


Darkness, Flames and Hopes

by VersusTheLight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Multi, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Original Mythology, Politics, Power Play, Psychological Drama, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Slavery, Succubi & Incubi, Table Sex, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusTheLight/pseuds/VersusTheLight
Summary: On a warm fall night, a succubus' painful tortures ends in a trice after a visit of a beautiful and powerful sorceress. She offers a mutual solidarity, the succubus accepts, but finds herself in the belly of a centuries-old war and in a hopeless revenge story as her own hope germinated.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Newborn

Tailroad  
Visery Temple

The succubus never got angry when the young man scratched her waist with his nails. She no longer knew how anger felt like. The discomfort was extreme, but it was the most natural actuality of her eternal life, for a long time. For a very long time.

It had been more than 10 years. Maybe 20 years. Maybe she was born in the dark, and her memories were just dreams. The necromancer who had summoned her to the earth had died years ago. Also the temple leader, who killed her summoner and dragged her to the temple, had died long ago. The only person who remembered them all was the succubus. But she wasn't a human. She was some kind of stuff. She didn't even have a name. She had forgot her real name a long time ago. She even forgot the false names she gave to the summoners. She was just a succubus. Despite everything she had forgotten, she was always aware of that abnormality. All the humans who visited her always kept reminding her of it.

It was one such moment. She was on her knees, her hands chained to the stone wall. Her skin had blackened from dirt, except her cheeks, thighs and breasts. Her hellish horns and tail was keep growing after the last cut. The templars were experimenting, casting some painful spells on her body for years. None of them were no longer investigating her existence. All they did was going down to the basement every night and fuck her until the sunrise, just like that time.

The succubus moaned quietly as the same nails redrawed the same spot of her flesh. The young male human kept hammering his cock into her red folds, working his hips back and forth while the succubus' butt was slamming against the cold wall. His teenage face was wrinkled in pleasure. His mouth was drooling on her bouncing tits. After a while, his breath escaped in a loud hiss as his shaft shot its first load. He grabbed her by the ass cheeks, pulled her to himself and painted her plump meats red with his fingernails. The succubus pressed her moans as her pussy itched and filled around the gushing cock. There was no excitement in her mind but her body was reacting hot to every fucking. For years, more than fifty different human had emptied their semen into her. More than once. She no longer paid much attention to their faces, but that young one wasn't experiencing this excitement for the first time.

He released her legs, stood up, grabbed his wet shaft firmly and waved it up and down in front of her. That was the order. He didn't have to say anything. As long as she was in this basement, everyone was like a summoner for her. She had no idea why they kept her chained. They were afraid of something, but whatever their fear was, it certainly was not a hope for the succubus. Were they afraid that she could escape? How could she? Were they afraid that she could get rid of her chains and kill them? Why would she? Weren't they aware of the power they had? Was there any way to oppose this power? A miserable smile shaped on her broken lips. What was the point? It wasn't her biggest problem, but hope was.

It was not her first time thinking about her fate and forthcoming. Every year, every season, every day, that was all she thought. But in the end? Nothing! No, the most painful misery that pierced her heart, the most cruel power that melted her mind was hope. Was there any way to destroy hope? That was what she had to think about!

She opened her mouth widely and waited for his penis. No sucking, no playing. They were all pushing their cocks right up to her throat and fucking it like her quim.

She closed her burgundy eyes as the young human forced his penis all the way into her mouth. The wet member filled back of her throat, its owner threw his head back and groaned deeply. At least she didn't have to look. She could hold her breath for a long time, but he wasn't experienced enough to force her too much. He held her reddish raven hair tightly with both hands, pulling her head down forcibly onto his young cock. Her nose pinned against his belly, sniffed his public hair. The templar bobbed her head back and forth on his moist crotch, shouting at her,

"Suck, s-suck, Ohhh, I'm gonna- F-fuck!"

He continued to rive his cock into her mouth with savage thrusts, forcing its head to the deepest spot of her throat, shooting his semen into her body. His hairful fists tightened more, and the succubus swallowed every drop that filled her mouth heartily as her mind dreamed of crushing head against the wall. His thick waves ended shortly after, but he didn't take his penis out of her mouth for a few minutes. Finally, with a hard punch in the head, her mouth left his shaft. The templar pulled his panties and gray trousers up and turned away with happy steps.

She looked at his back, spat some semen behind him. Her all-night job wasn't finished yet. There were a few other humans waiting behind the thick, arched door. The succubus wondered if someone was making any money. Perhaps the old temple had long been a brothel. It was stupid idea, but why not with the right customers?

She didn't have to wait long. A short human opened the door with huge excitement and grinned at her disgustingly. The succubus just spread her knees again and waited. She wanted the night to end as soon as possible.

He stood in front of her and lowered his pants and panties fastly. When a painful scream and curses rose from the outside, he and the succubus stood motionless. A fight? The screams did not stop. On the contrary, they increased and deepened more and more every moment.

"Whore!"

"Run! Run away!"

"F-fuck! My Hand!"

And their voices faded one by one. The walls trembled. After a horrible time the painful screams were replaced by a deep, cold silence. As the short human in front of her trembled with fear, the devil giggled aloud. It was fun to see him scared, but she knew. She also had to be afraid. But she couldn't remove her momentary laugh. Whatever the thing outside was, it was a candidate to hold a big place in her messy memories. Bloody or mortal, it had already been the biggest change she had witnessed over the years.

He put on his clothes and started running to the door. Before he got the entrance, the door broke off and its woods shattered all over the basement. A dark silhouette showed up at the threshold. The human between the two monsters screamed with fear and fell on his knees.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

The silhouette at the door ignored his beggings. Its head slowly turned around and checked the surroundings. A pair of shining blue eyes stood on the sorceress for a long time and buried a great fear on her heart. As the human's crying and pleading volumed up, the darkness threw its hood back and finally showed its face. A female. Young. Powerful. Gorgeous. Before the succubus could pay more attention, the human between them was torn to pieces. His body parts and blood scattered all around his previous spot and painted a large, bloody circle right in the center of the basement. The succubus was pretty sure about the part that fell in front of her was the man's penis. What an irony! Now, only silence was dominant in the temple.

When the female human took her first step inside, the succubus put her head down and felt something after a long time. Horror. Why was she afraid? Only a living could be afraid. She died long time ago.

She raised her skirt slightly with both hands and continued to walk towards her, until her feet reached to her miserbale body, the succubus raised her head again and saw all the details. Her night-colored hair was passing her shoulders. Her cheekbones were high, cheeks were plump like her lips. Her black eyebrows rose up in astonishment of what she was looking at. The succubus looked for any sign or emblem on her gown but couldn't find any. Her cloak and long, simple dress were only black.

"Amazing... They were really hiding a succubus."

When the sorceress crouched in front of her, the succubus made sure of her first impressions again. The pale human was absolutely pretty. And she was smiling! What was the cause? Was she going to save her? To destroy her? Both were great.

"Allright, succubus. Can you speak?"

When was the last time she had spoke? She had no idea. But she tried to. She cleared her throat and coughed for a long time before saying anything,

"Yes! Yes... I can speak."

"Amazing... What's your name?"

As the succubus slightly frowned, the human's smile faded with a thought.

"Succubuses don't give their names. I forgot. Then I'll call you... What about... Dimana. Like demon! Do you like it?"

Her smile turned into a chuckle. Why did she treat her like a human being? Succubuses were not worthy enough to deserve even a name. She nodded, though. Again and again.

"We don't have time. Who's your summoner?"

She tried to remember his name. Fray? Fred? Fendrel? She wasn't sure.

"I don't remember. He died a long time ago."

"Why are you here?" The human frowned.

"I don't know. The Templars... They were experimenting-"

"No, why are you still here? Why didn't you return to hell when your summoner died?"

That was a good question. Her summoner was a necromancer. His body was dead, but his soul was still on earth. There was no other possibility. No other she could think of. She just couldn't return. Her every portal requests remained unanswered.

"He was a necromancer."

The sorceress laughed and showed her white teeth.

"Even though he's dead, his soul is still on the surface and that's why you can't go."

The succubus nodded. The woman stood up again and didn't speak for a while.

"How about making a deal... Um..."

"Dimana."

She had forgotten the name she had just given, but the succubus would not forget it. She didn't want to forget. Whatever it meant, it was a hope. The sorceress laughed and scratched her head with two fingers.

"Dimana. Now, I'm a sorceress, but do not consider me as-"

"Yes. Let's deal."

The sorceress was frowned upon by her rude attitude, but her face immediately reshaped with a wide smile and her hands gave a little clap.

"Great! We'll talk about the details, but we need to get out of here first. I'll release you, Dimana. But if you try to attack me, I'll hurt you pretty much. I mean it..."

"Okay... Thank you, I... Mean it."

Her reply surprised and cheered the sorceress beautifully. The succubus couldn't hurt her even if she wanted to. Not in the temple. After leaving the temple... She felt sad for her already.

When the sorceress turned her right palm towards her, the succubus felt fear again, but the sound of the cracking chains changed the fear with a breathtaking happiness. After the locks and chains were broken completely, Dimana's hands and butt unconsciously fell on the floor. Her wrists were swollen enough. All her bones cracked like rocks. Her first breath gave her a new life. All the muscles on her face hardened with a tremendous joy and longing. The isolated space she devoted to the definition of freedom in her mind was filled so fast that she thought she was going to die happy. Who cares for the future as long as there is freedom? What a feeling!

As the succubus rubbed her wrists, the sorceress turned her back and walked slowly to the entrance. She turned her back on a succubus. Either she was stupid or she had an eye on her back. As Dimana stood up slowly, her entire body whined. She felt... Reborn. For a moment she tried to open the gates of hell again, but it didn't work like her numerous other attempts.

"Come on, Dimana."

The sorceress was waiting for her at the door. She smiled when the succubus started walking with unstable steps. Her tail was wagging with joy.

She gave up a decision when she heard the sorceress' cheerful laugh. She wasn't going to kill her. Not even a demon could reward that big favor with death. Or could they? Not this one. No, she'd try to get her away first, then try to run away. Without harming her.

The walls of the temple were had painted with blood. The smell of burned flesh had spread throughout the hall. The shattered corpses of the humans who once filled her body with their semen every night were standing motionless on the floor. The sorceress put the hood on her head and headed towards the entrance of the temple. Dimana groaned as she looked out the door. She had missed. Fresh air, full moon, stars, power, horses, life...

The sorceress went down and quickly jumped on the black horse in front of the temple.

"Can you ride a horse?"

She wasn't even used to walking yet. It wasn't important, she had to get away from her immediately. She could no longer feel the shield of the temple. Her power was in her hand. It didn't take her long to get used to it. Her all veins were filled with flames. Her heart rhythm was accelerated by sudden loading. She stopped on the doorstep and turned her burgundy eyes to the sorceress.

"I don't know who you are, but... Thank you for saving me."

The sorceress frowned softly and continued to listen.

"I can also thank you in different way, if you want. But that's it. I'll let you go on your own way. Just go."

The sorceress remained silent for a while and then got off her horse calmly. When she took a step towards the succubus, Dimana spoke again, lauder and sharper,

"I don't want to hurt you, sorceress! Leave!"

The sorceress didn't mind her words at all, her steady steps kept bringing her closer to the demon. Maybe a warning could work. The succubus turned her eyes to the front of the sorceress, raising her fingers up. A small fireball exploded in the soil. The sorceress She kept approaching as if nothing had happened. Her steps easily surpassed the orange flames, her sharp, blue eyes were watching Dimana's gaping mouth. She was absolutely powerful. Dimana squeezed her teeth anxiously. There were houses down the hill from the temple. It was definitely a village. More humans would create more problems. No, she had to stay on the hill. She looked at the garden of the temple. She could run to the right and head towards the ridge of the hill.

As the sorceress' foot landed on the stone stairs of the temple, she made up her mind. She didn't have much time. She wagged her tail, balanced her crimson body and took a step forward. The sorceress spoke before her feet were cut off the floor,

"Don't, Dimana."

She was waiting on the spot. The succubus ignored her and jumped up. She rose about ten feet off the ground, her raven hair fluttering back. When she glanced down at the sorceress, she only saw the flames. A fireball exploded in her belly before she could remember the shield spell. The succubus moaned in pain. Her body fell to the ground and rolled. The second fireball burst into her torso before she realized what had happened. Flames could not harm a succubus, but the impulse power was enough to harm. Especially that woman's flames. She raised her head to shout and saw the third fireball. The damn woman was trying to kill her! She tried to respond immediately. She created two fireball in both hands and... The sorceress was missing. Where did she go? Before the succubus checked out her senses, a hand reached out through the flames and gripped her neck firmly. Her body clung to the ground again.

"Stop!" Dimana heard her voice.

She looked at the woman sitting on her body. Her blue eyes shone like the moon.

"Listen to me!"

Dimana again created a fireball with her free hand, but the cold air destroyed the flames. The damn woman was so powerful! The feeling of helplessness paralyzed her body. It was a great courage to approach a succubus in this way. Was she even aware of what she was dealing with? Dimana grabbed her arm tightly, putting all her strength on her fingers to broke her bone but the sorceress mewled again,

"I don't want to hurt you too, Dimana! Just listen, please!"

Her last word was enough to stop the succubus. Her memories were filled her mind again. Daggers, severed horns, severed tails, spells that melt her mind, agony. Horror... How much she had screamed that word! She was wondering if a succubus could cry. She was too close to learn. The sorceress stood up and put her hands on her hips after the orange and red flames disappeared and Dimana bit her lower lip hard.

"I was a young girl when I heard there was a succubus in the Visery Temple. I can't believe you're still that powerful."

The succubus wanted to laugh as she tried to get up despairingly.

"Come with me, Dimana. I don't know what a succubus needs, but rest, bathe, eat, talk."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I have an offer."

When the sorceress quickly checked around, The succubus raised her voice.

"I can feel people! Nobody watches us. Tell me now!"

The sorceress took a deep breath. The succubus didn't think she'd talk, but she did,

"If you help me with my... Private works, I will find and destroy the soul who summoned you, Dimana."

That wasn't very revealing. What did she mean by works and why didn't she just summon a succubus?

"What do you mean by works?"

The sorceress clasped her hands in front of her.

"You will... Well... Simply, you will seduce someone and try to get information on some issues. In short, you're gointo be... Yourself, a succubus."

"Why me? Why didn't you summoned one?"

The sorceress smiled.

"I'm not a dark wizard. There are no dark wizards left, Dimana. You may be the last succubus on earth."

Dimana frowned. She couldn't make sense of what the sorceress said. The last succubus? That couldn't be right. It was a long time ago, but how could earth have changed so fast? Without asking any question, the sorceress spoke again.

"I'll help you, Dimana. I'll answer your all questions. I'm going to find and destroy the soul of the man who summoned you with great pleasure. Now, please come with me."

Dimana remained silent. In front of her was a very powerful and wise sorceress and she wanted to help. Help that no one would gave to a succubus, to the last succubus. For a moment she just wanted to disappear. Like every of her kind, if what she heard was true. When she nodded quietly, the sorceress grinned and stretched out her hand and held Dimana's dirty elbow. She had to ask as the sorceress led her to the black horse,

"What is your name, human?"

"It's Minerva. Call me Minerva."


	2. The Hut

Tailroad  
Coastline Wilderness

Dimana got up from the single bed in disgust and walked over to the desk in front. The sound of birds in the big trees hiding the hut in the woods heralded the morning. She touched her belly and breasts in amazement. Her red skin was shining. Her hair still smelled of soap.

Minerva's hut was no different than a hunter's cabin from the outside, but inside was a different story. There were many books on the shelves in the corner of the small room. The cupboard next to the desk had all kinds of plants, colorful stones and powders. Numerous papers and drawings completely concealed the surface of the desk.

Dimana picked up a random piece of paper and examined it curiously. She knew the language, knew the shapes, but couldn't read the characters. Prolonged imprisonment had melted her brain.

They traveled for hours before the sun rose. When they entered the hut, Minerva told her to take a bath, eat, and even sleep in her bed. The sorceress was still treatling her like she was a human being, and her behavior was definitely disturbing Dimana.

The succubus slowly wento to the hall and looked at the woman sleeping on the floor, on an old mattress at the bottom of the dinner table. Her messy black hair was covering the small pillow. A few locks were in her mouth, between her plump lips. Unbelievable! There was a succubus in the house, and the woman was sleeping like a baby. She could've come a few steps and tore her throat, could seduce her and make her a slave. But the sorceress was asleep in spite of these dangers!

Dimana leaned her back against the wooden wall and watched her for a while. She was supposed to wake the damn woman, but she wanted to try something. Minerva had told her that she was going to seduce someone and try to get information from them. When was the last time she tried to seduce someone? No, The succubus had a better idea. She could seduce her, make her a slave, and order her to tell her everything she knows. Thus, she could go without harming the woman or being harmed.

Slowly she took a few steps towards the woman. Her black nightgown was exposing her pale legs. Maybe she could have had some fun before she tried to get some information. A dense red aura wraps around her body. She just had to reach to the woman. The aura slowly reached out to her and surrounded her. Dimana had to smile when Minerva groaned slightly. So damn easy.

Dimana spread the red aura more, but when a dark aura spread from the woman, she gawked at the strangeness open-mouthed. She was resisting! Dimana focused more and tried to suppress that dark power. Minerva moved slightly as Dimana's face muscles trembled with anger and fear. The succubus clenched her teeth and quickly walked over to the woman and leaned over her. She felt the deep darkness at her fingertips. Could physical contact work? She lowered her hand to her bare leg and felt her warm skin.

"W-What is..."

When Dimana turned her head to the sorceress, Minerva's eyes opened wide. As she straightened her back fastly, the dark aura surrounded Dimana. She couldn't breathe. She took her hand from her leg and put it to her throat. The aura entered through her nose and mouth. Her throat burned violently. She couldn't even move her spasming legs. She was dying! She looked at Minerva with her begging eyes, Minerva frowned and muttered something.

When the dark aura suddenly stopped, she lost her balance and fell into the sorceress' bosom. Minerva groaned, quickly grabbed succubus by the arm and pushed her back. Dimana fell on her hips.

"Damn it, Dimana! You- You tried to seduce me!"

Dimana couldn't lift her head up and continued to cough deeply. What happened? She tried to seduce her, but she almost died. Slowly she looked up at the woman. Minerva quickly covered her legs and turned to her.

"Do you think I'm too stupid to take precautions?"

"H-how?"

Minerva took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"And you touched me!"

Dimana had faced death and the woman was complaining that she touched her. Whatever the sorcery was, it had totally ruined Dimana's plans. She should've just slit her throat, but that could have been a more stupid idea. The sorceress must have taken all kinds of precautions.

"Sorry." Dimana muttered, Minerva put her hands on her hips and gazed at the succubus for a long time,

"You won't touch me, Dimana. Never."

Her voice was very serious and Dimana had no complaints. Minerva took the mattress and put it against the wall. The succubus still couldn't get up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Minerva muttered a curse to the lie and walked quickly to the kitchen counter. She took five quail eggs out of the closet. Dimana finally stood up.

"Go and wash your hands. We'll have breakfast."

"I'm not human."

Minerva looked over her shoulder and frowned. She broke the eggs and poured them into a pan. She returned to Dimana with a pan in her hand.

"A stream passes in front of the hut. Go, now."

Dimana didn't object this time. She wanted to wait and watch how the woman prepared the meal, but it would be good to have some fresh air. As Minerva walked towards the fireplace, Dimana opened the door of the hut and looked at the view. Her breath stopped. It was a evergreen valley. Dimana narrowed her eyes as the sun lit her face through the old, tall trees. She couldn't even make sense of the emotions that filled her. She felt her legs weaken. There was a small stream in front of the hut. She groaned as she stepped on the ground and grass. Humans were very lucky, but she wasn't a human. Her home wasn't there. The earth wasn't ashes, colorful flowers weren't fire sparks, water should've been lava, the air thak trembled her body should've been flames.

She kept walking weakly. Her each step was different. Her lungs were expanding at every step. When she reached the creek, she leaned over and put her fingertips in the water. The cold water paralyzed her body. She clenched her teeth hard. She couldn't feel her hands for a moment. When she tried to move, she fell on her butt and tail. She waited a long time as the water dripped from her fingers. Birds chirps filled her ears, cold air tingling her skin. She had to go, had to die, disappear. She had to accept the offer, helping her damn works and wait for her to find the soul of the bloody necromancer.

She stood up slowly and turned her body to the hut. When she saw the sorceress waiting at the doorstep, she froze in spot. She couldn't make sense of her glowing blue eyes, but there was some deep meanings behind them. Something so different. What was she thinking? Was she feeling sad for her? Pity her? Hate her? Maybe both. The sorceress went in without saying anything. Dimana was about to make up her mind. She wanted to get rid of this agony as soon as possible.

When she came in, the sorceress was waiting for her on the table. The succubus wondered about her past. Although she was young, she was very powerful. Why did she live here? She could have lived a happy and wealthy life with all her abilities. There was so much she couldn't tell yet.

Dimana slowly sat down on the chair against her. There were two fork and two cups on the table. Dimana held her hands in her bosom and looked at the woman who had filled two cups of tea with her teapot. Minerva took the fork and started eating the eggs in the pan.

"Drink, Dimana."

The succubus didn't move and kept gazing at the woman,

"I am not human. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

Dimana continued as Minerva chewed the egg piece. She wanted her to understand now.

"I don't need to eat. I don't need to sleep, to take a bath or dress. I'm a succubus. I'm a child of hell. I was made of fire. Don't you understand?"

"You're not a human, but you can think one. You can act like one. You're smart enough to communicate. Isn't that enough to allow yourself to accept the host's offer?"

Dimana frowned. She didn't object, she raised the cup in anger, swallowing the hot tea all at once. Actually, it felt good. Minerva smiled and lifted the teapot and refilled her cup. Dimana changed the subject in order not to have the same argument,

"I made my decision. I'll help you and you'll help me."

Minerva nodded and sipped her tea.

"Wonderful. We will start tonight. When you feel ready."

Dimana nodded and asked, "How will you find the soul?"

After helping the woman, she could be left alone, fooled. It wouldn't be surprising for Dimana, but... She didn't want to think about that possibility.

"You'll have to help. Do you remember where and when you were summoned?"

Dimana thought for a long time but didn't even have an estimate.

"I don't."

"Try to remember. The slightest information can be very useful. I don't want to travel the whole Reghmer. You were at the Visery Temple."

"Reghmer?" Dimana frowned.

Minerva rolled her eyes and took another piece of omelet.

"The earth. All the land."

Dimana did not think further and sent everything that came to her mind to her tongue after a deep breathe,

"A cave... Big one... The temple leader killed my summoner. He imprisoned me with a spell. Then... A brige... The temple."

Minerva thought for a long time without taking her eyes away from Dimana's excited face.

"There are two bridges in Tailroad. Both are near the Blackhorn border. You were probably summoned near there, Dimana. The caves in the Eagle Mountains were once the home of dark wizards."

Dimana couldn't make sense of what she said. Tailroad? Blackhorn? Fortunately, Minerva noticed the meaning in her gaze.

"Don't worry, you will learn. It will be a long adventure."

Dimana pursed her lips as Minerva chuckled. Her hopes have weakened. It wouldn't be easy. She asked as the sorceress sipped her tea.

"What about you?"

She smiled again beautifully, "What are you curious about?"

"Why are you here? Why are you alone?"

"I have my own reasons, Dimana. Reasons you will learn over time."

Minerva stood up, put the cups and forks into the pan, took it and went out. Dimana followed her to the door and watched her wash the dishes in the creek. Whoever she was, she wasn't stupid. She was trying to keep things secret. She had a purpose. A purpose that requires killing dozens of people and saving a demon. Whatever it was, it had to be something evil.

Minerva passed by her smiling and took a cloth and dried her hand.

"Are you a dark one?" Dimana blurted out, The succubus frowned,

"Why did you say that?"

"You killed dozens of people. You saved a demon and you want to deal with her."

Minerva smiled. Dimana noticed sadness in her eyes and wondered for her purpose again. The sorceress and stood in front of her.

"Are you ready to get to work?"

Her question ended unanswered. It wasn't important. Both would focus on their own business. It would be best not knowing each other.

"Yes." Dimana answered decisively, "Who's the target?"

"A sorcerer. A teacher. He's powerful, but not enough to resist to a succubus."

Dimana nodded after a while. Minerva smiled, reached out and squeezed her arm slightly,

"I have to get dressed."

She looked at Dimana thoroughly. The succubus was completely naked.

"We have to get dressed. Nobody may see you. I don't want an army of men after us."

Dimana had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't smile at her cheerful laugh. It could be fun.

Minerva opened her wardrobe and took off two fully black gowns, handing one to Dimana. The succubus didn't object, the woman was right. Dimana spoke when she took off a black panties for her,

"I better not wear it. I think we'll have to be fast... Right?"

Wearing the damned cloth would be a nightmare. It was already quite tight compared to her hellish body. How could she pinch her tail in it? Fortunately, Minerva quickly accepted her argument with a nod and turned her back, taking off her nightgown. She was naked except for her black hair covering her back and shoulders and black panties. Dimana found it hard to get her eyes away from her, she resisted not to attack the woman. Despite being fucked for years, her body was still begging for it. The beautiful woman in front of her was certainly not helpful. And she warned her not to touch her. When Dimana remembered the dark aura, she shook her head and tried to wear the black dress. The dress was squeezing her body, but not enough to bother her. She had to completely cover her red skin.

"Wonderful."

Minerva again reached into the closet and took off two black cloaks. Eventually when both women were ready Minerva went to the room and returned with a map. She spread it on the table and pointed a spot with her finger.

"We are in Tailroad right now. Endless Sea is behind us. We will head to north. To a city near the Kingdom's Heart. We will be there at night."

Dimana nodded, Minerva's finger shifted to another spot.

"Blackhorn border. We'll start looking for the soul of your summoner here, but not now. Not immediately. There are two targets in Tailroad. Three in Blackhorn. Maybe four... When we're done in Tailroad, we'll go there and look for it. This is the plot. For now. What do you say?"

Dimana thought about what she heard before answering. Two targets. She was going to seduce two human. It seemed simple. Then they would look for the soul. How could a soul be found? How could it be destroyed? It was funny that a succubus had to trust a human. But she had no other choice and trust was mutual. A human was trusting to a devil, after all. Which was more tragic?

When she finally nodded, Minerva folded the map and put it into her small, brown bag hanging on her belt. She turned to Dimana and smiled.

"Let's go then."


	3. First Target

"Just follow me when we get there. Always stay one step behind. Never take your hood off."

Dimana nodded and looked at the city. The moon was on the hill. The city was asleep. Minerva tied the black horse's rope to a tree.

"You have to tell me what to do now. We may not have time when we enter the city."

Minerva stared for a long time with her glittering eyes and returned to the city.

"This man sent his students to some people. They trained them as murderers, sold them to buyers who gave enough coins. The children became slaves, became corpses. None of them returned."

Minerva took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's been a long time ago. He doesn't kidnap the kids anymore. There are some people who know what this man had done, but no one will punish him. Except me and you."

Dimana frowned. He killed ten people to avenge some dead kids?

"Is this true?"

Minerva wiped her nose with a handkerchief.

"Yes. You need to know. You have to understand. You will ask this man questions."

"You have no reason not to be there. When I seduce the man, whatever you are afraid of, you won't have to."

Minerva pursed her lips.

"You may be right, Dimana. But I can't risk this chance. You'll have to act alone. I'll stay close and watch you."

"How?"

Minerva reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of interlocking earrings.

"We're gonna put these on, one for you, one for me."

Dimana wasn't pleased. She didn't want to carry a magical jewelry in her body, but Minerva was right. The only way for her to be sure was to follow. Dimana looked at the blue moon symbol on the earring. She must really love darkness. Minerva quickly put on the single earring.

"What does it do?"

"I'll listen. I'll see. Everything you hear and see."

"What about my thoughts?"

The sorceress grinned.

"If I had that talent, I wouldn't need you, would I?"

She was right. At least she could think freely while wearing the earring.

"I'm gonna have to pierce my ear."

"Oh. I'll handle it."

When Minerva touched her shoulder, Dimana unwittingly took a step back. The sorceress frowned. Dimana came close again before the woman opened her mouth and turned her right ear to the woman. Minerva stroked her earlobe with her fingers. She could feel her breath around her neck. She could smell intense lavender. She wondered about the source of the smell, noticed a slight pain in her earlobe, but didn't care. Minerva gently rubbed her handkerchief onto her earlobe and inserted the silver earring into her ear.

"Wonderful."

Dimana caresses the the earring with her fingers. It had an interesting feeling but she didn't mind.

"What questions do I have to ask him?"

Minerva raised her hand and showed her three fingers.

"Three questions. First, where is Ambryn and when was the last time you saw her. Second, who helped you to kidnap the kids. Third, what do you know about Seven Will? You understand?"

"Yes."

"Repeat, please."

The succubus rolled her eyes.

"Ambryn, who helped, Seven Will."

"At the same time, I ask you to improvise, Dimana. Answer to his answers with more questions constantly. Dig his knowledge, Dimana. Everything is very important. Can you do it?"

Dimana nodded.

"Let's go, then. Remember, just follow me and-"

"Stay one step behind, don't make a sound, don't appear to anyone, don't remove your hood. I understood, sorceress."

Minerva looked at succubus for a while. Without saying anything, she kept moving forward among the trees. Dimana thought that the sorceress' purpose was important, but she didn't care. She just wanted to finish the job as soon as possible and pass on to the other victim. So they could go where Minerva said, destroy the soul of the necromancer. She could. She was completely dependent on her.

*****

Four guards was guarding the large gates of the city, and the walls were so high that they couldn't be passed by without damaging.

"How do you plan to get past the guards?"

Minerva continued to look at the entrance through the trees.

"Why don't you have wings, Dimana? I didn't see any marks on your back either."

They could have been useful, but Dimana never had wings. Only incubuses and first succubuses had wings. The purpose of these demons was to bring more humans to hell. The next generation was created just for pleasure. They were worthless demons that anyone worthy of hell could use.

"You sound like you know too many demons."

Minerva didn't comment, interestingly. Did she?

"We'll go underground. Come on."

"Wh-what?"

Minerva headed right. There should be a tunnel from underground to the city, but why? How did Minerva know?

After a long walk, Minerva suddenly stopped and looked around.

"You said you could feel people. Is there anyone?"

Dimana focused on the darkness. It was difficult to focus on human forms in a place where there was a lot of movement and living things.

"No."

Minerva spread her palm to the ground. Leaves and soil dispersed at great speed. After a while Dimana saw two large iron rings. There was an entrance under the woman's feet. Minerva reached out and pulled the rings. Nothing moved. The sorceress gave up when Dimana smiled.

"Damn, I don't want to break it."

"Let me try."

Minerva turned to succubus and raised an eyebrow.

"Without breaking?"

Dimana nodded and leaned over to hold the iron ring. The first attempt failed, but the entrance could move. This time she was hanged with all her might. Dimana opened the door wide while the sorceress watched with her open mouth. She didn't need to open the other door. The gap was big enough to pass.

"Well done, Dimana. Let's go."

The sorceress put her feet into the entrance and slowly came down. Dimana immediately chased after her.

"Close it, Dimana."

Succubus took a deep breath and pulled the door. When the heavy door landed on her hand, Dimana moaned in pain. She saved her hand, noticed the light. The sorceress had a white aura above her head. Minerva took Dimana's hand and gripped it firmly with both hands. Soon after, her pain disappeared completely. Minerva smiled, released her hand and began to walk. Dimana pressed her lips so as not to thank the damn woman. But the healing spell was absolutely awesome news.

"What's this tunnel?"

The question remained unanswered. The damn woman was keeping her most curious questions unanswered. No, the answer was silence.

"An escape route between the palace and the countryside."

The answer surprised Dimana, but it was definitely incomplete. How did she know the tunnel?

"Are we going to the palace?"

"No. We'll have to get out before."

"How?"

"You will see."

They kept walking silently. After a while Dimana felt the people and startled. They must have entered the city.

"When you said you are the last succubus... What did you mean?"

One more question remains unanswered. No! Not this time. She couldn't give something and then keep quiet about it. Dimana grabbed the sorceress' elbow and turned her to herself sharply. Minerva's blue eyes widened with surprise and anger. Dimana hissed.

"You said you'd answer my questions!"

The sorceress pulled her arm back. There was impatience in her voice.

"And I will. When the time comes. I want you to focus right now. Focus on work, succubus."

Dimana clenched her teeth not to attack the woman. As Minerva turned and continued to walk, she went after her again. Minerva finally stopped and looked up. There were three small white stones buried in the soil. A sign? When the sorceress raised her hand, the soil dispersed and a small wooden door appeared. As Dimana watched in surprise, she pulled out a key from her bag and opened the door.

"The tunnel doesn't only lead to the palace."

She chuckled and threw both hands at the entrance and jumped up. Her first attempt failed. She breathed and tried and failed again. When her sad eyes turned to Dimana, the succubus snickered and frowned immediately. When was the last time she laughed? The sorceress was still trying to jump when she lost her thoughts. She jumped again, and this time she could hold on, but she couldn't pull her body up. When the sorceress groaned, Dimana bent down and held her legs up. For a moment she could smell her womanhood.

"Leave me!"

The sorceress was able to pull half her body, but her legs were still in the air. Dimana grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed her up. Finally, the woman was completely upstairs. As the succubus prepared to jump, Minerva held out her hand.

"Hold my hand."

She wanted to ignore it, but the woman could help. She took Minerva's hand and jumped up. When her other hand touched the floor, she pulled herself up with all her might. Dimana saved her legs and relaxed, but the woman was still pulling her hand. She suddenly lost her balance and fell on her. She ignored Minerva's groaning and looked around. It was a house. She checked around quickly, but couldn't find anyone. Except the human under her.

Dimana bowed her head and looked at the sorceress' face. Her breasts were crushing under the demon. Her body shouted for pleasure when she realized her thighs were between her legs. There was fear in Minerva's blue eyes.

"Can I touch you?"

She wanted so bad. For a moment she wanted to forget everything and tear off her clothes, lick her nipples, eat her lower lips while she moaned under her. She could feel the sorceress' quickly beating heart. The answer she expected was very different when she slowly bowed her lips to the woman's neck. Her body was suddenly thrown into the other corner of the room. The damn woman used her spells again. She should have learned to refuse gently.

Dimana slowly straightened up on her butt. Minerva wiped her black dress with her hands, shaking her skirt. She knelt, closed the door and locked it. She stood up, looked at succubus for a while and walked towards the door of the room.

"Get up."

She had to stop trying to touch the woman. Without further damage to their weak relationship. Dimana stood up and followed her. The house was covered in dust, but it was full.

"Where are the owners?"

Minerva leaned slightly and checked outside through the window next to the door.

"You are looking at her. Come here."

Dimana leaned down beside the sorceress and watched outside.

"Do you see that street? On the far right. We'll go down that street. The house is two hundred steps away. When I signal, you'll enter the house. I'll come back here and wait for you."

"How do I get in?"

"Well, he will open it."

"Why?"

"Because you will seduce him."

Dimana rolled her eyes and had to giggle. The sorceress turned to her in surprise.

"It doesn't work that way, sorceress."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to see him, touch him, be with him."

Minerva lowered her head and rubbed her chin. Her ignorance was normal, but she had to find a way into the house.

"Maybe we should stay here today."

"No. No, let's go. I'll think about a way."

She pulled out a key from her bag, unlocked the door, put on her hood and covered her black hair and forehead. She grabbed the door handle and turned to Dimana.

"Put your hood on. Watch your tail."

When the succubus nodded, she opened the door, but after a few seconds she closed it and turned to Dimana again.

"What are you going to ask?"

"Oh... Seven Will and who helped and..."

"Ambryn, Dimana."

Eventually she opened the door and quickly landed in the square. Dimana bowed her head to the woman's feet and followed. She felt too many humans. This would make it difficult for her to identify the guards. They proceeded quietly in the dark corners of the square. The sorceress gestured her to stop with her hand before entering the street. Dimana leaned her back against the wall of a house and waited. There was only dog barking around. When a cat jumped out of the trash container, she almost created a fireball. The white cat hissed at her and ran away to the square. Finally, when Minerva signaled her to follow, she set off again. They kept walking down. The darkness was so relaxing. When Dimana felt two human forms, she quickly grabbed the sorceress' arm and pulled the woman to her. Dimana leaned to her ear before the puzzled sorceress opened her mouth.

"Shut up!"

She grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the side, leaning her back against a wall and trying to feel the two human again. They were approaching. Minerva's body loosened when they heard their speech. Dimana looked to the left and soon saw a gap between the two houses. She grabbed her by the arm pulled her. When they entered the gap, she heard the steps of two men. The torch in their hands lit the street. Minerva leaned a little further on Dimana. Before the two men passed, Minerva turned and leaned over the succubus, opening her cloak wide with her hands. When Dimana rested her head on the woman's shoulder, she noticed her fast beating heart. Why was she so scared, even though she was so powerful? What was the purpose of all this?

When Minerva turned, the street was dark again.

"Let's Go."

Dimana put her hood on her head and chased her again. At least there was no close human. Minerva finally stopped and pointed at a house. It was larger than the other houses on the street. The interior of the house was completely dark but there was a candle hanging at the entrance. The second floor had a balcony. Could have been useful. Minerva quickly walked behind the house. At the bottom of the wall was a warehouse entrance.

"Look around. I'll try to break the lock."

Dimana frowned. She couldn't break it without causing a big sound or light. She smiled when she looked up. She leaned, squeezed Minerva's shoulder, and pointed to the open window. The sorceress looked at it for a while.

"Can you reach?"

"No problem."

Dimana took a few step back with the sorceress and examined the area again. She nodded at Minerva and focused on the open window. She broke one knee slightly and jumped. When she clung to the window, she leaned her feet against the wall and pulled herself up with her all might. When she threw her body into the house, a coffee table fell to the floor with a vase. Dimana looked around quickly. There were three humans nearby and one was walking away. Dimana looked out the window and didn't see Minerva. Two people! The man wasn't alone. Both were motionless and next to each other. Was the other one his wife? The sorceress didn't say he had a wife. It wasn't important. She just had to seduce both of them quickly. Two slaves could have been a lot more fun. When she remembered the dark aura, she mumbled a curse at the sorceress. The damn woman had shaken her self-confidence.

She slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway, listened to the silence for a while before stepping on. When she noticed a slight heat in her ear, she touched the earring. The sorceress had said she would hear voices. She gently covered her mouth with her palm and muttered quietly.

"There are two. Two human."

She waited for a response for a while but didn't feel anything. The sorceress may not even have heard. She took a deep breath and walked slowly. She looked through the open door a few steps away. Bathroom. She kept moving forward, at every step, she felt the humans presence more heavier. When she reached the door at the end of the hallway, she was sure. They were both here. They were still motionless. Dimana grabbed the door handle and waited for a while, slowly turned the door handle, keeping the fireball spell ready in her mind.

She opened the door and checked in with her burgundy eyes. Two humans were sleeping on the green silk covered bed. They were both completely naked. She had to seduce one without waking the other. She opened the door a little more and went inside. The intense smell of sweat and semen warmed her skin. The possibility of the sorceress to see what she saw increased her excitement more. They must have had sex for a long time before falling asleep. That was pretty good news. Their bodies were tired. They couldn't resist to her much. The only thing that worried Dimana was the sorceress' dark aura. If one of these two humans knew a similar spell, someone would have to die.

Dimana turned to the man. Middle-aged man was lying on his stomach, snoring. She knelt quietly beside him and reached out her hand. The red aura spread rapidly and attacked the man. She smiled widely when the dark aura didn't appear. When his body spasmed, she pulled the aura back. He wasn't completely docile yet, but when he woke up, he wouldn't be sane enough to do anything extreme.

As Dimana stood up, the man murmured and moved. He turned to the woman next to him, and put his hand on her stomach. She responded with a small moan. Dimana walked to the other side of the bed and looked at her, wondered if is she really his wife. She was so young. Her blond hair was soaked with sweat. She knelt down next to the woman and performed the same procedure. The woman pursed her lips and groaned. The succubus smiled as the woman's hand slowly slid onto her blonde public hair. It was enough.

She went back to the man again and quickly undressed. Every second passed, the spell was weakening. When she was completely got rid of her clothes, she sat slowly on bed, behind the man. She put her hand on the man's shoulder and lay down behind him. When her breasts stroked his back, she turned the man slightly to herself and put her hand on his soft member. She thought before she whispered in his ear. She didn't even know his damn name.

"Rise, my teacher. Rise and shine."

She slowly stroked his member, he groaned and turned his head to her. Dimana licked the guy's neck with her long red tongue.

"Did you like it, my teacher?"

The man answered with opening his legs wide. His member was hardening. As she stroked it faster, his moans increased more. Dimana straightened on her elbow and slowly climbed onto the man. She pointed his member at her pussy and sat on it all at once. Dimana moaned with the man. She had missed being in control, missed being on top. His brown eyes slowly opened as she licked his chin, lips and nose with her tongue. His cock was still throbbing inside her. As Dimana quickly moved her waist back and forth over his cock, his eyes opened wide. Dimana tried to smile, but he just frowned and tried to understand what was going on. He held Dimana's shoulders firmly and opened his mouth to shout.

"W-What the-"

Dimana didn't miss that opportunity and filled his mouth with her tongue. The teacher's eyes popped out as the red aura filled him. He groaned into her mouth and bit her tongue harshly. Dimana's body trembled with pain. When she noticed that the woman started to wake up, she started to move her waist back and forth with all her strength. His cock was hard enough. He was close! The succubus spread her legs completely and covered the whole organ. Her leg was beating the woman's belly as she moved quickly on top of the man. The woman slowly opened her green eyes as the man groaned under her. Dimana didn't care about her and turned the whole aura towards him. The man's hand landed on her butt and pulled her body to himself. His teeth relaxed, but Dimana held her tongue in his mouth. She had to be sure.

"T-teacher?"

When Dimana turned to face the woman's confused look, she moaned with the man, but didn't wait for the semen to flow, she jumped over him and held her tightly. When her mouth opened to shout, she closed her mouth with her palm and took her under her crimson body.

"Hush, sweet girl."

Dimana turned to the man as the woman continued to flutter under her. She was relieved when she saw the red color in his eyes. The woman would be easy now.

"Come here, teacher. Let's help her together."

He grinned and stroked the hair of the woman who was still trying to shout and get up.

"Relax Emelie, relax! She will only help you."

Dimana licked her neck without lifting her hand from her mouth as the teacher started to lick her earlobe. Her roaring heart was disturbing, but she wanted to finish the job as soon as possible. The fear of the girl would require much more effort. Dimana turned back to the teacher.

"Lick her neck, teacher. Always keep one hand in her mouth. We don't want her to scream."

He grinned stupidly and nodded at her. When Dimana raised her hand, blonde took a deep breath. The damn girl was gonna die of fear! Perhaps it would have been much better, but her gentle skin was looking more than delicious. Tears flowed from her green eyes when her partner grasped her mouth with his big hand.

"No, teacher! Raise your hand."

He was surprised but obeyed. She was just using her mouth to breathe, not to shout. Fear had made her obedient. Dimana smiled and caressed the woman's cheeks with both hands, clearing her tears with her thumbs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Emelie. Just look at him. You see how happy he is?"

She wasn't impressed. The damn teacher was acting like a lunatic.

"I'll make you happy, Emelie. I promise you. I just don't want you to scream. I want you to calm down. It'll be like a dream."

She slowly bowed her head and kissed her pink lips.

"A beautiful dream that you'll never forget. All right?"

Her body continued to tremble with incredible speed. There was begging in her eyes, and that was enough. Dimana again kissed her lips while the teacher was still licking her neck. Dimana turned her head directly at her erect tits and squeezed them with both hands. She licked her nipples with her still aching long tongue and bit both of them slightly. Her body was still shaking. Dimana wanted to end her fear and quickly went down. With her tongue, she wet her belly and button. The girl screamed suddenly when she went down her blond short public hair. Dimana straightened and looked at her. She raised her voice when she saw the teacher trying to push his cock into the woman's mouth.

"What's your name, teacher?"

His hand was still holding her blond hair.

"Samson, my queen. Samson Poldemer."

"All right, Samson, leave her alone. Go away and just watch."

His saliva flowed, there was fear and obedience in his eyes. He dropped Emelie's head and went back, sat on his butt, began watching. Dimana looked at the woman and smiled. Her body was no longer shaking. There was more sadness in her eyes than fear. Her lips twisted to cry.

Dimana gently spread her legs as she looked into her green eyes. She put her fingers to her lower lips and gently stroked her soft flesh. When she groaned, the succubus pushed two fingertips into her. The wetness slipped from her fingers. She wanted to taste the woman as soon as possible, but it could have been much more enjoyable. The woman pressed both hands to her face when she pushed her fingers more.

"Emelie, look at me."

The woman didn't pull her hands from her blushed face. Dimana plunged her third finger into her pussy but pushed more hard this time. Emelie moaned in pleasure, slightly lifting her hips off the bed. Dimana stared at Samson. The man was stroking his member for the second time. His eyes were on the Dimana's caressing hand. When Dimana suddenly pulled her fingers back, they were both surprised. Emelie pulled her hands from her face and looked at her hand with puzzled eyes. Dimana smiled.

"Now I want to taste you, Emelie. I want to explore your cute pussy with my tongue."

She put her palm back into her womanhood.

"Do you want me to lick you, Emelie?"

The girl pursed her lips. Has she ever talked before? When Emelie nodded, Dimana refused.

"Say it, Emelie."

Emelie closed her eyes with her hand. For a moment, Dimana wanted to stop playing with her feelings and dive into her quim.

"P-please!"

"Please what, Emelie? Look at me."

The young woman lowered her hand and took a deep breath. Dimana smiled as her green eyes turned to her. Now there was lust in her eyes.

"Please lick me. Do it. P-please."

Dimana turned to the teacher who still looking them.

"Samson, why don't you get behind me and use your cock while I lick Emelie?"

He licked his droolings and got out of bed, wandered around, stood behind Dimana. A sharp excitement filled her. There were hours before the sun came up, and Dimana wanted to use the whole time. There was no rush to ask the damn sorceress' damn questions. Still, Dimana wondered if she was watching. She wished so, it would be a good show.

Without wasting any more time, Dimana grabbed Emelie's hips firmly and leaned to the wet folds in front of her. The girl moaned loudly as she forced all her long tongue in. Dimana felt the same reaction in her own body. Samson pushed her cock into her inner walls with all his might. Dimana moaned at the woman's lower lips. Emelie's pressured cum gushed into her mouth, but she had just begun. Woman's legs clasped her ears.

Dimana lowered one hand from her butt and pushed it into the pussy with her tongue. Emelie shouted, but in a very different way. When she felt Samson's chest on her back, she took out her tounge and looked him over her shoulder.

"Don't soften, Samson! Give all your strength to your waist and fill me up!"

The man was surprised for a moment, but when he clenched his teeth, Dimana leaned back into the womanhood and stuck her tongue in it. Dimana was surprised when he put his hand on her butt and pushed his cock inside. She hadn't expect this performance from an old looking man. But she has no objections. When Samson pushed his cock again, her mouth completely closed Emelie's juice gushing cunt again. She didn't have to move her head anymore. She was just waiting for Samson's hard thrusts to continue to give her pleasure. She looked up when a hand gripped her hair. Emelie's eyes were also red now. The woman's tight hand and Samson's still stiff organ exhausted Demina's chin that was constantly stuck to the wet folds.

Samson groaned and scratched her butt with his fingernails. It would be pointless to get angry. Demina's body loosened, and she understood again why she was a succubus while Emelie used her head and Samson used her quim harshly. The damn sorceress didn't understand. Did she understand now?

Samson growled and quickly filled her inside with his semen. Emelie stood up on her butt, pressed the other hand too on her head and groaned hard. Her mouth was again filled with hot cum. When the girl finally pulled her hands and fell to bed on her back, Dimana looked up and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Well done, Samson."

Dimana smiled at Emelie as he returned to bed. She was still breathing deeply. She got up and knelt down beside her blond head.

"Do you want to lick me, Emelie?"

She opened her weak eyes and nodded. Dimana smiled, put one leg on the other side of the girl, holding her wet head straight with her hands and gently sat down in her mouth.

"You don't have to do anything, Emelie. Just stick your tongue out and hold it steady."

She stated her answer quickly by touching her with her tongue. Dimana wanted to wet the face under her as soon as possible. Samson was waiting on the spot.

"Samson, please Emelie too."

Samson got up, but he wasn't as fast as before. Dimana didn't care, looked at the green eyes beneath, caressed her silky blond hair.

"Draw my hips when you're very uncomfortable, okay?"

Dimana smiled as she tried to nod. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"Stick your tongue out widely, Emelie."

When she felt her pussy getting more wet, she couldn't resist anymore and slowly moved her hips back and forth. She squeezed her nipples with both hands. When Emelie moaned into her quim, she looked behind. Samson spread her legs, Emelie moaned again and moved her tongue unsuccessfully.

Dimana's whole body trembled. As she moved her waist faster, she noticed her nose touching her clit. Dimana's legs weakened and her breath shortened as little touches shook her body several more times. As Emelie moaned again, she sat fully over her mouth and moved her waist back and forth more quickly. Dimana lost all control as Emelie tried to move her tongue. Blond head was buried in bed as she moved her waist with all her might over the mouth under her. When Emelie's hands held her butt, Dimana lowered her hand to her face and stroked her hair.

"Almost there, Emelie... please!"

Please... Was the damn sorceress still watching? Dimana opened her eyes with this question and looked at Emelie's blushed face. She wanted her to watch. Until she took her panties down and touched her.

As Samson groaned again, Dimana put her hands on the wooden headboard and moved her body harshly. Emelie continued to moan. Dimana could no longer feel her tongue. There were teeth now, a hot open mouth. Dimana narrowed her eyes, her entire body trembled again, and thick cum began to fall. Emelie stuck her nails into her butt, but didn't scratch. Even if she did, it wouldn't help.

Dimana looked at the ceiling and groaned. She continued to soak Emelie's mouth, cheeks, nose, and even her eyelids for a long time. When she finally drew her butt, Dimana released her body and fell on the woman. Dimana rolled to bed as Emelie coughed under her, she straightened on her elbow and turned to the girl, smiling widely.

"Well done you too, Emelie."

Dimana straightened quickly and looked at the window. The sun was close to rising. She had to get to work. She got out of bed and started wearing her clothes. Emelie and Samson just watched her with their confused eyes.

"Samson, I have some questions for you."

Samson jumped out of bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Ambryn. Where is she? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Ambryn? Which one?"

Dimana rolled her eyes and leaned to the cloak on the floor.

"Tell me both."

"One of them is my student. She's a little ugly, but she has a perfect body, my queen. Do you-"

"Tell me the other Ambryn."

"That witch is in Emerald Forest. She's hiding. I last saw her months ago. She asked me for gold."

Wherever Emerald Forest was, the sorceress must have known.

"Why is she hiding? Why did she ask for gold?"

"Why? She betrayed! Seven Will assassins are looking for her. They'll find her. One day."

"What do you know about Seven Will?"

"They're destroying old relations, my queen. They're using them first and then destroying them! I've always obeyed! Will they kill me too?"

Dimana scratched her wet head. What could this information do? The sorceress obviously wanted more than that, but Dimana didn't know what to ask.

"What is Seven Will, Samson?"

The man raised both hands in the air and shook his head.

"Nobody knows, my queen. They just exist. They're everywhere. Silverland, Weidenhold, Blackhorn, everywhere! Like the Light Warriors."

It wasn't helping. The damn woman should be here. The woman...

"Well Samson. I have one last question. I want you to answer carefully. Who is Minerva? Do you know anything about her?"

The man's mouth remained open for a while.

"She's a Light Sorceress, my queen! Former Light Sorceress. Everybody is looking for her!"

Dimana frowned. Before talking more, she grabbed her ear and quickly removed the earring. She leaned in front of Samson.

"What if I told you she is here?"

Samson stood up, waved both hands, and shouted senselessly. Emelie was still sitting in bed, watching in amazement.

"You must run, my queen! Please run! I will... Hold her!"

When the man ran to the door, Dimana grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the middle of the room.

"Relax, Samson!"

His body was shaking. Every interesting attitude he exhibited made Dimana more curious.

"Now tell me from the beginning-"

"She's here. She's here!"

Samson was crying now.

"No, Samson. She is not here. Now tell me!"

"She's here. I feel her. Here..."

Dimana's burgundy eyes widened. She immediately checked around. Three humans! When she turned to the door, the door opened. The sorceress came in with her bright blue eyes. Dimana mouth wide open, staring at the woman, Samson running towards her, yelling.

"Run, my queen! I-"

The teacher couldn’t complete his words. There was a big gap in the back of his neck that showing his front. Blood and bone fragments wetted Dimana's dress. When the body fell quietly, Minerva's eyes turned to Emelie, who began to shout.

"Wait!"

Another scream was interrupted. Emelie's headless body painted the bed red.

"Why?"

As Minerva approached her, she wondered if now was her turn. If the sorceress wanted to kill, she couldn't resist. Before she even knew what had happened, she created two damn corpses. The woman stood right in front of her and folded her hands in front of her.

"How did you think it would end?"

Dimana clenched her fists. Death for sure. But not... Like that!

"They were my slaves. I should have killed them."

"Then why didn't you?"

She pointed at Emelie's body with her head.

"I bet she was one of Samson's students. I bet Samson forced her to have sex."

She turned back to Dimana.

"Who is Minerva? Really? I said ask him who helped him. You asked about me."

"You are a former Light Sorceress."

Minerva turned around and walked towards the door.

"And you don't even know what that means. Let's go, Dimana. The sun will rise soon."

Dimana looked around before chasing her. Every succubus love her slaves. Samson and Emelie were perhaps her first slaves, and their bodies were still painting the room red. Light Sorceress... The damn woman's plan worked.

As succubus went back to the hallway, Minerva was coming down. The door of the house was completely broken and two headless bodies were lying in the middle of the hall.

The sky was dark blue when they went out. Minerva took a different path this time. There was a big building at the end of the narrow road. When they reached the building, voices rose in the street.

"Close the gates! Search everywhere!"

Minerva squeezed her arm and pulled her.

"Don't look back. Hurry. Don't do anything until I say otherwise."

Minerva turned right and began to walk on a wide path. Dimana lifted her head slightly and looked in front of her. She could see the square. After a few steps she felt two humans approaching quickly. Before informing Minerva, two guards appeared at the street with torches in their hands and quickly ran towards them. Minerva stopped, lowered her hood and folded her hands in front of her. Dimana hissed.

"What are you doing!"

"Shut it!”

The succubus bowed her head and prepared the flame spell. Two guards stood before them. The bearded man pulled his ax while the thin man pulled a short sword from his waist.

"Good day, brave guards."

The two guards looked at each other, the bearded man spoke.

"My lady, where are you going?"

"My sister, Sonia, and I wanted to visit our mother. She was very sick yesterday. But when we heard the shouting down the street, we came back."

What was she trying to do? Waiting for her to seduce them? Wanted to trick them?

"Did you notice anything, my lady?"

"Well, yes actually, four men were running to the temple. Just a moment ago."

The two guards looked at each other again. Dimana heard shouts somewhere nearby.

"Thank you, my lady."

Dimana took a deep breath as the two guards walked past them. She slowly approached Minerva, but had to stop.

"A... A tail?"

She turned quickly and looked at the men with her wide burgundy eyes. The bearded man lifted his ax and attacked, while the other shouted.

"They are here!"

Dimana watched the big ax open mouthed. The man's head was torn apart before she could raise her hand. As the body fell to the ground, the other guard shouted in fear and tried to escape. Without taking a step, her body quickly stuck to the wall of the building. The sounds of broken bones and skull filled the street again with horrific noises. As the wrecked body descended from the wall, Minerva grabbed the succubus's arm and pulled her with force.

"Let's Go!"

As Dimana chased the sorceress, the whole city was awakened. There was a bell ringing somewhere. There were dozens of guards in the square. When they arrived, Minerva opened the door and pulled Dimana inside. She closed the door and looked out the window.

"All because of you, sorceress!"

"Shut up!"

Minerva quickly walked into the room. Suddenly she stopped, groaned and clung to the edge of the door. She should be tired. It's been a day since they came from the hut. Humans should sleep, rest. Dimana came to her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?"

The sorceress pulled her arm back, wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and nodded. She continued and opened the entrance to the tunnel. When they landed in the tunnel again, Minerva closed the door, created the white aura, and started to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"To get the horse."

"Then?"

Minerva stopped and turned to her.

"Then, while I'm going to Emerald Forest you... I don't know. Go to the Blackhorn border and try to destroy the soul."

She wanted to leave? Dimana clenched her teeth and tried to be patient.

"Why?"

"Because as long as we're together, we're bound to die, Dimana. Death is the end for me."

"The plan worked, sorceress! We were successful. I got the bloody information you wanted from the man!"

While Minerva was silent for a long time, Dimana dreamed of a life without the sorceress. She didn't know anything. She didn't know anyone. She had no idea how to find the soul. The damn woman should have helped.

"The problem is you, Dimana. I just wanted you to do your job. I was going to help you in return. You told my enemies about me. You asked for information about me. You ignored my purpose."

"I helped you! And you-"

"And I helped you. I told you where the soul is! I saved you! I showed you the earth. I gave two slaves to you."

Minana shook her head as Dimana hurriedly thinking what to say.

"I don't regret it, Dimana. We both took advantage of each other. But that's it. I'll get you out of here safely, I'll show you the way and I'll say goodbye to you. Shall we continue, please?"

While Dimana listened to the sorceress with open mouth, all her hopes were disappeared. The anger that filled heart became unbearable. Minerva frowned as she took a pointless step towards her.

"Don't."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"Please!"

Dimana jumped at the woman as Minerva watched in surprise. The woman was powerful enough to destroy her. All she had to do was piss her off. Minerva groaned as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Dimana didn't stop, holding her black gown tightly with her hand, and tore her collar. As she leaned over to lick her neck, her entire body lifted up and clung to the ceiling of the tunnel. Dimana shouted in pain. For a moment she remembered the guard that stuck to the wall of the building. Would she end up the same? It doesn’t matter. She just had to disappear. Her body fell on the sorceress legs, but Minerva stood up before she held her firmly. Dimana looked up and saw the dark aura. Everything was dark except for her blue eyes. Even the white aura was dying.

Dimana ignored and attacked again. She didn't even want to use any spell. Before reaching the woman, her body fell and dragged. The stones on the ground drew her back, she groaned in pain.

"Stay down!"

She didn't understand. Despite her trembling body, Dimana stood up again and attacked. Her body fell to the floor before she could approach the woman. This time she didn't even feel pain. She looked at the woman but didn't stand up. Why didn't she kill her? Minerva turned and tried to get away.

"Kill me!"

The blood in her mouth was suffocating, but Minerva stopped.

"Kill me! Please!"

The word didn't work. She started walking again. Faster. Her body was shaking.

"Why don't you kill me!"

She disappeared as she turned the corner. Dimana wanted to be back in the temple for a moment. At least she had a purpose. She knew where she was, what she had to do. Now... She felt lost. The only star in the dark sky has disappeared. She threw her hand down her throat and pressed her nails. Could a succubus bleed to death? Wanted to try. She had no choice but to watch the darkness.

Dimana trembled when she scratched her neck with her nails. Her body screamed for life, and her desire for death enslaved her mind. All pain and feelings had to end. She looked up when she heard rapidly approaching steps. As a white light illuminated the tunnel again, the sorceress came out of the corner and looked at her. She turned her body slightly to the corner, and bowed her head.

"Come, Dimana."

When her body tried to get up, she stuck her nails to her neck again.

"Why?"

"I... I changed my mind."

"Why!"

As Dimana leaned her head back on the floor, Minerva continued to approach. She stood at the bottom of the succubus' head, frowned and leaned over, holding her hand around her wrist.

"You... try to kill yourself?"

Dimana held her hand tightly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see another lie hope. Another star that will fade.

"I'm like you, Dimana. You were created for pleasure, and I... For kill you... Not only you, but to kill everyone that the fingers point to. I grew up for this... My only motivation was to kill you while learning spells with pleasure. While dragging people by their hair, walking on their corpses, I thought I was fighting evil."

Dimana opened her burgundy eyes, frowning. The hand, still held by the sorceress, loosened around her neck. What she said was hidden again. But it was real. Minerva wiped her nose with a handkerchief and smiled weakly.

"It wasn't, Dimana. Not at all. I was the evil. Now I'm trying to get my own justice among the people who strangling each other. Minerva... Is not even my real name. I've forgotten even the gods. I'm lost... Like you. I'm looking for meaning. I thought I pity you, actually I was pitying for myself... You..."

When her voice weakened sufficiently, she stopped, and let go of Dimana's hand and stood, gently kicking Dimana's butt.

"Enough, get up!"

As Minerva turned and walked, Dimana remained in place for a while and tried to make sense of what she had heard. She didn't say what she knew. She said what she felt, and it was more valuable.

"Thank you, Minerva."

For the first time she thanked her. For the first time she told her name, event it was a lie. Minerva turned in surprise, smiling slightly.

"Come, Dimana. We need to hunt a witch."


	4. The Hunter

Tailroad  
Emerald Forest

While Minerva was sleeping on the cloak on the ground, Dimana was trying to wash the black dress in the river. They rode to the north without stopping. The sun was on top. Dimana glanced at her. The woman had firmly said that she would leave and then gave up her decision. The succubus was happy about it, but her curiosity had gnawed her mind for hours.

She took her dress off the water, laid it on a rock. She had tried to clean up the bloodstains as much as she could, but the dress still smelled disgusting. She took her cape off the ground and slowly laid it down on the sleeping sorceress. When the blue eyes suddenly opened, she muttered a curse. Minerva looked at the succubus thoroughly, stood up on her butt and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Minerva waved her hand at her as she tried to look at the sun.

"You have to keep sleeping. I washed my dress, we should wait for it to dry."

"It's okay, there is a bread and water bottle on the horse's back. Can you bring?"

As Dimana walked towards the horse, the sorceress sat on the edge of the river and washed her hands and face. Dimana took the half bread and the water bottle out of the bag and returned.

"Did you feel anyone?"

"No."

She left the bread and the bottle on her cloak. Minerva sat down quickly and started eating.

"Witches are some kind of dark wizards, aren't they?"

Minerva rolled her eyes but answered.

"Yes, they are."

Dimana sat down in front of her. She wanted to clarify the matter.

"You said there were no other dark wizards. Doesn't that mean there were other succubuses?"

"Ambryn, a witch that everyone thinks is dead. I don't understand why you care so much about the succubuses on the surface. Don't worry, there's plenty of them in hell."

The succubus bit her bottom lip, turning her burgundy eyes to the river. She didn't want to hurt their relationship that were sufficiently damaged, but the damn woman wasn't giving a straight answer. Every time she opened her mouth, she only confused Dimana more.

“Okay, listen carefully. Seven Will is the name of the dark wizards whose existence we discussed. Not all of them! I mean, there are also those who flee from this force and continue to use their dark magic in a cave or in a desolate place. But where they're seen, they're killed by Light Warriors. Do you understand?"

Dimana had to smile. She had finally heard something that could be considered an answer. She didn't miss the opportunity and asked again to the sorceress who was looking at her patiently.

“What about Seven Will?”

“They were betrayed by a high-ranked witch eight years ago. I won't ditch you in details, but that witch told Light Warriors where the Seven Will's most important headquarters and castles were. The Light Warriors attacked almost all dark castles, not leaving a single witch alive. Except Ambryn. Maybe there were other survivors. Maybe they still have headquarters and castles where nobody knows where. Still, dark wizards are definitely defeated, Dimana. That's what I meant when I told you you are the last succubus. Did my answer satisfy you?”

Very. Dimana nodded sharply as a thank. The picture in her mind grew larger, the smaller questions increased, but at least she could now look at it. Now, she had an idea. And she was right. Just because they're not on the earth doesn't mean they're not in the hell. Nevertheless, the possibility of being the last succubus on earth... It was annoying. Perhaps there were still many succubuses somewhere.

“What about Ambryn? Do you know-”

Minerva raised her voice and stopped Dimana's words. 

"No, Dimana. Believe me, the less you know, the better for both of us. You'il learn a lot over time, I know that, I'm not against that, but everything I say will only confuse you even more. When someday, someone took- Uhh!"

As Minerva stood up and began to undress suddenly, succubus turned her wide eyes to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a bath. Why don't you come?"

It was a good idea, but cold water was burning her body. Minerva walked over to the river, leaned over, and took off her black panties. Dimana watched her plump hips and noticed that her body had risen to her feet suddenly. When she approached the stream, Minerva reached into the water and hid her body. The succubus groaned as she stepped into the cold water, but didn't stop. She walked until the water reached her knees, crouched slowly. At least she had to wash her lower lips and ass cheeks.

"Use your magic, Dimana. Wrap your body with fire."

Dimana turned her shaking head to the woman and frowned. She was still talking like she is a human being. The problem was that her body was already on fire.

"You should wash your hair."

That would be extreme, while her body begged her to stand up. 

"Turn around."

Dimana frowned and asked with a trembling voice.

"W-why?"

"I don't want you to see me naked.”

Dimana rolled her eyes and turned her back to her slowly. The sound of the splashing water approached. The succubus moaned as she felt the hands caressing her head, she tried to turn around, but Minerva held her head still.

"Let me help you."

The succubus forgot her whining body for a moment, but when Moriana began to soak her raven hair, she groaned again, closing her eyes. Despite the cold water she could feel the warmth of the woman behind her.

"Please, be quick!"

"I'm really jealous of your hair. It's dark like mine, but... It's reflects a red color uner the sunlight. Like magic. Amazing."

Minerva continued to clean her hair for a while, but the succubus began to lose control. The cold water and the warmth of the sorceress were surrounding her whole body with incredible unity. As Dimana tried not to run away from the stream, the sorceress' hands continued to wet and tug her hair slightly. Dimana shouted when her hands landed on her shoulders.

"Enough!"

Minerva firmly shook her shoulders.

"Relax, Almost-"

"You're provoking me!"

Minerva's hands relaxed suddenly, the succubus threw herself ashore. As Minerva followed, Dimana picked up her cape and quickly dried herself with it.

"You have to control yourself, Dimana."

Dimana shook her head wtihout looking at the blue eyes.

"You don't understand, this is what I need. It's the nature of us! It's- It's like you have to eat! Like you have to sleep."

Minerva frowned, Dimana turned and checked her wet gown. It was still wet. She warmed her palm with magic and quickly caressed the dress up and down. Steam increased more.

"I get it, Dimana. I'm sorry."

When Dimana turned to the woman, Minerva was checking her torn collar.

"Get dressed. We've lost a lot of time."

The sorceress put the cape on her back, picked up the water bottle and started walking towards the horse. the succubus didn't object, She put on the wet gown with discomfort and went over to the woman waiting for her on the back of her horse. When Minerva reached out to help, she took her hand and tried to climb. She put her wet body to her back, put her hood on her head, and held Minerva's waist tight with both hands. She didn't smell of lavender anymore, but the smell of her wet hair was much more disturbing. Dimana leaned slightly in her ear as Minerva rode her horse into the woods.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uhh! No, I want to ask you something. Why didn't the temple kill you? I didn't ask before."

Dimana wondered about an answer to this question. She couldn't make sense of years of experiments and magic tests.

"I don't know. At first they were just experimenting. Then they used my body for pleasure. Until you came."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I don't know that either. Several times they cut off my horns and tail. Several times they did experiments I didn't even know what they were. Most of them bleed my blood. Every day."

Minerva frowned and looked over her shoulder.

"Why didn't your horns grow again? I've always wondered about the two gaps between your hair."

"They're growing. Do you want to touch it? Give your hand."

Minerva didn't react for a few seconds but she took a deep breath and held out her right hand over her shoulder. Dimana grinned, bowed her head, grabbed her hand and dragged it under her hood. Minerva ran her fingers over the short, wide bone between her hair and pulled her hand back.

"Why did they cut it?"

"I don't know. The temple... Who were they?"

Dimana knew the silence that followed the question, but she wanted to try her luck.

"Please?"

Minerva took a deep breath and glanced around for a moment.

"If you promise not to ask any more questions."

"Yes! I promise."

"That temple was a temple of Light. The person who killed your summoner and brought you to the temple was probably a Light Sorcerer. I don't know why they didn't kill you, but I guess the templars tried to get something from the temple leaders, using you as an excuse. Gold, authority, reputation... At the same time, they... Raped you to satisfy their pleasures."

Minerva didn't talk anymore, but Dimana didn't ask any more questions. She didn't have to ask. Whatever the Light Warriors was, they were fighting the dark wizards. Minerva was an old part of this wheel. But something must have disturbed the young sorceress. That was exactly the purpose of her speech in the tunnel. Dimana smiled unconsciously. Now she had an information about the woman. She put her head slightly on her back.

"They didn't rape."

Minerva shook her head, waving her black hair.

"I mean, you're forced-"

"No, you don't understand. Everyone in the temple was like a summoner. I had to serve them all. Willingly."

Minerva was quiet for a long time. A human could have a chance to choose freely, but the only choice for a succubus was the request of the summoners. The mind had to fit into their body, there was no other way.

"Maybe their experiments really worked, after all."

Dimana didn't think this obligation was related to the experiments, but she didn't think she was the first succubus to step into the temple, either.

"Do you still have the earring?"

Dimana stared at the woman's hair, her mouth wide open. She held her waist with one hand and quickly checked her ear and wet gown with the other. She remembered very well when she took it out at Samson's house, but...

"I-I'm sorry. I think, I lost it."

Minerva looked over her shoulder again. Her blue eyes pierced her burgundy eyes.

"Don't break my word again, Dimana. Never."

When Minerva returned again, she buried Dimana in a long silence. How right would it be to act under her orders all the time? Even if Minerva really wanted to help her, circumstances could change at any moment. Why should a purpose of a life that requires endangering life care about a demon? When Dimana realized again and again that she had no choice, she felt hopeless again.

After a long, quiet journey, Minerva pulled the ropes. The trees had completely swallowed the area.

"Get off. Wait for me here. I'll leave the horse to the inn."

Dimana frowned and looked in front. Four hundred steps away, there was a big house with a few horses in front. She clung to the saddle of the horse, trying to pull her leg, but caught to the woman's back.

"C-can you-"

Minerva took a deep breath, get off the horse quickly and reached out her hand. Dimana left her hand empty, threw her leg to the other side and... Quickly fell down. As the succubus groaned, the sorceress grinned and reached out again. Dimana murmured a curse, took her hand and stood up.

"Hide behind the trees, Dimana. Wait for me."

As Dimana headed for the trees, Minerva rode quickly to the inn. The slight breeze ached her still wet body. Clouds gathered in the west were about to hide the sun. She leaned her back against a tree and sat on her butt, waiting for the sorceress. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the hell, her home. Her faded memories were in pieces. She remembered dozens of bodies hanging in the air from one foot. On the ground covered with lava and ashes, hellhounds feasted on some people's body parts. A group of incubus' and succubus' dragged young humans under a lava waterfall. Terrified shouts and sharp laugs of demons smiled Dimana. When she remembered the big horns of the Incubus, she slowly dragged her hand between her legs. She tried to revive her memories and walked towards the waterfall, slowly stepped into the small pond. She looked at the perfect horror scene. While the whole group was moaning with pleasure, people were raising all excitement with horrific shouts. When Dimana reached demon’s scarlet bodies, she put her hand on the shoulder of the incubus in front of her and turned him sharply. Incubus left the feet of the human who was screaming in pain and smiled. As he put her big hand into Dimana's hair, she stroked her hard chest with both hands. When Incubus pressed her head, she began to bend. Dimana put her body up to her shoulders in the pond and threw both hands into the hard cock in front of her. Incubus pulled her head to his cock roughly, she took out her long tongue and licked the big red head. 

Incubus didn't like her sweetness, slapped her hard in the face, grabbing her tilting head by her hair, when Dimana held his hard waist firmly, he pulled her head to his member roughly. The succubus groaned, opened her lips wide, watched the large cock that slid rapidly between her teeth. Here was every succubus' heaven. The thick cock that filled the back of her throat was her only blessing. Lustful shouts and groans of the demon who tested the wideness of her mouth were the best pray. The thick cock that stretched her lips prevented her smile, but her burgundy eyes looked up to the incubus. After a long throat ache- Dimana opened her eyes with sadness and returned to the world. She didn't even remember the taste of perfect juicy.

"Dimana?"

Succubus removed her fingers from her lower lips, laid her skirt on her legs, and stood up, waved her hand to the sorceress who looked around.

"I am here."

While Minerva came towards her, Dimana noticed the wetness drifting between her legs. The damn woman was back at the damn time. Her burgundy eyes were not hiding her anger and frustration.

"Did you find anything?"

Minerva bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. Let's go, we need to find a shelter before it rains."

Dimana quickly chased the woman into the forest. It was a good idea to find a shelter. It would be difficult to find a witch while shivering in the cold rain.

"I'll use shield spell, stay behind me. Also keep your sense open all the time."

"How do you intend to find her?"

"There's a hill ahead. I want to watch the forest first."

Dimana pursed her lips. It would take hours, maybe days to find the witch. The sun was nearing sunset. Nevertheless, the determination of the sorceress was very encouraging. If the witch really lived in the forest, she must have lived in a hut hidden among the trees, like Minerva's. Dimana wondered about the relationship between the witch and the sorceress, but it might have been the wrong time to ask.

When they reached the hill rain began to fall. The clouds completely blocked the setting sun. As Dimana tightly wrapped the cape around her body, Minerva bent down and breathed. She looked up and pointed at a tree.

"Can you climb?"

Dimana began to work immediately. She quickly jumped to the tree, clutched on a branch and pulled her body up. She continued to climb until the stiff branches were exhausted. She shaded her eyes with her hand and stared at the forest. She couldn't see the inn, but a few lights shone in the west.

"There is something in the west! A village, maybe."

Minerva cleansed her face with her arm and shouted.

"Look into the forest!"

Dimana examined the forest again. It was dark and the rain didn't help. She drew her eyes from the darkened forests of the west and looked closer. She didn't see anything in the direction they came from, but a river in the north was passing through the forest. She narrowed her eyes and slowly followed the stream. An area in the west caught her attention. The brown part was like a roof, but the trees were too dense to make sure.

"I think I found something!"

"What?"

"A hut, maybe. I'm not sure!"

"Look carefully! Memorize the location! We'll go there!"

Dimana looked again at the area and drew a possible road map. When she felt her shoulders getting wet again, she immediately began to descend from the tree. When her feet touched the ground, she pointed to Minerva north. As the two descended from the top, the rain increased in intensity. Minerva's foot slipped and groaned as her body slid down. The succubus clung to a tree, with the other hand pulling the woman by her arm and helping her to stand up. The woman nodded her wet face and began to walk again.

When they reached the river, the rain had completely wetted Dimana's body. Her hands and legs were weak enough. Minerva didn't look good either, but her sharp blue eyes was hiding her weakness well. When Dimana stretched her trembling arm to the west, the sorceress set out again. Dimana wrapped her wet cloak around her body, covered her hands under it. The sound of the river rushing through the rain was deafening. Dimana looked at the woman walking quickly, bowed her head and closed her eyes. She tried to feel around, but her mind was numb enough.

After a while she saw Minerva kneeling among tall plants. She leaned right next to her and tried to look in front. It was definitely a hut. Orange light flickered through two windows, shook Dimana's body. A boat was tied on the shore next to the hut. A white dog was lying in the little shack next the door.

"I don't think it's the person we're looking for. Go. Check if there's a door behind."

Succubus forced her whining feet to step, and she quickly moved away from the sorceress. She kept moving forward in the dark. She looked up at the window, slightly lifting her head. Couldn't see anything except a cupboard and a door. She reached behind the house, leaned her back against the wooden wall, and tried to find the sorceress. The dog started barking but after a terrible scream the sound was completely cut off. She heard steps inside the house.

"Who is there?"

Dimana's eyes widened. It was a man's voice. Before she could move, the door to the house was torn apart, and the man shouted with fear. Dimana quickly ran to the entrance of the house and looked inside. A bearded young, black haired man staring at the woman in front of him with fearful brown eyes. His hands were shaking, holding a long spear tight.

"What do you want?"

Minerva lowered her hood and calmly pulled a chair from the table in the middle of the hall and sat down.

"Calm down, hunter. We won't hurt you."

"W-we?"

His eyes widened as he turned to Dimana waiting at the door.

"Come inside."

Dimana frowned on Minerva's back and slowly walked in, stood still in front of the man who was shaking his spear.

"A-a demon!"

The sorceress lowered her hand to the table. His eyes eventually turned to her.

"Yes, a demon. My prisoner, hunter. Stop scaring her and let her sit!"

When the hunter twisted his lips and frowned, Dimana bit her lip not to grin. Damn woman liked to have fun with other humans. Still, the long spear didn't go down.

"You killed my dog! You broke my door! You dare break into my house and look for hospitality?"

The sorceress shook her head with sad face expression. There were still drops from her hair.

"I'm sorry about your dog, really. I didn't know what to do when it barked. I'm sorry for my bad behavior. If you let me talk, I can explain."

"So talk!"

Minerva pointed the spear with her finger.

"Lower the spear, hunter. If I broke the door, I can easily break the spear. I am a Light Sorceress."

His eyes popped out, and he stared for a moment with his open mouth. For a while he looked at Dimana and Minerva, and immediately left the spear, bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry, protector. I apologize-”

Minerva smiled and waved her hand.

"Of course not, hunter. This is your house. You have the right to challenge the intruders. But we need your help."

The hunter nodded. There was suspicion in his eyes, but he understood that his life was more important than a dog and a door.

"Anything. How can I help you?"

Minerva looked at the hut before answering. There was a big net on the wall.

"There's a nice smell of food here. Is that enough for me? Pull a chair, demon!”

Dimana sat down next to the sorceress as the hunter nodded and went to the other room. When Minerva smiled and blinked, Dimana had to grin quietly. He returned with two plates of soup, one in front of Minerva and the other in front of Dimana.

"Pull the plate in front of you, hunter. This naughty demon is not dignified enough to deserve food."

The hunter showed his satisfaction with a smile and quickly pulled the plate away. Minerva turned to her.

"Go to the room and dry your clothes. You smell like carrion!"

Dimana squeezed her lips not to thank her for a moment and quickly got out of the chair and went into the room. She didn't want anything more than that, and Minerva was beginning to understand. Dimana turned her back to the fireplace with a soup pot and sat down. Her instinct was begging to touch the angry fire. As she removed her cape, the hunter entered the room, taking a bread and two spoons without looking at her. Would Minerva let her have fun before they left? She listened as she took off her dress quickly.

"What's your name, hunter?"

"Pallan. Pallan the fisher, protector. I am from the village of Tunmine."

"All right, Pallan. I need your help with something."

"Yes, protector."

The hunter kept calling her a protector. The Light Warriors should have been a legitimate force among the people. It's legitimate, but it's a bad power according to Minerva. Dimana knocked her dress down, turned to fire, and put both hands on the burning woods.

"There's a dark force in this forest, Pallan. A powerful witch. Have you noticed anything?"

"I don't think so, protector. I don't remember seeing anyone in the woods except woodcutters and other hunters."

Dimana glanced at the hall, raising her hand over the fire and pressing into her lower lips. Suddenly, the excitement filled her, causing her to moan.

"Think well, Pallan. A woman. She has fully white hair."

The sound of the spoon falling to the floor separated Dimana from pleasure. She was sure now that Minerva knew the witch.

"I... I think I remembered. Months ago- Maybe a year ago! I moved westward with the boat. I saw a woman there. It was very far. But I remember her white hair. She was picking mushrooms by the river. I drove the boat to meet her but she wasn't there."

"West... How far away? Can you tell me a certain place."

"No, protector. But if you follow the river, you'll see a woodcutter area. A little further away from that area."

After a short silence, Dimana heard the chair's sound, she put her cape on her back.

"Thank you for this lovely dinner, Pallan. Please keep eating, I will check the demon."

"Sure, protector."

As the succubus watched Minerva came in, put her hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. She leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Go. I'll warm up a little."

Dimana frowned but didn't object. She checked the dress with her hand but Minerva shook her shoulder.

"Go, Dimana. Do I really have to say it?"

The succubus looked at Minerva in surprise for a while and grinned. When excitement paralyzed her mind, she wanted to hug her for a moment. She quickly threw the cape off and stood up.

"Close the door. And be quick!"

Dimana nodded and went into the room. She pulled the door and quickly sat on the chair next to Pallan, resting her chin in her palm, smiling. The hunter's eyes popped out when he watch her scarlet body. He coughed hard and jumped to his feet. When he returned to the door of the room, Dimana pulled his arm.

"The sorceress is drying up, Pallan. Let's not disturb her."

He put his back to the door and waved his finger to her.

"Don't touch me, demon!"

Dimana smiled and crossed her arms.

"Sure."

She was already touching. The red aura completely covered him. His body was responding with small moans and shakings. It was time to make physical contact.

"There's no need to resist, Pallan. There's lust in your eyes."

She took a step towards him. The rain was calm. She didn't even care about the cold wind coming through the broken door.

"Do you want to touch me?"

When Dimana raised her hand, hunter threw his hand on the door handle. The succubus had to retreat. It would be a bad idea to bother Minerva.

"P-Protector! Please help! She-"

"It's okay, Pallan! She can't hurt you. You can have fun with her if you want."

Minerva’s words enlarged the hunter's eyes. Dimana smiled widely.

"See? There is no reason to be afraid."

Dimana pulled the red aura from the man, wrapping her own body. She raised her hand again, but this time the hunter didn't object. His irregular breaths and tremors increased. Pallan closed his eyes as she slowly began caressing his beard. Dimana pressed her body a little further and pushed him completely to the door. She quickly slumped into his mouth, which he left open for deep breath, and put her long tongue into the hunter's mouth. His hands clutched her shoulders, then she ran her tongue inside. She put her hands on the buttons of the hunter's shirt and opened them quickly. When the man pulled his head, she moved her tongue up and down around his neck. The succubus put her hands under the shirt and began to fondle his trembling hot body. She licked Pallan's earlobe, bit it slightly. 

"Do you want me to continue?"

There was no answer, but the hunter's hands that went down to her ass meant yes. She lowered her lips again to the hunter's and began to lick. When Pallan's tongue entered her mouth, it was Dimana who moaned this time. After kissing for a while, the man pulled his head to breathe. Dimana held his hand firmly, smiling.

"Let's not disturb the protector."

When the hunter nodded, Dimana pulled him to the center of the room, leaning his back against the edge of the table. She couldn't stop now. Minerva told her to be quick, and although her body was against it, she didn't want to annoy her after that kindness.

She slumped back into the man's mouth, quickly lowering her hands, trying to open the hunter's belt. The hunter stroked her breasts, lips bent over her neck, began to lick her red skin with appetite. When Dimana finally unfastened the belt, she lowered his pants, slid her tongue down from his stiff chest and knelt down in front of the hunter. Pallan's member was pushing the white panties. Before Dimana lowered it, she quickly licked the wet area soaked with his pre-cum and wetted the panties further as the man moaned. When she felt Pallan's hands in her hair, she lowered his panties to his knees with both hands. The hunter's cock swayed in front of her. Dimana held it steady with one hand and waved her tongue over the soaked tip. The hunter groaned loudly, his hands grabbed the succubus's hair tighter. Dimana tasted the member with her long tongue, lowered her head a little more, put her lips on the trembling cock.

After licking slightly for a while, the hunter pressed her head. Without wasting any more time, Dimana bit the head slightly and took half of the member in her mouth, Pallan's cock passed through her teeth. She licked the curves of the swollen veins with her lips for a while and pulled her head back. When the cock's head reached her front teeth, she pushed her head forward again and didn't stop until the hunter's cock reached back of her throat. When her nose reached the hunter's long public hair, Pallan's legs trembled with pleasure. Dimana tortured the hunter, keeping her head steady for a while. Pallan held her head on both sides and pulled her back, when the tip reached Dimana's mouth, his hands lowered her head sternly and again filled the succubus's mouth and throat. Both were moaning with pleasure, and the hunter held her hair tightly, began to pull back her head. Dimana didn't object and left control entirely to him. After a few heavy thrust, the hunter collected all her raven hair in his hands and began to pull her head back and forth with all his strength.

“D-demon! Mhm- Mouth!”

Dimana put both hands on his ass and started to wait. The hunter groaned sharply, forced her throat several times faster, and began to blow. Dimana looked up with her burgundy eyes, didn't waste the hot semen that began to fill her mouth and throat, and drank until the member began to loosen up in her mouth. Finally, when Pallan's hands loosened, the succubus pulled her head, wiped her mouth with back of her hand, and stared at the hunter's reddish eyes, smiling.

"Well done, slave."

Pallan spoke in a trembling voice as Dimana slowly rose to her feet.

"T-Thank you, my wife."

Succubus frowned. Every slave must have a different title. Samson had called her my queen. Did that mean anything? Dimana shook her head, dissipated her thoughts, stared at the door. There was no news of Minerva yet. What was she doing in there? Was she resting? Was she touching herself? It was a weak possibility, but still a possibility. Dimana's body trembled again with excitement. She turned to the still breathing hunter and smiled.

"Ready, slave?"

When Pallan's red eyes shone, Dimana pulled him back, turned her back to the table, pushed herself up with her hands and sat down. She threw the empty plate and pieces of bread on the floor and leaned her back on the table. She spread her legs to the end, gesturing for her slave to approach.

"Please your wife, slave."

Pallan's lips trembled. He quickly entered between her legs, grabbed his cock and placed it in Dimana's cunt. When he pushed the whole member hard at once, he hit Dimana's head and shoulders against the wall. Minerva must have heard that. Dimana shouted while moaning.

"Be quick, slave!"

Pallan nodded, put both hands on the edge of the table and started to work. Rapidly pushing his cock into Dimana, the table and succubus continued to crash into the wooden wall. Dimana straightened on her hips and hugged the hunter tight. She bit his ear, whispered.

"Faster!"

Pallan groaned, put his hand on Dimana's hips and moved his waist back and forth with great speed. It was better but it wasn't enough. Dimana lifted her tail, put it on the man's butt and forced it on his ass cheeks. She pressed the tip of her tail, the slave shouted and began to come soon. When Dimana felt the first wave, she bit his neck and groaned. She looked to the left and saw her. The sorceress folded her hands in front of her, frowning and watching them. Dimana put her weak hands on the man's shoulders and tried to push.

"S-stop! Pallan, stop!"

When the slave retreated in surprise, semen was still flowing from his member.

"Get dressed, slave!"

As Pallan swiftly pulled his panties and pants up, Dimana got up from the table, turned to the woman and bowed her head. She hadn't done anything wrong, even the damn woman had let her, but... She looked at the woman who smiled slightly before she could make sense of the disturbance.

"Sorry."

Minerva shook her head. There was no lust in her eyes. Even if there is, she was hiding it very well.

"It's okay, get dressed. We're going."

The rain had stopped completely but the weather was much colder. Dimana quickly walked past the woman and lifted her dress. She smiled when she felt the warmth, but something frowned her. A faint smell in the room froze her body, filling her with lust. She moaned quietly and looked at woman's back. Did she touch herself? She continued to think as she tried carelessly wearing her clothes. It was quite natural for a human to act for pleasure, but it was surprising enough that the sorceress touched herself while listening to her moanings. Maybe she wasn't that cold, after all. Dimana was smiling as she left the room. When Minerva frowned, she bit her lips. The sorceress turned to the man who was still deeply breathing.

"You'll take us where you see the white-haired woman, Pallan. With the boat."

Pallan returned to Dimana without reply.

"It's okay, slave. You will serve this woman as long as you serve me. You will do whatever she says."

The hunter nodded to them.

"Sure, my wife." 

Minerva turned to the succubus and grimaced. Dimana shook her shoulders and pursed her lips. She knew the question, but she had no answer.

The hunter quickly went out. Dimana and Minerva followed him to the boat. Pallan quickly untied the ropes and stepped aside. Dimana waited for a while as Minerva got into the boat. Even if she was not going to get wet in any way, the river was scary enough. Finally, she gathered her courage, stepped into the boat and quickly sat down next to the sorceress. Pallan sat down in front of them, grabbed two oars and began to ride the boat.

They went on in the dark and silent. Dimana leaned her shaking body against the woman's shoulder to feel some heat. When they saw the woodcutter area Pallan mentioned, Dimana asked quietly.

"How long do we have, slave?"

"Soon, my beloved wife. Very soon."

Minerva was looking into the forest with her shining eyes. It would be impossible to find the witch under the moon. Dimana leaned slightly to the woman.

"Minerva. I… You don't have to answer but… Who is she?"

Minerva gave her a quick look and looked back into the forest.

"A former wizard of Seven Will. She was an assistant of the Red Mistress. When the Light Warriors killed the mistress, she... We must find her."

Dimana bowed her head and thought for a while. There was a war between Light Warriors and Seven Will. Ambryn was a dark wizard, but Samson said she betrayed them. Her story was very similar to Minerva's. Minerva was wanting to find her and Dimana wondered why.

"When we find her... What are you going to do to her?"

"You will find out."

The short answer didn't make Dimana happy, but it was better than silence.

"We came." Pallan announced.

Pallan finally approached the boat to the left bank of the river. Dimana quickly controlled the surroundings, and Minerva got up and stepped ashore. Before the succubus went after her, Minerva turned and pointed at him with her head. Hunter pursed his lips, staring curiously at them. Dimana understood very well what the sorceress wanted to say. She hesitated for a while, but Minerva expressed her impatience.

"If you don't want to, I can."

When the sadness covered her, she turned back to the woman and shook her head. Pallan knew a lot and that was the only way to be sure. She took a step towards the hunter, took his shoulder and leaned to his ear.

"You served well, Pallan. I'll send you somewhere. Wait for me when you get there."

Pallan looked confused at her but nodded.

"I will, my-"

Before the hunter could finish his sentence, Dimana slid her claws into his throat, tearing his flesh wide. As soon as blood began to gush out of the red gap, the succubus turned him to the river and polluted the water with blood. Pallan grabbed his throat with both hands and tried to shout. Dimana closed her eyes, threw the man into the river and turned to Minerva. Dimana squeezed her teeth plunging into the woods after the woman as the hunter continued to pollute and splash the water. She closed her eyes slightly and muttered.

"I will see you in hell."

She raised her hand and sucked her bloody fingers. She couldn't wait to join them, but on earth she hadn't finished. She had a witch to hunt. Probably a new pleasure, a new slave, a new death.


	5. The Witch

Tailroad  
Emerald forest

"You should rest, Minerva."

Dimana couldn't take it anymore. The moon was about to sink behind the hills, and Minerva was still looking at every hill, every cave, every damn stone. Even if the witch was really here, she should have heard her breath from afar.

Minerva pointed another cave on a rocky hill with her finger.

"That- Cave-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because of tiredness, but she started walking again.

"Do you feel-"

"No!”

“Watch your tone, Dimana!”

Minerva turned to her angrily, Dimana looked at the cave and bit her lip. No, she didn't feel anyone. The damn woman was asking about it every time she breathed. When they stepped into the cave, Dimana created flames in her hand and lit up the inside. Not even a cave. When she turned around, the sorceress was watching the forest. The sky was dark blue, there was little time before the sun came up. Minerva glanced over her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"I hear sound of water. We have to check."

Dimana wiped out the flames, came beside the woman and checked around. There was still no movement but she could hear the sound of water from a remote location.

"You stay here. I'll check and come back."

Minerva frowned.

"Don't be silly. You can't go alone. She might be nearby."

There was a little consent in her voice. Dimana immediately tried again.

"I'll always keep my senses open. If I sense someone, I'll be right back."

Minerva thought for a moment, but when she shook her head, Dimana grit her teeth. The sorceress sat on a rock and said.

"Stay with me. I'll get some rest."

Dimana opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. Her objection would only upset her more. Minerva took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, sat next to the woman, pulled her knees, leaned her head on her arm. She didn't want to be completely useless, but the sorceress left no choice.

"We've looked everywhere, Minerva. Maybe you're the only human in this woods."

Minerva spoke while still looking into the forest.

"We've looked everywhere and haven't found her yet. It's a great reason to be more suspicious of her being here."

Her words didn't make sense, but her voice promised that she would continue to search for weeks.

"Why do you want her so bad?"

"Her knowledge will be an excellent resource for me to think, to make a plan."

"For wh-"

"Enough."

Dimana, again, leaned her head back on her arms after she heard the answer she was waiting for.

"Is that so?"

Dimana frowned, staring quickly at Minerva. The sorceress who still looked in front of her had the same expression on her face. The voice was definitely unfamiliar. The succubus shouted quietly, jumped to her feet and looked behind. She saw the woman, fifteen feet high on the hill, sitting calmly on a rock. Her white bun and blue eyes were glistening under the darkness. The skirt of her dark green gown was swaying slightly in the wind. She didn't feel the woman, although all her senses were open! Even when Dimana quickly created a fireball in her hand and threw it at her, she didn't move. Even when the flames surrounded her, she stood steady. She wasn't even looking at her. When the flames disappeared in the air, Dimana fearfully cast her spell for the second time.

"Stop it, Dimana!"

Minerva's sharp voice stopped her. The witch was still there and smiling. Actually, the succubus was the only one who got up. Except for her deep breaths, the forest was completely quiet. What the hell was the sorceress trying to do? The witch spoke as Minerva continued to look at her.

"A justice bringer and a succubus are fighting against evil. I've been following you for hours, but I've made no sense of this sweet contrast."

Minerva continued to look at Dimana with her sharp eyes. Was she trying to say something? Dimana couldn't make any sense of her gaze, but turned her eyes to the witch, trying to follow her every move.

"Since you haven't attacked us yet, I'm assuming you want to talk, Ambryn." Minerva said calmly.

Ambryn rubbed her nose with back of her hand.

"That can change at any moment. What's your name, sorceress?"

"Can I turn?"

"No dear, I don't think so."

Minerva's facial features trembled nervously. The sweat coming down her cheek and her slightly shaking voice were revealing her discomfort.

"You can make better sense if you see my face."

The witch was quiet for a while. Minerva continued to look at Dimana, and she continued to look at the witch. Dimana didn't even dare to move.

"I know your face very well, sorceress. That's why you're still alive. Answer my question."

The fear in Dimana's mind changed with curiosity. Two people should have met before. That was the reason for the coldness between them. That was also the reason the witch has not yet attacked.

"Minerva."

"Minerva. Do you want me to rip her eyes out, Minerva?"

Dimana clenched her teeth, staring at Minerva angrily. Why were her damn eyes important? Minerva slowly looked in front of her and closed her eyes. Dimana looked at both women, frowning. Was Minerva staring at the witch from her eyes?

"You're pushing my patience, Ambryn. Next time I may not forgive your life."

Without thinking of what she had heard, the witch quickly stood up. As she was about to warn Minerva, the sorceress grabbed her arm and pushed her hard. As her body drifted over the pebbles, the ground swayed and the rocks left their places. Dimana stood up on one knee, ignoring her sore body. When she looked up, she saw terror. The big pieces of rocks were flying through the air, and the soil was covering the hill like a fog. Dimana groaned, covering her head with both hands, and the hill trembled again before she could breathe a second time. When she felt a large piece of rock on her head, she groaned in pain and shouted.

"Minerva!"

When she looked up, she saw the giant rock rolling towards her, shouting in fear, throwing herself to the side with all her strength. As she passed by the giant rock, she stood up, a giant light illuminated the whole forest, followed by a groaning and screaming.

"You whore!"

The voice didn't belong to Minerva. She should still be alive. For a moment as chaos weakened, she saw a silhouette on top of the hill. Dimana didn't mind the blood dripping from her hair, stood up, jumped up. The forest lit up for the second time, someone shouted again. Dimana continued to go up without detaching her eyes from the woman. The woman leaned to her knees for a moment, Dimana noticed the flame traces. When the woman stood up, orange flames covered the whole hill. The succubus continued to run against the flames that waved her raven hair. She felt excitement as she felt the powerful heat that completely burned her dress and dried her flowing blood. It was the closest thing to hell since she came to the earth. When she went up the hill, she could see the woman in the flames. A painful scream wiped out Dimana's weak smile. The witch was focused somewhere with a scary facial expression. Unlike Dimana, her clothes were not damaged by fire. The succubus broke a knee and shouted.

"Ambryn!"

When the fearful blue eyes turned to her, all the flames disappeared. Dimana rushed to her. The witch grimaced, turning her palm towards her. Dimana's eyes widened when she saw the bright thin line coming towards her. Whatever spell was, it was like an end. Her knees were become too weak to run. Before she could return to the approaching steps behind her, a hand held her arm, pulled with great force. Dimana groaned and saw the black cloak that closed her front before her feet were cut off the ground. They all screamed and jumped back. The succubus gripped the black-haired woman's arm and pulled her to herself. She grabbed the woman firmly with both hands. When her back began to rub on the rocks again, the sorceress moaned with pain. Their body were still on the ground, there was no sound except for the painful scream from a distant place. Dimana stayed on the ground for a while, couldn't believe she was still alive.

"D-Dimana!"

The succubus forced her whining body to rise up and looked at the woman on the ground. She shouted senselessly and crawled to her side.

"Minerva!"

The sorceress was pressing one hand on her chest. Her skirt was torn to her hip. Her cloak was half burned. Dimana sought blood quickly but couldn't find any. Still, the woman had pain in her face. Dimana slowly lifted her head and left it in her bosom.

"Are you okay!"

Minerva nodded, but held her hand on her chest for a while. Dimana knew what she was doing. The woman was healing herself, and her face, which was gradually loosening, was good news. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as a drop of blood fell from the succubus' head to her cheek. Minerva lifted her hand from her chest, slowly placing it on Dimana's wet face.

"Bow your head."

When Dimana bowed slightly, the sorceress put her fingers between her hair. Minerva smiled weakly as Dimana continued to watch her blue eyes. The succubus fought with herself not to bow to her lips. She was more afraid of the damn woman's death than her own, if the damn woman died, all her hopes would be gone.

"F-fuck!"

Minerva's eyes widened as the witch moaned in pain again. She pulled her hand out of Dimana's head, squeezing her teeth and trying to get up. Dimana held her arm gently, helping her get up, but she was the one to get help as Minerva started to walk quickly. Her whole body ached. She could feel the big tears on her back.

The witch was no longer on the hill, but her voice was close. When they reached the other side of the hill, the witch swore a curse, clinging to the rock on which she was resting, tried to stand up, but failed. When she fell, she grabbed her leg with one hand and raised the other to cast spells. Tears flowing through her eyes were more than obvious.

"Stop, Ambryn! None of us want this."

The witch lowered her head and roared.

"Then go!"

Minerva held onto the succubus' arm more firmly and breathed for a while.

"You're a witch, Ambryn. You can't heal yourself. Let us help you."

Ambryn cleared her eyes with her arm, thought for a moment, and looked up.

"You want to help, sorceress? Then kill me."

When Minerva rolled her eyes, Dimana knew exactly what she was thinking. When the sorceress laughed, the witch's face filled with hatred.

"You're already dead, Ambryn. You've been waiting for death in this woods where no one has even stepped. Alone. You're not alive. You're just breathing. I promise you life, Ambryn. You're still very important. You can change many things."

The witch shook her head and continued to groan and cry. Minerva raised her voice and tried again.

"Do you want to avenge your Mistress, Ambryn?"

The witch's eyes widened. Her trembling lips parted. Dimana wondered if she was still breathing. Ambryn bowed her head, lifted it again, nodded, bowed it again.

Minerva turned to Dimana.

"Can you carry her?"

Her body shouted no, but she nodded. The sun was rising and all three had no strength to stand. Minerva pulled her arm and slowly began to go down. When they stood in front of the witch, she startled. Although she longed for death, she still had expectations in her eyes. Minerva might have changed that too. The slight wrinkles on her tough face were showing her maturity.

The sorceress bowed, put both hands on the witch's shinbone and worked her magic. Ambryn groaned, turned her face to Dimana, stared at her thoroughly. She didn't have hatred on her face, but she didn't have like either.

"This succubus saved your life, sorceress."

Minerva gave Dimana a look and a pretty smile.

"Dimana. I say, the price of loneliness."

"I've seen a lot of them, sorceress. But she is different. This one understands. She fights, she cares. They'd all run away without looking back, but not this one."

The witch's knowledge of succubus' could have been useful. Could she send her to hell? Ambryn pointed to Minerva, still caressing her leg.

"Did you like her magical cunt that much, Dimana?"

Dimana looked at Minerva's back, grinding her teeth. The sorceress remained silent, and Dimana couldn't even think of how to respond.

"It's- This is none of your business!"

Ambryn's lips slowly parted. She blinked quickly, turned to Minerva.

"She really cares. And she has feelings. Damn it, Minerva. You're not a dark wizard! Where did you find her?"

Minerva released the witch's leg, slowly stood up and caressed Dimana's shoulder, smiling.

"She's right. This is none of your business. Dimana, would you take the witch on your back?"

The request once more confused Ambryn. Dimana took a step towards her, turned around, and dropped to her knees.

"Hold my neck."

Dimana felt her hand on her back wounds, clenched her teeth, looked over her shoulder to the white witch. Ambryn took a deep breath, tied her arms around her neck. Dimana groaned as she felt her breasts on her sore back. Slowly, she stood up while Minerva patiently watching, grasping the woman's legs with both hands, and pulled to herself. Minerva looked at the witch.

"Now, where is your nest?"

The witch stretched out her arm, pointing to the east. The sun was now fully born. As they came down the hill, Dimana looked around. The battle of the two damn women had completely destroyed the hill. The cave was no longer there. Rocks larger than a dog had stacked on top of each other at the foot of the hill. The succubus felt helpless again, clenching her teeth. The evil magic in her could in no way oppose these two. Yet Minerva had bravely fought against this horror. They silently walked east for a while. When Dimana saw the waterfall flowing between the two rocks, she understood the source of the sound of the water. The witch continued to groan quietly on her back.

"Do you want to rest, Dimana?"

Dimana wanted to say no, she wanted to find a shadow as soon as possible, but the trembling voice of Minerva actually said that she wanted to rest.

"If you want?"

Minerva bit her lip, nodded, pointed at the waterfall.

"I'm so thirsty."

The succubus stood by the pond, groaned, bent down, and laid the witch on the ground. Minerva quickly leaned over the pond, and the witch shouted from behind her.

"Bring some."

The sorceress looked over her shoulder angrily.

"In my boot?"

Ambryn grimaced, groaned, crawling slowly to her side. Two women drank quickly and washed their faces. Dimana pursed her lips and watched the two women's butts for a while, Minerva looked to her over her shoulder.

"Wash your face. There's blood all over your forehead."

Dimana rolled her eyes but didn't object. She crawled like the witch and leaned over the pond. She watched the reflection of the water on the moving surface. The witch could be as surprised as she wanted, she was still a demon. Ambryn lifted her head, completely untied her bun, caressing the white strands with her hand. Dimana, like Minerva, checked women's movements for a while. The sorceress quickly took off her boots and threw her feet into the water. Blue eyes suddenly turned to her, frowning.

"What are you waiting for? Lie on your stomach, I'll check your back."

Dimana took a deep breath, leaned her body fully on the grass, and dipped her hands into the water. When she put her wet hands on her face, the sorceress' hand began caressing her wounds.

"How did you know about me, Minerva?"

The witch's voice was now stronger. Dimana remained motionless for a while. She could attack again at any moment, and this time someone would definitely have to die.

"You tell me, why you need gold?"

While Minerva still pressed her fingers to the wounds, the witch frowned, tossed her hair over her shoulder, slowly lie down on the ground, put her head to her arms.

"Ease your mind."

"If you don't answer my question, I won't."

Ambryn laughed weakly.

"You already answered, stupid. So... Did you kill him?"

Dimana squeezed her teeth, pulled her hands out of the water, and held the flame spell ready. Minerva looked at the water, nodded.

"Yes."

The witch remained silent for a while, straightened again.

"Good."

Minerva looked at Dimana's back, then turned to her face and smiled. She pulled out of the water and started wearing her boots.

"Let's continue. I hope you have another bed, witch."

Neither of them made sense of the witch's laughter.

After a long walk, the Witch asked her to stop. The hot sun was on the hill, the forest was full of life again. A small stream was flowing to the north, the roots of the big trees had covered the ground. The area was heaven for a human. Ambryn touched her shoulder twice, pointing at a tree with her finger.

"That tree, succubus."

Dimana frowned and went to the tree without meaning. There was no sign on it, but the witch put her hand on the tree and stayed motionless for a while. Something moved, Dimana bowed her head, staring at the quickly drawn roots. Minerva murmured in surprise behind her.

"You slut."

When the succubus returned, she saw the wide green door on the ground, between two big flat rocks. Dimana quickly ran to the door and examined it more closely. She was right, if the witch didn't show herself, they'd have to search for her for weeks. And they probably never found her. The witch pulled out a key from her inner pocket and threw it at the sorceress. Minerva leaned over the door, but frowned, waited. She stood up again, turned to Ambryn.

"Dimana, put her down. Let the landlord lead first."

As Dimana quickly kneeled, the witch snarled, but didn't object. She tried to get up, but failed, crawled to the door. She pulled the key from Minerva's hand, opened the door. The entrance was dark like the tunnel in the city of Llevannar, but Dimana could see the entrance stairs. The witch bit her lips, staring at Dimana with begging eyes. The succubus turned to Minerva, and woman approved with a nod. She took the witch on her back, lit a fire in one hand, but hesitated to step.

"Uhh! Come on, succubus! There's no trap. Your damn owner is about to throw lightning!"

Owner... Dimana had never thought of it but Minerva was not her owner. She surely didn't want to be. Nevertheless, Minerva was the only one who could become her owner, even though she wasn't her summoner. Minerva spoke calmly.

"Go ahead, Dimana."

Dimana nodded and finally stepped in. When all three came in, the witch spoke again.

"Close the door, sorceress."

As Minerva turned and pulled the doors, Dimana lit the stone walls with the flames in her hand. There was a large living room at the end of the stairs. As she stepped into the hall, Ambryn muttered quietly, all the torches started to burn one by one. She looked around without leaving her on the floor. There was a long hallway right across the hall. To the right, there was a large table with books and two large cupboards full of books and plants. In the middle was a table with 2 chairs around it. On the left was the kitchen. Even though her belongings resembled Minerva's, the large area didn't resemble at all. Minerva stepped slowly, examining the hallway.

"Eight rooms. Where is here, Ambryn? A damn dark castle?"

"A sanctuary, sorceress. Don't worry, we're alone. Take me to my room, succubus."

Dimana took a deep breath, stepped into the hallway. The first door on the right was open. Inside there was a single bed, two chairs and a wardrobe. Dimana turned her back to bed, leaned slightly, and left the witch on it. Ambryn lay on her back on the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead, staring at Minerva. The sorceress carefully examined the room, slowly sat down on a chair and responded to the witch's gaze.

"What happened to your sisters?"

Hate flowed out of the witch's face.

"You know what happened, you- you-"

Her eyes slightly closed, but her facial muscles trembled furiously. Dimana sat on the chair next to the sorceress while taking a deep breath.

"Sleep, witch. You need to rest. We'll talk when you wake up."

Ambryn opened her eyes again, staring down at the sorceress.

"Okay. Every room has a bed. Just pick one. Just leave me alone for a while."

Minerva looked at the door but didn't move.

"No."

"Then leave the succubus here, you go!"

The sorceress looked at Dimana with concern. Dimana didn't think the witch was planning anything, but if she suddenly changed her mind, she couldn't resist to her. Minerva stood up as the witch watched curiously, and took a step towards the bed.

"Move."

Ambryn grimaced, raising her head slightly from the pillow.

"W-What? I won't let you sleep in my bed, you freak!"

Minerva put both hands on her hips, breathing deeply.

"Stop being an old crone and slide a bit!"

"I'il strangle you in your sleep!"

Dimana grinned as the sorceress leaned over and pushed the witch to the other side with both hands. The witch cursed at her, and Minerva kept pushing her. Their torn clothes were more torn. When the sorceress finally lay on the bed, they both groaned in pain. Ambryn stood up on her hip, staring angrily at the sorceress, who leaned her head on the pillow, but said nothing. She took a deep breath, slowly lay back next to the her again, barked as Minerva looked anxiously at her.

"At least turn around!"

The sorceress turned her body to Dimana, smiled and winked at her, filling the succubus with excitement. When they both closed their eyes, Dimana continued to look at the sorceress' lips and legs for a long time before thinking about her damn life and what happened, again and again.

****

"Hngk! G-gods!"

As Ambryn quickly rose from the bed, Dimana and Minerva jumped in fear. The sorceress fell out of bed, banging hard on the floor as the witch stared at her with worried eyes. Minerva groaned, blinked, straightened on her knees, staring at Dimana and then at the witch.

"W-What-"

Ambryn took a deep breath, rubbed her eyes with both hands, tossed her messy hair backwards. Minerva stroked her hip, stood up and yelled at her.

"What are you- You witch! I thought-"

"Shut up! I've had... Nightmare."

Dimana pressed her lips to avoid laughing, while Minerva turned to her and asked.

"How long have we been asleep, Dimana?"

The succubus raised her eyebrows. It hasn't been a long time, but it should be mid-day. It was difficult to say for sure in a place lit only by torches.

"Hours? Five hours, maybe."

The witch threw her body back into bed, watching the ceiling. Her breath was still uneven and there was sadness on her face. Minerva combed her hair with her fingers, slowly went over to the witch, and lowered her hand to her leg.

"Can you walk? Stand up."

Ambryn groaned slightly as she slowly lowered her feet to the floor. When Minerva grabbed her arm, she didn't object and tried to stand up. She slowly took a step and smiled weakly.

"If I had the ability to heal, I would conquer the whole Reghmer."

"Oh, too bad."

Ambryn mumbled a swear at Minerva's mocking voice, but didn't argue. Two women walked arm in arm in the hall. The sorceress slowly sat on a chair, headed to the kitchen counter, checking the cupboards quickly. Dimana walked over to her, looked under the counter, pulled out four eggs from the basket, and left them in front of the woman who was still checking the cabinets. Minerva snatched the eggs immediately.

"Thank gods. Thank you, Dimana. Sit next to Amberyn, I'll make breakfast."

When she turned around, the white witch was smiling and staring at her. Dimana was stunned for a moment, but she did what Minerva said. The damn woman was still staring at her with a grin. What was she thinking? Dimana turned around to watch the sorceress without any further care. The breakfast preparation was interesting enough. She broke the eggs, poured them into a small pot, closed the lid, held the top and bottom firmly with both hands, and used flame spell.

"What a talent! You're burning, stupid!"

"Shut up, get up and make your own breakfast."

Ambryn bowed her head, closing her face with both hands. Minerva finally dropped the pot, put the food on a plate, and stirred the cupboards again.

"Where's the tea?"

"No tea. Cut two oranges or tomatoes."

Minerva waited with a tomato in one hand and an orange in the other, and finally cut both of them with a knife. She took the plates and two forks and sat down on the table. Ambryn pointed at the succubus with her head.

"What about her breakfast."

Minerva glanced at Dimana, frowning.

"What?"

"Why don't you take your panties down and give her her breakfast?"

Dimana bowed her head when she imagined it. The woman who laughed was totally right. This was definitely a succubus' food. Minerva's womanhood would be a great feast for her. The sorceress' cheeks blushed, but Dimana spoke before she opened her mouth.

"Why don't you shut up and eat your trash, witch?"

Minerva laughed cheerfully as Ambryn frowned. She waved her hand at Dimana.

"No, Dimana. I need her mouth. Her life depends on her tongue."

Ambryn finally took her eyes away from the succubus, picked up a fork, raised a piece of tomato.

"All right, Minerva. Start talking."

The sorceress swallowed her bite, thought for a while.

"First of all, I'm no longer a Light Sorceress, I don't wear the sun armor anymore, Ambryn."

"No kidding..." The witch murmured.

"I'm not looking for dark blood anymore. My targets are much more limited and much richer. Your-"

"Who for example?"

Minerva smiled as Dimana listened attentively. She was more curious about the sorceress' purposes than the witch.

"For example, Olven. You know who he is."

Ambryn stopped eating, her lips bowed. Whoever he was, he didn't affect the witch that much.

"Why him? Miremir is dead?"

"Miremir is insignificant. The only reason he's still a temple leader is because he's stupid enough. Real ruler is Olven. Although he can easily bury Miremir, he doesn't do that. After a possible mistake, he won't be the one to blame for Silverland."

Ambryn cleaned her teeth with her tongue, nodded.

"I'd love to watch the damn temple burn, Minerva. But I don't understand why you need me."

Minerva left the fork on the empty plate, folded her hands on the table.

"You're still a high-ranking Seven Will witch, Ambryn."

The witch laughed without opening her mouth, shaking her head.

"No anymore."

Samson had once again told the truth. Whatever the witch did, Samson said betrayal. After all, she had no connection with Seven Will.

"The teacher also said that you betrayed them."

Ambryn closed her eyes slowly, her face shaking in anger.

"Son of..."

Minerva leaned over the table.

"Why?"

The witch bowed her head, didn't speak for a long time.

"Why, Ambryn?"

"If you answer my question, I will tell you."

Minerva nodded. There was fear and concern in the sorceress' eyes, but Dimana couldn't make any sense.

"Ask."

"In the castle... I was wounded, I wasn't even in my head. Why didn't you kill me?"

Minerva leaned back, crossed her arms, just stared for a while.

"It wasn't personal, Ambryn. My whole body, my mind wanted to kill you. I just... I wanted to oppose something. I remember. Before the attack... They cut off six witches' heads in the city square. I was applauding like everyone else... I recognized a witch's face. Before she beheaded... I caught that woman years ago! I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her on the ground! And I gave her to them. But she was still alive and... Maybe she ran away, maybe she was released, after all, she was dying, justice was fulfilled, but... I don't know, it made me think. And that thought was my first betrayal. "

Minerva groaned, bowed her head to the table, muttered.

"That's all."

A deep silence covered them all. Dimana understood what the young sorceress wanted to say, but her words were still incomplete. Whatever her thought of that day, it had caused her many betrayals. Including not killing Ambryn. The witch wasn't expressing her thoughts, but her blue eyes were shaking. When she finally opened her mouth, Minerva looked up.

"I took five children to the quarters. It's been years ago. After you let me go, Seven Will tried to gather again, and I was treated as a traitor for a long time. Still, they didn't kill me. I did the worst things. Anyway, we were going to send the kids to Blackhorn, but that bitch, Sebra, canceled the operation. She took the children from me and sent me back. But I came back. The same night. There was no one in the quarters but I saw a torch in the woods. While two Light Warriors and Sebra were talking, three people put the children in two carriages."

As Minerva listened intently, Ambryn tossed her hair back, leaned over the table, taking a deep breath.

"Days later I saw a man in the city. I recognized his face. He was one of the three people who put the children in the carriage. It wasn't hard. The damn man was dead drunk. I... I took him home, tortured him. He finally spoke. A Seven Will witch spoke to two Light Warriors! They kidnapped the children in front of her eyes! And- And- Tell me, sorceress! "

"I'm sure-"

Ambryn raised her hand to her, raised her voice, continued.

"And I talked to her. Weeks later. I had to talk! I told her everything and asked her why. She told me they were spies. It wasn't possible. They wouldn't let anybody in, without knowing their past. Even if they let them, they'd go through a lot of tests, right? Seven Will tried many times, but their lifespan was very short. I accepted the answer anyway. Because I knew he was lying. I went home and two witches attacked me before sunrise. I was expecting that. I broke their fucking necks! I put their bodies in the middle of the hall and... "

She raised her eyebrows, punched both hands, gave an interesting laugh.

"I ran. Nonstop. I wanted to go to the quarters and smash their whole damn bodies, but... I'm so tired..."

When she finally silenced, Minerva quickly threw her hand into her bag, pulled out the map, pushed the plates aside, laid it on the table. While Dimana and Ambryn watched curiously, she pointed to an area. The place she showed was close to the Blackhorn border, but beyond the border.

"If they really went to the Blackhorn border, they took the children here, Ambryn. A secret Light Warriors camp. Most warriors don't even know that. The camp doesn't even have a name."

The witch slowly got out of the chair, leaned over the table, staring intently at the map.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it, Ambryn. There were more than fifty children. Azavan, my commander, told me that these children were rescued from Seven Will. He said the children were treated, tested for dark spells."

Ambryn frowned.

"This is ridiculous."

"Absolutely. I doubt the children are going back to their families."

The witch scratched her head, collapsed back into the chair.

"Tests... Do you know what we did to them, sorceress?"

"Sold them, kill them, trained them."

"And?"

"Eat them?"

Ambryn smirked, her hands folded on the table.

"We tested them too. We shed the girls' blood, cut their wounds, all the bones of the hill-"

Minerva clenched her teeth, hissing.

"I don't want to listen! Don't change the subject!"

The witch frowned, knocking her fist on the table.

"You have to! Find out who you're asking for help!"

Minerva's head trembled furiously. Dimana watched the battle of blue eyes for a while, put her hand on the map, cleared her throat.

"May I ask you two something? What's the difference between a witch and a sorceress?"

Ambryn grimaced, turned to her. Minerva sighed, sat down in her chair, and answered.

"You heard it yourself, Dimana. This blood-drinking, foot-licking, dishonorable slaves-"

"Watch it, whore!"

Dimana rolled her eyes. This question was certainly a bad idea, although she was quite curious about the answer. When she took a deep breath and bowed her head, the witch stood up, groaning and went to the table in the corner of the hall. Dimana watched in surprise, she took a stick on top of the table, lit a flame at the tip of her finger, lit something inside the small dish at the tip of the stick, took a deep breath. Dimana frowned as she breathed smoke into the air. Minerva just rolled her eyes.

When Ambryn sat down in the chair again, she blown the smoke towards Minerva. The smell was certainly interesting, but Minerva grimaced, waving her hand in the air, spreading the smoke.

"I know exactly what happened to them, Ambryn. Just because I'm not a Light Sorceress anymore, doesn't mean I sympathize with Seven Will."

She leaned over the table, ignoring the smoke.

"Frankly, they're same to me. Both of them. You said it yourself... There's something I don't know. It's about Silverland and Blackhorn."

Ambryn blinked slowly without detaching, shaking her head slightly.

"I was a ranked witch, sorceress. I have never seen Red Mistress or any of my sisters meet with the warriors."

Minerva bowed her head, thinking. The witch continued.

"Just tell me your plan, okay? You know I'm not connected to Seven Will anymore. When they find me... They'll kill me. You know. Do you still think I can help?"

"I want a war. I want the whole city drowned in blood. Until Olven pulls his nose out. Or until he tries to escape. Can you send the witches somewhere? I don't care how, I just want them to be in a certain place. You can still help. You are still a recognized face. You still have connections. "

Ambryn blew smoke again.

"Seven Will fall apart, sorceress. There are still witches hiding like me, but none of them will leave their damn caves. This will not happen."

Minerva's body loosened. Her disappointment was obvious. She stood up, put the witch's fork on the plate, gathered the dishes, headed for the kitchen. Dimana watched the sorceress' back as Ambryn rolled her eyes senselessly at the table. Minerva put her hands on the counter and waited for a long time, asked without turning around.

"Can you at least tell me where Sebra is?"

Ambryn nodded, groaning to her feet, walking towards the other table in the hall. What would happen after she answered? Would Minerva try to kill her? Although Dimana wanted to watch the witch die, she had a lot to ask, but the damn woman was not helpful in any way.

When Minerva turned angrily, Ambryn answered.

"I will."

The sorceress turned her tired eyes to the succubus, gently stroking her shoulder.

"Come, Dimana. Let's look in her wardrobe. We need to get dressed."

Dimana nodded and stood up, and the witch came back and put her hands on the chair.

"Stay here tonight, sorceress. I... I'll think."

Minerva shook her head.

"No."

"I said-"

"I won't wait for you to think, witch! I've wasted enough time. Come, Dimana."

As the witch's face trembled furiously, Dimana followed the sorceress to the witch's room. Before Minerva stepped in, Ambryn spoke again.

"I will come! I... I can't help with your plan, but I will come."

Minerva put her hand on the edge of the door, nodded. Ambryn sighed gently as she sat down on the chair, Minerva and Dimana looked at each other and both smiled. Maybe she wasn't so useless.

"Where is the bathroom, witch?"

"A damn stream flows outside, sorceress. Help me, succubus."

****

The two women continued to argue at every opportunity. While taking a bath, picking plants that Dimana doesn't even know, preparing dinner, wearing their nightgowns, and of course getting ready for bed.

Minerva again walked into the witch's room, but Ambryn closed it hard behind her and locked it. The sorceress swung a curse at the door and moved right into the room next to the witch's. She turned to Dimana, shook her head, smiling, said loudly.

"Choose a room, Dimana."

Then she leaned to her ear and whispered slightly.

"Watch the damn witch. Good night."

When she closed the door, Dimana toured the hallway for a long time, checking every room. Two had completely collapsed. Others had an intense smell of moisture. Dimana stood slowly in front of the witch's room, put her ear to the door and tried to listen. She still couldn't feel Ambryn, but she knew the temperature right next to her. Minerva was slowly walking around her room. The succubus went a few steps back, listened to the sorceress' door. When Minerva's movements stopped, Dimana frowned. Suddenly the temperature approached and opened the door quickly. When Dimana saw bright blue eyes, she stepped back and showed her palms. Minerva bit her lip, stretching her head towards the witch's door.

"I- I'm sorry! I just-"

The sorceress put her finger to her lips, gesturing for her to shut up. Dimana's eyes were completely attached to her breasts. The witch's old white nightgown was squeezing her boobs and showed off her nipples. She bit her lip and pulled her eyes up when she wanted to grab them firmly. Minerva's cheeks blushed. She had noticed her lustful gaze completely.

"Go, Sleep."

As the sorceress closed the door quickly, Dimana took a deep breath and looked around. She quickly entered the furthest room, closed the door. She sat on the white bed in the darkness, laid her back on it, and put her hand into her lower lips. Trying to remember what she had just seen, she pressed two fingers to her wet hole. she put her hand to her mouth and bit her ring finger for not to moan with a big voice, put her legs on the edge of the bed and gave all her strength to her fingers and extended her inner walls. She didn't have to get too tired. Hot cum sprang fastly and drenched the dusty red carpet on the floor. She stood still for a long time without raising her hand. Minerva's body was no longer moving. The problem was the witch, she could do anything at any moment, and Dimana couldn't feel her at all.

When the door creaked, Dimana stood up with fear.

"A-Ambryn?"

The witch put her finger on her lips, gesturing for silence. Her movements were calm, but Dimana kept every spell ready. She kept her mouth slightly open to shout to wake Minerva. The damn woman could've tried to hurt her any minute. Ambryn lit a fire at the tip of her finger and lit the torch next the door. She was like a soul in her white nightgown. Ambryn began to approach with a smile and the succubus startled softly.

"So, tell me. How did your path crossed with the sorceress?" 

The witch sat on the chair opposite the bed, and crossed her legs. Dimana bit her lips as she watched the nightgown pulled up, and tried to answer.

"This is none of-"

"It is, actually. We are partners now, succubus. Who is your summoner?"

Dimana wanted to answer it, but she was going to experience same conversation again. However, the witch was certainly wiser than Minerva.

"He died. But his soul is still on earth."

The witch pursed her lips, knocking her nails to her knee in sequence, smiled suddenly.

"Let me guess. The sorceress killed your summoner and took you to use you."

Dimana had to grin. She couldn't even imagine a case like that.

"Not really."

Ambryn frowned and bowed slightly.

"Has she ever touched you? Or have you ever touched her?"

Damn woman would try to be funny again. Dimana shook her head slightly. The witch raised one brow.

"Interesting. Very..."

She curled her lips, glancing at Dimana thoroughly.

"The way you look at that her... If you were a human, I would think you were in love. I even started jealous of her, Dimana."

The succubus frowned. Love... There was no definition of love for a demon. There was only hate and lust. Minerva, in her best form, was the only human she hated the least. She hoped her feelings for her would stay the same until she went back to hell. Before Dimana could think further, Ambryn spoke again.

"I've summoned your sisters many times before. You can't imagine what a lonely life makes you do. I even knew their faces!"

Dimana asked immediately as the witch raised her head and laughed. She might not have had the chance any other time.

"Can you send me to hell, Ambryn?"

The witch frowned, cupped her chin with one hand. While Dimana enthusiastically waited for an answer, she spoke.

"I think I need to get your bond from your summoner for that, and to find the soul..."

She smiled suddenly. 

"If you tell me how you met the sorceress-"

Dimana closed her eyes slowly. She didn't need to listen anymore. The witch was giving information in exchange for information. Dimana took a deep breath, began to explain everything. At least everything the witch wonders. She wondered if this exchange was some kind of betrayal. Was Minerva angry when she found out? Very likely.

"Please don't tell her what I said!" Dimana eventually added.

Ambryn smiled, nodded to her.

"That whore... Not even a dark wizard can think of it but... You're a very different case. Maybe the years you spent on earth separated you from your nature, succubus."

She could be right. At least now she could hardly remember hell. The behaviors of humans, especially Minerva's, impressed her greatly. That was definitely bad news and it would only hurt. Even if she acted as much as she could, she wouldn't be like a human and would be separated from her own nature too. Ambryn spoke when the sadness covered her.

"Don't worry, when we're done and if I'm still alive, I'll investigate it. At least I also wonder how a soul can be destroyed. Maybe we can go to Blackhorn border together, what do you think?"

Dimana's lips parted. After the sorceress, another human was offering help to her. Although the future was dark, it was another hope. She smiled widely, nodded to witch.

"Thank you, Ambryn."

Ambryn grinned, slowly stood up, taking a step towards her. The excitement paralyzed Dimana's mind. The witch wasn't a young girl, but she was absolutely elegant.

"Yes, thank me."

She lifted up the skirt of her worn white nightgown, threw a knee over the bed, and slowly sat down on her thighs as the succubus' body trembled. As the witch caressed her right cheek, Dimana groaned and put both hands under her nightgown, gripping her hips tightly.

"The sorceress doesn't understand you, Dimana."

She pulled out her tongue, leaned over her scarlet neck. Ambryn licked her skin with her hot tongue while Dimana moaning. She looked up to her burgundy eyes again.

"But I understand you very well. Take your long tongue out."

Dimana didn't object. Ever since the witch entered her room, she had complete control. She tossed her white hair back, holding her neck softly with both hands as Dimana pulled out her tongue as much as possible.

"You don't have to seduce me, succubus. I give myself to you willingly."

Dimana frowned while her tongue was still out. Ambryn was right. The red aura quickly enveloped the two. Dimana quickly pulled back the aura, the witch smiled, bowed her head and gently put a kiss on the hot tip of her tongue. She opened her wet lips and took her tongue in her mouth, bent her head, licked Dimana's tongue. Her head bowed a little more, and her lips united with the succubus'. Before Dimana pulled her tongue, the witch bit her flesh hard, Dimana groaned into her mouth. Ambryn slowly pulled her head back, their drooling extended, wetting both of their jaws.

"You want rough, Dimana. Like an incubus."

Dimana stared at the woman in surprise, and the witch threw her nightgown quickly, then suddenly scratching the nipple of the succubus with her nails. When Dimana groaned painfully, Ambryn leaned in her ear and whispered.

"Take me like one of them!"

When her lips licked her neck again, Dimana clenched her teeth. For a moment she didn't know what to do. She had to seduce humans before, but the witch didn't need it and wanted things that no one would even dare say to a demon.

"Do it and I will reward you."

There was no need for an award. All she wanted was sitting on her legs. Dimana took the woman by the neck tightly with one hand and separated her lips from her neck, grasped her white panties covering her hips with the other, and pulled it with all her might. After two tears noise filled the room, the witch opened her mouth to groan in pain, but Dimana wouldn't let her. She put her tongue completely into the woman's mouth, grasped her lower back with one hand, quickly stood up and threw both of them on the bed.

"M-more!"

Dimana moaned with pleasure in Ambryn's weak voice, leaned up on her butt, put both hands on her pale legs, and parted them sternly as the witch squeezed her breasts. Ambryn groaned with pain and pleasure, softly lifted her back from the bed, but Dimana gripped her throat with one hand and laid her back on the bed, plunging the other into her already wet lower lips.

"F-fuck!"

Dimana puller her hand from her womanhood, held her left leg sternly, lifted it and leaned her ankle on her shoulder, dipping three fingers directly into her cunt, and Ambryn groaned in her tight throat. When she laid her body firmly on the woman, her leg stretched and reached her breasts. The pale hips that lifted from the bed gave Dimana a comfortable position to fully insert her fingers and widen her wet inner walls. Ambryn's face blushed deeply. Her blue eyes trembled with pleasure. When Dimana pulled her fingers back and forth with great speed, her pale body began to tremble. Dimana pulled her hand to let her breathe, Ambryn shouted.

"Yes! Fuck-"

The succubus pressed her hand to her mouth this time. She certainly didn't want Minerva to wake up. She could have thought she was killing the witch when she came to check. As Dimana pressed her body to her leg further, Ambryn's ass completely lifted. The witch suddenly bit her finger hard, but Dimana didn't pull her hand and speed up her right hand more. As the witch's face blushed more, hot cum in her pussy walls quickly passed her fingers and splashed into the air. Ambryn groaned in her palm, while her intense smelling juice soaked her pale body from her belly to her nipples.

After making sure that she is completely empty, Dimana pulled both hands and slowly straightened on her butt. Ambryn couldn't speak for a long time, she only used her mouth to take deep breaths. The succubus waited on her hips, she finally turned her face to her, smiling.

"That was great, Dim-"

Dimana didn't wait for the woman's words, she crawled to the end of the bed, grabbed both of her ankles and pulled her to the middle of the bed. Her sweaty white hair became more wet with the cum she poured into the bed.

"G-gods! Sit on my face!"

Dimana immediately fulfilled her wish, sat directly in her mouth, but before she could move her waist Ambryn began to use her tongue with perfect thrusts and wet touches. Dimana frowned and looked into her lustful blue eyes. How had she been so experienced? How did she manage to remain so flexible and passionate despite her mature age? Dimana shook her head slightly and distracted her thoughts. It was stupid to think of it with such a perfect mouth underneath. She grabbed her white hair with both hands and held it tight. She looked into her blue eyes, begging her to cum in her mouth, and tried to speak in a firm voice.

"Open wide, whore. Don't even miss a drop."

She doubted her trembling voice affected her, but the witch didn't need it. The cum that filled her lower lips said it was impossible, Dimana ignored, and began to move her waist with all her might. Although her head was completely buried in the wet bed, Ambryn continued to encourage Dimana with her licking tongue. Dimana held the white hair tighter and pulled her head hard, forcing the witch's lips to her pussy. She spread her legs as far as she could. The only reason her butt didn't touch the bed anymore was the head under her. Dimana continued to rub her cunt back and forth over her lips. Even when the bed began to squeak all over, Ambryn never showed her discomfort. On the contrary, she held her hips tightly with both hands, giving her more support for to cum to her mouth.

“D-drink it all!”

As Dimana began to cum in her mouth, she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip hard not to scream with pleasure. She didn't even need to move her waist, she just waited for the hot cum to run out. For a long time, she continued to sit on the woman's face without caring her comfort, finally she tossed her shaky body beside her and staring at her. Although her face was completely wet, she greedily licked every part of her tongue grew. Moment later, she cleared her eyelids with her arm and opened her blue eyes, staring at the ceiling for a while. Dimana sat on her butt, looking anxiously.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Ambryn laughed weakly and gestured for her to approach with her finger. When Dimana leaned over, she quickly grabbed her black hair, pulled her head, and kissed her mouth firmly. Dimana tasted her own juice for a while. Eventually the witch pushed her chest and looked back at the ceiling.

"I fucking hate them, but... There's really no big difference between us."

Dimana frowned, but understood what she was talking about. Her question had been unanswered. She pulled her knees to her chest, leaned her back against the wall and continued to listen.

"Ages ago, the whole Reghmer was a single kingdom. When the father, Tremir, died, his seven sons began to fight for the throne. Eventually, Reghmer was divided into two kingdoms: Silverland and Blackhorn."

The witch slowly stood up, came beside her, and leaned her back against the cold wall.

"Seven Will was Blackhorn army. As people continue to explore more of the magic, the spells became a great power. A witch and a sorcerer often use the same spells. But our methods are different. Our sources are different."

Dimana asked when the witch stopped to breathe.

"What about Light Warriors?"

"Oh, yes... They were Silverland army, but they couldn't handle Blackhorn on the magic. Everything changed with an army wizard. His name was Andoah. This wizard developed a new method. Dark magic. As the spell spread, the army became more powerful, and at first the method was so effective that he became the new king of Blackhorn, the people were become slaves of the army, high ranked wizards took away their property, their women, their lives. Then the people rebelled, most of them cooperated with Silverland. But it was everyone who lost. All Reghmer fell into pieces. Seven Will didn't rise for a long time. The Light Warriors became the only force that everyone respected. "

Ambryn remained silent, closed her eyes. Even if the witch's story was true, it must have been a long time ago. Dimana's curiosity increased again.

"What about her?"

"Sorceress? No, succubus. I don't know her. I don't know what happened to her. But I understand... How she feels."

"She said her name... Isn't Minerva."

"She's probably right. Most of them don't even remember their families. At an early age, their brains are cleansed, filled with magic and hate."

Minerva was right when she said she is like her. Dimana looked at her blue eyes. Ambryn raised her eyebrows and laughed weakly. There was no trace of her previous state a hour ago. she was much more insightful and good. She directly said most things that Minerva didn't even dare to say.

"I know. We'll go on another time, succubus. You tired me."

When Dimana leaned against her slowly smiling lips, Ambryn didn't oppose. Their lips kissed again, but when Dimana tried to use her tongue with excitement, Ambryn pushed her shoulder and stood up. Dimana watched with worried eyes, she wore her nightgown and took her torn panties, threw it at Dimana.

"Never forget what you are, succubus. People will not forget. She will not forget. Next time I have a surprise for you."

As Dimana's lips parted, Ambryn blinked and walked out the door. The witch had read her mind. Dimana still opposed it. She wasn't losing her existence, she was looking for her existence! What else was the cure for a creature even whose memories were lost, except to trust someone?

The succubus dissipated her thoughts and smiled. It would be next time, and it would be surprise. Dimana lay back to the bed, pressed the witch's panties on her nose, and sniffed her scent once more.


	6. Hottest in The Village

Tailroad  
Emerald Forest

"Are you trying to be cute?"

Dimana put the tomato and orange plates on the table quietly. She had ruined the tomato, burned the eggs, but at least they might like the orange. The sorceress didn't even care about her abortive occupations. Her blue eyes were says that she knew her lustful adventure last night. She had wanted to prepare breakfast before waking up the damn woman. Not to make her happy, but because she really wanted to. Dimana slowly sat down on the chair against the sorceress.

"What?"

"I told you to watch her, not to fuck her."

The witch's door opened, attracted the attention of both. Ambryn narrowed her eyes at them, scratched her messy white hair. While Minerva was eating a piece of orange, she quickly went to the room where the chamber pot was. The slight smell of sweat following the woman caused Dimana to squeeze her teeth. When the door closed, the blue eyes that turned to her, destroyed her excitement.

"I did both!" Dimana barked at her.

"She is a witch, Dimana. If a witch is doing something, there is a deep cause in it. Lust, pride, affection... Doesn't mean turd to them! Their only emotion is hate. Now, speak quickly, what did you two talk about?"

Ambryn had said the same thing for her. Even if she had a plot behind, Dimana was sure Minerva at least be mistaken about the lust part.

"I told her everything. Not you! Not the parts you included. Just the temple, the necromancer, why I can't go back and... You save me. Sorry."

"Why? To fuck her? Is that it?"

"No! She- she knows a lot about us! Succubuses. I thought it would help."

Minerva leaned over to the table, holding the fork in her hand like a knife.

"She doesn't give a damn about you, Dimana."

Dimana watched her waving raven hair as the sorceress finally turned her eyes down. She was right, but she wasn't even know what even desperation means. She had never imprisoned and chained until her brain melted, her limbs were never cut, she had never separated from her own existence, from her homeland for decades. Dimana sighed. The desperation is a weakness. Having to trust someone was weakness, and that was all she felt against the sorceress who eating breakfast.

"What about you?"

Dimana regretted immediately but it was too late. Minerva raised her cold eyes, her face trembled with ire. She was right if she end her life at that moment. She compared the only person who saved her life, gave her hope, and really helped her, with the damn woman who tried to kill them yesterday. Dimana bowed her head, but before she apologized, door opened, the witch quickly started walking towards them. As the sorceress continued to eat again, she smiled at Dimana, winked. Minerva hissed to the woman who was moving to sit.

"Wash your hands, witch!"

Ambryn rolled her eyes and walked to the bucket under the kitchen counter without objection. Dimana tried to ignore the lustful smell that filled her nose again, and continued to watch the sorceress' head. Ambryn spoke while washing her hands.

"We must find Sebra first. She knows a lot more than me and... I want to eat her fucking heart."

Minerva turned her eyes to her, threw her hair behind her ear.

"Where was she last?"

Ambryn dried her hands with the skirt of her nightgown, and she quickly came to the table.

"There is a headquarters near the Uhemer border. I have no other idea. Just hoping she is still there. What did you do to the damn tomatoes, sorceress?"

Dimana opened her mouth to answer, but Minerva never gave her time to speak.

"Dimana prepared. Now be little gentle and tell me why you asked for gold from Samson?"

Ambryn's enjoyment fled. She waited to swallow her bite before answering.

"Wanted to find my sisters."

Minerva didn't like the short reply. She frowned, left the fork, leaned back.

"You said you didn't know their place."

"That's why I need gold, at least until I went to Blackhorn or even Weidenhold."

"Why?"

"This is none of your damn business."

Minerva snarled, suddenly pulled the witch's fork from her hand, and stabbed it on the table.

"You witch! You told me they were going to kill you! Now you're saying you want to find those whores!"

Ambryn closed her eyes, calmly pulled her fork off the table and stuck it into the hand next to it. Minerva groaned with pain, held her hand and quickly got up, Ambryn raised her voice.

"I wasn't the only survivor of the massacre, sorceress. I have many sisters who left everything behind and get lost. Watch your damn tongue, next time I'm gonna cut it."

As Ambryn licked the fork with her threatening eyes, Dimana quickly ran around the table, stopping between the two women. The sorceress' face wasn't reflecting pain, but her cold eyes staring at Ambryn telling that she was fighting with herself to not respond. Three small spot between her two knuckles were shining with blood.

As Ambryn took a deep breath and continued to have breakfast again, Dimana reached down slowly and tried to grab the Minerva's hand.

"Let's get dressed, Dimana."

Dimana quickly began to follow the sorceress, who entered the witch's room. The controversy of the two women at every opportunity was disappointing enough. Whatever the plan is, it would not work while they kept strangling each other. Although they both regretted their past, their hatred against each other were still warming their lungs.

The witch's wardrobe was considered empty compared to the Minerva's. Two men's trousers in black and brown, two thick gray scarves, a thick and sharp black gown, a green robe patched with white cloths on the collar and skirt. Minerva handed the black dress to her. She didn't have to wear it to find out it was tight. She could already hear the sound of the threads that would break as soon as she bent over.

"I know, Dimana. At least until we get back to the inn."

As the succubus nodded and took the dress, Minerva choosed the green robe, laid it on the bed, turned her back to Dimana and started to take off her nightgown. Her pale back was filled with many tiny pink wounds, but Dimana remembered it. It had been days since they left the sorceress' hut and had lived a lot.

Dimana wore the black dress without much care. Her breasts and hips were crying with her. Minerva did not seem comfortable either. She reached for the buttons on her back, but it was impossible to close them.

"Let me help you."

Minerva didn't object, she threw her hair forward over her shoulder. Dimana tried to button the dress. She glanced at the door and slighty bowed to the sorceress' ear.

"You know... I don't know what lies in the future, but... I will protect you as much as I can. It may be- It's sound stupid but... You can trust me. At least sometimes... When in trouble-"

"Calm down, Dimana. I have not forgotten you. I trust you much more than that witch. Whatever lies in the future, our deal will survive."

Deal... There was absolutely no foundation for it. Minerva didn't have to trust her. She didn't even have to include her in her plots. She was just... Even if she was an insignificant, dishonorable demon, Minerva was trying to take revenge of her hated past, by protect Dimana's miserable, worthless being. It was the best possibility Dimana had in mind. The sorceress wasn't cold, not at all. She was just tired like Ambryn. She was sad, hurted. And even if she rejoiced all the beings she considered close to herself, she would just sit in a darkness and cry for her dark past that no one knew nothing about it.

When Dimana finally finished the buttons, she quickly leaned over the nape of the woman, putting a kiss between her sparse hair, and immediately stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

Minerva looked over her shoulder as she threw her hair back. There was no anger or joy in her eyes.

"No, you're not."

Dimana returned to the hall after the sorceress with a smile on her face. The witch was resting her head on her palm, deep in thought.

"Do you have any silver or gold jewelry?"

Ambryn took a deep breath, get up and went to her room without saying anything, while Dimana and Minerva waited with curiosity, she returned with a wooden box in her hand. She put the box on the table, opened it. Silver and bronze jewelry left Minerva and Dimana's mouth open. The sorceress giggled, immediately throwing her hand on a snake-patterned ring, but Ambryn slapped on back of her hand.

"Be careful, sorceress. All witch jewelery. Tell me what you want."

"Uhm... Two rings or earrings that not enchanted or any pair that won't affect the spells of reflection."

Ambryn sighed, sat on the chair, pulled the box in front of her, and began to sort out the jewelry with both hands. She looked carefully at a completely simple, purple ring and put it on her ring finger, along with the snake-patterned ring that attracted Minerva's attention. She dropped a thin silver chain necklace in front of Dimana.

"Shield."

Dimana nodded, picked up the chain from the table, and moved it between her hands for a while. After getting approval from Minerva's eyes, the succubus tied the chain around her neck. The sorceress raised her eyebrows, watching patiently, Ambryn put the two bronze bracelets on her right wrist. Finally she threw a pair of bronze earrings in front of Minerva.

"Enchanted?" As Minerva watched the earrings closely, the witch continued to stir the box.

"To hear better. A scout accessory."

Minerva took a deep breath, clasped the earrings between her palms, put her middle fingers on the tip of her nose, closed her eyes. Dimana remained motionless for a long time, watching her curiously.

"Can a demon learn human spells?"

Ambryn threw her hair back, wearing the red stone embroidered earring.

"I don't think a demon can learn any spells. Seduction, flames of hell, quick recovery. These traits are yours nature."

"She is right."

Minerva finally opened her eyes and handed an earring to Dimana.

"Still, even if you're asking this, at least that's enough reason to try it. I can say that you're powerful than most wizards in your current conditions."

Dimana smiled widely at her like a child. Even if her spells, or her nature, could cope with most wizards, the two women beside her would laugh with their asses. She could try. She had nothing to lose. Ambryn grimaced at Minerva, shook her head, but suddenly she smiled at the sorceress as if she remembered something.

"Tell me, how did you left the damn army? Why didn't they killed you?"

When Minerva raised one eyebrow, Dimana bent her head and tried to wear the earring.

"They sent me to the jail for not doing my duties right. Azavan asked me to sleep with him as a punishment."

Ambryn completely lost interest in the box and jewelry.

"Then? You just start killing your own people just, to avoid showing your quim?"

Minerva smiled beautifully and started wearing the other earring in her ear.

"On the contrary, I accepted his offer. Just like I accepted his numerous other offers. I went to his house and cut his manhood first and then his throat. In fact, he was much powerful than me, but he was so focused on my thighs that he couldn't even understand what happened. And I saw with my own eyes how weak men actually are. And why Seven Will wasn't successful with male wizards."

Suddenly she glanced at Dimana and winked. The idea of using a succubus in her dirty tasks was directly related to this experience of the sorceress. As the succubus smiled to reach another piece of information, Ambryn continued to stare at Minerva as if vomiting.

"They didn't succeed not because of their cocks, but because of their desire for power. The dark magic made them much more... Impulsive and selfish."

Dimana remembered Emelie. The young girl was her only female slave. She also had been the easiest target. She felt sad that she could not speak with her before the damn sorceress exploded her head.

Minerva crossed her arms, leaned against the chair.

"I think we're talking about the same thing. Power. Azavan could have taken ten whores into his house, but instead he chose me. Why? Because it made him feel much powerful to thrust his dick into a powerful and ranked beautiful woman."

Power and lust were precisely the purpose of a succubus to live. If she was as powerful as Minerva... No she wouldn't have killed her. She had made this decision while stepping out of the temple. But would she try to seduce her? If she knew she was stronger, knew that the black aura wouldn't cover her body... Dimana closed her eyes with that thought. Although she wanted to think otherwise, she would do it. Ambryn was right. Even now, she wanted to tear her green dress and lay her large breasts on the table, calling her a 'slave'. It was natural that she wanted it. But her attempt to think otherwise was a summary of thoughts that paralyzed her mind, and was completely reverse with the motivations of a demon.

"Well, I guess you're more experienced than me on these things."

Minerva frowned at the mocking voice of the witch, shook her head, slowly stood up, headed for the kitchen section.

"You talk a lot about people you don't know, Ambryn. One day you will have trouble cause of your tongue."

The witch shouted at the woman who received the tomatoes from the basket with a bag in her hand.

"Damn it! What am I going to wear!"

*****

When they finally left the old sanctuary, Ambryn again touched the tree and completely concealed the entrance. The brown bag on Dimana's back was heavy. Two blankets, food, plants, smallclothes, two books, water bottle, interesting stick of the witch... Minerva had to take off the green dress and give it to the witch and had to wear her old, torn black dress. Ambryn looked around for a while, sighed, turned to them.

"We will go through the canyons. We will stay away from the carriageways. Follow me."

Minerva shook her head and pointed south with her head.

"We have to go to the inn. My horse is there. Maybe I will also buy a few pieces of clothing."

When Ambryn grimaced and opened her mouth, Dimana groaned in disgust. They had just closed the damn door, and the two women were already eating each other.

"To Tunmine? Oh, fuck your horse! I'm not coming!"

When Minerva clenched her teeth and jumped a step forward, Dimana quickly moved between the two women, stretched her arms, showing them her palms.

"Can we, just, go!"

As Ambryn lifted one eyebrow, the sorceress turned around, looked south again, muttered.

"I will miss him."

When Dimana gently stroked her arm, Minerva nodded slightly and eventually began to follow the witch. All three didn't have any cape, and the hot sun was warming Dimana's head. Her black dress was already wet with sweat. Minerva slowly bowed her head towards her.

"Keep your senses open."

Dimana nodded at her and came to the left side of the witch.

"Ambryn... Why can't I feel you?"

The witch glanced at her, confused and looked at the sky, looked at her again, bowed her head.

"What?"

Dimana straightened her bag, shading her eyes with one hand. The sorceress was listening to them curiously.

"I can feel humans. I mean, I can see their presence even if I don't see them or hear them or smell them. But I can't feel you."

Ambryn pointed to the woman next to her.

"Do you feel her?"

Dimana didn't have to look at Minerva. Her red form shone as much as possible.

"Yes."

The witch bowed her head, slowly stroking her chin.

"It definitely must be related to dark magic, but I don't know exactly why. When we summon a succubus, we may be getting this protective power. It's still a very interesting skill you have."

As Dimana sighed desperately, Minerva smiled and bowed slightly to the witch.

"Maybe you should summon one. Can be useful if it can be half as useful as Dimana."

"Don't be stupid. You don't know anything about them. They're just some brainless whores. It's impossible to keep them under control. Maybe if you let them lick your cunt at any moment..."

Minerva rolled her eyes uncomfortably, Ambryn pointed her finger at the succubus.

"You don't know how precious she is, Minerva. Although she has all the features of her any other kind, she acts like a human."

When Minerva frowned, Ambryn sighed and stopped talking.

"You do not understand."

All these conversations were only disturbing for Dimana. Although the witch described her in a praiseworthy voice, what she said was painful for her. The sorceress tilted her head forward and smiled at her. Her smile was wiped when Dimana stared in front of her without responding. The damn smile was a huge link in the chains that hurt Dimana.

After a long, silent walk, the high canyons mentioned by Ambryn appeared on the horizon. The green ground of the Emerald forest ended at the bottom of the large gray rocks. A large river was passing between the canyons, plants of various colors ran through large stones. Dimana looked up and watched the canyons. Although she did not notice anyone, someone from above could easily spy on them.

As the two women sat on the banks of the river to drink water and breathe, the sun started to go down. Minerva pulled out the map from her small bag and examined some points while Ambryn looked at her curiously.

"We have to turn right from the path ahead. Sindevear village shouldn't be too far. To stay. We also need new clothes."

Ambryn continued to gather her white hair, as if she hadn't heard. Minerva turned her head back on the map, laughed.

"I thought you were going to object."

Ambryn pulled her black buckle out of her mouth and wrapped her bun.

"I don't need your damn map. I know that village. The security is weak. The people are poor."

Dimana smiled. They were sane, at least not to be unnecessarily stubborn. She took two oranges out of the bag and handed them to the sorceress.

"Hey."

"Thank you, Dimana."

Minerva rolled the other orange next to the witch, Ambryn bowed her lips, gestured for Dimana to approach with her hand. Dimana frowned, got up slowly and sat beside Ambryn.

"I'll hide your skin."

Minerva asked before the succubus.

"What do you mean?"

"Illusion, sorceress. I will try to give human color."

Dimana hesitated for a moment. She was very angry because she felt like a human, and looking like one was simply scary. Minerva quickly got up and sat next to her. When Ambryn took a deep breath and raised her hand, Minerva asked in excited hoarse voice.

"Can you reverse it later?"

Ambryn rolled her eyes, put her fingers on Dimana's cheek.

"Relax. I don't even think it will work, but if I succeed, it will be temporary. Maybe a day. Maybe hours. Seconds. I've never tried changing skin of a damn succubus."

Ambryn pressed her fingers on her cheek and closed her eyes. The heat radiating from her finger began to spread to the cheek. Dimana watched the witch's lightly moving lips. Suddenly Ambryn raised her other hand and put it on the other cheek, keeping her head steady. Flames blew in her brain, her whole body began to tremble. Her muscles were knotted hard. She raised her hands to put them on the hands of the witch.

"A-Amb-"

The sorceress held her hand firmly and clenched it. Dimana felt Minerva's warmth on her back. She tried to turn her eyes on her, but she didn't see anything but her raven curls. Dimana looked at the witch's slowly opening eyes, but Minerva raised Dimana's hand to front of her burgundy eyes. Dimana first thought about who the brunette hand belongs to stupidly, and then groaned as Ambryn snickered.

"Great!" Said the witch.

As she turned her head, she saw the smiling sorceress' white teeth. She pushed the woman to the side with her hand and crawled to look down to the river. The rapid flow of water was blocking her vision, but she could see that she was no longer red-skinned. She put her hand on her cheek shaking with excitement and fear. At least the burgundy eyes were still reflecting her true being. When a hand grasped her tail firmly, her lust came back, stroking her folds. She quickly turned her head and watched Minerva, who thoughtfully stared at her brunette tail. She pulled her tail hard from her hand and slapped her hand with it like a whip.  
The witch laughed and stood up.

"Do you want us to cut it, succubus?"

Dimana suddenly closed her eyes angrily. They played with her mind, played with her damn body, and now are they planning to cut her tail? There was no difference between them and the templars! She jumped up quickly and cried out to the white witch.

"I will cut your fucking throat!"

Ambryn looked at the sorceress who was still sitting on the ground for a while, Dimana did not turn her eyes away when her blue eyes glowed and her pale face trembled with anger, but she anxiously bit her inner lip when she realized that her life was more important than her tail. When Ambryn took a step towards her, Minerva stood up, passed in front of Dimana, put both hands on hips.

"Go ahead, Ambryn! We're coming."

Watching Dimana carefully, the witch took a deep breath, quickly bowed to the orange on the ground and threw it into the river. After Ambryn turned and started to walk away, Minerva turned to the sad face of Dimana.

"She was joking, Dimana. Nobody will hurt you. Do you feel any pain?"

Dimana shook her head and looked at her hands again. Her dress, hiding her new skin and skin itself, was painful enough. When Minerva put her hand on her cheek, her trembling eyes turned to her. She lifted her heels slightly and put a small kiss on her other cheek, Dimana had to moan. As Dimana raised her hands to hug her, Minerva stepped back and smiled.

"Believe me, you look so pretty."

Dimana bowed her head again. Did she expect her to consider it as a tribute? Ambryn turned around to look at them fifty steps away, Minerva walked over to the bag on the ground.

"This is not really a bad thing. She is right. Your red skin was quite... Interesting. You are now like a human except of your eyes and tail. Look from the bright side, now you can act... much more... comfortably!"

The sorceress returned with a black panties in her hand and handed it to Dimana. She clenched her teeth not to burn it. Minerva was right, as always, but the feeling of obligation was rather disturbing. She had to return to her homeland and every step she took on earth, every word she said, every touch she felt, were destroying her hopes more.

When finally she took the pant from the woman's hand, Ambryn shouted for them to come. Dimana quickly wore it, gathered her tail and imprisoned it in her panties, plunged the tip into her folds and already started wetting the panties with her juices. She grabbed the bag on the ground and looked at the sorceress. Her blue eyes were dark. Dimana recognized this look. Back in the hut, when she went out the door under the lights of the first day they were together and she had watched her with the same facial expression.

The woman spoke before Dimana opened her mouth to ask.

"I'm sorry, Dimana. Come, let's continue."

After watching her back for a while, the succubus accelerated her steps. When they reached the witch who still looked angry, Minerva cleared her throat and asked with a subtle voice.

"That illusion... Can you teach me, Ambryn?"

Ambryn frowned, but suddenly her anger disappeared, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Why not, if you call me Mistress."

Dimana was still staring at her palms, Minerva spoke quietly, but her voice was no longer subtle.

"Well, Mistress, can you teach me the illusion magic?"

Her every emphasizes was as hard as to blow the witch's head at any moment. Ambryn grinned, stretched out her hand to the sorceress face, but Minerva muttered a curse and took a step away.

"Oh, I will, child. I will teach you a lot."

*****

Tailroad  
Kingdom's Heart

Bernard tried to cross the begging children around him, while walking quickly to the temple of the kingdom with two warriors.The Kingdom's Heart was a pretty terrible settlement in every respect. The water of the river passing through the city was dark from dirt. The disgusting smell that spread from everywhere was breathtaking. As the sun kept flushing his gray hair that indicating his age, began to sink, a dense cloud of dust covered the dirty street. The poor people on the pavement were yelling at each other without stopping. Across the street, three guards battered two skinny men trying to attack each other. Bernard pushed a child in front of him in disgust, squinting his eyes, staring at the exit of the street. A carriage trolley was quickly going up the city without paying attention to the people's sake in front. The royal street was like a paradise compared to the rest of the city. Although the walls and ironworks were too long to be cross, guards were on their duty every each twenty steps around the paradise. The royal, members of the army and the temple had completely isolated themselves from the public thanks to these obstacles.

It was precisely these obstacles that caused the bloody civil war eighteen years ago. The poor people and tribes who rebelled, after months of growing blood lake, overthrew the king, who treated them like worthless animals with a bloody coup. Everyone was happy. Until the same poor people decided to get the temple and Light Warriors out of the kingdom. The army had left without objection, but months later they returned to Tailroad with the armies of Silverland and Uhemer. The tribes had to surrender soon, but the Temple Leaders and Silverland filled the city square with hundreds of severed heads to reshape the rebellion to a lesson for everyone. After all, as the eldest son of the dead king sat on the throne, Tailroad had to put more distance between them and the Blackhorn Alliance.

Recalling the disgusting corpse smell of eighteen years ago, he filled his lungs with a deep breath without worrying about the stench. The guards at the door carefully examined him as he continued to move forward on the entryway. Just in case, he opened the front of his dust-covered white cloak, showing the bright orange sun emblem on his chest. The white sword in the middle of the emblem showed that he was a warrior, not a sorcerer. Like most Light Warriors, he knew sorcery, but his limited knowledge had deprived him of this title. He put his hand on the sword's white hilt, raised his chest, and kept his head and back straight, even though he was tired of the road. The guards anxiously put their fists on their chests and greeted him inexpensively.

When Bernard turned his eyes to the lush garden, he relaxed spontaneously. The wide road, covered with flat stones, was divided into three, fifty steps away. The first way went to the camp of the army and the city guards. Although the camp was behind dense trees, he could hear the sounds of swords and shouts. Although the Tailroad army was large, they were a failed and inexperienced army. Even the poor and angry people were able to cope with them. Still, they were expendable soldiers against Blackhorn, and Silverland sent financial support every year. But of course, these aids were spent for the pleasure of commanders and the royal instead of army needs.

The second way was to the three-story Mollyfly Castle. Disgusting royal house where everyone strangles each other for power and gold. Bernard hadn't stepped there since the civil war, and he was determined not to change the situation. For a moment he thought Weidenhold wasn't actually a bad kingdom. King Oliver was definitely a brutal person, but he wasn't a stupid. He wasn't a coward. He thought of his people and was loved by his people. Weidenhold had also experienced a civil war, but King Oliver had managed the situation very well despite Light Warriors.

The third way was to his house, his holy, his fate. Castles, kingdoms, tribes were nothing besides these magnificent structures. If the royal families were dogs barking at each other, the inhabitants of the temple were snakes, quietly moving in the dark. Two tall towers overlooking the sky could be seen over the trees. The large golden mass in the shape of the sun at the top was the emblem of the army. The temples were both religious places and headquarters. Religion and politics were intertwined there. They even had a court, separated from the kingdom's. The army of Light was making important decisions in this holy building in the area, and the death of six guardians, who died two days ago in the city of Llevannar, was the reason Bernard, the army investigator, was called from Weidenhold by the headquarters.

'Why?' Silverland's great interest, rather than the answers to the crime, bothered Bernard more. Even in years when he thought to retire, he was considered the best researcher of all Light Warriors. Still, even the death of the damned king of the Tailroad could not have made him come this far. It would not be difficult to find novice murderers, but they certainly had an interesting story, and they had attracted Bernard's curiosity enough.

He didn't recognize the three warriors who chatted in a low voice in front of the temple and gave a sharp look towards him. He also didn't want to. He only wanted to get rid of that shitty kingdom as soon as possible, leaving his full report to the Tailroad Temple's deputy leader. As he climbed up the stairs, in the gold-plated entrance, a lightly limping brunette woman stared at him, pressing her right fist into her breasts, greeting him with her extremely serious face and voice.

"May the light shine on you. Welcome home. I'm Urivia."

While Bernard smirked, his tall, long-haired assistant named Kowan stepped forward and drew the attention of the woman.

"To all of us, sister. I'm Bernard, the investigator of Weidenhold. I'm here to meet with the deputy leader."

The woman nodded several times without disturbing her serious and repulsive facial expression, waving her brown long ponytail.

"The deputy is waiting for you, brother Bernard. Please follow me."

As the woman quickly turned around and started walking, Bernard stepped into the wide entrance hall with his two assistants. The architecture of the temple was the same as Weidenhold Temple. The large white doors at the far end of the hall were opening to the place of worship. He could see the warriors and nobles praying to the god of light, down on their knees. A larger analogue of the sun at the top of the towers was shone on the high ceiling. One of the wide stairs on both far sides of the hall went up to the headquarters room, while the other went to the dorm of warriors and guests. The turquoise blue carpet covering the entire floor of the hall and the large sun emblem in the middle of it were representing the sky. The hall looked calm, but when he followed the woman upstairs, she saw many more foreign faces. As the tired and bored faces watched them, Urivia stopped suddenly and took a look at his assistants behind him.

"Brothers must wait here, Lieutenant Bernard."

Bernard looked over his shoulder to his two companions and signaled them to wait. There was no point in asking the woman a question. Apparently, he wasn't the only guest in the temple. Again, when her curiosity recurred, he patiently clenched her teeth, and then went after the woman, but the voice of the young warrior stopped him.

"Are- You sure, Father?"

Bernard spilled his anger through his nostrils, turned his angry face at him. Although he was older, he still had a boyish face. His black big eyes grew bigger with anxiety. The reason for his blond hair was because of his late mother. It was as if he was going to be born as a girl and suddenly changed his mind at the last minute. Despite his weak body, he had a fast-rising profile and his father was definitely not the cause. His intelligence was going to make him more famous than even Bernard, but his overly protective attitude bothered his father.

"Yes, Ovyr. When you are on duty, only address me as a brother or lieutenant. My next warning will not be that simple."

As the Urivia grinned, the young warrior turned his eyes to Kowan like apologizing. At least he wasn't a stubborn fool, but Bernard didn't think it would be his final warning. Again, he turned to the woman and nodded, started to follow her. Fortunately, Bernard could still see his assistants when they stopped in front of a wide door. Urivia gently knocked the door with her finger knot, opening the door before a permission. Bernard quickly scanned the room, saw the man, leaning on his seat at behind his desk, seeing the bald head looking out through the large window facing the castle. His frivolous attitude was annoying, but Bernard was too tired to care. As Urivia stepped aside, he stepped forward with a few firm steps, leaning his right fist against his chest.

"May the light shine on you, brother deputy. I-"

The man quickly got out of his seat, began to walk quickly towards Bernard with a wide grin showing his teeth. He knew that brunette, old face well. His fist was loosened, his arms spread out.

"Tim? Are you fucking serious! Oh, you son of-"

Before he could finish her dirty words, the brunette woman cleared her throat as if she wanted to tear it. Bernard's baffled expression fell with a frown, but Tim laughed carelessly and held his both elbows tight, shaking him.

"Bernard! You sneaky devil! How long has it been?"

Bernard called for an answer to the question for a moment. Seven years? He met him while fighting against a large Seven Will camp in the wide plain on the shore of Fallen sea. Tim was definitely not the kind of man he would love. He wasn't smart, he was often out of seriousness and tolerance, he didn't even care about the ranks and politics, but in the middle of the bloody war, he was the man who saved his life when an assassin jumped on him with two daggers in his hands, and this tragedy had started a new friendship.

"Wait! Are you the deputy?"

As Bernard waited curiously, Tim laughed again, nodded at Urivia, and pointed at the seat in front of the wide table. As Urivia bent her lips and left the room, the investigator relaxed in his seat. Tim looked at the door for a while and suddenly leaned under the table, pulling out a wine bottle. Bernard wanted to refuse, but red wine looked like a medicine for his lips, chapped by thirst. At least, it was forbidden to drink wine while at work, but such prohibitions were absolutely irrelevant for someone like Tim. Tim started talking as he filled the glass in front of his guest.

"Yes, old friend. I'm. But I'm deputy of the deputy!"

Bernard lifted his eyebrows and grabbed his glass as Tim lifted the bottle up and drank quickly.

"What does that mean!"

"Simple! A deputy help the leader. And a deputy help... The deputy!"

"Don't mess with me, old dog! Now, tell me."

The deputy of the deputy? There was no such a absurd authority in the temples, and the damn man should definitely have been kidding. While sipping the sweet wine with appetite, Tim pointed to a simple badge about the size of a ring on his collar.

"I am! I know, there is no such thing in yours, but there is. Olven, the deputy of the leader Miremir. And I am his assistant. It's that simple!"

Bernard tried not to reflect his surprise on his face, but didn't prevent it. What was the purpose even if it was such an authority? A deputy only transmits the orders of the leader, providing the link between the army and the headman. There is no need for another authority for this bond. Bernard sighed and shook his shoulders as Tim continued to grin.

"Well, my friend. I'm glad for you, but I came here to talk to the deputy. The real deputy."

Tim nodded and slowly leaned forward. The seriousness on his face was foreign. Maybe he has become mature enough to deserve a important power.

"And he's waiting for you. You'll talk, brother Bernard. I would love to have a little chat with you, but we have things to do. I think you're coming back from Llevannar?"

The investigator twisted his lips and remained silent for a while. Although talking to Tim seemed more comfortable than talking to the real deputy, he didn't want to explain his work to an authority he didn't even know what it is. Tim noticed his discomfort, gently pushing the wine bottle in front of him to one side.

"Olven's order, Bernard. Things are a bit more complicated here. Just tell me, dude! Let me help you. Believe me, this is a big crap."

There seemed to be no other remedy. Perhaps the answers he was curious about were hidden in that little meeting. He also finished the last wine in his glass and began to tell with a low voice.

"Well, I don't care actually. I'm so tired, Tim. I want to return home today. There are also things I want to ask. I don't even know why I'm here. So... Listen carefully. Your young investigator was there. Zaver. Didn't leave much work for me. According to what he said, the two people came late at night. When they head to the teacher's house, they brutally kill the two guards. With ax spell. He seemed sure it was Seven Will. A planned crime. But also ridiculous. They forget their heads in the middle of the street, as they panic. The odd thing is that despite breaking the door, Samson and one of his students continue to sleep soundly. They go up and kill them too. Then leave the house, run away, but they are caught by two more guards. They also brutally murder them behind the college. They enter a house in the square and escape through a secret entrance to the security tunnel. All according to Zaver."

Tim bent his lips and thoughtfully patted his wide chin.

"What about you?"

Bernard didn't think it was that simple, but there were points where the young investigator was right. They were alarmed. They had done a sloppy job. They left a lot of tracks behind. Although they knew a lot, it was as clear as the blue sky that they were inexperienced in killing. They hadn't touched any valuable items in the house. Samson's body in front of the door was telling that the teacher had noticed intruders before he died.

"There's nothing to prove that Seven Will is doing, but I don't think of any other possibility."

"Hm... Allright, what about this? That fucking teacher was working for Seven Will. But, you know, everybody knows something and nobody can prove a damn thing... Something like that. His damn students were constantly disappearing. Our kids were locking the damn school for months."

Bernard frowned more after every word. Perhaps Zaher was right about this too, but why did the army and the guards not punish the teacher despite these serious allegations? It was a good idea to ask.

"Are you suggesting that the army knew it and do nothing?"

"Save this question to the deputy, buddy. I have no idea. Just tell me your discoveries and... What you think."

Bernard sucked his inner lip curiously. The damn guy wasn’t say anything. The only piece of information that came out of his mouth shook all the crime scenarios Bernard imagined. Still, there was one trump card still in his inner pocket. He crossed his arms with discomfort.

"I'm sure you have an answer for the tunnel as well. Why was an underground passage leading directly to the palace unprotected?"

Tim chuckled, making Bernard more angry.

"Is there any security tunnel everyone knows! The gate to the palace was protected but the entrance door was kept secret. It seems that someone knew that tunnel very well. Do you think that the fucking castle behind me has no escape route?"

"But who? There was another secret entrance to a house inside the damn tunnel! That tunnel was not used for the first time by those people, I’m telling you."

Tim raised an eyebrow, shook his hand at him.

"I was hoping that you would know."

Bernard sighed, loosening his back again on the seat.

"I don't think dark wizards bring out such an advantage for a teacher. Who you say? A person who knows Samson, has good connections and knowledge, powerful and stupid..."

Tim's disgusting grin slowly deteriorated, his serious facial expression returned. He got up from his seat, clasped his hands over his butt, and started watching the view through the window.

"Bernard... My old friend... You're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

Despite the backside of the assistant, Bernard shook his shoulders with disgust and remained silent. The damn man could think anything he wanted. It was his duty to find the criminals and he was absolutely enthusiastic. However, the Tailroad Temple was not sincere. He was even learning the teacher's past now. What else was the temple hiding and why were they hiding? That was the question that changed Bernard's enthusiasm with anxiety, and acting like a stupid was much smarter than turning to a headless corpse.

When Tim looked over her shoulder, Bernard wiped the anxious look on her face.

"I know what you're thinking. There's no reason to care."

He looked outside again. Bernard cleared his throat and tried to speak in a calm tone.

"Of course I care, brother. But why need me when Zaher was there-"

"Nine warriors!"

He quickly turned his body to him. Bernard frowned, he continued growling.

"We lost our nine comrades, Bernard. You know... I suggested you. Zaher? No. No, he just looks at the dead and mutters something. But you? Damn. I watched you. You discovered the camp of that fucking witchs from the direction the corpse fell! And you're telling me, you know nothing... "

His longing and admirable words didn't affect Bernard, but made him more angry. Why was the death of nine warriors attributed to this case? Another important piece of information that is kept confidential. They were calling a investigator from another kingdom and hiding information from him! No! He didn't even have to listen. He clenched his teeth and stood up so as not to swear, keeping his trembling eyes on Tim for a while. He threw his hand in his inner pocket and took out a single earring with the moon symbol, softly laying it on the desk.

"I found this at the scene. It must have belonged to a witch. The other one wasn't in there. Enchanted. Maybe it will help."

Tim grabbed the earring immediately, looked it for a moment, turned his face to Bernard with excitement.

"Now, hold your horses-"

"There were also fresh scars around the window on the second floor. Claw marks. Something entered through the window, but nonhuman. Maybe a cave hound, I don't know. Why did they try to enter both through the door and through the window, I don't know it either. But that's it from me. Tell Olven my apologies. I couldn't help more. Take care, Tim."

He turned away immediately to avoid controversy, took two steps toward the door, but the assistant barked from behind.

"Wait! God damn you, wait for me."

As Bernard took a deep breath in disgust, Tim quickly caught up to him, walking towards the door.

"You had questions to ask, right? You came to meet the deputy leader, right! Okay, come then."

Bernard grimaced as Tim opened the door for him. The damn temple wouldn't have let him go so easily. Now he had to do the same things and the same discussion with a much more authoritative person. Bernard was already feeling angry. What would he ask? What would he learn? Nine warriors... When Tim pointed at the door with his eyebrow, Bernard reluctantly left the room.

He immediately found the first face he was looking for. Ovyr was standing up, watching him with anxious eyes. Kowan also jumped up from the bench, but Bernard put his eyes on the neck of the assistant, who was walking fast into the quiet, desolate depths of the hallway. For a moment he wanted to turn back and take care of his son, but he didn't want to worry the young man any more. He wanted to think there is nothing to worry about, but it was stupid. Although he wasn't attached to that temple, every leader was equal for the warriors. And warriors for every leader. If the Tailroad Temple leader decides to punish him, the Weidenhold Temple could do nothing. He could be kept in jail for days. They could hold him for months to solve the damn case, and even... There wasn't much difference between nine and ten in a shit pit like Tailroad.

As Bernard sweated with terrible scenarios, Tim stood in front of a large two-door entrance guarded by the two warriors. He opened the door without knocking and surprised Bernard more. He hesitated for a moment, but five pairs of colorful eyes around the wide long table in the hall left him breathless. The man, who was sitting at the far end of the table, showing his authority, was at his age. His broad shoulders were covered with sun armor. His blue-sharp eyes fixed towards him. The plain white circle in the sun above his chest showed that he was a sorcerer. The other four were wearing gray and black simple but solid chinmails. There was a trace of boredom and deep hatred in all eyes. The face of the fat man sitting to Olven's right, covered with his red long beard and eyebrows, looked disgusting. In front of him was a skinny, young woman as pale as a corpse. Her jet-black eyes wasn't convey a clear feeling like Olven's. He recognized the face of the brown-haired, middle-aged man next to her. Miraed. The self-confident commander had managed his unit quite well in the adventure seven years ago, and he had impressed Bernard deeply. He didn't know the brunette face opposite him, but his disgusting, senseless grin said he wasn't worth recognizing for Bernard.

Even the hoarse, warm air of the hall was like an enemy to Bernard. As Tim noticed his discomfort, he firmly shook his arm and invited him in with her hand. Bernard took a deep breath and slowly took a few steps inward without taking his anxious eyes from the old man and put his fist on his chest like a damn newbie. He greeted them loudly as Tim walked towards Olven.

Nobody responded to his greeting, but Bernard wasn't in a good state to be taken anyway. Tim left the earring slowly in front of the deputy, leaned over his ear and whispered something to him for an annoying long time. When he finally stepped back and stood still behind Olven, Olven folded his hands on the table, smirked at Bernard.

"Welcome to our temple, brother Bernard. Please take a sit. There is an issue to discuss."

Our temple... Bernard took a deep breath and slowly pulled the farthest chair with his slightly trembling hand, sitting down. He greeted Miraed with his head before giving all his attention to Olven again. Thankfully, his greeting responded this time. The commander smiled slightly and twisted his bushy mustache. When he turned to Olven again, the deputy pointed the man behind him with his thumb without breaking his grin.

"I told him, if the answer is Seven Will, thank him and send him home."

It wasn't a question, but Olven started waiting for his answer. Bernard blinked his eyes senselessly and tried to recall the whole case.

"I... I didn't say it wasn't Seven Will."

Olven nodded and accepted his reply.

"You didn't say it was, either."

He stopped again and annoyed the investigator again. Bernard didn't even know what they were talking about. Olven spoke as if he knew who the criminals were, but why did they hide in the first place? Why were they not telling directly. Most importantly, why was he here and what was the purpose of this anxious meeting? He folded his hands on the table with discomfort, but when he realized that he looked like him completely, he clenched his teeth and untied his hands.

"I... With all due respect, brother Olven... If you know who were they... Why am I here?"

All eyes in the room left Bernard and turned to Olven. Apparently no one has a clue about what was going on except for the deputy and Tim. Olven twisted his lips, slowly picked up the earring on the table and wandered it around for a while.

"Two things, dear Bernard. First, It wasn't Seven Will. It was one of us. Second, it's not an investigation anymore."

While Bernard was frowning and trying to understand what he had heard, Olven dropped the earring back on the table and smiled widely.

"It's a hunt."

*****

Tailroad  
Sindevear Village

"A human approaching!"

When they entered the muddy road of the village, the sun had completely disappeared. Trees had swallowed both sides of the road. The illusion spell didn't lose its effect, and Dimana didn't care about it right now. Far from the dark road, two humans and two horses forms were warming her brain. Minerva and Ambryn remained silent. Dimana wanted to hide behind the trees. The last time Minerva tried to speak, she had to create two corpses. The sorceress asked with a low voice.

"How close?"

Dimana didn't have to answer. Horseshoes began to be heard. The witch's accelerated audible breaths were reflected her discomfort. Her blue eyes turned to the sorceress.

"Let's hide!"

When Minerva shook her head, Dimana clenched her teeth. The bloody woman would create corpses again, and they would have left another mark. Dimana put her tail more in her slit just in case.

"Keep calm, I'll talk. Dimana. Ambryn. Keep calm."

When the two rider appeared in the dark, Minerva stepped forward and began to wait. Their faces were unclear, but Ambryn whispered.

"Scouts!"

Minerva didn't care. The moonlight was polishing the bald head of a middle-aged man. He had a long sword on his back. Four long spears were hanging in the saddle of his horse. The other man had a simple gray helmet on his head. His wide mustache was hiding his lips. The armors and capes of both was dark blue, and a yellow eagle emblem shone on their chests.

"Blessed evening, gentlemen!" Minerva greeted them loudly.

When the two horses eventually stood before them, the bald man leaned over the saddle and carefully observed all three.

"To you too, sister. Where are you going?"

Minerva folded her hands in front of her, smiling at them. The man with a mustache was completely focused on the burgundy eyes of Dimana.

"To Sindevear, good sir. I'm Serra Flakepier. My fiancee had said that his unit would reside on the Uhemer border."

As Ambryn whimpered, Dimana glanced at the sorceress' black hair. Her breath was trapped in her lungs. The two rider frowned at each other, the bald man asked again.

"Who is your fiance?"

"He's a warrior of the Light, sir. His mother was... Blessed yesterday, but frankly... I'm disturbed by the recent deaths. I can't sleep in peace. I know he won't come back for a long time. At least... I want to hug him once again."

When she wiped her nose with the back of his hand and bowed her head, everyone around her frowned at her. Nobody understood what the damned woman was saying, but the bald man sighed, straightened in his saddle.

"I guess your fiancé misinformed you, sister. The Light army haven't been through this path for a long time. At least you can be sure they're not in Sindevear."

Minerva suddenly raised her head, shook it slowly.

"But- But- He said he was going to Sindevear! Then they would cross the villages and hunt a few witches over there!"

As Ambryn took a deep breath, the scout raised her voice and stopped Minerva's words.

"As I said, Light Warriors’ troops have not been through this path in a long time. I think your husband told you about an old operation. They hunted those witches a long time ago."

Ambryn bowed her head slowly, Dimana watched the woman with admiration. A sharp mind was stronger than any spell, and the sorceress had proved this with her small role. Minerva bowed her head again.

"Sorry, sir. If it's close- Sindevear- still want to look. If we could-"

The bald man pointed the way with his head.

"Not far, there aren't many places where you can take shelter this evening anyway. Who are your companions?"

Ambryn stared at him with her blue eyes, Dimana bowed her head. Minerva pointed at Ambryn first, then Dimana.

"My elder sister, Nevire. and Emelie is sister of my fiancee."

Emelie... Couldn't the damn sorceress think of another name! Dimana clenched her teeth, nodded her head without raising it. She could feel all eyes around on herself.

"Eyes."

The spooky voice didn't belong to the bald man. Dimana quickly kept all flames ready and slowly raised her head, staring at the man with the mustache. His face grimaced. Minerva broke the silence.

"My good sir, when she was a child-"

The bald man raised his voice.

"I'm sure she can speak. Can you speak, sister?"

Minerva looked over her shoulder at Dimana, nodded slowly. Her glowing blue eyes were encouraging enough. There was nothing to be afraid of. She had two powerful women with her, and any of these idiots would fall apart without harming her. Dimana put a weak smile on her face and raised her head completely.

"Yes, sir, I can talk. When I was a kid... I was kidnapped by witches, with my brother. They tortured us and... I don't know. They did something to me. Then they raped us for days. Imprisoned us. Then blessed protectors saved us. My brother... He joined them to take revenge and... To protect me. I was excluded by everyone. They called me a witch toy. A freak. A monster. They called me child of the demons. He was... the only one with me... and I am worried about him. He is... my everything."

She kept her eyes on the scouts that had been silent for a long time. She didn't even know what she was talking about, but she chose to be the child that the witch and the sorceress spoke about yesterday. She had empathized with a human and Minerva's weak smile was told her that she was successful.

The bald man nodded to her as his friend was stroking his mustache with his fingers.

"I reminded you of your painful memories, forgive me. Please keep moving, sisters. Sindevear is not far away. I hope you will meet your brother as soon as possible."

Minerva leaned slightly on them.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you. Blessed evening."

After the long and striking farewell of the sorceress, the riders passed by, disappeared into the darkness while all three watching them over their shoulders. Minerva giggled, came over to Dimana and grabbed her arm, stroked it.

"You did great!"

"Why... Emelie?!"

"Oh... Just came to my mind."

The sorceress scratched her head with two fingers, turning her eyes to the witch who still looking back.

"I think your plot ruined, Ambryn."

The witch had anger and frustration in her blue eyes, shook her head slightly.

"There may be others. We'll have to be sure."

Minerva eventually left Dimana's arm and took a step towards the witch.

"Do you think this weak possibility is worth losing more time? I propose to turn back. Tomorrow morning. There is one more person I need to handle. I am sure he knows something about your guys too. Then we will make a new plan with the information we have. Of course... If you want to come with us."

Ambryn looked at the sorceress for a long time, began to walk unanswered. Whoever Sebra was, Ambryn had an interest in her other than helping the sorceress, and the woman could have been dead for a long time. In fact, that situation was much better for Dimana. Without wasting time, they would be hendle the other target and eventually they could go to the Eagle Mountains together. Minerva also said that she had three targets in Blackhorn. Which meant that even if she found the necromancer's soul, she would not destroy it and ask Dimana to help again. While walking with the sorceress after the witch, Dimana again thought about the real purpose of her.

*****

The scout had said it right, it wasn't a long journey. There was a small settlement two hundred steps away. Behind the short stone walls around the road were corn and sunflower fields. A gray dog attached to the back wall of a house was barking at them like crazy, but Dimana was sure she was the real target. Torches and lamps hanging in front of the doors illuminated the mud-filled street of the village. Dimana glanced at her hands. Her skin was still brunette and still disturbing her. Yet for the first time since Llevannar, she was going to a place where people were intense, and her new color would be very useful. She even deceived the two scouts, poor peasants wouldn't be a problem. Ambryn spoke as Dimana watched the two drunk men swearing at each other on the sidewalk.

"Follow me, I know a shop where we can find clothes."

The witch's voice was calm. Minerva nodded.

"Okay. How long will Dimana's illusion last?"

Ambryn glanced at the succubus, took a deep breath and slipped next to her. When she quickly put her hand on her face, Dimana winced without looking at the woman's blue eyes.

"Enough until night. No problem."

"Maybe... You have to cast an illusion on us too. I don't think we'll be recognized, but still-"

"I want to be recognized."

While Minerva frowning, Ambryn stepped out of the mud and climbed onto the wooden pavement. Increasing human forms caused Dimana to groan quietly. Behind every wall they passed was a human warmth. A man sitting on the pavement shook the wine bottle at them.

"Whoo- Hello there, my ladies!"

His voice was not strong enough to communicate. Like two other women, Dimana went on without caring about him. Wine was affecting people very much. Even without illusion, any succubus could easily seduce that miserable man. Dimana noted this ease in her mind.

Ambryn suddenly stood in front of a door and lowered the door handle. The door was locked, but a weak light from the window was illuminating the shop front. The witch punched the door several times quickly. When the door wasn't opened again, Minerva slowly walked to the window, bowed her head, checked inside. Dimana left the witch waiting at the door and came next to her.

"One human."

When Ambryn heard this, she grimaced and started kicking the door hard. Finally a male voice was heard.

"I'm coming, damn you!"

A rather short man opened the door and looked at them angrily with his brown eyes. One ear had completely burnt. His thinness was featuring his cheekbones.

"What is it, woman?"

Ambryn put her hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him in. Finally, when the door was fully opened, Minerva and Dimana entered the shop behind the witch. It was small place, but the colorful dresses that covered all the walls smelled of fabric everywhere. Minerva had a big smile on her face. Dimana put the bag on her back on the floor and closed the door. The shopkeeper grimaced, opened his mouth, but Ambryn raised her voice.

"Shut up, old man! Where is smallclothes?"

As he murmured and quickly ran behind the back, Minerva was checking two black and dark blue long dresses with a smile on her face. Ambryn put both hands on her hips and hissed.

"We're not going to a damn festival! Pick one!"

The sorceress turned to the witch without breaking her smile, raised the clothes in her hand.

"Which one?"

Ambryn pulled the black one quickly, checked the shop and ran into the dressing room, pulled the green curtain hard. Minerva muttered a curse towards the curtain, but smiled again when she saw a dark green robe. Suddenly she turned to Dimana, the brunette blinked with anger.

"Dimana! Which one?"

She really didn't care, but the dark blue gown would definitely suit the damn woman. The long, sharp collar seemed exactly made for Minerva's long neck. The gray patterns on the collar and on the ends of the long, wide arms were like pieces of flame. Dimana pointed the blue with her finger. Minerva glanced at the dress and smiled at her.

"Take it then. You like it, right?"

As Dimana opened her mouth to object, the short man returned with three sets of black and white smallclothes on his arm, headed to the counter.

"I just thought it would suit you!"

Ambryn stretched out one hand out of the curtain and waved it to Minerva.

"Give me one of those!"

Dimana licked her lips as she watched the witch's pale arm. She suddenly wanted to pull the curtain and bite the woman's slit. Her tail was still inside her quim, and tight panties were like torture. Minerva stretched a white panties and bra into the back of the curtain, turned to Dimana, waving the dark blue dress again. Dimana rolled her eyes and finally took it. At least she liked it. Her body was getting used to another necessity of a human being, and since her skin color changed she was completely like a human, except for her burgundy eyes and her tail.

Minerva laughed in an interesting way, quickly grabbed her arm and opened the green curtain and pushed Dimana in.

"W-What in the-"

Ambryn creaked her teeth. Even though the witch slightly turned her body, showing her side and butt, Dimana had to lick her lips again while looking at her completely naked body. Minerva opened the curtain again and threw the black underwear inside.

"Be quick, you two! Watch your damn eyes, old senile!"

The man tried to speak in his shaky voice.

"You can go to the back!"

Ambryn took a deep breath, leaned over and pulled the panties on her legs. Blue eyes turned to her as Dimana was preparing to apologize for threatening.

"Start getting dressed! I'm not your supper."

Dimana closed her eyes completely. Both her own body and the witch's body were suffering enough. She began to tear off the dirty black dress. She had to constantly hit the witch in the narrow space, and each contact burned her body much more.

"Sorry for threatening-"

"Uhh! Shut up!"

When Dimana quickly took off her panties, she noticed the witch grimaced and knew the reason very well. When she quickly removed her tail from her slit, the splashing sound spread over the narrow space. Minerva roared again.

"Come on! Dimana."

Ambryn had begun wearing the black dress as the succubus leaned to underwear on the floor. Dimana completely ignored the bra, began to wear the black panty. When she lifted the blue dress to wear, she felt Ambryn's hand in her tail.

"H-Hey!"

"Calm down."

Ambryn quickly twisted her tail around her ankle, pulled her black panties and pinched it inside. She turned her and hit her own shoulder, pointing at the buttons on her back. Dimana squeezed the blue dress under her arm again, began to close the buttons. When Ambryn quickly got out of the cabinet, she left the curtain completely open. Dimana turned around in surprise, noticed Minerva's cheeks that started to blush and the wide eyes of the man. The sorceress was completely free of her old clothes, staring at her with black cape on her back and arms, and Dimana felt sad suddenly. When Minerva pulled the curtain again, Dimana resisted not to grab the woman's arm, tear her new green robe completely and bite her plump breasts.

After she finally wore the new dress, she went out, began to wear the cape that Minerva handed. As Minerva took a step towards the counter and opened her bag, Ambryn leaned towards the short man, pointing her own face with her finger.

"Tell me, do you remember me? I came here with a woman years ago. A cute girl with brown hair. We bought a 20-step fabric. Do you remember anything?"

The shopkeeper frowned and shook his head.

"No."

Ambryn put her fist on the counter, and the man jumped with fear.

"Of course you do! Such a wealth in such a shitty place?"

When the man opened his mouth to object, Minerva gently pushed the witch to the side with her shoulder, smiling at the man.

"How much?"

The old man kept his eyes in the coin pouch of the sorceress for a while.

"Thirty... Thirty-two coins."

The witch grabbed the man's collar and pulled him towards her.

"I can buy your damn wife with it!"

The man tried to save his collar, but Ambryn's strength could make men jealous.

"These dresses are made of the most precious fabric!"

Dimana quickly came to the sorceress who opened her pouch.

"Um... If you want- I can pay! If you want."

While silence wrapped the shop, Ambryn left the man's collar and grimaced. Dimana didn't care about the old age or ugly face of the man. He was still breathing and his warm body was promising comfort. Minerva sighed, left the whole pouch on the counter, opened it and took out five coins from it, threw them into her bag.

"25 coins. Let's go."

As Minerva opened the door, The shopkeeper opened his mouth to argue. Ambryn quickly pulled out a few coins from the open pouch, threw them into her inner pocket, followed Minerva.

"Bring it back, you cunt!"

When his brown eyes turned to Dimana in anger, she quickly took the pouch and poured all the coins on the ground in front of him. Coins rolled over the counter, scattered all over the floor. When the man cursed and bend over under the counter to collect the coins, Dimana grabbed her bag, pulled the door and ran behind the two women. At least it could keep the man inside for a while.

Ambryn showed a two-story building with her head 20 steps away from the village square. There was a picture of an apple at the entrance of the wooden building, a weak light gliding through the glass of a room upstairs, large windows on the ground floor illuminated the muddy entrance of the inn with a yellow light. Several different male voices echoed inside. Dimana looked at her hands in front of the light again. The illusion was still effective, all she had to do was keep her eyes away from the humans as much as possible.

Before Ambryn and Minerva reached the door, the two-door entrance was opened and a young woman with black hair quickly greeted them with her head and started walking towards the village with two empty buckets in her hands. Minerva glanced over her shoulder and went in after Ambryn. Three men laughed loudly at one of the four tables lined up inside the hall, sipping their wines. A fat man who swept the hall with the broom in his hand quickly raised his head, smiled at them, put the broom against the wall, and quickly moved behind the long counter.

"Welcome! Welcome to Sindevear. I'm Hender. How can I serve you, my ladies? A warm room, delicious meal, sweet wine, maybe?"

Minerva took out three coins from her bag and dropped them on the counter.

"Just food and wine for now."

The plump man gathered the coins in his palm and put his fist on his wide chest, quickly nodded, laughed.

"Coming right away! Please sit-"

"What are you looking at!" Ambryn cried suddenly.

Dimana followed the witch's gaze in surprise, the three men staring intently at them. One with a beard broke his serious gaze, smiled and bowed his head, muttering quietly to his two friends. Dimana smiled slightly. She had heard very well what he was saying, perhaps the witch's earring was really working.

"Each for each."

As others grinned, Minerva stepped forward and greeted them with her head. She must have heard his words too.

"Blessed night, brothers. Please forgive my sister's anger, the long road pisses people off."

A thin, olive skinned man raised his wineglass.

"Absolutely right! Actually we've come a long way too, like you. Maybe we can help each other?"

Ambryn stepped forward as the three grinned naughty, but Minerva grasped the witch's arm and turned back to them.

"Thanks for your offer, but-"

"Look at those eyes! Why, hello miss devil?"

All three narrowed their eyes, staring at Dimana, who quickly bowed her head. Unlike the two women, she would kill people for this offer, but it wouldn't be nice to pull the knives in their waistband and attack her. Minerva slowly stepped in front of the succubus and cut off the confused gaze of the three.

"Good night, gentlemen."

Minerva put her other hand on Dimana's arm and quickly pulled them both to the farthest table. She seated Dimana and Ambryn with their backs facing the men and sat against them, hissed to Ambryn.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Why are you so cute!" The witch hissed back.

Minerva opened her mouth angrily, but Hender approached with a tray in hand, leaving three glasses and a half wine bottle on the table.

"The food is coming right now, my ladies!"

As Hender walked away, all three breathed deeply, loosening in their chairs. Until the smiling thin man comes up with a chair in his hand and sat next to Minerva and the witch, whose bodies trembled with anger, and put his glass on the table.

"Sorry, my ladies! I think it was a bad start. I'm Colvan. These are my trader friends-"

Ambryn slapped the glass with back of her hand, the scattered wine soaked his brown simple sweater from top to the bottom, the empty glass dropped and slipped under a table and broke. The hall was completely silenced. Except for Ambryn and Minerva, everyone had the same bewildered expression. Colvan's first reaction was to look at his friends over his shoulder. Minerva slowly bowed to him and broke the silence.

"Leave. Before things get ugly."

Colvan narrowed his eyes, took deep breaths through his nose, punched his hand on the table. The wine dripped from his dress to his trousers more, and Ambryn's face was like a stone. The damn man didn't even realize how close he was to death. The young man groaned and lowered his fist on the table, causing it to pour wine around the glasses. As two women kept watching him with their hard faces as if nothing had happened, Colvan jumped out and muttered a swear, turned to his friends. Dimana slowly bowed her head, but Minerva spoke again.

"I told you to leave, Colvan. Not to sit. Take your friends and leave."

As Ambryn focused on the sorceress face, Dimana looked to them over her shoulder. Colvan shivered with anger, his two friends were stand up quickly.

"I don't take orders from a whore, whore!"

Hender shouted in a fearful voice.

"Gentlemen, please! Leave them-"

"Shut up you!" The bearded man roared.

Colvan quickly walked over to Minerva, threw his hand on the hilt of the knife, but didn't pull it.

"We will all leave. With all of you."

Ambryn raised her voice.

"Leave my friends alone. I was the one who swore at you, I poured your wine on you."

Colvan turned his hateful eyes to the witch and nodded quickly. Ambryn took a look at the sorceress and stood up, walking towards the door. Minerva didn't object. On the contrary, she raised her glass and calmly sipped her wine. Dimana only watched them curiously. The inevitable end had come and there was no point in asking questions.

After the three merchants followed the witch, Hender left behind the counter and started running towards the door.

"I'll call the guards!"

"No, good man! My sister will only talk to them. I'm sure there will be no problem. Why don't you bring our food while she's talking to them?"

Hender continued to hold the door handle, trying to warn Minerva again.

"But they can be dangerous-"

Dimana left Minerva's mouth open, finally speaking.

"No, Hender! Please bring our food. There is an issue I want to talk with you."

Minerva frowned but didn't ask anything. Hender finally closed the door and took the tray on the counter and quickly came over to them. He left the white plates, forks and knives on the table, took a deep breath and sat down on the chair which brought by Colvan. As Minerva sipped the wine again, she continued to look at Dimana with curiosity. Dimana smiled weakly and turned to the fat man, still anxiously staring at the door.

"How many guests do you have for tonight, Hender?"

"Oh... You... Three traders and one more person."

She could easily eliminate three traders. The memories they left at the inn were no longer important. Another person... That's what Dimana was interested in. She had seen the light upstairs while coming to inn, and she could still feel the weak form circulating above. Minerva grabbed a fork and a knife and tried to chop the meat on her plate. Dimana asked again.

"Who's that person?"

Hender hesitated for a moment, looked at Minerva as if he was asking for help, but Dimana's sharp voice was enough to make the innkeeper submissive as a result.

"I... I don't know him. I think he's just a traveler. He rented a room for one night."

Hender's words didn't decrease Dimana's curiosity but she wanted to visit. Even the simplest man has a penis. While Hender was curiously waiting for her reply, Minerva drank a sip of wine and spoke before Dimana.

"Thank you, Hender-"

When the door opened sharply, the attention of them all turned there. The woman wasn't Ambryn. The buckets on the hands of the black-haired woman, who came out with buckets as they entered the inn, were filled with water now. Her beauty remained faint compared to the other black-haired woman in the inn, but Dimana bit her inner lip, remembering Ambryn again as the woman frowned at their curious gaze. Female humans had a softer and sweeter aura than males. For a long time the woman looked displeased at the women next to Hender, dropped the buckets on the floor, put her hands on her hips and asked.

"Where were they going?"

Hender glanced at Dimana and Minerva first, then replied.

"They are... Gone. I was just chatting with our guests, my love."

She must have been his wife. While the woman looked at her and frowned completely, Dimana turned Minerva, immediately. Minerva was still calmly eating her food.

"Strange. They were going to the woods with a woman."

Minerva was silent again, but the fork, which she had dipped in the meat, slightly showed her anger. The witch had already been careless. At any moment, one of those merchants could run and wake up the whole village with screams.

Never happened. As Hender returned to the counter, while her wife was sweeping the floors, Minerva and Dimana waited anxiously, the door opened again, and Ambryn's white head entered. Without taking her blue eyes off Minerva, she quickly came to her and sat down in her chair. Even though Minerva looked at her like she would start a fight any moment, the witch sipping her wine looked quite calm. Even her breaths was smooth. She stuck her fingertip into the wine and caressed the small trace of blood on her black collar. The weak smile on her face was telling a lot, but Minerva asked in a flat voice.

"Did you calm our merchant friends?"

As Hender quickly brought the witch's meal, Ambryn impatiently tapped her fork over the table.

"Definitely. I apologized to them and gave some gold. They accepted my apology and went away."

Hender sighed, Minerva gently squeezed his wrist before he walked away, attracting his attention.

"I think you lost your customers, Hender. I'll pay you for them too tomorrow morning, before we leave."

Hender saved his hand, waved it at her.

"It's okay my lady. I am just happy that there are no more problems. Um... Enjoy your dinner."

When the innkeeper finally walked away, Minerva softly left her fork in the plate, folded both hands under her chin, staring at the witch who cheerfully eaten her meal with her fiery eyes.

"What did you do with the rest?"

Ambryn cleaned her teeth with her tongue, sipped her wine.

"I wiped their faces, stuck their knives, left them in the woods."

"You will destroy them."

Ambryn smiled broadly, winked to Dimana.

"Well, as they say. Each for each."

Minerva rolled his eyes as she threw back her head and continued to eat again. Dimana took a look and checked the innkeeper and his wife. Hender was descending into the basement, and her wife continued to sweep the floor, humming a sad melody. Ambryn's smirk disappeared suddenly.

"That's it... There is no place for fools in this brutal earth. They think everyone will have the same reaction, think that appearance is everything and..."

She rotated her fork aesthetically between two fingers, smiling at the sorceress again, who chewed her bite.

"Gone... Tell me, Serra. Do you think what we're doing is an injustice? Some people know our talents, some don't."

While watching the white head of the witch, who continued to eat, Minerva remained silent for a while, narrowed her eyes.

"It's not, according to my old friends. Your talents won't make you superior to others, they say."

As Ambryn grinned, Minerva smiled weakly and continued.

"No, I disagree. I think our abilities... Like intelligence. It's improvable, scalable, could be strengthened like intelligence. Everyone can use this power and... For people who don't know to be crushed under people who know... Very natural."

Ambryn raised an eyebrow, shook her fork at the sorceress.

"You're wrong there. Yes, it can be improved. Yes, everyone can learn. But not everyone is lucky like you. Most people are growing up on the street. Not everyone is lucky enough to be educated like you. And this injustice... Begins exactly in the womb."

"Fate? Really? If fate was real, we would be strangling each other right now. Fate can be changed. It's just, some people are too coward to do it."

This time, Ambryn stared at her when Minerva leaned over her plate. Dimana continued to watch the women with boredom who left the main subject.

"You cannot expect a shepherd to become a king." Ambryn hissed. Minerva answered without looking up.

"If you can't be the king, you must kill the king."

Ambryn grimaced, Dimana calmly looked back. Hender was still absent, but Dimana caught a curious glance of his wife. Ambryn sighed and continued to eat without extending the argument.

"You should have been a goddamned Mistress."

While Dimana tried to catch the eyes of the woman behind her again, Hender came up, the two women continued to eat their meals with appetite. The moon continued to rise, and Dimana's unique hunger became unbelievable. Hender scribbling the notebook in front of him and his wife, who cracked her lower back, kept looking at them at every opportunity. Dimana sighed and leaned towards Minerva, asked quietly.

"Um... Shall I visit him? Um... Maybe he's dangerous?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, turned to the witch, sipping her wine.

"Can't you help her again?"

Dimana wasn't even happy to see Minerva understand her need. Even if Ambryn wanted it, she would refuse it just because Minerva suggested it. Indeed, the witch hissed and confirmed Dimana's prediction.

"It's your responsibility, whore!"

"I thought you had fun." Minerva said back.

While Dimana watching their mouths like a dog waiting for bone, Ambryn glanced at her, turned back to her plate and shook her head.

"I'm tired."

At least she hadn't denied fun part. While Dimana was drawing the table with her nails, Minerva sighed, cleaned her mouth and fingers with a handkerchief, staring thoughtfully at Dimana for a long time.

"I will... Help you. She is right. I can't let you... I don't want any more trouble. So... Yes."

Dimana's chin fell more with every word of the sorceress. Her dreams that had melted her mind for days could have come true tonight, but... Intense reluctance in Minerva's voice trembled even her tremendous lust. For a moment, she wanted to swear as much as she sounded. To herself because of her feelings for a human, and to the sorceress who kept destroying all the plesant possibilities. As Dimana waffled quietly, Ambryn asked excitedly with her wide open eyes.

"Wow... Fuck, can I watch?"

"Shut it! Finish your meal. Wait for us here. Come, Dimana."

Minerva stood up without looking at the succubus a second time and began to move away from the table. Dimana jumped up suddenly, her chair fell to the floor. When she grabbed the bag, Ambryn pointed it with her finger.

"Leave it. I'll need my smoking pipe."

Her hard nipples bounced front of her as she began to walk quickly after Minerva and Hender, who started to went up. Hender's wife grimaced while looking at her red eyes, but the succubus didn't care about her. As they climbed upstairs, Hender walked quickly and stood in front of a door. Minerva patiently watched and he unlocked the door. The room was no different from Ambryn's room in the sanctuary. There was a single bed at the bottom of the small window overlooking the forest. Dimana didn't see a chamber pot, but a small wooden bathtub stood in the far corner. Hender turned to her.

"Would you like me to show your room?"

Minerva answered before Dimana.

"It's okay, give her the key. We'll talk a bit."

Hender gave the key in his hand to Minerva, took out another key from the deep pocket of his pants, handed it to Dimana, and pointed a door at the bottom of the hallway with his finger.

"It's your room, my lady. Um... I'll be downstairs if you need anything... Or in the basement. You'll see me straight away. My wife, too. If you want to take a bath—"

"We will come to you, thank you." Minerva completed his words. Dimana was still looking at the sorceress' face. Lust became unbearable but still she couldn't feel happy. She couldn't understand why she wasn't happy either and her complex emotions started to melt her brain. Something was piercing her heart and she could even prefer the fat man in front of the woman who she had been dreaming of for days.

After Hender bowed his head and quickly moved away, Minerva turned to the succubus, and for a long time, didn't take her blue eyes from her brunette face. There was absolutely no lust in her sapphire eyes, but no anger either. Dimana couldn't take it any longer and shook her head at her.

"What?"

"Can you meet your needs without seduction?"

Dimana nodded without hesitation. She remembered the black aura very well, and as long as the sorceress willingly presented her body, whatever the protection spell was, Dimana didn't want to taste it again.

The sorceress' breasts rose and fell with a deep breath.

"Never undress. Where is he?"

Dimana frowned, but immediately realized who she was talking about. The temperature behind the door a few steps away was constant. She pointed at the door to Minerva with her finger. Dimana was completely confused when Minerva started walking towards the door without waiting. What was she trying to do? As the sorceress gently knocked on the door, Dimana came up to behind her quickly. The form approached, but stood right in front of the door. When Minerva knocked it for the second time, the door opened slightly, a young pale face turned his green eyes to the visitors. His crimson curly hair made Dimana smile. Minerva grinned beautifully at his curiously spaced thin lips.

"Hello, young sir."

The young man waffled senselessly for a moment, turned his curious eyes to Dimana, but she bowed her head immediately.

"Ah... Hi? How can I help?"

"I want to have a little chat... If you are available."

He kept his door steady and showed his intent. Dimana clenched her teeth. The damned woman didn't mean herself when she said she would help. There was no other alternative for her, but the disappointment even trembled the lust, which had dissolved her mind a moment ago.

"Little chat?"

"Yes! I like to."

"Ah... N-not me."

Minerva tried not to disturb her smile, but her anger that started to rise was become apparent from her blue eyes. She slowly pointed Dimana with her hand, trying to keep her voice cheerful.

"Come on... Do you really want to keep two beautiful women at the door?"

When green eyes turned back on her, Dimana responded this time. There was no point in hiding the eyes he would see much earlier than her breasts and wet lower lips. Although the sorceress didn't want it, she took a step closer and turned her fresh red aura onto the human behind the door, kept smiling at the pale face. The young man's pupils thrilled first, then his lips, he quickly pulled his red head behind the door.

"I- I want you to go! I... I'm tired- Busy!"

Minerva wrapped one arm over her breasts, buried her face in her palm. Dimana felt the same boredom. The damn humans are very interesting. They were lining up to fuck her while she was in the temple, but they all fled fearfully when she wanted them.

As the sorceress pulled her skirt up and raised her pale leg, Dimana's thoughts dissolved. When her hard kick ended in the middle of the door, the door hit something behind it, the young man groaned and fell to the floor. As Minerva opened the door all the way, Dimana put her head around the door, watching the young man holding his head and writhing in pain. His fearful green eyes turned to Minerva, who stared at the room calmly, he quickly got up from the floor.

"Wh-what are you doing! Hender!"

Dimana then closed and locked the door to prevent his shouts. The redhead jumped over the bed, put his back against the wall, pulled a short dagger from his waist, pointed it towards Minerva. The sorceress just smiled and walked over the books on the little coffee table at the head of the bed.

"Hush hush, sweety. I'm tired too, you know."

She embraced a large, worn book and opened the green cover. Dimana smirked at him, leaned her back against the door and crossed her arms. His simple green shirt and gray trousers with worn knees were reflecting his poverty. The fearful eyes and broken breaths made his cute face ugly.

"Wh-what do you want!"

Minerva smiled and gestured at the open book with her finger.

"Hm... The Legacy of The Sky and The Earth..."

She muttered a melody and left the book on the table again and took another one.

"The Hymns of Father Byzanus. You must be a really religious person?"

She winked at the traveler, still waving the short dagger with both hands towards her, then turned her back and sat on a chair in front of him.

"You know, the god of Light no longer wants the old gods. You can get into trouble with these scriptures."

Dimana twisted her lip to the words she couldn't make sense of. She wasn't sure exactly what humans believed, but she knew very well that she had a lord in the hell. She had never saw the Dark Lord, but all the hell was acting under his commands. Unlike the humans, demons wasn't require any guards or books. The limited level of consciousness was sufficient for the Dark Lord to fully retain authority. The enemies were angels of heaven more than religious people, but Dimana could not remember seeing an angel.

"I- I'm not... I'm just reading!"

Minerva waved her hand gently and smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry. Don't judge. You can believe whatever you want. Actually, I'm even glad you're not a luminousist. What's your name? I'm Serra and she is... Ophelia."

Dimana felt happy, at least not having to use Emelie's name. She smiled at curious green eyes, slowly came over to Minerva and folded her hands in front of her.

"Nice to meet you... Um... Your name?"

The young man turned his gaze back to Minerva and finally responded with a shaky voice.

"M-Mahier. Are you...a Vower?"

Minerva laughed and threw the book on the coffee table, crossed her arms.

"No, no. I am not so blessed. Actually I am not a Luminous neither, I'm too busy to watch the wars of the damn gods. I think they are all... Supremely...full of shit."

Dimana wasn't surprised. She had never thought that the bloody woman was religious. In her emotionally charged speech in the tunnel, she had made it clear that she was at odds with the gods too. When Mahier pressed his lips with anger, Minerva shook her hand to him again.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect. So... Where are you from, Mahier? Any job to do?"

"I... I'm from here. I... Well, actually I'm just a-"

"Can you sit, Mahier? And hide that dagger... It's make me pretty nervous."

The hands of the young man holding the dagger relaxed. His eyes were still looking for a threat. He stuck his dagger into the sheath and sat on the bed, keeping his eyes on the intruders. Minerva bestowed another nice smile on him, pointed at the brunette woman next to her with her head.

"Her eyes, yes. A disease. Eye poppies. Have you ever heard?"

Mahier checked the burgundy eyes with a few quick looks, shook his head.

"Yes. Very rare. Usually occurs in one eye. The other eye remains blind. But both eyes... Very rare. Do you want to know how?"

Minerva grinned as the young man nodded curiously. Dimana sighed and rolled her eyes. Does she really need so many lies?

"Nobody knows the cause. But the process... It's quite hurtful. High fever starts first. Days later, nose, ear and mouth bleeds. So much blood flows, the only smell they know is the smell of blood. The only taste they know is the taste of blood. Then blood rushes into the eyes, the whole eye becomes a red globe. The patient thinks that she is blind. She becomes even unable to lift her arm from blood loss. For a long time, she remains in bed tightly blindfolded. She thinks that she will die. Weak ones die immediately. But... People with strong perseverance like Ophelia survive. After all, all the blood begins to collect in the iris and the disease ends. And... She was only twelve years old while experiencing all this."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling, and pointed to Dimana with her blue eyes.

"Fantastic, huh?"

Mahier wasn't the only one with open mouth. Dimana wondered all the truth of all that the damn sorceress said. Even if she was lying, the young man was sufficiently impressed. He couldn't take his green eyes from Dimana. The succubus immediately wiped her curious gaze, reshaping her face with a sad expression. She twisted her lips, slowly nodded at him.

"I... I'm sorry, my lady."

Dimana bit her inner lip hard so as not to laugh.

"It's okay, Mahier. I'm used to these looks. So... What's your story then?"

Mahier bowed his head again, clasping his hands in his bosom.

"I... Really- I'm just a shepherd. I don't have an interesting story."

Minerva leaned forward.

"Where is your herd, then?"

"It's... in my village. I just have a little matter."

Whatever the matter was, the shepherd looked uncomfortable. Dimana wondered why, but didn't want to bother him more by asking. Inconvenience would kill a possible pleasure and there was absolutely no lust in the green eyes already. Unfortunately, Minerva had no intention of leaving the man in peace.

"Well, that's exactly what we ask, Mahier. What exactly is the matter? May be useful for all of us?"

Mahier grimaced with a terrible expression, but for the first time, his voice was strong in front of them.

"Enough to provide justice?"

The sorceress' smile broke, her curious eyes turned to Dimana, and faced the same expression. When she returned to the young man again, her smile came back.

"Justice? No. But nemesis? Why not. Who and why."

The young man frowned at words he could not make sense, sighed. He took his hand into his inner pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it with a sad expression, and slowly handed it to the sorceress. Minerva pulled the paper from his hand, opened it quickly, quietly reading the characters Dimana still could not recognize. Mahier continued without waiting for her.

"Letter of complaint. Rais. Second army captain. Rais Yosingen. That's who."

Minerva frowned, folded the paper again, but waved it to the shepherd without giving it back.

"Inappropriate behavior?"

Mahier shook his head, his hateful expression returned.

"The demarch's letter. He said the court...would not tolerate other statements."

"But, in fact?"

The young man turned his face to the dark window without answering, and remained silent for a long time.

"Rape. Murder. Two people."

Minerva took a deep breath, shook her shoulders while Dimana listening to them quietly and curiously.

"Yes, very heavy statements. I don't think the court will allow this kind of trial... for a shepherd... without proof."

Mahier turned his angry green eyes to the sorceress, but didn't say anything. His quest for revenge was proof that Minerva was right. The sorceress gave the paper back to him.

"But I believe in you. How about telling the whole story? Damn it, Di- Ophelia! Stop standing up on my head, sit next to him."

Dimana rolled her eyes, but she smiled at the shepherd's anxious glance and slowly stepped towards him. She held out her hand to his shoulder, but Mahier quickly made a distance, looking at Minerva as if he was asking for help. Dimana got angry, but when she opened her mouth to ask him to keep calm, Mahier spoke again, making Dimana sit quietly.

"I- I don't want to. Who are you, anyway? How can you help?"

Minerva laughed cheerfully, crossed her arms and legs, leaning her back on the chair.

"You won't believe anything what I say, Mahier. All I can say... I can get you to take revenge you desire. A bad man raped your mother and killed her and your father? Oh it's so sad... I think you're lying. And I also think Rais is a murderer... Do you understand, shepherd? Nobody knows nothing. Nobody can prove anything. Everybody is shouting at each other and nobody understands what they're saying. Do you really deserve revenge? All you need is some faith and a listening ear. And I'm offering you both. Don't you think I'm more divine than your damn court?"

While the shepherd looked confused at her, Dimana had to grin. Sometimes the discomfort in the mind of the damned woman ended in her tongue, and nobody other than herself understood the words that came out of her mouth. While Mahier bowed his head in thought, Dimana slowly stretched out her brunette hand and put it on his knee. Dimana spoke quietly when the young man didn't react, except for a small spur.

"She says... Hope. That's what keeps you- Us alive... Isn't it? Maybe the hope is sitting right in front of you, Mahier."

Mahier nodded slowly as Minerva raised an eyebrow and smiled at her widely. Dimana wanted to smile, but she couldn't, instead she creaked her teeth hard. Hope... Us... Like a goddamn human. She also had a hope. Hope was sitting in front of her too, and the belief that she had grown more in her heart every day was like a disease. It was a deep wound that only one human could have.

"My sister. My mom died a long time ago. He raped my sister and I... I just watched. Last fall. They were passing by our farm. I told my sister not to look at them! But she just wondered. The horses stopped and that bastard entered the farm with a couple of soldiers next to him and he came directly to us and... My sister lowered her head but... She was so beautiful... A soldier grabbed me by the shoulder and put me on my knees, I... I did not even object. Even when my sister was screaming with fear... Even when she was raped... I didn't say anything. The whole village heard the shouts, but my father was the only one who came."

He took a deep breath, wiped his nose with back of his hand.

"He only begged. He was just a coward, too. Like me. Even more coward than me. And that bastard said to my sister... She was still crying on the ground... He told her... I'm sorry, child. My name is R-Rais. Find me when you grow up. Just like that. Like a cow he marked! "

He pointed the books on the coffee table with the finger of his shaking hand.

"I am not religious. I was once. But now... I just try to understand. Then they went. I went to the demarch. I explained everything. You know... It didn't help anything. I was going out in the winter but... It was very cold. And I had no coins. Two months later, I sold a few sheep secret from my father and... Here I am. "

When he stopped to breathe, Minerva leaned forward with curiosity.

"So... He didn't kill anyone."

Mahier shook his head slowly.

"I didn't lie. My sister couldn't bear the pain. In winter... She committed suicide while we were sleeping. At dawn I saw her frozen body hanging from a tree. Few foxes had gnawed her toes. When she died, she was pregnant. So... two people. Do I deserve revenge?"

It wasn't a question. The young man didn't speak more, and Minerva didn't ask any more questions. There was a awful silence in the room. Dimana pressed her lips, softly squeezed his leg, watched his face looking down with an anticipation. The tears that didn't flow of the shepherd whispered that he buried his sadness into his heart long time ago. Now he had only a cold desire for revenge in his young body. Lust, on the other hand, was the last thing that felt in the room. There was no emotion on Minerva's face, but Dimana knew the meaning of the glowing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for you, Mahier. But you are on the wrong track. The second army is deployed on the Longhold border. Not on the Uhemer border. Also, you think you can pass an army of six hundred soldiers alone and kill a high ranking officer? With that toy?"

Mahier stared at the sorceress and nodded, ignoring his leg tightening.

"Not anymore. The second army is here now. I have investigated. They are very close, but... I know it's impossible. I am not sure I can kill him even if he comes into the room right now, but... I just want to talk. I want to say something."

Minerva sneered.

"Or you should go back home, Mahier. Your sister won't come back. Rais... Maybe he doesn't even remember her anymore. Maybe he's dead? Your desire for revenge will only bring you a new suffering. Be realistic. You're a clever boy, you know that."

Mahier responded, surprisingly, to the sorceress' bitter words.

"You said it yourself. Nobody knows anything. Maybe I can take my revenge despite everything. But what's the purpose of crying for justice without trying anything?"

Dimana leaned over his ear and started the young man with a voice she tried to keep cheerful.

"Or you have already taken revenge by telling us your story, Mahier. You return to the herd, and we find and kill the rapist dishonest."

Mahier took a look at Dimana, but when he returned to the sorceress without a reply again, she made the brunette woman angry. The damn woman attracted all the charm of the shepherd.

"You're just two women. Even if you are a witch or something else, you will be helpless like me."

Minerva squeezed her facial muscles in order not to spoil her smile.

"Like she said, Mahier. Hope. Maybe when you wake up at dawn, you will see the head of that soldier in front of your door this time."

As the young man's grin broke with this dream, Minerva turned her blue eyes to Dimana.

"What do you think, Ophelia. Does this shepherd deserve revenge?"

Mahier raised an eyebrow and turned his one eye towards Dimana as she smiled widely.

"Revenge? Yes."

The brunette lifted her hand on his leg, slowly put it on his cheek, while the shepherd was blushing, her fingers ran across his young beard, cheek and ear lobe. Even though Mahier lowered his eyes, Dimana continued.

"But death? No. Death will be very easy. Before we kill him, let's put hooks on his ribs and hang him on the ceiling. Cut his scalp. Rip his teeth one by one. Let's light a fire at his feet, dance around him as he shouts in pain. Until all his blood dry, with hot daggers around-"

When Mahier moaned and turned his disgusting face to Dimana, she had to shut up. Did she go too far? Minerva rolled her eyes as the young man clenched his teeth.

"I- I don't want to torture! Just let him die..."

Minerva coughed and cleared her throat, participated in the discussion.

"I admire your dream world, but it would be too extreme, Ophelia."

As Mahier nodded sharply to the sorceress, Dimana smirked and moved her fingers again on his soft skin.

"Yes. It's disgusting.But it has its own elegance... A unique sense of satisfaction, right Mahier?"

As the redhead's lips extended wide to smile, Dimana grinned. Even the damned gods would smile at the suffering of the enemies. The disgusting scenario she summarized was exactly part of the memories of her homeland, and Rais would experience so much more, one way or another. When Minerva laughed and stood up, Mahier turned his head up curiously.

"Great! Let's have a deal, then?"

"Deal?"

The sorceress folded her hands, with a kinky smile on her face, she looked at the young man from head to toe.

"About something... We also need help. Something only a strong, brave man like you can help."

When she slowly sat on the other side of the shepherd, Mahier wasn't the only one who stops breathing. We... She was really planning to join them? As his eyes glanced at the two women around him quickly, Dimana held his chin and turned his cute face slightly to herself. The lust that filled her body caused the red aura to spread, but she managed to regain control of herself as Minerva put her long fingers on the young man's leg. No seducing. Mahier's face trembled with many feelings. As Dimana smiled and brought her lips closer to his, he turned his head firmly to the other side, saving his chin from her.

"I- I- Don't want to-"

"Have you ever been with someone before, Mahier?" Minerva cut off his mutterings.

Dimana was suspicious, but the small bulge behind his gray pants was displayed his desire. Mahier squeezed his teeth, shook his head to Minerva slowly. The sorceress raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Shame. But look at the bright side. You will have your first experience with two beautiful women."

His member forced his pants more. Dimana slowly lowered her hand from her skinny chest, rising and falling with deep breaths, and rolled her fingers over his pants. Mahier moaned, but not because of the fingers approaching his pulse. Minerva was holding the chin that Dimana had left. The sorceress opened her plump lips for a kiss, bowed her head towards the young man. Mahier muttered and moaned frivolously, blowing his deep breath on the lips of Minerva, but didn't pull his head away this time. When pink lips touched with his trembling lips, Mahier groaned into the sorceress' mouth. Dimana completely forgot the penis, tilted her head slowly and watched the lips sliding on top of each other with her open mouth. For a moment she wanted to throw the young man against the wall and give a more worthy and more wet response to the damn woman's experienced lips. As the kissing sounds slowly rose, she kissed Mahier's neck and licked his earlobe, ignoring his irregular breaths. She gently moistened his soft beard with her long tongue until the tip of his chin. Mahier moaned and saved himself from the sorceress' lips, turning his head to Dimana. She had to put her tongue half way back into her mouth immediately.

"C-can I ju-just-"

"No." Minerva cut it again, stretched out her tongue like Dimana, and licked the shepherd's neck, but although Mahier roared a delightful groan, Minerva grimaced as if she had tasted something disgusting, pulling her tongue back into her mouth. Fortunately, Dimana's fingers that grasped the head of the penis brought the young man's lust back to the top. Dimana pressed her thumb on the slightly wet fabric, and when Mahier turned her head to her, she catched his lips completely with hers. She felt Minerva's warm hand above her hand, moaned with the shepherd and when she opened her burgundy eyes wide, she saw blue eyes and plump lips approaching her. Minerva grabbed Mahier's chin again and pushed his head back softly and left herself alone with her. She closed her eyes and began to kiss Dimana's mouth which remained open in surprise. Dimana couldn't decide how to react to the softness that licked her lips, except for a loud moaning that could scare Mahier. what the hell she was doing! The red aura radiated from her overheated body at an extraordinary pace, and Dimana even forgot how to suppress her own power. She knew the taste of those lips now, which she watched with admiration and lust for days and couldn't do anything else than to wander her senselessly begging wide eyes between Minerva's closed long lashes and the green eyes of the poor shepherd watching them with his open mouth and wetting his trousers further. The black aura spread with the sorceress' frowning and moving away lips, but this short break was enough for Dimana.

"Y-you-"

As soon as Minerva opened her mouth to say something with anger, the succubus held her head steady with both hands and began to lick her wet lips. This time, Minerva moaned first. When Dimana started moving her long tongue over her teeth, she grabbed Dimana's arms, tried to save her head, but only gave Dimana more strength. She asked for it! The only way out for her was to throw the succubus on the wall with magic, but Dimana's small fear next to the great lust disappeared with the sorceress' loosened hands. Mahier watched the drooling between the lips of two beautiful women, slowly dripping down to his green shirt in amazement, laid his back on the bed, put his head against the wall and throwed his hand under his pants.

Dimana slipped her long tongue into Minerva's mouth, accompanied by moanings, and began to taste her drooling hot mouth and fluttering tongue with appetite. She quickly put one hand on the skirt of the dark green dress on her knees, pulling the soft fabric hard. Minerva saved her mouth when a small tearing sound came out, but instead of retreating, she wrapped her arms around Dimana's neck firmly, breathing as she muttered towards her ear. Dimana quietly swore a curse, grinded her teeth, leaned her head on her soft neck, tried to get rid of her hard arms, but Minerva squeezed her neck more.

"S-stop! Damn it! H-Him! Him."

The young man moaned after a short masturbation and wet his pants more. Dimana didn't even care. Even ten other human would not able to get her attention from the woman who squeezing her neck. Power... The sorceress' words now meant more. Dimana certainly felt much powerful. Much strong, but as Minerva continued to shake her neck, she felt weak, too, in a more complex way. She wanted to push her back and rip her throat, but she also wanted to kiss her again and again. When lust and intense and meaningless emotions began to leave her body with the blood on her inner lip, where she bite hard, Minerva's arms suddenly relaxed completely, went down to her sides.

"Wh-what..." The sorceress whispered.

Dimana clenched her teeth uncomfortably, bent over again to kiss the woman brutally, but frighteningly wide blue eyes staring at the door froze her every sense. It took a while for Dimana to mind following the woman's gaze. She turned her back, waving her hair, but saw nothing except the closed door. She wanted to turn and ask to her, but her burgundy eyes, which began to expand with what she saw, held her head steady.She knew very well what the dark red water was slowly flowing in under the door. Even when Minerva groaned and jumped up, she continued to watch the blood soaking the wooden floor. Minerva stepped forward but had to stop immediately when Mahier spoke softly.

"Wh-what is it?"

Dimana moaned to her teeth, turned to the shepherd, who looked at them in fear, quickly pressed her hand to his mouth. Mahier screamed in the palm of her hand with fearful green eyes, Dimana frowned and watched her color losing hand. She could still see the illusion, but the red color became more apparent. Fear of the dam shepherd was the last thing she cared about. She leaned over to him and hissed quietly.

"Shut up! Don't make a sound! Stand up."

While Minerva was still staring at the door, Mahier muttered senselessly for a while, but finally nodded to her. Dimana raised her hand from the mouth, fortunately, the young man used his mouth only to take deep breaths. She grabbed his trembling hand and lifted him up, walked toward the sorceress, but Minerva turned her head at her, asked quietly.

"Do you feel anyone?"

Dimana shook her head, but her eyes widened with that horrible state. She didn't expect to sense Ambryn, but no one... Neither Hender nor his wife. Someone or something was there and she couldn't feel anyone. Minerva sighed desperately, her eyes turned back on the door.

"Check out."

She passed the shepherd quickly, who was moaning while looking at the blood and covering his mouth not to shout with both hands. Put her back against the wall, looked through the window to the darkness. The dark woods looked calm. No light illuminated the deep darkness, and even worse, sensed no oddity even though she even heard the leaves swaying by the slight breeze. There were no traces of Ambryn, and the corpse behind the door and the blood flowing into the room could belong to her. No one... The intruders could have been members of Seven Will, but they had heard no shouting. No noise. Ambryn could at least alert them in a way. She should have! The damn witch was probably dead, and there could even be an army outside. As Dimana continued to clench her teeth and observe the outside, Minerva turned her palm behind her back without turning.

"Mahier. Dagger."

The young man trembled, unable to move for a while. As Minerva turned her angry blue eyes over her shoulder to him, he groaned and quickly pulled out the dagger in his waist and handed it to the sorceress. Dimana quickly passed to the other side of the window, but before she looked out again, a silent scream and deep choking sounds made her burgundy eyes turn inside. The dagger held by Minerva was in the throat of the young man until the hilt. Mahier tried to push Minerva with both hands, but the sorceress hit his back against the wall, leaning her body on him. The tears began to flow from the blood-filled green eyes. The blood gushing through the wide space drenched Minerva's green gown and painted the floor of the room red for the second time. Mahier fluttered with pleading eyes, opened his mouth to shout, but only more blood came out of his mouth. The sorceress’ eyes didn't have the slightest sadness, and with a few slightest wrist movements, she extended the hole on the young man's neck further. While Dimana clenched her teeth, Minerva did not wait for the last breath of the young man crying with blood. She pulled the dagger and threw it on the bed, separated his loosening body from the wall, passed behind the bleeding body, and took a few steps towards the door with him. When she quickly turned her palm towards the door, the door crackled with a big sound and smashed into pieces. Dimana searched for any corpse as the pieces of woods bumped to the opposite wall. She saw Hender's severed head jumping from the threshold and hitting the wall. At least it wasn't a white head, but rejoicing was stupid.

Minerva throwed the still fluttering Mahier from the broken entrance into the hallway, but before Mahier hit the wall, a shout rose up the stairs, and the young man's body split into several pieces. His red head completely separated from his body and disappeared. One foot hit the opposite wall, his arms fell to the floor. As the fresh corpse fell into the entrance of the room, a foreign male voice shouted loudly.

"I killed him! Come here!"

A few quick steps came up the stairs, a few people started running along the hallway. Dimana rushed to Minerva for help, but the sorceress left the room with small pieces of lightning from both hands, turning her palms at them. Her black strands rose by the force of two great lightning bolts on her palms, the entire hallway lit up. Painful screams were loud, but short. Dimana rushed back to Minerva, but Minerva ran into the room with fearful eyes and a deep shout, jumped on her, taking Dimana under her. When Dimana opened her eyes to understand what was happening, the flames entered through the door. The whole room shone in red and yellow. As Dimana pressed her hands over the sorceress' head as she tried to protect her, the flames buried the whole room, but the transparent, flickering aura around them protected both. The flames couldn't hurt her, but the damn woman wanted to protect her. Dimana also used her own shield spell, wrapping the woman for the second time, who was moaning with fear and tightening Dimana's shoulders. The flames took longer than she expected, but when it finally stopped, the whole inn was under fire. She heard the boots of the fleeing wizards very well. Maybe it was better like this. Minerva quickly got up, turned her blue eyes to Dimana and shouted.

"It's dark magic! Get out the window! Find her. They're after her!"

Dimana jumped up, looking at the sorceress who left the room for some time anxiously, turned around to do what she said, but her foot slipped over Mahier's dried thick blood, her red body clinging to the floor again. She groaned and read a curse, jumped up again without losing more time, ran to the window. She cut her feet off the floor, gathered her body in the air, broke the glass with a wide sound. She felt the cool air in her body, clenched her teeth when she looked down, saw two men and two frostball coming towards her. A trap? She screamed and protected her face with her arms. The cold surrounded her, hit her shield, and pushed her body against the wall. As she fell down, her back rubbed against the wooden walls. She lost her balance completely and hit the ground hard. As the two wizards watched her burgundy eyes, one shouted, turning their palms again to her. Dimana tried to shield again, but it was too late. When Dimana threw herself aside desperately, one ball hit the wall, but the other hit her left shoulder, drowning her in pain. Dimana quickly caressed her paralyzed rotting shoulder with flames, the two wizards looked at her face in fear. They were both quite young, they could not be called children anymore, but they were even younger than Mahier. With gray simple robes on them and completely bare heads, they looked like slaves. Dimana acted early this time when they swore and showed their palm again. She gave all her strength to her heels and jumped over them. As one of them groaned with fear, the succubus lowered her claws to his chest. She tore his gray robe with his weak flesh, grabbed his two ribs firmly as the blood gushed fast and threw him against the wall behind. The head of the young wizard shook the wooden walls. His body fell unconsciously on the ground.

"D-die!"

The other wizard turned his tearful eyes on her, tried to create an frost spell in his palm, but Dimana grasped the hand that stretched out with her flame filled hand, destroyed the cold magic, broke and burned his all fingers. She still couldn't move her shoulder, but she didn't need it. She threw him too against the wall. The young wizard screamed, clinging to the wall, stumbling back a few steps. Dimana didn't let him fall. She grasped his head with her palm and crushed his head back to the wall with all her might. The broken bones and woods sounds covered the back of the inn. As the half-headless corpse fell to the ground, Dimana threw the pieces of brain and bone in her palm. Shouts rose at the inn, the woods broke, a white light illuminated all the building.

When Dimana turned her eyes to the side, she saw the open door behind the inn. The light coming out of the open door illuminated low pairs. Those damn wizards must have entered through there, but how? Oddities were again melted her mind. Why did they not hear any sound? Could the damn witch betrayed them? It was unlikely, but still a possibility.

The screams didn't just come out of the inn. The whole village was lit with torches. She heard horse neighings in a distant place, but the a few footsteps coming down the stairs attracted her attention again. She rested her back on the right side of the entrance and waited for the steps to come closer. She filled her whole body with so many fire that she felt in hell for a moment. She was able to move her sore shoulder. Shield renewed again. The last few steps...

"Fuck her, run! Master is waiting!

Dimana took a deep breath and stood on the threshold with her completely original crimson body, looked at the three faces opposite, but couldn't find Ambryn. Their open mouths revealed their fear and surprise. Dimana didn't even wait for a breath, opened her arms, waving all the flames. They screamed and raised their hands for casting some spells, but it was too late. The flames covered the entire narrow corridor, burning all the woods and bodies. Even though the painful screams ended in a short time, Dimana didn't stop, she kept releasing the hell fire until her whole body relaxed and emptied. When she heard another scream very soon, she finally lowered her arms and looked at the scene she had created. burning stairs fell on blackened bodies and bones. The mouths of the two burnt heads were still open for screams. As the flames swallowed the back entrance of the inn completely, she retreated, looked at the dark woods for the last time to notice a white head and started running. Ambryn was now the second priority. The red form of Minerva was moving towards the front door, and the crowd at the door could be a big problem.

"Hey! You! Wha-"

As the shouts ended sharp, Dimana reached the corner of the inn overlooking the square, but all she saw was two heads flying in the air. The horses neighed and jumped from their places, threw the corpses above them and fled towards the village. The three poor men left behind were definitely not black wizards. They looked more like guards, but the sorceress didn't even care. Two more heads blew up, bloodshed corpses fell to the ground. The villagers watched horror through their windows and doors. The fearful crying of the children spread throughout the forest.

The only remaining guard threw the simple sword in his hand to the ground and started screaming and running, but a large fireball came out of the window of the inn and followed him before he went too far. The poor man burst into flames before he could reach the houses. Terrible screams rose from everywhere.

"He-help! Hurts! Help-"

While some villagers pushed their crying children into their houses and closed their doors, a young blonde woman started to run towards the man who fluttering in pain on the ground, pleading for help. She tried to extinguish the fire with her hands desperately, and shed her tears on him.

"G-gods! My Ron! He-help him! Ple-"

Before her shouts ended, her yellow head chopped, rolled over the man's burning body. The blood, gushing from her headless body, burned over flames, the body fell on the ground. The screams and crying from the village became unbearable as the inn completely ignited. Dimana clenched her teeth angrily. Apart from the big mess, the war of the magics had destroyed many dramatic lives. Did the damn woman want to kill everyone! She stood patiently for a few more seconds, finally the woman in the green dress covered with ashes and blood came out of the entrance of the inn.

"Minerva!"

Minerva turned her glowing eyes to Dimana for a moment, but returned to the village square, picked up her skirt with both hands, quickly ran ten steps towards them between the corpses, stopped suddenly, and stretched out her both hands to the dark sky. Dimana screamed hard, starting to run towards her. The sorcerer's black hair began to ripple, her whole body covered in a dense orange aura. As a huge heat wave hit Dimana's face, all the villagers and children screamed and ran away, closing their windows.

"Stop!"

As soon as bundles of flames began to emerge from her fingertips, Dimana reached the sorceress, wrapped her arms around her chest, pulled her towards herself.

"No! N-no! Saw us!"

While Minerva barked with her fearful voice, Dimana didn't even know what to do. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw the fluttering woman on her firm shoulder, turned around and quickly ran into the woods. Minerva didn't cast any spell to challenge, but continued to flutter and swear. Burning the whole village... Killing everyone because they were witnesses... The damned woman must have gone crazy! She thought what would happen! From the morning all people, all gods would follow them!

"Leave me!"

Dimana didn't listen to her. She continued to run in the dark forest, regardless of her whining body. Although the shouts and screams rising from the village ended, she ran. Minerva coughed and vomited, she ran. Her lungs begged to her to rest, she ran. Minerva apologized and apologized meaninglessly with her trembling voice.

"I'm sorry. So-sorry. So sorry. I'm-"

Dimana kept running until she felt blood on her shoulder. She stopped and dropped her to the ground, quickly taking control of Minerva's body with her hand while both taking deep breaths. Minerva cursed and puts her hand on her arm, revealing the wound. As the woman quickly healed herself with groans, Dimana unconsciously retreated a few steps away and fell on her butt.

"F-fuck... Fuck."

She was too tired to wonder about numerous whys and hows. She wasn't in care about anything except her still whining shoulder and her breathing lungs. Minerva looked at the stars in the dark sky meaninglessly. How many people were dead? How many people would die? How many more plots and hopes would result in blood and pain? Dimana sighed and asked.

"Ambryn?"

Minerva left the wound that stopped bleeding with slow movements, wiped her hand with her skirt, pressed her palms to her face, and shook her head. How did the dark wizards find them so fast? Why did they not hear anything!

"Damn it, Minerva! Why didn't we notice anything!"

The sorceress lowered her hands, turned her blue eyes, full of disgust and despair, to Dimana.

"How many have you seen?"

Two humans she killed after jumping through the window. Three other brutally burned in the basement. She pointed the fingers of one hand to Minerva.

"Five. Killed them all."

"Eight people attacked. They must have used sound spells before they took action. Must have set up some kind of chain between them, but... They were all children. Ambryn... Something else happened to her."

"Someone said something... Master. Master is waiting. I killed them but... It was a mistake."

It was. She should have followed them. Whoever the Master was, he must have kidnapped Ambryn. Minerva shook her head, clenched her teeth, slowly standing up, holding her waist.

"We... We have to go. All will follow us."

Dimana stayed on the ground, frowned, shook her head slowly.

"What about Ambryn?"

The sorceress slowly turned away, peering into the dark forest.

"Probably dead."

"Then why didn't they? Why did they kidnapped?"

"To prove they killed her."

Still, it wasn't a logical explanation, and the insecure voice of the sorceress revealed that she also knew it was unreasonable. They could cut off her head. No, they would question her. They would try to find out what she knew and to whom she had told. But how could Ambryn had become so desperate? The damn witch had smashed a whole hill last night! There was only one explanation. The Master. Powerful than Ambryn. He's probably more powerful than the sorceress too. Dimana took a deep breath and stood up.

"Nonsense. You know it."

Minerva didn't answer, she waited still for a while, then wore her hood and started walking into the woods.

"Minerva!"

The sorceress glanced over her shoulder with her tired eyes.

"I don't need her anymore, Dimana. Sebra probably died a long time ago. Seven Will appeared more angry than I expected and... I never trusted that woman."

Dimana grinded her teeth, quickly ran in front of the woman and prevented her from getting further away. There was no surprise in Minerva's eyes, barked before the succubus opened her mouth.

"She knew what was going to happen! She gambled, she lost!"

"She trusted you!"

The sorceress closed her eyes, straightened her cloak with one hand, shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. It's over, Dimana. We lost... I lost again."

When she desperately lowered her head down, Dimana slowly approached her, wanted to stretch out her hands to a hug, but Minerva sensed what she was thinking, turned away.

"You... We don't have to. It's not too late, Minerva. If she's still alive... We can find her! If we hurry... If she's not dead... They can't be too far away. She's still here! She... She's like you! Like me! She's upset too. Sad. Alone! We... We can't let her down! "

Minerva didn't respond to the succubus' emotional words. Dimana refused to dive in her bloody thoughts again. For a moment she found comfort in acting like a human, talking like a human. Ambryn was undoubtedly a great force that didn't deserve to be left behind. She could help both the sorceress and her poor life, but that was not the only reason. She was more knowledgeable, more understanding than any human she knew except Minerva, and every damn human she met made the witch and the sorceress even more valuable to her. At least they were her only relatives who didn't attack her red skin, tail and eyes as soon as they saw them, and Dimana didn't want to lose any of them. At least until she left the cursed earth and return home. She shook her head again and scattered her thoughts. While Dimana's enchanted earring was warming up, Minerva was oddly standing still.

"Minerva? Are you-"

When the sorceress turned to her, she forgot her words, quietly moaned. Minerva's burgundy left eye glowed beside her right blue eye. It was her eye! The sorceress spoke with a strong voice before Dimana could ask how.

"Run north, Dimana. I'll come behind you. If you see anything, don't act alone! Just stay there and wait for me. I'll watch you constantly."

Dimana nodded, but her eyes were still staring at the burgundy eye. When her curious gaze took longer than necessary, Minerva got angry, closed that eye, and barked.

"Go!"

"Oh! Y-yes!"

She quickly ran a few steps into the dark forest, but suddenly she stopped like she remembered something very important, turned away. She ran to Minerva as she frowned in surprise, grabbed her shoulders firmly without giving an opportunity to the sorceress, kissed her lips for a few seconds. It undoubtedly had a calming and strengthening effect. Minerva groaned, raised her hands, but didn't need to intervene. Dimana turned around smiled wide at her for the last time and ran to the forest.

"D-damn you!"

Dimana grinned, raised her hand up and waved at her, without looking behind.

"I will find her!"


	7. Lifting The Curse

Tailroad  
Temple of The Kingdom

The blazing sun streaming through the windows that look down to the temple's garden and poor neighborhoods wasn't why the investigator pulled the collar of the thick sun armor with two fingers. While all eyes watching his sweaty face with great seriousness, the only sound in the room was belonged to the wings of the flies chasing each other above the large table, except for the disgusting snarls of the man with the red beard. Apart from him, everyone was able to make sense of the deputy’s words. Nine warriors were dead, and another warrior was responsible. Before he could open his mouth, Olven pointed his finger in his direction.

"Another of our comrades supposed to sit where you were sitting. A sorceress. Her blessed name was Minerva."

Bernard frowned and looked at the each hateful faces around the table, Olven lowered his finger and continued.

"Although she was only 28, none of us raised an objection when the commander, Azavan, reported that he wanted to leave his place to her. Why would we? She was one of the most powerful mages of the temple. Her future was very bright. If these unpleasant incidents hadn't occur, and she’d continued her duties, she would soon be able to wear the red robe and follow Silverland's road."

He sighed and relaxed in his seat. While Bernard tried to gather and understand the all data with all his attention, he continued.

"Four months ago, the night he took off her golden pendant and gave it to her, he disappeared. Unfortunately, we confirmed the news of his murder before realizing she had escaped from the army. All the eyewitnesses confirmed that he had left the temple with Minerva. When we found his body, he was lying naked in his bedroom. His neck and his... Genital were brutally cut off. I'm sure you can paint an image in your mind now."

Bernard took a deep breath, nodded his head. Finally, someone who doesn't really open his damn mouth unnecessarily. Although what he heard was become more and more horrible. Before Olven continued, he took out his journal from his inner pocket and showed it to Tim. As Olven smiled weakly, Tim moved his eyes around the room, walked to the desk in the far corner, picked up the inkwell and white feather on it and returned, leaving it in front of the investigator gently. Bernard thanked to him with a quick nod and wet the feather with ink, while everyone was waiting for him with impatient expressions, except Olven and Tim, he put a title with his shaky hand on the blank paper: Minerva The Sorceress. And her first victim. Olven cleared his throat and continued.

"Now, they were not married, but they had an...informal and inappropriate relationship. They were a very good team together. So... It's not logical that the poor commander is likely to try to be with her by force. Still, she martyred him. And cut his member as a likely clear message. A message we don't understand yet."

He paused and gave the guest a questioning look, but Bernard just nodded to him to continue. He was determined not to think about the woman without listening to the whole story. No more surprises.

"And then, deaths began to increase every week as we searched for her. All were hit and run and all were important names. Commander Sovhas. Found in the garden of his house with his throat, right foot, tongue, left eye, right hand cut. His wife informed us. Lieutenant Farieh. Lost for days. Unfortunately, the fishermen found his body on the Greatbell River. His death was worse. His body was cut in half from the neck to the legs. Our two sorcerer were killed while having fun at the spring festival. Again, their tongue and left eyes and right foot were cut off. Lieutenant Carsel. We don't know if he's actually alive, but we found one left hand— "

"Whore arse!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the man with a long red beard next to Olven. His face became so ugly as he grimaced that the scouts could rain down arrows on him without any hesitation in a dark forest. The man turned his unaffected red face to Olven, ignoring the other eyes, and muttered an apology. As Olven sighed and bent his lips, Bernard noted this blasphemy as well as the names he wrote.

"Anyway... Three other warriors killed together. Yara, Gillard and Sonia. On the Blackhorn road. Unfortunately, they were found by a merchant. So you can understand, all sorrow news quickly overflowed from the temple. And we are still looking for her. I think you feel more serene now, brother Bernard."

There was an overly tense atmosphere to be comfortable or to ponder over what he heard. And an overwhelming case. A series of fatalities that could only be encountered somewhere like Tailroad. No matter how powerful she was, it did not make sense for a warrior to kill her nine comrades in a short time alone. Did similar patterns of death have any meaning? There were so many answers in the story that he had not heard yet, and every detail he had met had already destroyed all the scenarios he had designed in his mind.

"That teacher... What is the cause for her killing him?"

Olven nodded quickly and answered with a flat voice as if he was reading a text he memorized.

"There is an old relation between them. She believed that Samson was a member of Seven Will. She believed he had kidnapped the missing children. Although it wasn't her duty, she acted without any permission from the temple. Tortured him like a interrogator. And in his own house. We could forgive her if she could provide real evidence. Apart from the unreasonable argument, she returned empty-handed. Her punishment must have been heavy, but we realized that she was being manipulated by a witch months later. So we released her and... It was a big mistake. "

When all faces turned back to him, Bernard bowed his head and took notes. A suspicious teacher. A witch. Another case. Minerva's case was directly related to the story of the dead teacher, and the answer to most questions was hidden in this old case. Of course, there should have been a separate file for the teacher at the temple. He nodded to the deputy and asked.

"What about the witch? Is she still alive?"

The sorceress must have gotten into Seven Will. The deputy shook his head and continued.

"Neutralized. We find out that she left Seven Will after the Sun’s Storm operations eight years ago, hiding her identity in Llevannar. Marievel was her name. She was married to a young trader. At least that's what our investigators told us. Also, she met Minerva and persuaded her."

But how? How did a really powerful sorceress become a toy in her hand without noticing her dark sorcery, and why did they target the teacher? How was Samson so central to everything, even if he wasn't really guilty? Why did someone who concealed her identity suddenly go so far? Surely the damn teacher had a longer backstory, but Olven was disrupting the flow of information for the first time.

"Can I take a look at Samson's file? I shall catch a—"

Olven answered quickly before he could finish his question.

"We will help you, of course, but the investigation you need to deal with belongs to Minerva. This sorceress is definitely proven guilty. There is no use in investigating her motivations or her criminal report."

Bernard quietly waffled. He was surprised to hear such an absurd argument from a deputy. Worse still, Olven was also aware of this nonsense. No, every criminal has a story, and it was vital to find them and punish them. Tailroad Temple, on the other hand, was waiting for him to find the woman as if she was a lost sheep. He clenched his teeth and closed the journal. There was no point to take notes anymore. Olven grabbed the earring on the table and knocked it hard against the wooden surface before Bernard put the feather in the inkwell.

"There's a logical answer for her crime partner too, brother Bernard. I am sure its story will attract your attention."

Bernard gave a silly gaze for a few seconds. He had completely forgotten the other. The story of Minerva was ending here for now, but the story of the other murderer could fill the gaps. He immediately opened a blank page, caught the feather again, and nodded his head to the grinning man to continue. With every word of Olven, his eyes got bigger.

"Your claim that there was a inhuman being is absolutely impressive and definitely true. It was a demon, more specifically. The day you set foot in Tailroad, we received another bitter news from the town of Visery. Fourteen loyal templars were brutally martyred. We suspected the destitute peasants. Until now."

He stared at the moon on the earring with one eye, frowned, and turned his face to Bernard and asked with an excited voice.

"Do you remember Rise of Life Project? Both of our ages appropriate."

Bernard didn't think too long. While the project was being implemented, he was a young warrior and it was seen as the idea to end the dark magic plague. Miraed thoughtfully caressed his bushy mustache.

"Yes, I remember very well. It was unsuccessful-"

"But it was a good idea! At least in theory. The magic architects of Silverland thought it would be a good idea to transform the dark wizards... Instead of killing them. The first results were absolutely impressive. I even watched a witch's treatment very closely. After days of interesting spells, their brains were completely reset. Nor traces of dark magic nor their background. Like newborns! They also thought they could easily turn them into warriors as their magic abilities stay improved. But... the end was pretty horrible. Years later, even months later, dark magic and their memories were returning. In a way, they were witches invited by Light Warriors to Light Warriors temples. That was the reason for the Longhold massacre, if you remember... May God of Light rest their souls."

As Bernard narrowed his lips, everyone at the table muttered the same prayer. What did the damned project have to do with the investigation? As the deputy sighed and slowly rose from his seat, the woman next to her jumped up, but Olven pointed to her to sit down with her hand. After caressing his sun armor and taking a look at Tim, he put his hands on his waist and turned to the investigator who is still waiting for an answer.

"Back to those times, one of our commander left the land of some unnamed dark wizards with their hell investigations. According to the notes, the bond of a succubus summoned from hell could easily be given to anyone. He also tried this method and succeeded. Before killing a witch, he asked her to call a succubus and tested the method. And yes, it was successful. But he wasn't content with that. He also believed that he could make the demon completely harmless and… decent, with our project."

His shoulders shook with a joyful laugh.

"I remember his letter very well. We can even conquer hell if we transform the succubuses and send them back to hell. I laughed. But Miremir and the Blackhorn Temple leader didn't. Conquering hell... Sounds so luminous. They accepted his offer. They provided plenty of finance. They even called some architects from Silverland. The first succubus died before the process ended. The second one died a few months later. And three. And four... They did not succeed, but their lifespan was increasing more long. Our knowledge and experience about them is also. Fifth... It survived. Reacted well to treatment. At least according to the architect's report. The succubus was often able to act like a normal human. They kept it out of sight. As you guessed, at the Visery Temple."

He smiled, tapped the woman's shoulder with his finger knots, and began to wander around the wide table. Bernard thought about the succubus before note down the information. He had no knowledge of the demons, but if Olven was right, it explained the scars on the window very well. A succubus could leave these marks with its claws. Especially a succubus who knows what to do. Still, it didn't explain why they had broken the door. Maybe the succubus has never been so controllable for the sorceress.

As Olven passed behind him, he grabbed his shoulder gently.

"It makes sense, if we think. I don't know how Minerva knew about that devil, but she might have asked some questions to the teacher again. Think about it. Both Samson and her girlfriend were naked. Succubuses can seduce people and steal their souls. Why not ask questions?"

Bernard nodded sharply to the weak smile of the deputy. It made pretty sense. It was the closest answer to what happened. At least it was a possibility that cannot be ignored.

"But she must have killed the demon after the job finished. And this earring. Enchanted, for sure. It must have been the devil. I bet it's a reflection spell. After all... You can't trust a devil, can you?"

Bernard shook his head and opened his mouth for the first time in a long time.

"Perhaps the succubus is still alive. They were two, according to eyewitnesses. Before she left the house, she could destroy it. Why should she take it with her when she escapes, increasing the risk of being caught?"

Bernard tried not to smile as Olven stopped wandering, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, twisting his lips. That was a trap question and had only one logical answer. Minerva very likely wanted to use the devil again. On someone else. And the succubus should have definitely used well. Whoever the other target was, Bernard want to talk with it before it got killed, but who? The damn deputy could give a helpful hint. Olven sat down again and folded his arms.

"Maybe succubus is more dangerous than we think. Assuming that Minerva has captured her bond, it shouldn't pose much danger to her. And the devil is also a magical creature. It has its own magic. Powerful beings, even if couldn't use anything other than flame. Also... This succubus is definitely more than just a devil. Minerva may have discovered it. And may want to use it again. If you ask on who, I don't think anyone knows the answer except the sorceress herself."

Another question remained unanswered, but the succubus could easily be a cure. Treatment reports and notes should still have been in the temple's hands. The lost bond could be reestablished, but Bernard was too ignorant to say anything about it. No, a strong wizard was needed. Someone who knows the dark magic, knows demons and can use this knowledge wisely. One of the faces that looked at him might have had these features, but it would be a mistake to raise the interest at only one single point just by expressing the theory at the beginning of the investigate. Olven raised the volume as if he remembered something.

"Another of our concerns is the possibility of Minerva to cooperate with enemy groups. There may be important information in her hand that could damage the temple and she may want to share it with dark wizards. Seven Will is always a possibility. Or traitor bandits, like Doom of Swords. Financial problems of the kingdom and of course of the people caused recently to these groups have grown stronger. Nevertheless, their unconditional spellcaster hatreds may prevent such an absurd coexistence, but Sevens will not want to miss this opportunity. No matter how awful they are. There are still intelligence information and allegations to worry about. Apparently they're getting stronger again. Much more vindictive and furious."

She might have already decided to become a witch. Warriors who leave the light and join the darkness were not unseen in history. Aside from all the baseless possibilities, the sorceress could still be in the city. The most effective way to catch her without any more damage was a comprehensive investigation process, but neither the deputy who ended the court process by declaring the investigation as 'a hunt', nor the kingdom's terrible discipline were certainly helping. It was impossible to get promising information or at least a hint of the woman's steps to be taken in this room, and Bernard saw no solution other than returning to his son as soon as possible to draw a logical roadmap. Fortunately, the sorceress was constantly moving. Nine deaths in just four months. A great performance, no doubt. Even tonight, they could get the news of another warrior's death. At least it could be an answer to many more questions.

"I will need Minerva's file, brother deputy. And the succubus'. Also with your permission, Samson's, witch's and Azavan's."

Olven smiled broadly, nodded, raised his hand and gave a sign to his assistant behind him. When Tim bent over his shoulder, he whispered something in his ear. After a brief glance, Tim quickly left the room.

"All your needs will be met at full speed, brother Bernard. You will be able to move freely without any obstacles. You just need to inform Tim. We have already reserved chambers for you and your assistants in our guesthouse. Meanwhile, apologizes for our all odd behaviors. Unfortunately it was necessary to select the right person for this job and keep the operation as confidential as we can. Let's meet shall we?"

Bernard nodded, turning his blue eyes to the man with red, long beard. He had the opportunity to examine a little more carefully when the gray armored man turned his stone face. Still disgusting. Not much was visible except for the wide cheekbones. His eyes were so narrow that even his eye color was not clear. It was unclear exactly where his curly red hair, which hiding his wide nape, merged with the long beard. His personal care was a good summary of the Tailroad discipline.

"I'm Ogral, brother. I'm the only commander of the fifth unit. Welcome."

Bernard nodded calmly as a thank. There was no enmity in his voice, although he did not illuminate about his duty area or rank. Olven spoke before giving the others a chance to meet.

"You owe Bernard an apology, brother Ogral."

Ogral growled without objection and turned his head again, speaking in the same flat and throaty voice. What could such a cumbersome warrior do against a powerful sorceress?

"Sorry, Bernard. I couldn't control myself. Carsel... My nephew. May the light bless his soul."

That explained his curse. Bernard muttered a condolence with the others, nodded again. After Ogral, the young woman nodded, replacing the tickling expression on her face with a small smile. The longest strands of her slightly curly black hair were touching the shoulders of her black armor, equipped with fine silver ribbons that stretched from the neck to her toes and fingers. Her big black eyes on her corpse-like pale face gave her a different kind of beauty despite her stone, angular facial features. There were two silver wings engravings on her breasts.

"My name is Iris, brother Bernard. I am a lieutenant of the first union. I will help you as a Marchtell. Nice to meet you."

Bernard looked at her in surprise for seconds before nodding. He never expected that he could meet a marcher in a place like Tailroad. They were the most exclusive troops of all Light Warriors. The most elite warriors. They would move freely and alone in operations. They were both masters in sword and magic, and would perfectly combine these two powers. And their silver long daggers called Newale were special weapons. Did such a young warrior really deserve this title? Even if she deserves, what was she doing in this shitty kingdom? Still, she was worth talking to. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad. Finally when he smiled weakly and nodded, Olven added a comment again, destroying the woman's smile.

"Iris, also the traitor's unity friend. Maybe there's something you want to ask?"

Bernard raised his hand and shook it with his head. He wanted to question all the damn troops, but now was a very wrong time for it, and the possible answers from the marchtell would have done nothing under these tense conditions.

"No need, brother Olven. But I'm sure we'll have time to talk."

Olven frowned slightly, but still nodded with the weakly smiling woman. Bernard turned his eyes to Miraed and responded to his smile in the same way. The brown-haired warrior was also dressed entirely in black. In the middle of the silver knitting covering the rib cage, there was a heavy round layer that protected the heart exactly.

"And I'm Miraed. Combat commander of the third unit, but I think you already know that, Bernard. You're exactly as I recall. We did a good job together. It's sad to meet again this way, but it's good to have a brillant investigator like you with us."

Bernard didn't want to pass this warm greeting with just a nod. He would need someone close, and although Miraed was a stranger, he looked like a family member among other foreign faces.

"Thank you, brother Miraed. You're as I remember you also, except the bright armor."

Olven answered the question he wanted to ask.

"You'll be wearing similar armor. It's a special operation. Privacy is the most important rule."

It wasn't a request. The rationale might have made sense, but it was too early to start a real operation. Also, would all these important names leave their troops alone? Just for a sorceress? Although Olven expects a quick and firm result, it would be difficult to easily find someone or some people who comfortably terrorized for four months. Father Miremir was the only person who could make the deputy discouraged from this lack of attention, but no one was talking about the leader.

Bernard turned his black eyes to the last unfamiliar face after a nod. The bronze skinned man still had the same disgusting grin on his face. He preferred gray like Ogral, but the dark blue mosaic decorations on his collar and cloak was distorting this similarity. His blonde hair glowed with the sun that flushed the room. Apart from his thumbs and middle fingers, different gold and silver rings shone on each finger.

"Would you mind answering me a personal question, brother Bernard?"

The investigator frowned. It was an interesting opening sentence but at least better than other words of insincere love and admiration.

"What is it?"

"How was King Oliver convinced to let his little sister to marry you?"

After trying to swallow the question for a moment, Bernard clenched his teeth so as not to punch his damn face, glancing at the deputy who kept his face cold. In fact, it was a question that anyone who knew the king of Weidenhold and his sister could wonder. King Oliver hated Light Warriors and had valid reasons for it. During the fight for the Weidenhold throne, some commanders and the temple leader supported Oliver's brother and enemy. Despite this hostility, his sister was married to a light lieutenant. The only reason was a painful love drama, and Bernard was not eager to speak about it.

"You are the spymaster, I take?" Bernard finished his curiosity. Still, he couldn't spoil his grin.

"Yes, sir! My name is Ralias. I am also an mastermage." He turned his face to the deputy without waiting for an answer from the investigator, and pointed the earring on the table with his finger. Olven threw the jewelry in front of him. Ralias took it quickly and put it on his left little finger without looking at it, turned back to Bernard.

"I will analyze it. I'm sure it's not enchanted with dark magic even now, but I want to make sure what the spell is. Maybe it will be useful to you too."

Bernard turned his head to Olven, who grinned significantly. He wanted to go to the bloody garden and breathe some fresh air immediately before anger and stress burn his brain anymore. And Ovyr. He might have been more worried than himself. Fortunately, he didn't have to say anything. Olven quickly rose from his seat and straightened. He looked at all the eyes around the table.

"Brothers and sister Iris. You know who the target is. Send your assistants back to your units and inform your lieutenants. You will stay at home with brother Bernard for a while. We can act with a new piece of information at any time. May the light shine on you."

"To all of us!" they all roared and stood up. As everyone was running to the door quickly, Bernard nodded to greet the deputy for the last time, but Olven signaled for him to wait with his hand, destroying his slight enjoyment again. As Bernard sighed and reluctantly sat back on his chair, Olven walked back to the desk behind him, picked up the jug and glass, and came closer to Bernard. Although he filled the glass with water without asking, Bernard was pleased. His dried lips were begging for any kind of liquid. Olven walked away, sat down on his seat, and while Bernard was running out of the glass of water in one go, he waited for the hallway to fall back into silence again without taking his eyes away from him, smiled after step sounds ended, folded his hands on the table.

"You have questions, Bernard. I know. I expect everyone to do their own tasks. I expect everyone to do what they do best. And the questioning is your responsibility. Not anyone elses."

Bernard raised his eyebrows in delightful surprise. It was certainly a logical reason, but could he find real answers to his questions? There was only one way to know. Like Olven, he leaned back, thanked him with a nod and asked.

"Thank you, brother Olven. There's a lot I want to ask, but it would be more effective to ask them at the right time. For now, just…" He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Samson. How did Minerva's suspicions start? Why did she act alone? How did she meet Marievel? And why would a witch hiding in public declared an innocent teacher as a Seven Will-"

"Samson wasn't innocent. Minerva was right in her suspicions."

Bernard grimaced, trying to weigh new information, but Olven continued without waiting.

"We used him. We were aware of the whole operation. We destroyed many Seven Will camps and contributed to justice by following him instead of catching and hanging him. It was a dangerous and... Brutal decision considering the families of the children. But we saved countless lives beside the fears of those children and families. Would it be better if... We caught and killed him, brother?"

Bernard clenched his teeth and left the filthy question unanswered. He could understand the rationale, but he did not even want to understand it. The army was never an innocent and fair structure, but he could understand what sorts of pain a centuries-old war could cause. And it was quite customary for them to turn the war in their favor using people's sufferings. Still, it was an incredible evil that innocent children were at the center of this disgusting cycle.

"What happened to the kids?"

Olven twisted her lips and shook his shoulders.

"We saved them all... Almost."

Bernard did not react except to bow his head. The damage was much greater. Minerva, on the other hand, must have lost her faith in the Light after realizing this secret information. But it was not enough reason to start killing templars and warriors to ensure her own justice. Still, the whole issue could be better understood.

"I... I don't understand. What does the witch have to do?"

Olven bent her lips and turned his narrowed eyes to the sun chandelier on the ceiling, knocking her fingers synchronously on the table, after a deep breath he gave her attention to the curious investigator again after a light punch on the wooden surface.

"Yeah, don't forget that, but... I'm also curious about something. About a more philosophical matter... I mean, you're an experienced warrior. It's been a long time since most youthful pains you left behind. Still... There is a period of interrogation that every warrior overcomes. It is a period which hurt their self-confidences with many questions about whys and hows. Questions, like, what does all this mean? Why does the Light need such a disciplined army? Why are we killing other wizards? What is the power that turning this dramatic circle for centuries? I mean... We call them dark blood, but their blood is not really dark? It's red and warm. Just like ours. Their only difference is that they use a different sorcery... Of course, they are far from our god and our culture, too, but... Have you ever struggled with such questions, dear brother?"

Bernard thought for a while before nodding. Of course, it was the questions that everyone with a higher level of intelligence than donkeys asked themselves. Although the answers are revealed in caves or streets covered with blood and bones every period. The whole problem was not just magic and culture. The triangle of benefits, politics and tragedy that lasted for centuries was the only reason that the bloody circle that even challenged the gods continued to wheel around at any moment. The army of the Light was undoubtedly greater than a handful of ignorant wizards, but every step beyond the walls, where any kind of light didn't illuminate, belonged to this dark power. Although the Light had accepted its god centuries later, its army was not a force that the people fell in love with. Although it was a fact that nobody can speak out loud... As a result of this fact, the army was suppressing all people and their any kind of authorities, including the kingdoms, at every opportunity. This pressure was coming back as more hatred. It was the birth of a different circle and a different triangle. Hate, totalitarianism and rebellion. Even though the people hated Seven Will, and even those who saw them as a more hopeful and brighter force were crushed in the middle of these two bloody circles, they had more sympathy for the enemy of the Light.

"Is that what happened to Minerva, brother deputy? Youthful pains?"

Of course, a single nod was not enough to answer these questions. Olven's slightly wrinkled face and twisted eyebrows made this much clearer.

"To kill nine warriors, you need more than that. If we go back to the problem... Sevens declared him as a traitor before us and decided to execute him. They did it in their own wicked way, by using our precious warrior against us. I hate to say it, but... They are very successful."

Bernard shook his head, tried to understand again.

"If Minerva was someone important enough to be a commander, why didn't you tell her truth?"

Olven answered, raising his voice without waiting.

"I told her the truth personally. I called her and told her, secretly. Of course. Unfortunately my words disturbed her more than relaxing her. She never revealed her true faith before she martyred Azavan."

Even if what he said was true, the fact that a deputy paid attention to a warrior with such diligence only meant that Minerva was a truly brilliant warrior. Was there any other reason for this intense interest, it was impossible to know. The other shortcoming was the main reason for Minerva to change enough to cooperate with a devil despite her possible high standards of justice. Why torture him, instead of killing him? Perhaps Marievel had not fooled her, although the story of the witch was full of questions. Maybe they had acted together from the beginning. And why? Undoubtedly, this theory also destroyed Minerva's goodwill. Questions were not ending, on the contrary, it was increasing so fucking more.

"What about the witch's husband. Is he alive?"

Olven shook his head and broke another hope of the investigator.

"It was too late when we discovered her true identity. The young trader lies in the Llevannar cemetery. There was someone who provided the link between her and the enemy of course. A link that the temple or guards haven't yet discovered. I don't want to keep you anymore. As promised, I'll send you all the case files. I will also inform the guards. You've had enough of this mess today, brother Bernard. You'd better get some rest."

He stood up with a smile, carefully studying the stretched facial muscles of the investigator before proceeding with a sharp tone.

"I don't want to repeat myself, Bernard. But I have to say it again. The case we want you to care about is Minerva. Not the witch, not Samson. But her. Is that clear?"

Bernard nodded and stood up without waiting for him or showing his reluctance. The whole mess was annoying, but there was no point in being stubborn enough to require damn cases to cast a shadow on his career. Especially when he was so close to retirement. No, everything would be as the temple intended, unless his life or Ovyr's life were in danger. Even if they couldn't find the cursed sorceress, the people who died and killed as a result would not be Weidenhold warriors.

"Thank you, brother. I will go to my room and analyze all the data. You can be sure that I will inform you about everything. I can assure you, our conversation will stay in these four walls."

Olven's nasty grin adorned his face again. He pointed at the door with his hand without answering. Bernard turned around and walked to the door, trying to ignore the sweaty underwear that was scratching his body. The first face he saw in the hallway belonged to Tim. The funny authority opened his arms and mouth, causing Bernard to mutter a quiet swearing. One of the reasons he was here was his damn tongue.

"Alas, friend! We ruined you! Welcome aboard! It was actually better than I expected but... I know how you feel, believe me. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Bernard raised his hand and stopped the dark skinned brunette’s enthusiasm.

"Not so fast, Tim. Where is my assistants?"

"Still waiting for you, you moron. We reserved rooms for them too. Right next to yours. Come now."

Bernard wiped the sweat on his forehead with back of his hand, with great disgust, finally started walking. After all, there were at least two people that he wanted to hug. All the hateful foreign looks, reminding him who he is and who he isn't, promised that he would experience this need and weakness for a time. Maybe for a long time.

"So... The situation... How bad is it?" Tim asked curiously, as Bernard looked at the anxious blonde head at the end of the hallway and sighed.

"You and your damn tongue."

*****

Tailroad  
Sindevear Village

The absence of a hill high enough to look into the woods from above, as she did with Minerva a few days ago, was another matter of Dimana's hopelessness. The white light of the moon was disappearing under dark clouds. The big branches, blown by the slight breeze, was the only movement she was aware of. And her earring that cools down as she moves away, warms up as she waits. It must have been an hour since she left the sorceress and plunged into the dark and tight woods. Instead of running in a straight line, she thought it would be a more logical strategy to search for a white head by drawing wide zigzags in the northern forests, but she wasn't much sure how accurate this decision was. Maybe she should have run straight. Another reason she didn't want to worry about was the uncomfortable heart in the middle of her lungs, which rose with short breaths. It was full of fear. The only source of courage that cause her run and drain her sweat into the dark forest was the warmth of the earring. It was a new discovery for Dimana. The temperature also made her understand the distance between her and Minerva. And the sorceress was still alive.

There was no trace of them. She kept her all senses open even though she was sure she couldn't felt any dark wizards. It was of no use, but the faint silhouette of the sorceress, which she felt far away from, was enough to make her feel a little better. She held one hand against the dry trunk of a wide tree and pressed the other hand to her left knee, making her lungs relax with deep and silent breaths, while showing around her burgundy eyes in the dark forest. She closed her eyes slowly and raised her ears into the tight woods. She could hear the water slowly flowing on the right. On the left, she noticed two howling sounds that rose from a distant point in a row. She opened her eyes again and started analyzing the situation. If she was a human... Dimana was sure that she was more successful in this regard than any creature in hell, but... If she was a human... A human would be afraid of wolves and want to stay close to the water. But a dark wizard, who was afraid of being noticed, was a different story. A dark wizard would undoubtedly look for a safe place to take refuge. A cave or a house. When she felt that the earring was starting to warm up again, she covered her mouth with her palm slightly and whispered.

"Minerva. Minerva... I will follow the water. To right direction. You... Go straight."

She took a deep and loud breath to calm down. It would be more logical for the sorceress to head the left, but the fear that cooling her blood was a good reason to keep Minerva nearby. Damned witch can go to hell! She covered her mouth again and spoke in a more pronounced voice.

"I'm off now. You... Be careful. Try... Try not to lose me!"

She was quite sure that if the sorceress appeared behind her, she would run back to her and kiss her full lips, grasp her long neck and lick her soft skin, listen to her divine groanings. Not for lust, but to calm down. Fear and despair were undoubtedly stronger than all good emotions, and she missed the damn lips too much. Should she really ignore the logic that whispered to her to run back to the sorceress? The witch was an important human for her. But enough to make her risk her life? Maybe Minerva was right. Maybe that master carried only a corpse. Even just a bag filled with the head of the witch. She looked at the dark trees behind her with sad eyes and tried desperately to feel Minerva. The future of all her existence was hidden in that brain, and her hope was as fade as the woman's form. She pushed her steps forward and started running towards the stream.

Her dirty, broken toenails were getting more and more whining at every step she took on hard ground. She could now feel her shoulder completely. It didn't hurt, but the coldness was still trembling her crimson body uncomfortably. The sound of water increased with each step. The sounds that disturbed the silence before the rain didn't reveal any existence of a human. The biggest creature she felt was belonged to a white owl on the branch of the tree in front of her. An interesting sound made her stop in the middle of the dark forest before reaching the small stream. Ignoring her lungs begging for air, she stopped her breathing and turned her burgundy eyes to north. Something was dragging on the mud. With a few weak steps, she moved her body a little further, trembling with fear and excitement. She couldn't get any other detail, but she could hear the sound of wet soil much more comfortably. Someone had to be dragging something on the ground and whatever it was carrying had to be heavy enough to make a sound. A corpse? She clenched her teeth and quickly covered her mouth with her palm, but another noise made her motionless like a stone. Even the owl stared at that spot and flapped its wings, leaving Dimana completely alone. The succubus slowly kneeled, keeping her eyes on the northeastern direction, and laid her body and face on cool grass. A soft step and a short cough. Close enough to be heard. No, it couldn't be related to the sound of drifting. She slowly lifted her head and tried to observe through her messy hair. The tall grass covered her entire field of vision. The deep dark was concealing every possible danger. Despite the cold ground, her body was getting more comfortable every second. She shouldn't have been noticed. Still, the danger was very close, and none of her senses helped.

With the courage of the earring that started to warm up again, she lifted her breasts from the grass, buried her elbows in damp soil, and slightly gathered her knees. Without taking her eyes apart from the dark, she slowly pulled her body towards the broad roots of the tree two steps away. She leaned her back against the trunk, opened her mouth wide and filled her burning lungs with a deep and quiet breath, quickly refreshed her shield and filled her veins with flames. To her right, she felt the red form that moved quietly and slowly. Apart the stream, she could hear neither stepping sound nor dragging, and the sorceress should have been walking exactly towards them. She tilted her head and looked through the tree with her right eye. When she saw the long silhouette above a big rock fifteen steps away, her breath was cut off again. She tried to capture more details without pulling back her head back. He was quite different from the attackers in the village. His all-black robe and cloak, pants and leather boots were camouflaging him well in the dark. Blood was dripping from where his right hand was supposed to be. Obviously Ambryn managed to hurt him, but she could not escape getting caught. Except for his wide mouth and black beard, his wide hood on his head covered most of his face. Was he the master? He should have been waiting for other wizards to return from the village with worry, but what caused Dimana to clenched her teeth was the spot he was following. He was looking exactly at where she felt Minerva, and Minerva was getting much closer every second. Why the damn woman didn't stop despite seeing what she saw! Dimana moaned anxiously, leaning her head against the tree again, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Min-"

All the trees around her began to crunch. Scars of deep cuts appeared on the trunks of all the woods around her. The heads of tall grass blew up. Soil and mud scattered and splashed around. It was as if a ten step long invisible sword mowed the area. A thunder brought more horror to the forest. Her shield was still intact, but the damn wizard might have noticed her. Nevertheless, his large-sized and secret attack showed that he was only suspicious. He could use a much more terrible spell. Although she heard the steps that started to move away rapidly, she couldn't move her body for a long time. Her little courage was also gone, and the clouds were gathering to hurt her more. What eventually brought her to life was her overheated earring. She turned her burgundy eyes to the southeast. She could feel the sorceress' form much better. She couldn't be far. If she ran towards her, she could reach her in a short time. Crashing her head against the tree, she tried to forget the damned lips of the damn woman. This chase was her idea and she was acting like a damn child crying for breast milk! With her hands against the tree, she slowly raised her body. There was no one on the rock anymore, but finding the wizard would not take long. She soaked her nails in the bark of the tree, waving her tail several times, measuring her balance and starting climbing. She felt the deep pain from her broken toenails, squeezing her teeth. When she reached for the first safe branch, she pulled body up and looked around through the broad tree leaves. Jumping to the tree five steps away would not be difficult, but she would be more likely to be disclosed. Still, it had its advantages. She could able to watch the forest from above, able to watch what was going on from a much wider perspective. She wagged her tail again, kneeling slightly and jumping to the other tree, wrapped her arms around the trunk without taking her eyes off the rock, but again she had to use her all nails. Her burning breath that was emptied through her nostrils was no different from tears. She moaned in pain and held herself up to the first branch where her hand could reach, and pulled her body up. She tried to ignore the blood flowing from her toes. Now she could see behind the rock. Nobody was there, but she didn't have to see the damn wizard. The dragging sound continued from where it left off. Minerva was still waiting. She turned her face back towards her and whispered.

"I- I'm okay! I think I found them. A male human. They may have noticed us. I... I'm heading for them. You... Come to me."

As she kept silent and breathed, Minerva began to walk again. Now everyone was much closer together. Perhaps it would be a safer option to come back and clung to the sorceress, but they would have to lose their tracks again. She looked around and tried to find the nearest tree, found a young one seven steps away. Even when preparing to jump, her toes throbbed with pain. She leaned as much as her body allowed, threw her two arms back and gave all her energy to her feet and knees. She tried to wrap her legs and palms around the trunk as wide as her own body, but failed. Her chin slammed to the hard bark and crushed her teeth. Her arms and thighs rubbed above the bark, shattered her red skin. She knotted her throat hard so as not to shout with pain, but her moan was no different from a scream. Fortunately, she stabilized like a cat before her back hit the ground and fell on her feet. She covered her mouth, suppressing her painful moaning, quickly looking around. It had been terrible idea. Minerva stood still, and Dimana could feel the damn woman's anger even from that distance. she covered her mouth, shouting a silent blasphemy to the sky.

"It's okay! I just... Got off."

Minerva's red form continued from where she left off. As long as these fears and stupidity continued, the damn woman could reach them before her. Dimana swore louder and began to walk quickly in the dark forest without caring any danger. The worst news was that she no longer heard any sound about them. Which possibility was worse, couldn't decide whether they went too far or because they had noticed her, and she had no solution except to walk quietly. Surely it would be worth seeing their surprises. A poor succubus trying to save a human. The witch had told her that they might be gaining a protection shield when summoning a succubus. If that theory was true, all the dark wizards she saw tonight should have known well what succubuses are. However, she didn't think that young wizards in the village might have summoned any succubus. Minerva called it dark blood for them. Whatever this dark trash was, it should have been doing more than the rest of the sorceries.

The howling sounds, which had risen one after another, made her eyes turn north again. Sounds were coming quite closely. She wasn't sure what their goals were, but Dimana groaned in fear suddenly. She kept the flames ready and gave her strength to her feet. Howls became terrible growls and deep barkings. Fifty steps away, two blue lights shone in the dark like two star. As Dimana watched her mouth open, barkings quickly turned into whimpers and painful cries. The forest soon fell into darkness and silence. Using lightning spell was undoubtedly stupid for them, but it was an excellent opportunity for their followers. Dimana clenched her teeth not to laugh and whispered a sincere thanks for the dead wolves. She turned around and murmured without covering her mouth.

"Found them."

Her cheerful smile broke down as a raindrop fell on her messy hair. The rain started to flow with a lightning that illuminated the forest. Dimana grimaced and started walking again. It wasn't a good idea to follow them all the time, but she had no choice. All she had to do for now was to follow them as much as possible, to constantly inform the sorceress with the magic of reflection. And Ambryn. The damned witch had not yet seen, and if she wasn't alive, all this fear and action was completely unnecessary. As they walked behind them, the drops surpassed her hair and started wetting her scalp and horns. The water flowing from her shoulders to her nipples caused to her body to tremble. Her sore shoulder began to throb again. With each step she took, her courage decreased more. Her head could be torn apart at any moment. At any moment, a spell could cut her body in half and end her pathetic life.

Despite the freshness of the rain, she could feel the smell of burnt meat. Two burned wolf corpses ten feet away lay on the grass. Their tails had completely disappeared. A large part of their blackened skin had slipped over their fried meat and rotten bones. Not dead wolves, but the motionless body in the middle of the two carcasses caused her breath to stop again. She backed away a few steps with her weakened legs, moaned and lay on the wet ground, without taking her eyes off the red face.

"M-Minerva... Here!"

The body lying on the narrow wooden panel was so bloody that Dimana was not even sure if it was Ambryn. A large part of her white hair was now dark red. The blood extending from the nostrils to her nape was dry. Her lips and chin were also covered with a thin red layout. Her black dress was down to her skirt, her bra was covering her belly, not her pale and cold breasts. Her wrists and ankles were tied with the same thin silver chain. The most interesting aspect of the brutality that Dimana watched by clenching her teeth was the thick silver collar that completely covered Ambryn's neck. The end of the chain, which holds the hand and feet tied, was attached to this accessory, and there were sun emblems carved standing side by side. It should have meant something, but Dimana was too stunned to think about it. There was no indication that the damned witch was alive.

Dimana clung her forehead on the cold ground with fear, whispering again with her trembling voice while the rain was wetting her back.

"M-Minerva! Be quick!"

When her burgundy eyes turned to the terrible view again, again she stood breathless. Dead wolves howled with great pain and raised their heads to the sky. Were they still alive? Two pair of yellow auras in their eyes radiated around like four candle. Their deep whinings was very painful. Despite being completely burned, they were acting more horrible than hellhounds. They were alive! One of them immediately stood up and turned the scary eyes to the female human on the ground, while the other stood up by staggering on its ruined paw. They both started to approach Ambryn slowly like her body was a feast.

"Minerva!"

Dimana could even see one of wolves’ gut swinging through the large cleft in the abdomen. Something must have been leading them, and Ambryn was definitely a bait. The succubus stuck her nipples on grass more and tried to find Minerva. The sorceress was slowly approached her in the dark woods, but she was not close. She could wait, she should have waited, but Dimana jumped to her feet, shouting in her hoarse voice, with her weak mental strength, creating two large fireballs in her palms while watching the finger-long sharp teeth approaching the woman's breasts on the ground. She took a resentful look at Minerva's stopped form. What in the hell was she doing!

"Come you whore!" She shouted to the darkness.

When four yellow eyes quickly turned to her, Dimana opened her mouth to beg the damn sorceress, but all that came out was a pointless moaning. The two wolves continued to whine and howl with pain and began running towards her fast. The stumbling wolf hit the ground on its jaw, but the other jumped over Dimana, lifting its forelegs and opening jaw wide. Fireballs left her palms, both wolves strangled in flames. They cried out with pain, stumbled back a few steps and fell to the ground, but Dimana quickly got up again before she could breathe a sigh of relief. The woods was no longer dark, and the sight of the wolves was more horrible now. Even under the rain, the flames covered all their dead bodies. Their yellow eyes were no longer apparent and they were still able to stand while even their muscles melted. And those so deep, sad howls... They were suffering!

"H-help!"

When they started running again, Dimana turned to the left, shouting with fear, and began to climb to the nearest tree. As she hugged the first branch she could cling to, she felt something hit her. The tree was cut in half. Her shield was torn like a piece of cloth, scattered in the air, and disappeared. When fear paralyzed her body completely, she couldn't even shout. She couldn't even figure out how to balance before falling. With the tree, her back knock down on the wet ground, her breath was completely cut off. She lay on spot motionless, humming meaninglessly for a while, until she felt the sharp teeth that completely covered her ankle and began to disintegrate it. The dark forest trembled with her deep scream. She felt the bones that began to crack in her heart. Desperately, she created weak flames in one hand, tried to rise, but another sharp jaw firmly grasped her hand, pulled it, rubbing her body on wet ground.

Her cries of help were compounded by the painful whining of the burning wolves trying to smash her hand and foot. She had thought of many ways of death. Many terrible possibilities that will end her pathetic life. But she couldn't even predict the alive disintegration by two dead wolves. No, what killed her was different. Trust was killing her. Faith was killing her. She had entrusted her life to one of the vilest and most useless creatures of the two worlds, and she would pay the punishment of this stupidity. There was nothing Minerva needed to care for anymore. Ambryn was dead, and Dimana was smashed by two wolves led by very powerful dark wizard. After all, smartest decision for her was to turn and run away, and stupidity was any opposite act.

When she completely opened her burgundy eyes, she realized that she was no longer shouting. The pain that flowed from her left foot and right hand into her mind was great, but not enough to require her to cry and be defeated desperately like a damn human. She felt different when she filled her body with fire again. A feeling that she couldn't feel for years, just hidden in her memories, filled her whole body, gave her a new life. Perhaps this was exactly the missing piece that ruined her, weakened her, melted her for years. She shouted again, but not with pain, but with excitement.

Despite the jaws tugging her body, she easily straightened over her butt. The fingers of her shattered hand now wrapped tightly around the jaw, and pulled the owner to herself. She grabbed the upper jaw with her other hand and torn the sharp pieces apart. While the wolf barked deeply between its separated jaw, Dimana completely ruptured the sharp bone and separated from the rest of burning body. The wolf was still trying to bite her with its non-chin, drawing her red flesh with sharp claws. Such a fucking pain! Dimana stuck the bone to its neck with full force and fixed the wolf to the ground.

The other wolf was still gnawing her leg and it did a good job. Dimana could easily see the red shin bone through the long teeth. Surely she would have to limp for a long time, but time was over for the damn dog. She threw the injured hand around the neck of the wolf, smashed the burnt flesh, and gripped the neck bone with her claw. With her other hand, she grabbed the head and smashed the bone apart as the wolf whined with pain. Interestingly, the living carcass didn't fall to the ground but its big lifeless head was swinging in front of it. When it fell to the ground suddenly, the forest again fell silent, except for Dimana's loud breaths.

She quickly stood up on her injured leg, standing up, and spitting some blood on the ground. There was still work to do. The dark wizard must have been quite close, but Dimana first turned her hateful eyes to the left, watching Minerva's fast approaching red silhouette. With every bone, every muscle aching, the succubus was thinking about how to react to the damn woman, and the ideas that came to her mind were not pleasant. She murmured a swear, clenched her teeth, and when she turned her head to Ambryn, she saw the black wizard- wizards. They were both staring at her, standing next to the woman on the ground. There was a shorter and older man next to the man in the similar black robe she saw in the forest a while ago. And he was more disgusting. The upper skin of his bald head was covered with a red stain as if it had been torn off a long time ago. The darkened skins above his cheekbones were completely peeled. One ear was missing, and the other one had silver large hoops dangling. His disgusting grin was showing his yellow long teeth. 

Dimana recalled an old memory, but didn't understand it at that moment. He had a wooden wand like a snake in his right hand. Their eyes were both yellow, just like dead wolves', but they weren't burning. To resolve this absence, Dimana quickly took two steps towards them and created several fireballs in both palms. When the older wizard rolled his eyes in anger and opened his mouth to speak, Dimana threw all the balls towards them. The flames quickly covered both of them, but before reaching their bodies, a cold wave destroyed the hot fire and buried the forest back into the dark again. As Dimana clenched her teeth and frowned, the old man called out with a broken and dry voice.

"Give it up demon, eh?"

Time to flee. Dimana set up a weak shield around her, turned her back, jumped at the closest tree, but her body hung in the air. The feeling of fear that she forgot recently has returned. It was as if an invisible hand held her horizontally in the air and she couldn't feel anything in her body except cold weather and rain. While the younger wizard was watching the dark forest without worrying about what was going on, Dimana decided to use flames again, but her body quickly began to turn around. Her hair closed her face, and the rain on her skin began to jump out rapidly. She was no different from a wheel. She shouted, grimaced with hatred, and tried to create a fireball again in her dizzy mind, but her body stopped so sharply that she thought her her lungs would break. All her bones crunched with this sudden movement and caused her to shout again in pain.

"Ahhh! You fuck-"

This time she started turning in the opposite direction before she could finish her swearing. Twice as fast as before. While she tried to catch something in the turning world with her widened burgundy eyes, she screamed, but her shout was short. She no longer dominated her body. Her arms, legs, and tail began to unconsciously turn around. Worse still, her mind was worse than the drunk man's in the village. She couldn't focus on anything. Even trying to open her mouth to scream for help, beg him to stop, or just shout senselessly, she couldn't make any sound other than small moans. She could only die this way. Soon, her blood could start to flow from her eyes with her brain. And the fucking wizard had no intention to stop. Her burgundy eyes became more red with the attacking blood. She could no longer control her neck, and it could soon be shaken in front of her, like the wolf's she killed. She couldn't even breathe. Dying by being shattered by wolves... It was not a weird possibility anymore. Blood splashed from her mouth mixed with raindrops and scattered around. Her heart stopped completely. Her neck was weakened and started swinging as if it wanted to left her body behind. Dimana finally calmed down, leaving her body alone in the lap of cold weather. The feeling of courage and longing that pumped her heart for a short time left her body again. Eyelids began to close, but ears heard a muffled voice close to begging.

"Leave her! She has nothing to do with it!"

When her body stopped suddenly, her bones crackled again, but Dimana was too dead to shout. She opened her eyes slightly, stared at the stars, watched the raindrops falling on her face. Her body was still fixed in the air like one of those stars. Her arms and legs were still unconsciously swinging down to the ground.

"I was gettin’ tired, but... You know... This is very interestin’. I couldn't have imagined a demon runnin’ to its death. But the more interestin’ is a sorceress who runs to her death for a witch. No, no wait! A sorceress with a succubus? Oh my... You are truly a sorceress, right dear? This rat hasn't said much, but, collaboratin’ with Light Warriors? Explains their enthusiasm."

Dimana turned her head slightly away from disgusting faces and looked at the wet woman twelve steps away. Her all anger ended in the sorceress' anxious look. Both eyes were blue. She was still persistent to keep her face callous, but this time her burden had to be quite heavy. Minerva gently gathered her face and turned her blue eyes back to the dark wizards, shouting in an ordering voice.

"Make her free. Then we will talk. We are not your en-"

"Her? Oh... That's sound... So respectful. So interestin’." The older man barked back. As Minerva continued to examine them and the devil hanging in the air and grind her teeth, the older wizard continued with a more cheerful voice. 

"But anyway. You didn't attack, so, I shall release... Her."

When Dimana felt the absence of something, her body fell down suddenly, hitting the wet ground hard, splashing water around. As her all senses returned, she felt a sharp pain, tried to straighten, with one hand caressing her ribs, she threw the other hand on her ruined leg.

"Are you okay? Come-"

"S-shut your fucking mouth!" Dimana shouted without looking at her.

Was she watching her suffocate first and then trying to caress her head with cute words as if she were her mother! Minerva didn't respond to swearing except swallowing, but the two dark wizards threw their heads back and laughed at their ruined relationships for a moment. As Dimana creaked her teeth, the older wizard turned his disgusting face to the sorceress.

"It's just a demon, sunshine! Nothin' more! Screw it, enlighten me now."

He gently put the dirty tip of his wand onto Ambryn's nude chest.

"What's your affection with this rat?"

Minerva took a final look at the succubus, shook her head at the wizard and tried to answer with a calm voice.

"She is not a-"

The old wizard signaled to be quiet with his hand and turned to the young wizard next to him.

"Yeah, let'em know. I'll handle it."

The brunette young man looked at him for a while, threw his hood back. A black large asterisk was engraved in the middle of his forehead. His ear didn't have the lower half, and the remaining piece was filled with several small iron accessories. When she recalled the old memories, Dimana grimaced. The necromancer, who summoned her to the earth years ago, was no different from them, and the normal face of Ambryn showed that not all dark wizards were that mad. All these traditions should have been unique only to necromancers. However, this disgust provided enough power to even manage a dead carcass. She clenched her teeth to not to give Minerva anxious glance, the young wizard spoke in an emotional voice.

"I love you, Master."

The master grinned filthy, raised his empty hand and caressed the younger's beard. The young man licked his lips, leaned towards his face, kissed the old man's dry, cracked lips with lust. Watching two men kissing, Dimana forgot the pain of her devastated body and unknowingly turned her eyes to Minerva. She didn't expect lust, but there was not even the slightest surprise on the sorceress' face. She was waving her fingers quickly and muttering something with short breaths. Was she casting a spell? The blue eyes suddenly turned to her, and a big wave of anger trembled all her beautiful face. Dimana frowned and bit her inner lip, turning her face back to the wizards, but the sensual kissing had ended, and the young wizard was running to 'them' quickly. The master smiled broadly at Minerva, holding his wand steady with both hands. The sorceress pointed Ambryn with her blue eyes, asked.

"Is she alive?"

Necromancer shook his shoulders without looking at the woman on the ground.

"Dunno, sunshine. Don't care. She suffered a lot. They want her alive, but you know... Corpses are a necromancer's treasure."

"Who are they?"

"What do you think, eh? Your fellows? My turn. What's all to you? And with that succubus! Ambryn's? It's actin' like a… brat."

As the yellow eyes turned to her, Dimana lowered her eyes on her bleeding leg. Listening to the same determination over and over again was extremely annoying, and even worse, it was a determination that even Dimana accepted. A fact that she was sure days ago that it would only bring pain. A fact that every flying cloud, rising and setting sun proves again and again.

"What do you need to release Ambryn?"

"You killed all my cubs, sorceress. That's too much. But..."

Necromancer's grin disappeared. With a serious facial expression, he pointed the snake head of his wand to Minerva.

"You. Bend the knee before me and let me bless your entity. I swear on my soul that I will release 'em. And for good."

Dimana felt sad for the sorceress as the necromancer solemnly hit the wand on the ground. Being a smartass will not work this time, and this time she was completely alone. Dimana clenched her teeth and tried to stand up, but her weak flutters ended again on wet ground. She wasn't much different from Ambryn. With each passing moment, her body was melting more with every drop of blood.

She turned her eyes to Minerva. Anxiety and hopelessness were apparent throughout her wet face. Could she help her? Even if she could, there was a very strong force she had to take care of. A terrific force that ruined Ambryn and flied Dimana in the air like a kite. While the sorceress remained silent for a long time, the dark wizard spat on the ground and again made his disgusting voice.

"Well... One way or another, you shall be mine, darlin'. At least, you can save 'em. Call it now."

Minerva quickly blinked her eyes a few times as if she gave up something, took a deep breath with cool and fresh rain air, turned her blue eyes to the succubus who staring at her.

"Check her out."

Dimana turned her fearful burgundy eyes to the dark wizard who grinned and spat on Ambryn's motionless body. It was a terrible suggestion to go to the damned man's feet, but she did not have to strain her devastated body. Ambryn's body rose up from the wooden panel, her blood-heavy hair fell backward and quickly began to approach her. What moved Dimana's body was fear. Ambryn fell to her feet as the succubus moaned. She looked at the witch's blood-covered face with her expanding eyes. The thick blood above her shut mouth was swelling with a few small bubbles. Her eyebrows were playing at heavenly speed. All the muscles on her face were spasming. She was reacting to pain! It was a miracle that she was alive. Dimana quickly stretched her fingers and cleared the blood on her face, slowly took her head on her lap, leaned her head on the witch’s nude chest and discovered her beating heart.

"Alive..."

She raised her head and turned her eyes to Minerva, shouting at her in an excited voice.

"Alive! She is-"

She had to complete her excited words with a scream. A blow that hit her body knocked her into the dark forest. Her back hit hard on a tree twenty steps away from the wizards, leaving Dimana again breathless. She also saw Ambryn's body after her. Ambryn fell right next to her on the wet floor, her bloody face buried in mud. How pathetic! She had not even thought of setting up a shield. She would have died if the bloody necromancer chose to use a scarier spell instead of just throwing her out, and the only thing that kept her alive was his weird interest to the sorceress.

She straightened up on her butt, grabbed Ambryn by the arm and leaned the witch's head on her thigh. The war of the wizards had not yet begun. They both studied each other under the rain carefully. The necromancer rolled his yellow eyes and called Minerva with a throaty voice, who gave him all her attention.

"Well, don't wait for me, sunshine. I'm too old for that. And too damn tired. Hell, I'm a dead man."

Minerva continued to look at the old man without any reaction. He shrugged, turned his face to the setting moon without worrying about the danger.

"Can't take a joke, eh? Right. I'll break the bitch's neck when this lovely moon goes down completely."

Minerva didn't react again. She should have had a plan. She must have prepared some kind of a trap, and the necromancer had sensed it enough.

"And that demon's too, of course. Time flies, my love."

Apart from a deep breath, Minerva remained still as a stone again. Dimana drew her attention to the witch in her lap. Her hands were bruised because of the chains. Even she was still taking short breaths and wheezing, she was no different from a dead human. Dimana tried to grab the chain with both hands and break it with all her strength, but all her power was shed with her flowing blood. Whatever this accessory was, it was absolutely magical. When she squeezed her fingers around the chain again, the necromancer spat on the ground and started walking towards Minerva.

"Annoyin'... Here I come, little gazelle!"

Minerva opened both palms and stretched them to the ground. Her long fingers danced quickly in the air. Dimana dropped Ambryn to the ground, tried to stand up anxiously, but reunited with the mud without taking a step away. The necromancer accelerated, holding his wand in front of him. Now there were only ten steps between them. Minerva quickly turned her palms toward him, shouting quietly, grinding her teeth. He just frowned, but the earth began to shake like an earthquake. The mud, leaves, stones and water left their places, gathered around the older wizard, completely covering the target. All the trees around them swayed and leaned towards him with great attraction. When Minerva groaned and pulled a palm back, it seemed as if the whole forest tried to attack the dark wizard. Everything, including large stones, began to hit the target Dimana can no longer see, but everything smashed into his shield, which covered him like a blue veil, and began to scatter and fired back to Minerva. The sorceress clenched her teeth and spread her arms wide. All pieces hit the wide shield and turned into dust. Before Dimana could breathe a sigh of relief, Minerva's screaming body rose to the air and quickly began to fly towards the man who created a bright large circle in front of him. As Dimana shouted frivolously and jumped up, Minerva screamed and swung to the mouth of the circle.

"N-no!"

Her long neck passed through the circle, her fearful shouts accompanied by the screams of Dimana. As soon as the necromancer grinned wide and slightly lifted his wand, Watching the glowing circle that began to close rapidly around her neck with her fearful face, Minerva suddenly turned her palm to him. As his cheerful smile broken, his wand creaked and exploded with a loud sound. this time he was the one who shouted in fear, when the pieces of wand cut his old fingers.

"Wha-"

As the snake-like head was flying in the air, the necromancer flew back a few steps and slammed down to the ground hard. The bright circle cut under the chin of Minerva, burned it, filled her throat with a deep scream, but disappeared in the dark forest before causing any more damage. The rest of the wand began to suddenly ignite under the rain. Minerva groaned in pain, her back knocked down like the necromencer's. Dimana covered a weak shield and started to run towards her regardless of her shattered leg, but Minerva sat up on her knees and hands and shouted without looking at her.

"S-stay back!"

Dimana clenched her eyes and teeth with happiness and anxiety. The damned woman was wounded but at least she was still alive, but the necromancer was still alive too. He stood up and looked at the sorceress who stood up like him with a hateful expression. While Minerva kept her balance firm and took deep breaths, He reshaped his horrible face with a cheerful smile.

"Put your life in danger to reach the source? I must say, you do have some big guts, sunshine. But, all this only pleased me more-"

"Quiet!" Minerva shouted and cut his words. Her blue eyes were no less scary than yellow eyes. The real face of the necromancer came back.

"Your life is done! Your soul is done! Your cursed life will be over. Then you will be entirely pleased!"

When her roars ended with a great thunder, the dark forest was silenced for a long time. The words couldn't shed blood, but it certainly had an impressive side. It was kind of like a war cry. The master's trembling facial muscles also proved this. As Dimana watched the sorceress’ pale face breathlessly, the necromancer reached out his bloody hand and turned his palm without raising more words. Like the one on the younger dark wizard's forehead, there was the same star sign on the palm of him.

Minerva, with her two hands dancing in the air, formed a strong shield and backed two steps off. There was no surprise on her face, but the anxiety was extreme. Her blue eyes were watching the black star, which was copied and separated from the palm of the man and expanded rapidly. The star turned into a black aura and grew as big as a tree and for a moment disappeared with the help of darkness. As Minerva and Dimana moaned together, the star turned into a gray smoke, the misty lines broke off in equal proportion and turned into seven separate small clouds in the air. As an orange wave of flames swelled in both palms of Minerva, the clouds turned into seven dark crows, quickly flapping their foggy wings, beginning to wrap around Minerva and attack her shield. Dimana unknowingly went two steps forward, watching Minerva's counter-attack with in horror. The two fireballs, separated from her palms, but missed fast targets and disappeared in the dark sky. The crows continued to crash on her shield, disintegrate and gathered again without slowing down.

His nasty wide grin came back, as a wide blue light flashed in his palm. Minerva continued to throw fireballs around her, destroying the two crows in the fire, but time was running out, and the master's grin widened with each passing moment. Minerva destroyed two more crows again, but as soon as she staggered over the mud and shouted with fear, Dimana started running towards her, ignoring her devastated leg.

"No!"

It was too late when she threw her red body on the battlefield. A perfectly round ice floe that appeared in front of the old man launched, while the woman was still desperately struggling with misty crows. As Minerva shouted with pain and fear, the ice destroyed her weak shield completely, her body rolling over the mud for several steps. The crows began to attack the poor woman as the necromancer began to slowly walk towards her without breaking the grin on his face. Minerva couldn't find time to set up a new shield and just waved her arms in front of her with weak flames in her palms.

All the crows retreated and danced in the air. Suddenly they scattered around and reunited as a wolf-sized crow. The crow immediately turned her head towards the woman trying to get off the ground, gathered her wings, and began to attack her as fast as an arrow. While Minerva was desperately screaming deeply and covering her face, the crow was covered with a wide wave of flames, twisted in red and yellow harmony, which struck the whole forest in the flame, evaporating even the rain in the air before falling to the ground, and disappeared completely within a blink time. Firewood in many areas of the forest started to ignite despite heavy rain. Minerva pulled her shaky hands from her face in big amazement, searched for the source of the miracle with her blue eyes, and only find Dimana's orange body, melting the rain drops before falling on her hellish body.

Dimana's burgundy eyes were still quickly looking for the crow, and she wasn't even sure what she was doing. She only wanted to destroy those fumes, she only didn't want to see the woman suffering anymore, and stretched out palm to the danger. As she frowned to Minerva's puzzled eyes, she noticed her own body, which began to cool down quickly and trembled. She turned her palm towards her eyes and watched her highly visible veins. All of her organs were amber like wood burning in flames. The blood that warms her veins was orange like lava. She undoubtedly looked horrible, but the feeling that caressing her soul certainly reminded her the home. Her true home. She was sure she would laugh huge if the fear hadn't paralyzed her body.

"You fuckin' demon!"

Dimana could not make any sense of his anger as the old man quickly took a few steps towards her and raised his arm, but watched with horror at the white aura coming out of his star signed palm and the terrible expression on his face. Before the aura grew up more, thick blood gushed from the nape of him, reshaping his hateful face with a confused expression. His yellow eyes slowly turned to the woman who stood up with her trembling body, but Minerva immediately turned her palm to him for the second time. The invisible blow pushed the man back and dropped him in the mud on his back. Dimana just kept watching what happened by falling on her butt. The pain of her leg jumped back into her heart, quickly loosening all her emotions.

As the master moaned and renewed his shield, the blood poured from his neck continued to merge with rainwater in the mud. Pointing his bloody hand to Minerva, he sent a fireball, but the flames smashed into the woman's shield, and easily destroyed by the influence of the rain. Minerva continued to approach with her crumpled facial expression, gently limping, hitting his shield again, destroying it with the same invisible spell. With every blow and destroyed shield, the old man crawled back on his butt, refusing the truth with his broken voice.

"No... No... No!"

As Minerva finally stood in front of him, he was too weak to even create a shield. The next blow of the sorceress dropped the screaming man back to the ground, separated his arm from his body. As Dimana watched the arm leaping a few steps away with her tired eyes, Minerva muttered between her lips, which she twisted with disgust.

"Yes."

The yellow eyes stared her beggingly, but his head tearing away from his body, rolled away like his arm, and the blood, gushing from his open neck, drenched the mud more. Just at that moment, Dimana recalled what was going on as she glanced at the gushing blood and the blue eyes staring at the fresh corpse. Why they were here, why she tried to save the woman who left the man, came to her and stretched out her hand, why the death of the damn necromancer was excellent news...

Minerva asked in a tired and sad voice as Dimana squeezed her lips and watched the wet hand waiting for her.

"Are you okay?"

Dimana nodded slowly, raising her head towards the blue eyes that had collected blood. She wanted to hold her hand, but Minerva most likely would have fallen on her with a small pull. Instead, she left the hand empty, moaning in pain and straightened. Before she could gaze at the woman's face again, the empty hand quickly wrapped her torso with the other. Dimana watched the heavily rain wetted the trees with a confused facial expression, Minerva buried her head on her shoulder. The same arms hugged her while warming her heart with lust hours ago, but the difference between both emotional rapprochings was mind-blowing. While Dimana tightly closed her eyes and ignored the rain that burned her skin, the wind of the senselessness that stunned her mind was replaced by a stronger stagnation. Strong enough to deserve a definition, but too foreign to be named. After a deep sigh, she hugged the woman's mud-covered gently.

As thoughts and feelings melted her mind, she noticed Minerva's slightly swinging shoulders after a long time, frowned. Was she crying? She had never imagined the bloody woman's cry, but she had the right to do so. It was a good opportunity to show her disguised weakness in the dark forest, which nobody has been gazing, and in the arms of a creature that no one can give very different meanings except fear and horror. Still, Dimana put her hands slightly on her shoulders, without further silence, and slowly pushed her back. Even if her angry blue eyes had tears, it was impossible to be visible on her completely wet face.

"We... We've gotta go." Dimana whispered.

Minerva nodded quickly without looking at her, while she was cleaning her forehead with the back of her hand, she tried to clean her entire face with her arm in a quick motion, but Dimana understood her real purpose very well, and the sorceress probably thought otherwise.

"Where is she?"

As Minerva covered her bleeding neck with her hand, and started to healing herself, Dimana turned her back without any gestures and walked towards Ambryn. The witch was still motionless. Rain dripping from the tree was clearing her pale face, but it was not good news. Humans wouldn't die just because their blood loss or their heads were cut off. Cold weather could make their weak bodies sick and dead. Surely alarm bells were still ringing for Ambryn. Dimana leaned, grabbed the body, as Minerva watched nervously, she returned to her and sat on her butt, pointed to the accessory with her head and asked.

"What's this?"

Minerva knelt in the mud and put both bloody hands on the collar.

"It's a sealbond. A Light Warriors device. Prevents any kind of magic."

Dimana wasn't surprised. She had guessed. Still, she was too busy to guess how a Light Warriors device might have gotten into the necromancer's hand. She didn't need to ask how to open it. Minerva had already given her all her attention. The sorceress moved her finger over the sun emblems.

"See these engraves? When the master of the seal catches the prey, its sets magical password so that no one can open it, and these signs start to flash. Well, since they are not burning, it means that bloody freak didn't put a block. So if I put a password myself and try to open-"

"M-Minerva!"

"Oh! Yes."

While Dimana impatiently rolled her eyes, Minerva closed her eyes and squeezed the collar with her both hand. Her knowledgeable was admirable, but now wasn't right time. The sun emblems really shone for a moment with a yellow light around her neck. The last large link opened. As Ambryn's hands and feet began to unravel quickly, the chain disappeared, turning around like a mechanism inside the collar. Finally, when the collar dropped, Dimana slightly raised the head of the witch. Minerva took off the collar and tossed it aside, put her wet hand on the witch's pale cheek, and quickly tried to find the problem by lowering her other hand to her chest, belly and legs.

"Two ribs. Shinbone. Same damn spot."

She put both hands on her pale leg and begun to work. The real problem could not be these fractures. The damned witch was still lying dead with her open mouth. The problem should have been much bigger. Maybe she was already dead but more like those wolves. The information was scarce, and the woman who could be the only remedy was shaking gently while squeezing her hands and eyes under the rain. When Minerva finally put her hands on her forehead, she groaned with both an anxious growling and a comfortable breath, keeping her hand on the witch's head for a long time.

"Is she okay?"

Minerva opened her blue eyes and took another deep breath. She raised Ambryn's head softly with both hands and searched for a wound through the blood-covered white hair strands. She frowned at the red scar above her ear, leaving her head back on Dimana's lap.

"Fainted, must be. She got a bad blow on her head. At least she will survive. Maybe... As long as she breathes, there is hope. Come on. Let's find a shelter."

She threw her wet hair behind her ear with her trembling hand, slowly rising to her feet accompanied by painful short moans. Dimana nodded, blowing her relieved deep breath onto Ambryn's wet face before getting up with her. She was the cause of all this mess, and she wouldn't even dare to die! Minerva suddenly grasped her hand tight that the wolf was crushed and smashed, and drowned Dimana in pain. However, she didn't ask or object to anything. She knew very well what was the heat radiated from her long fingers. Minerva pulled her hand as Dimana stood on her knees and clenched her teeth. Her hand was still wrecked, but at least the bleeding stopped. She stood up and took a last glimpse of the damned dark wizard's headless corpse. Minerva took the collar on the ground and studied the dark woods with her narrow eyes, and started walking north.

Dimana followed the woman's wet back, she was gently limping and swinging. A large part of the hem of her green gown was torn or burned. Her black hair and back were covered in mud. Her black wet cloak was swinging on one shoulder, but the woman was not even aware.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

Dimana sighed and lowered her head down so that the rain would not wet her face. The sorceress' body was telling a very different story, but Dimana didn't want to object to her rest. She wanted to find a dry shelter at least as much as Minerva wanted. She could feel the coldness of the raindrops all the time in her completely wet body. Every passing days brought much more pain, and tomorrows certainly wasn't promise comfort for her ruined body and soul. Why? This was the question that hurt her and caused her to clench her teeth to not think about it. She thought she knew her bloody purpose, but she wasn't even sure anymore. With each passing day, despite all the pain and emotions she had experienced, the damn earth was become more like home than hell. It was as if her only problem was her skin and her lustful curse that she had to get rid of.

When she heard a loud splash in front of her, her eyes widened. Minerva was lying motionless on the mud.

"M-Minerva!"

She rushed towards her, holding one woman firmly on her lap with one arm, stretched out the other to the woman on the ground, and turned her on her back. Her pale face was no different from Ambryn's. Was she fainted too? Perhaps worse... Although her red form sparkles, Dimana shouted a curse, put Ambryn down and put her head on Minerva's chest. Her heartbeat was slow, but Dimana took a deep breath without looking up. After all, she was a human, too, and she had a limit. Now, with a witch she hated all her life, she was completely in the delight of a devil, and Dimana wasn't feeling less miserable than them.

Before she got up and looked desperately for a shelter, she put a small kiss on her wet and cold cheek. 

*****

While looking at the dark forest from the mouth of the cave, Dimana jumped up with a short but sharp bump, she hummed and turned her burgundy eyes to the two women. Minerva's open and sad eyes were gazing at the cave wall. At the bottom of the wall, a headless black snake was relentlessly jiggling. The blue eyes slowly slid towards her as Dimana smiled weakly and took a breath comfortably. Quickly walked forward, she lifted the snake and the cut head off the ground, and threw the pieces down the hill. Before returning to Minerva again, she folded her hands in front of her, sighed deeply with fresh air, turned to the blue eyes looking at her calmly, biting her inner lip. Minerva turned her eyes to the opposite side with a short and uncomfortable breath, examined Ambryn's calm face for a long time, turned her face back to the other side and looked at the small campfire in the middle of the cave with a confused expression. Dimana smiled weakly. It took a long time to dry the damned wet wood, but in the end she was able to light a fire. Minerva asked after another confused looking at the large and small tree branches under her head.

"Where are we?"

Dimana shook her shoulders as if she wasn't sure about the answer.

"Just a cave, really. I... When you suddenly fainted, I moved you both here. To take shelter... It's still raining."

Minerva lifted her trembling hand under the wet gown on her and extended it towards the witch, gently caressing her pink cheek with three fingers.

"Did she wake up?"

Dimana nodded and took another step towards them.

"Yes. But more like just opened her eyes. And her mouth. Damn creep just spat a curse at my face and passed out again."

Laughing slightly, Minerva slipped her hand under her gown again, turned her blue eyes to the ceiling, shook her head. She looked good, but Dimana was more concerned about her mental health than her physical health. She had made extraordinary effort tonight, and a weak human like Mahier or Emelie would have died several times while experiencing what the woman lived. When she turned her burgundy eyes from burning woods to Minerva, she saw her anxious gaze looking at her leg.

"What about you?"

"It's- It's going better. Don't worry."

Her clear answer didn't persuade the sorceress, signaling her to approach with her head after a sigh. Dimana slowly approached her, throwing away a silent and meaningless swearing, and being careful not to limp. Minerva whined and stretched her left hand to her shattered leg, but gently pulled her fingers back without touching it.

"I can't believe you can still walk. I'll do my best, but... I don't know... Some herbs may be useful."

While Dimana's breath stopped with happiness and anger at the same time, Minerva tried to straighten with a deep moan.

"I'm sure there is some in woods."

Before the sorceress got up further, she pulled her injured leg back and knelt beside her. As the tired blue eyes turned to her, she pressed her hands firmly on her both damp shoulders and laid her back on the cloak.

"No! No, I'm fucking fine! You... You just rest... Please."

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but fortunately there was no sound between her plump lips. She closed her mouth again and slightly lifted the dress above her to check her naked body. Dimana sat beside her on the soft soil, biting her inner lip, so as not to groan while glancing at her nipples that opened slightly. Removing her dress without touching and licking her damn body had hurt her enough. Minerva slowly stared at the ceiling and remained silent for a long time.

"You know... Back in the Kingdom's Heart. I had a house. I'm not a flashy person, but... When it came to hygiene and daintiness, there were no obsessively people than me. When I was at home, my broom wouldn't fall out of my hand. I kicked my neighbor's ass because he threw the garbage in front of my door. Just because this I kept an orphan girl as a maid to keep the house clean while I was away. I wonder if she was still looking for me.. Now look where we are... We are thankful that we were alive while sleeping in a cave. What a pity!"

When she pulled her eyes from the ceiling and turned them to the succubus, Dimana turned her eyes from her slightly opened breast to the fire. Where the hell is the Kingdom's Heart, anyway?

"At least we are alive..."

Minerva giggled weakly and put her hand on her arm. Dimana over-reacted to the contact with a big groan. Aside from all the terrible forest adventure and dark wizard attacks, a corner of her mind was still in Mahier's room. Watching the blue eyes that started to shine again, the only thing that came to her mind was her soft lips.

"Lie down."

Dimana blinked as if waking up from a nightmare, frowned lightly, and shook her head at her.

"What?"

Minerva bit her lip. Her cheeks blushed beautifully. She weakly tried to pull the succubus' hand towards herself.

"Lie with me."

As Dimana bent her lips, she tried not to look at the woman's more exposed breasts. She could lie down, but she never thought she could dominate the wave of lust that would follow after. At best she would have to touch her, before the damn woman used her magic again and throw her out of the cave. Still... It was definitely worth it. When she threw her legs backwards to quickly lie down, Minerva bit her lip, slightly sliding towards Ambryn, making more room for Dimana as if she had a very comfortable bed. Dimana put her head on soft branches without taking her excited eyes from the shining blue eyes, lowering her body on her cloak. At least for now she thought she had successfully managed the lust that pushed and encouraged her body for Minerva. The sorceress grabbed the dress by the edge and exhibited her full breasts to the devil for a short while, slightly covering top of Dimana with it like a blanket. Dimana turned her burgundy eyes into her moist face, blowing her breath into her red cheeks. Now their knees were touching each other, and their excited faces were as close as a breath. As Dimana tries to dominate her trembling body, Minerva asked with a grin.

"Tell me the truth. Did you touched me when you took my clothes off?"

"Wha- No! Why, are you wet?"

While Dimana got her lips wet and bite, Minerva blushed more. She could not even imagine that a very simple question would warm her heart so much. Still, it wasn't nice that she asked such an incriminating question, after she made so much effort not to touch her. She didn't even take off the damn woman's panties! Minerva muttered in a trembling and low voice.

"N-no... Just teasing..."

Dimana was now trying desperately to dominate her body, which began to tear off all strings, Minerva slowly pulled her hand out from under the dress, began to caress the red cheek of the succubus who was blowing deep warm breaths to her full lips. Dimana groaned quietly, moving her face closer to hers without realizing or caring about anything. As her forehead clung to hers, their noses touched each other. It was the first time she saw a cute glow of lust in the blue eyes as a lightning illuminated the interior of the cave more, but something was covering this beautiful feeling with a solid veil. Fear and anxiety of unknown cause deprived her of this rapprochement. Dimana wondered, but was too stunned to find out a logical idea. Minerva's small groans coupled with the sound of the rain, Dimana's shaky hand quickly moved between the sorceress' closed legs, but before her fingers caressed her moist skin, she realized what she was doing. As Minerva eyebrows wrinkled, she completely destroyed the red aura, crumpled it and buried it in her heart. She continued from where she left off, but instead of touching her thighs, she firmly grasped her sweaty waist, but before she could get her lips closer, Minerva asked with a shaky voice.

"Y-you want to touch me?"

Was she serious? If she knew it would work, she would beg to touch the damn woman until the sun rises.

"Yes! Yes... Please!"

When Minerva grimaced and nodded slightly, Dimana had to ask it.

"Why? Why you don't want me to!"

She was surprised by her own question more than Minerva, but knew the reason very well. She had plenty of time to look for an answer to her devastated nature, she'd have plenty of time. Maybe someday she would even find the answers, but not yet. Not now! Minerva frowned slightly, her blue eyes telling very well that she had a similar confusion. No, she asked an important question, and the sorceress certainly had an answer. As soon as Dimana closed her eyes in disgust, Minerva kissed her lips softly. When Dimana felt the softness and smell she knew again at the bottom of her nose, her burgundy eyes opened wide. This time she was determined not to act like a fool, even when the excitement and lust filled her veins like flames. She tried to respond as calmly as she could to the lips of the woman who had groaned into her mouth, slowly slid her hand from her waist to her hip, clung her body to hers, squeezing her nipples with hers.

"I- Never..."

Dimana wrinkled her weakened facial muscles, gently pulling her lips back, allowing the woman to breathe more easily.

"What?"

Minerva blew a deep breath to her face and parted her wet lips to mutter quietly.

"I've never slept with...a woman before. I mean... Only a kiss but-"

"J-just a kiss?"

The sorceress got angry at Dimana's curious voice, grimaced, and barked her face with her broken voice.

"Excuse me, professor slut! But my life- Our lives are not as adventurous as you think! I... I was just slept with my commander. And with an ex-boyfriend. Willingly. But now I just...feel sick...when I remember them."

Her face was slightly saddened with those memories. Rather than not having been with a woman before and aside from sleeping with a creature that she hated throughout her life now, sex should have been expressing only bad feelings for her. Like a curse that suppresses her feelings. Despite her willingness to present her beautiful body to her commander, the things she learned or experienced must completely ruined her beautiful memories, turning them into disappointments that she would regret and disgust for rest of her life. Surely it was impossible to predict her story for Dimana or try to empathize with her, but it explained her interesting reservations about sexuality.

Dimana raised her other hand and caressed her blushed face and jawline.

"We must lift the curse."

She thought she wouldn't understand, but Minerva smiled weakly, squeezing her cheek softly between her two fingers.

"With the help of a devil?"

Dimana muttered and changed the sorceress' smile with a sharp sensual wave.

"With the help of a companion."

The moment her emotional words softened Minerva's face and calmed her trembling body, Dimana felt that she understood her feelings much better. Her need wasn't lust or relief. It was something much more profound and important. Another feeling that the succubus couldn't define but thought she able to handle very well. In order to better understand, she had to touch both her body and soul more, and Minerva was now determined enough to let her do it.

While the flames of the campfire warmed the succubus' bare back and the rain dripped at the entrance of the cave, Minerva calmly bowed her head and put a long, sensual kiss on Dimana's lips, flying colorful butterflies in her cursed heart. Dimana softly squeezed the sweaty cheek of the woman with her fingers, trying to respond her plump lips as calmly as she could, closed her burgundy eyes and filled her lungs with the woman's peculiar scent. Under the dress, she opened her weakened legs with her knee and slid her thigh between her crotch until her skin touched her slightly wet panties.

While kissing noises rising from their tired but lustful bodies mixed with the sound of rain and burning woods, Minerva gave Dimana more courage and lust by responding to her subtle touches, and pulling her upper leg above her waist. Dimana gently pulled her black panties down with her fingers, dipped her nails on her bare butt cheek, sticking her body more to herself. She felt the softness of her breasts more, slipping her long tongue into her mouth, leaving Minerva more breathless.

There was no objection from the woman, but her red body, which calmed for a moment with deep thoughts, was now about to break the invisible chains. Every warm spot she touched, every scent she sniffed, every drooling she tasted heartily with her long tongue were shouted into her brain to laying the woman on her back, tearing off her panties, and licking her lower lips with appetite, which she had never tasted before. Although Minerva was trying to respond to her body and lust as gracefully as she could, she couldn't even guess the wildness of the feeling she caressed. Dimana pulled her tongue and tried to speak with excitement.

"M-Minerva... I can't control myself any more."

The sorceress, who was sweating and weakening more and more every moment, opened her tired eyes and bit her lower lip.

"I... I just.. don't know what to do. Want me to use my fingers?"

It wasn't what Dimana wanted to say, but the cute courage of the woman was admirable. Her offer could have been a good start, but Dimana never thought that fingers that hadn't touched any woman before would do a good job.

"N-no... Just let me..."

She couldn't finish her shaky words, but fortunately Minerva understood what she meant, nodded, smiling weakly. As Dimana squeezed her hip and prepared to jump on her body, she opened her mouth again.

"Ju-just be gentle! I'm not like that girl... Or Ambryn. Let's not wake her up... Damn witch will humiliate me again."

The succubus didn't like her request but she had to giggle. No, she was exactly like Emelie, but she wasn't that same to jump on her and place her slit on her mouth. The witch was a different story of course, and she was lustful and mature enough to want to join them as soon as she returned from death and opened her eyes. Surely it could have been more fun, but Dimana was sure that Minerva would rain fire on them with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, okay... I promise!"

When Minerva nodded again and turned her blue eyes to the witch to check her out, Dimana grabbed her neck tightly and yanked it to her mouth, licked her sweaty long neck from her jawline to her collarbone, left her breathless for the first time in a deep groan. Minerva tried to turn her head and tried to say something with a throaty voice, but Dimana was not in a rational mood to listen. She was determined to relieve the soreness and pain of the whole day by squeezing, sucking and biting every part of this sexy and fiery body, which she watched by clenching her teeth for days. At least until Minerva angrily threw her off. And her both pleasurable and objectionable cute groans were not strong enough to stop her lustful body.

Minerva was now lying on her back and completely under her, when she lay her red body on her breasts. Dimana hoped that she would remain that way for a long time. Until the sun ended raining and illuminating the forest. Even until the witch opened her blue eyes again and swore around.

Regardless of Minerva's trembling face and hoarse breaths, she began to quickly wet and taste every part of her face with her long tongue. Her tongue and lips left her neck and slipped over her fully flushed cheek. From there to her plump lips, chin and even her cute little nose. She firmly squeezed her nipple with one hand and dipped her nails into her flesh, trying to lower her panties further with the other hand, rather unsuccessfully. She closed her mouth, which was opened only for deep breaths and uncomfortable murmurs, again with her lips, and slipped her crimson body firmly between her legs, sweet heat spread her crotch and wetness.

Minerva shouted into her mouth and tried to push her head back with both hands, but Dimana held both of her wrists firmly, pinned her arms on soft branches. Minerva sharply turned her face to the campfire, whined harsh with a voice full of moaning and pleading.

"M-more gently! Damn you!"

Dimana rested her forehead on hers, let her breathe for a short time. Her red body rose and fell with the sorceress' deep breaths. Even her tail was trying desperately to slip under her panties. No doubt it wasn't a good start, but Dimana was sure she did her best. She'd have drain a damn male human a second time long ago, but females were really a different story, especially this one.

"S-sorry."

When Minerva turned her eyes back on her and took a deep breath, Dimana put a few kisses on her lips as calmly as she could. She even forgot what to do. She could ask her, but she would probably only bother the sorceress more. As Minerva folded her knees around her hips, Dimana began to slide her body down like a silent snake. Leaving her arms completely free, she put a kiss on her chin and on her long neck immediately after. She broke her knees and leaned on her wet nipples. She had so much wanted to play with these roundness for days! And now their owner was shaking them right under her nose while taking deep breaths. Without looking at Minerva's face again, she squeezed them gently with both hands, feeling the warmth and wetness on her fingers. She took out her long tongue and made a wet circle around her red nipple, started kissing and licking extensively, the cave filled with sucking sounds, Dimana didn't turn her eyes on her sweaty face, but she was more sure than anything that her face was glowing red. She didn't keep her and her cute lust waiting and filled mouth again with her soft breast, but this time she slightly bit her skin. Her sharp teeth left a deep bite mark around the nipple, causing Minerva to moan loudly again. Dimana slightly shut down her burgundy eyes, continued to bite and lick. When she quickly raised her head and squeezed her other breast to leave the same mark on the other nipple, she felt Minerva's trembling hands on her head. She thought she'd push her for a moment, but her long fingers just started caressing her wet hair tenderly, giving Dimana more courage, and this courage caused her breast to bitten harder and make her moan louder. After sucking on the other breast with appetite for a long time, Dimana turned her burgundy eyes to Minerva's blushed face, grinned widely. She raised the sorceress hand from her head and put a kiss on her palm. Time to move on. She asked calmly before she went further down.

"I... I'm moving down, now."

Even her body was tired of pushing her for more, and she was looking for permission on the blue eyes for more, like a shy girl. Dimana was proud of her calm, although her body shouted otherwise. She might not have had such an opportunity again, and when she died tomorrow, she would die regretfully as she couldn't taste this woman as much as her cursed life. No, all she needed was a permit. A nod, even a sensual gaze. Doesn't matter. And the pass that she was waiting for came sooner than she thought. Minerva licked her bottom lip, noded resolutely.

What disturbed Dimana's smile was not permission or thoughts that increased her nerves, but the sharp lust that took control of her body. She lifted the warm dress on them roughly and threw it to a side, and immediately retreated on her knees until her nose reached between her legs. The sorceress' softly slipped panties was exposing her black public hair and clit. As Minerva's sharp breaths increased, Dimana poked her nose into the wet area without taking off the wear, filling all her lungs with the sensual fresh scent. For a moment she thought she smelled lavender, but her devastated brain might have been playing with her. It doesn't matter, after all, the truth was under her nose in its most sensual form. She straightened on her butt, without looking at the sorceress, quickly rolled pulled the black panties off of her long legs. Watching the wet folds with a deep sigh, the sorceress gently lifted her hips off the ground and opened her thighs for her, but it was not enough. When Dimana grabbed both of her knees and spread her crotch firmly enough to scare Minerva, more juice leaked from her red lower lips. There was no point in wasting. Minerva lifted her trembling head from the branches to watching the view, Dimana took out her long tongue and buried her head into her womanhood.

"Sssh- d-damn gods!"

Minerva grinded her teeth, moaned loudly, closed her mouth tightly with her palm while checking the woman next to her with her expanding, worried eyes. Dimana no longer rational enough to care for them. She smashed her lips over the wet opening, forcing the tip of her tongue against the burning inner walls. As more water flowed to her mouth and drowned Minerva into more groanings, she slipped her tongue all the way in one go. Minerva shouted joyfully into her palm, quickly put her other hand on the head of the succubus, while raising her hips further, she forced Dimana's head more to her slit.

Dimana grasped her thighs firmly with both hands to balance her mouth over her wetness. Her tail was tapping to the ground of the cave like a whip with pleasure. She weakly opened her lashes and gazed at the sorceress' emotional wide eyes. She would have laughed if her mouth wasn't busy after she noticed that another of her fears was fading with Minerva's suppressed sharp moans. The damn woman liked it and the only purpose of this lustful rapprochement was no longer to help her. Now both were satisfied and happy enough. Another mutual assistance agreement could be sealed as her mouth and Minerva's cunt kissed. Well, at least she was responding much better than Dimana had predicted.

When Minerva's waist was weakened and landed on her cloak again, Dimana began to wave her tongue inside her loosening flesh. She tasted more juice by forcing every fold and softness inside as she buried her whole tongue as deep as she could. Minerva groaned loudly without worrying about the first time anymore, lifted one leg and threw it over Dimana's shoulder, slid her fingers through the succubus' black hair. She lifted her hand from her mouth without taking her blue eyes off Ambryn's motionless body and began to caress her nipples roughly. Each tongue blow and wet licking sound made her groanings louder, shook her whole body with lust.

Dimana was trying to catch all the hot and delicious drops that flow more, regardless of Minerva's senseless and shy concern. Now she had a new wish to the Dark Lord. To die in this position if she really needs to die on this bloody earth. While dipping her tongue deeper into the damned woman's sex that she couldn't even imagined a few minutes ago, and licking her sweet cum with appetite. When Minerva suddenly took her leg off her shoulder and lifted her waist up and pressed the succubus' head more firmly to her cunt again, Dimana's mouth and gullet filled with more hot liquid. She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at the blue eyes of the woman shouting with pleasure. Coming already?

"D-Dimana!"

Minerva answered her curiousity by gushing strong hot waves into her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her thighs around the succubus' head, held it with one hand, put the other hand in her mouth, and bit her fingers. Dimana tried not to miss any juice without disturbing the eye contact, but although she tried to swallow her extreme cum quickly, she couldn't prevent her mouth from filling and the drops flowing from her chin to the cloak. She wanted to take her tongue out of her sweet walls to make her come more easily, but she could not move her hungry body in any way. It was as if she was become slave, and Minerva's weakened blue eyes brought her a much different and sharp feeling. Even when Minerva's hand loosened around her head, her hips lay back on the cloak and her thick warmth ran out, Dimana was still holding her tongue inside her soft wetness. She certainly didn't want to take it off, but when Minerva suddenly straightened over her butt, her long tongue fell off her folds. As she turned her burgundy eyes up and tried to straight with surprise and anxiety, Minerva grabbed and yanked her head by her wet hair with both hands, kissed her lips with lust. She tasted herself with delightful appetite, accompanied by Dimana's moans. Dimana was unable to respond to her soft lips because of her surprise, and it was too late when she mastered her mind. Minerva smiled weakly, pulling her head with herself, lying on her back again, Dimana fell on her completely sweaty and relaxed body and for the first time in a lifetime, she found peace by resting her head on her breasts, feeling the fingers caressing her hair, and hugging her tightly. Although she was aware of her absurd existence and helplessness, she couldn't stop smiling widely.

For a long time she only listened to her rapid heartbeats and relaxing breaths, and Minerva didn't open her mouth after putting a kiss on top of her head. Even Dimana's lower lips and lust were still begging for attention, compassionate emotions in her heart were much stronger than them. She whispered curiously, leaving a small kiss on the sorceress' sweaty chest.

"You like it?"

Minerva smiled weakly at this, pressed her head against her chest a little more.

"Well... Looks like I'm more into men, but... It was okay."

Dimana saved her head from her hands and frowned. As Minerva bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, she had to giggle right away. Her body and soul had told a very different story, and her little lie was too cute as it reflected on her blushing face.

"I... Can pleasure you more! More differently. Like a man..."

Minerva wrinkled her lovely face, rolled her eyes, and continued caressing her hair again.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Don't lie, then!" Dimana barked with a sharp frown. Minerva stopped caressing her head, glanced at Ambryn and frowned furiously.

"Okay, damn it! I love it. Fucking delighted! Happy now?"

She pressed the succubus' grinning face down with her hand, but Dimana kept her head steady, asked in an excited voice. Did she think she could get away so easily!

"Then, then, that means you want more, right?"

Minerva clenched her teeth, closed her eyes, and groaned in disgust. Dimana kept looking curiously at her slowly softened face. Even if she refused, she seemed collaborative enough to use her fingers. The blue eyes reopened and turned to her lips. For a while, there was no sound from the sorceress, but eventually she sighed and spoke in a curious tone.

"What's in your bloody mind? Don't tell me you're gonna sit on my face! But you said... Like a man. How so?"

Dimana leaned on her lips without breaking his grin and made a wet kiss. As an answer, she tapped her tail on her thigh a few times and stroked her wetness slightly. Minerva was still curiously looking at her face, but suddenly her brows wrinkled, she gently lifted her head and gazed at the red limb. Dimana caressed her red cheek with hers and giggled again. The tail was a obvious sign for demons, but succubuses had started to use it for many different purposes long ago. She couldn't remember using her tail for this purpose while on earth, but she was very close to trying it on the human she least hated.

"Oh, you can't mean it... It's- It's like a snake!"

Dimana raised her head and whispered to her cute face that was completely blushed.

"You'll love it, I promise!"

Minerva shook her expanding blue eyes, put her hand on Dimana's shoulder, and pushed her back slightly.

"I- It's too much, Dimana. I can't! Maybe another- Ah!"

Of course, Dimana knew she would protest, and she was ready for it. Stroking her wet pussy with her tail, she searched for the entrance between her soft lips, gently pushed the head inside, ended Minerva's appeal with a loud groan, but the sorceress quickly recovered, frowned sharply, a short wave of anger darkened her beautiful face. Before she opened her mouth, Dimana whispered anxiously, with a pleading tone.

"Let me, please! I'll stop if you tell me to! I swear to gods..."

It was funny to swear to gods who didn't belong to her, but neither of them was smart enough to think about it. Even for the first time, bloody gods might have helped a devil, because Minerva's red face slowly softened again. Dimana added quickly, without missing the opportunity.

"I promise, Minerva. I... I'll never hurt you."

Minerva examined her pleading face for a long time, blew a deep breath into her face, rolled her eyes, and gave Ambryn a worried look again. 

"My brain melts from sleeplessness, Dimana. But just... Be damn quick. And don't you ever-"

Without waiting for the sorceress to finish her warning, Dimana quickly went down with a cheerful smile that spread on her face. Dimana sat between her legs while Minerva raised her head curiously and following her every movements carefully. She put her hands on back of both knees and spread her legs to the end, exposed her wetness lit by campfire flames like a rose blooming in spring. She couldn't even guess that she would miss the damned sweet smell in such a short time, but another reason for her rush was her own cum that began to pour out without any intervention. The rain had stopped completely, and there was a short time before the sun rose.

She pulled her tail forward between her legs. While Minerva watched her with her prying eyes and open mouth, she grabbed her tail firmly from the center and aimed it to her soft sex. Minerva took a final anxious gaze at the witch and sat up on her butt,giving all her attention to the succubus' hardened tail. She didn't say anything while trembling with excitement, but she was cautious enough to yell at her to stop at any moment. Dimana's tail was too long, but after a finger length, it was as thick as a young manhood. To impress the woman more, Dimana gave all her strength to her hellish length and erected it. She would eventually lose her strength, but until then, she hoped to make her come again.

Dimana gently turned her back to the campfire without taking her eyes off of Minerva's anxious face, sat on her heels, spreading her knees. Her wounded leg started to whine when it rubbed on the ground, but the place it occupied in her lustful mind was small enough to be considered insignificant. She smiled weakly at the cautious blue eyes staring at her tail, then caressed the sorceress' knee, turning her attention to her face.

"S-sit on my lap..."

For a moment she thought she would have to deal with her objections and whimpers again, but Minerva's reaction was very different. The anxiety on her face faded and turned into a wide smile, she rose on her knees, turned her back to the witch, wrapped her arms around the neck of the succubus who was watching her with surprise and lust, pressing her sweaty hips on her thighs. Oh, this human! Dimana bit her bottom lip and immediately erased the expression on her face, responding to her smile with a wet, long kiss. The damn woman surprised her more and more every moment. Maybe she was really into men more, but her interest might have been based on an instinct that required only a phallus. Of course, there was no such distinction for a succubus, and human perceptions were quite interesting. If she made Minerva happy enough, there could be another opportunity in the future, and while melting between her lips, this beautiful possibility was one of the winds of emotions that prevented Dimana from holding the sorceress' hips roughly and plunging her tail to the farthest point she could reach inside her cunt, without worrying about her health.

Minerva pulled her lips back, rested her forehead on hers, turned her eyes down, and gave her attention back to her tail. Dimana swallowed their mixed saliva hard, holding her wet hip firmly with one hand, sliding the tip of the tail with her other hand into her hot folds. Her sweaty tail easily entered into her wetness with a soft thrust, making them both groan loudly. Minerva relaxed on her lap and put her head on her shoulder, Dimana left her tail and grabbed her other hip, giving all her strength to her most interesting limb. She began to wave her tail in Minerva, accompanied by hard spasms and moans that filled the cave, but for more better experience, she didn't neglect to thrust it into her inner walls back and forth like a male human. The first results certainly impressed the sorceress. Minerva grabbed the succubus's neck more firmly with her slightly shaking arms, kissed her lips wide, shouted her loud moaning into her drooling mouth, demanded more of the thickness that caused her to bury her knees into the soil and filled her tight quim. Dimana responded to her request wholeheartedly, dipping more inches into the sorceress, thrusting more roughly, stroking more deeply her wet softness. As Minerva bit her bottom lip hard suddenly, Dimana moaned with pain and pleasure, in return, she spanked and jiggled her sweaty both cheeks hard and loud, grasped them more tightly. Minerva began to use her plump buttocks, and soon achieved a perfect rhythm with the succubus. While she continued to thrust her tail back and forth into her, she responded to each rough thrust by pushing her wetness until her walls filled and stretched completely with fast and experienced waist bobs.

"D-damn it- F-fuck" both shouted to each other.

As Dimana dipped her nails into her hips, Minerva's swift movements became much stronger. The sorceress raised her knees off the ground and wrapped her legs around the succubus' waist. Her hips were now slightly rising and landing on Dimana's thighs, and with each of their thrusts, the cave was filling with deep groans and wet noises of their sweaty nipples squeezing each other. Dimana bit her inner lip so hard while watching bouncing tits in front of her eyes, she felt the sharp blood taste in her throat. Although her body was paralyzed with pleasure, the groans and secret weak smile of the woman on her lap weakened her more and more. The damn woman was truly happy now.

"Y-you are a blest!"

Without the slightest reduction in her thrust, Minerva turned her wet face and tired eyes to Dimana's appreciating burgundy eyes, smiled widely, responding exactly as the succubus desired with her throaty voice.

"S-shut up- Devil- Just- Just do me."

She had no intention to do otherwise, but her strength was about to run out. She couldn't hold her tail solid anymore, her thrust rhythms were constantly disappearing and the damn woman was still enjoying it! Even the bumps of her wide hips weren’t stop until Dimana held them tight and rose with her body on her knees. As Minerva's blue eyes widened in surprise, Dimana laid her back on her cloak without taking off her tail from her walls. She grabbed her long neck firmly, yanked her head forward roughly, looking back into her lustful blue eyes, giving her last remaining power to her tail. She could now feel her own slit on hers, and that wet contact was enough to make her come quickly. Minerva wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her lips closer to her face to kiss her, wrapping her long legs around her waist, resting her heels on her butt, making their cunts kiss each other too, muttered between short sensual kisses.

"I- I'm- My- H-heavens!"

Dimana knew what she was trying to say, but there was no point. She had already lost all stability of her tail, and her quim was already wetting hers. Still, she was trying so hard to fuck her like a man, as promised. She was trying to make the woman come as much as she could, by slamming her wet folds firmly onto hers and keeping and waving her tail inside aimlessly. Fortunately and finally, Minerva began to come while tightening her arms and legs around her body and roaring into her mouth. Her juices gushed out around Dimana's tail and between their legs, splashed on their sweaty thighs, wet her cloak much more. Dimana saved her lips and moaned with pleasure like her, squeezed the woman's trembling face between both hands and whispered a sincerely thank to the glowing blue eyes. The two ruined lives continued to wet each other's warmth for a long time in this position. It was a sweet touch of the merger of two cursed destinies, and neither had the slightest objection. Another silent blessing and another knot on their tangled life bonds. Another bond between the only purpose of her existence, all she has done throughout her life and the waves of alien emotions she has never felt since her rebirth. These blue eyes were an incredible reality that Dimana regained while escaping from her terrible destiny. And same eyes that created a sincere smile on her face and heart for the first time. The emotions were strong, no doubt, but lust was unforgettable. Dimana wanted to slide her body down and lick all the juices flowing, but found the much stronger and peaceful relief in Minerva's fluttering tired eyes, deep breaths and wet lips.

"Thank you."

The sorceress raised her brows and chuckled weakly, pushing her playfully to the side with her hand, and straightened on her butt with some whinings. Dimana rested her head on her arm and caressed the small scratches on Minerva's back. Minerva hastily lifted the hem of her cloak and cleaned her thighs and lower lips, reaching for her panties on the ground, glanced over her shoulder at Dimana and grinned.

"Thanks to you. At least for not turning me into one of your slaves."

Dimana offended like a child for that. She had never ever thought about using her bloody aura. Beside, the sorceress had not weakened enough to hand over her body to her easily.

"Oh, You'd never know."

As Minerva straightened on her knees and pulled her panties up, Dimana sat up behind her and left a kiss on her shoulder.

"Time for questions now. Who was she?"

Minerva giggled and pushed her head back with her shoulder, dropping her body back onto her cloak. She pulled the dress on the floor and covered her body with lazy care, turned her tired but cheerful eyes to Dimana.

"Don't even think about it. Time to sleep for me. You know... I want to ask something."

Dimana sat next to her hips, pulled her knees towards her, shook her shoulder. Minerva asked curiously.

"What you did in there... I've never seen anything like that before. Not even close. You used the flames like a sword. And your next appearance... I'm worried like hell, succubus."

It was a question Dimana didn't know how to answer but she was more curious than the sorceress. And more worried.

"I'm not sure. I just remember that I wanted to destroy that thing and I turned my palm. Then... I don't know."

When Dimana thoughtfully turned her eyes from the ground to her, the sharp fatigue in the sorceress' eyes was replaced by more familiar tender glow. Compassionate, but undoubtedly a glance at Dimana's weakness. Minerva raised her head and leaned it against her palm, speaking in a confident voice.

"Ambryn is right. And that corpse-kisser bastard was wrong. That idiot died because he couldn't understand you. You... You're too clever to be a demon. And too emotional. You're really like a human, even-"

"S-stop! Please!"

Dimana turned her angry face to the campfire that spread the last flames, shocked the sorceress in surprise. She couldn't enjoy the damn comfort any more. No, it wasn't her fault. She was just telling the truth. She turned her burgundy eyes back to Minerva and tried to keep her voice calm, even though she knew she couldn't succeed.

"This is not a compliment, okay? I'm not a bloody human! I'm a demon... I was born as a demon. Lived as a demon. That's all my truth. And you're telling me... You're not! Even... Even if it's true, so that makes me what? Oh, let me tell you, just a freak! A red bastard. A cursed whore! A talkative pet. A- A- Me!"

Dimana took a deep breath and turned her head to the side as Minerva straightened on her butt again without taking her eyes off of her.

"So... Yes. I'm not... Normal. And that's hurts. Beyond everything. Want to help me? Let's head for the mountains already!"

She never objected as Minerva hugged her flaming body. On the contrary, she rested her head against her shoulder and begged to her mind to shut up. She just wanted her to understand, but her words had done nothing but put her in a more shitty and pathetic state. How bad would it be to look for comfort on a human's shoulder? It was undoubtedly pathetic enough to make even hellhounds laugh, and it was really comfortable enough to relax her.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. You don't deserve this."

While Dimana was biting and sucking her inner lips, Minerva released her suddenly, holding her head with both hands, putting a big kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless again. It was much better than her shoulder, but different enough to fill her painful heart with lust again. Minerva took her lips back and smiled weakly, opened her mouth to say something serious, but her stomach spoke before her. The loud growling continued until the sorceress' cheeks reddened again. Dimana didn't understand why she was ashamed, but she smiled widely and asked.

"Go to sleep. I'll look for breakfast... Anything you want?"

Minerva laid her back on the cloak with a joyful and long laugh, covered her body with her gown again.

"Sure! Chicken sausage, orange pie, grape cake, herbal tea, oh and some berries... I'm joking damn it! Find a hare maybe. Or eggs. Good luck to you. Stay out of sight. Don't go too far!"

Dimana rolled her eyes and nodded. At least she could climb trees and find eggs. She turned her burgundy eyes into the forest that started to enlighten. Aged trees and lush hills were showing a unique view and just as painful. She glanced at the smiling sorceress, bent down slowly, leaving a kiss on her thigh and sniffed her scent again, stood up more vividly. Damn humans's damn needs!

"Mari."

Dimana frowned and turned to the sorceress again. Her smile still brightened her beautiful face, but her blue eyes didn't have the same joy.

"Food name?"

"Her name. Marievel."

She kept looking at her with eyes demanding her to continue, but the woman who turned her head to the witch and closed her eyes didn't have any other words in her mouth. Marievel. Important enough not to be forgotten. Dimana's curiosity was relapsed again, but she never thought Minerva would say anything else about her. However, she noted this name in her mind as turning her eyes into the forest again. The first lights of the day were shining on wet leaves. The steam and fog rising from the heated ground formed a red harmony on the top of the trees. Dozens of different bird chirps announced the end of the darkness, adding more vitality and wildness to the woods.

"What awaits us today?" Dimana asked quietly, without taking her eyes off the glitters. Minerva answered after a loud sigh.

"Let's see... His mate went to the witches. So now the witches will follow us, too, with the warriors. Also, those bastards’ chambers must be nearby. They will attack us as we try to escape. Ambryn will sold us out. You'll have to run away. And I... I will die there. Alone. No funeral, no love, no memory... In a pit full of mud- "

"Will you shut the hell up, please!" Minerva giggled shamelessly without opening her eyes as Dimana glanced over her shoulder, crying with disgust.

"Why? Just the truths. It's not a story that everyone will live happily ever after. Don't forget that. If anything happens to me, run away without looking back."

"You're mad! Mad!" Dimana turned and barked angrily, shook her fist at her.

"Ambryn will not hurt you! She- She- Just look at her! She came for you. She... Her... Show her some respect. And I will not leave your ass, you bloody nuts! I don't give a damn about you. I'll take your corpse with myself to those damn mountains, if I have to!"

Whatever her cursed plans were, her hopelessness and paranoidness, which quickly turned into despair, would no longer affected only her. Dimana finally silenced with a deep breath and covered her burgundy eyes with her palm, Minerva turned her tired eyes filled with blood back to the ceiling of the cave.

"Behold, I have no desire to die yet. Go now, I'll sleep a little bit. Actually I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

Dimana immediately erased the curious expression that reshaped her angry face, lowered her hand and frowned at the smiling woman.

"What?"

"His soul... We have to destroy it. As we promised."

This time the succubus couldn't stop her gestures and had to smile broadly. She had completely forgotten about the damned soul and the possibility of being deceived, and the sorceress would prove what she’s capable of. She waved her finger at her to eagerly remind her of another promise.

"And you promised that you were going to teach me magic, sorceress!"

Minerva chuckled and nodded.

"Well... Why not... We'll start with-"

Her words disappeared suddenly with Ambryn's sharp scream, both of them jumped out of their spots and groaned in fear.

As the witch wrapped her dead body with her arms, shouted senselessly and looked around with her fearful eyes, Minerva muttered a swear, crawling to her side, firmly holding the witch's tremulous body, turning it to herself.

"Ambryn! It's me! Calm down!"

Ambryn's wet eyes turned to the sorceress, her trembling whining ended with deep and heartbreaking sobs. As Minerva caressed her shoulder and wet hair, Ambryn slowly covered her face with her shaky hands and blew her uncomfortable breaths into her palms.

"D-damn... D-damn it all!"

"It's okay. All over. You're safe now." Minerva whispered.

Ambryn pulled her hands over her wet face, leaned her forehead against the sorceress' bare chest, firmly grasped her shoulders. As she drained her tears into the lap of the other wizard, Dimana watched her shoulders swinging with sobs for a while, listened to Minerva's relaxing whispers, then turned her back, and started walking towards the fully illuminated forest with a bitter smile on her face. The end of a day and the beginning of another damned one, full of promises of death. Terrible, no doubt. But more hopeful as well.

But more importantly for now... How to catch a damn hare?


	8. Under God, Under Lover

Tailroad  
Lordbaron Forest

The cold stream was biting and spasming all her skin, from her toes to her knees, but it couldn't prevent her demonic heart from warming up because of what her burgundy eyes were seeing. The small mountain stream that quietly flowing through the old trees, was the next stop of the two exhausted and doleful women after the cave. Minerva was sitting on the bank of the stream naked, aside from her black underwear. Between her legs was the witch leaning her bare back to the sorceress' tits. Ambryn's pale face was constantly mourning, but she was quietly enjoying the long fingers that softly caressing and combing her white strands. Some deep and light red grazes were painting all over her flesh. There was no trace of her wild charm and powerful stature the day before. For now, she had enough rights to express her half-dead demeanors, but Dimana was yearning her annoying laughter and stupid jokes, and even curses, often for the sorceress.

Minerva had no different facial expressions on her pink face either, but she seemed to enjoy the bath more than Ambryn, although rather than her own body she was taking care of the witch's. Breakfast was tasteless enough for her, and when Dimana recalled that she felt angry again. Despite her injured foot, she had chased the damn brown hare for a long time, but when the hare was about to jump into the hole, she had no choice but to use some flames. After she returned to the cave with a few eggs which she found at the bottom of a stone and a completely burned hare, Minerva started running out and vomiting. 

As Minerva separated the wet strands from each other, exposing the red head wound and pressing two fingers to the painful spot, Ambryn returned to the earth again, flinching and whining softly. Dimana had not yet heard what had happened to her at the inn, but she could understand the shock of her experience from the witch's face. When the sorceress radiated healing spell on her fingers and started treatment, no appeal was spilled from Ambryn's lips. Minerva, without taking her hand from her head, held out the wet cloth she had torn from her green dress in front of Ambryn.

"Clean your body."

Ambryn bent her lips and nodded slightly, Dimana jumped up and ran in cold water, kneeling beside them.

"Let me."

Minerva bowed her head back to the witch's head without commenting. Ambryn finally took the cloth from the sorceress' hand, looked at it for a few seconds thoughtfully and held it to Dimana, smiling weakly.

"Scrub my arms. Softly."

Dimana smiled enthusiastically, nodded and sat beside her, grabbed the cloth. She pulled the witch's arm from her lap, soaked the cloth in water, grabbed her arm firmly and began to caress her pale skin randomly.

"Do you feel any other pain?" Minerva asked.

Ambryn's blue eyes softened with sadness, she sighed deeply and answered with a low voice.

"My ribs. Still hurt."

Minerva calmly released her white hair completely. She grasped Ambryn's shoulder with her right hand, took her left hand towards the witch's chest and pressed on her wet right breast, leaving both Ambryn and Dimana breathless for different reasons. Ambryn bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes again, Dimana grasped her arm more tightly and kept her eyes in the sweet contact. It wasn't appropriate to become that much horny while Ambryn was whining with pain and Minerva trying to concentrate on her spell but she could not control her mind. She was still regretting that not having the same fingers in her nether lips before she left them in the morning and the imagines that filled her brain while watching them were enough to get her wet with lust even when her body was crying in cold water.

"I... Want to thank you, sorceress… You saved me. Again..." Ambryn whispered without opening her eyes and lifted her arm, which Dimana held, and gently slapped the succubus' gaping mouth. As Dimana scattered her dirty thoughts with a sharp nod and continued to rub the witch's arm again, Minerva's finger knots turned more whiter on Ambryn's breast.

"It's Minerva. If you really want to thank me, at least do it properly."

Ambryn grimaced in anger, frowned, opened her mouth and eyes to swear, but no words were spilled between her lips that moment. When her face relaxed again, she cleared her throat and responded.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you, Minerva... And fuck you for been- Ah!"

Her words were cut with a slight slap over the head by Minerva.

"Thank Dimana, witch. She saved both of us."

Ambryn turned her face curiously to Dimana and frowned. Dimana smirked and participated in the discussion.

"I... Prefer fucking."

Minerva's cheeks blushed under the influence of intimacy a few hours ago. Ambryn rolled her eyes and smirked weakly. She suddenly pulled her arm from Dimana and grabbed the cloth in her hand and pointed to Dimana the woman behind her with her blue eyes as she tried to rub her arm with minor whimpers.

"Like your last night's adventure? I'm sure her twat overwhelmingly delicious but while I was dying- Ah!"

Her sentence ended with a slap again. Minerva barked angrily towards her head.

"Don't talk nonsense!"

"Really? I can still smell your sweet perfume perfectly- Ahh! Hit me once more!"

Minerva shouted a swear, leaping to her feet, quickly leaning forward before jumping into the stream and again slapping the witch's head. When Ambryn put a trip on the running woman's foot with her hand, Minerva lost her balance and howled, and fell into the cold water on her face. As Minerva fluttered to keep her balance in the water, Dimana chuckled for a long time like Ambryn, until Minerva sat up on her knees and spat some water. The sorceress cleaned her pink cheeks with her arms and yelled some hoarse curses, but joined the laughs shortly after she bowed her head and started caressing her hair. Ambryn thoughtfully turned her eyes to the reflection of the sun light on the stream and asked while sloppyly caressing her body.

"Are you married? No... This was a stupid question… Have you ever thought about getting married? Falling in love? Holding his hand and running to a barn, stealing kisses... Wearing a wedding dress that you will keep for the rest of your life... Having some bloody imps... You know, like a normal person. Preparing meal for your husband and watching the grow up of little Minervas and Azavans? I mean…" Fortunately, before she continued further, she noticed the explosion of anger on stone face of the sorceress. She gently bowed her head in a docile manner and showed her wet palm to Minerva, and apologized, making Dimana more surprised.

"I didn't mean that… It was a stupid metaphor. My point is being a mother… Having a surname. Building a family."

Minerva turned her back towards the stream, sat at the bottom of the water, pulled her knees towards her, wrapped her arms around her legs, grinned at the witch waiting for a reply, and remained silent for a short time.

"In a melancholic mood, Ambryn?"

Ambryn shook her head and shoulders calmly.

"Not at all. I left all the norms behind a long time ago. Possibilities and regrets too. I'm... Hell, I'm not even sure how old I am. I think I'm too old to be a bride anymore. Actually... I don't even know what I'm saying... Being a wife? Falling in love? So… So meaningless."

Minerva wrinkled her brows and asked in a mocking voice.

"Weren't you one of Red Mistress' wives?"

"Oh, please! A preposterous denotation of a preposterous mindset! I loved Efilia, but being her wife... Preposterous... But still... If I really wanted someone as a life partner... Until my last breath... That person would be Efilia. You... Can you tell me how she... Ugh! No… Nevermind."

Minerva held her blue eyes steady on Ambryn's sad face, but the witch gave all her attention back to her body before she continued further and began to rub her calves hard. Dimana couldn't enjoy the silence for a long time. She descended and pulled her feet out of the water and jumped up. Minerva took her eyes from the witch and turned them to her.

"Wait."

Dimana waited. As Minerva stood up slowly and waving her wet hair, burgundy eyes watched the drops gliding down her delightfully shaped hips and solid torso. When Minerva noticed the pair of sensual sparkles that raped her body, her wet cheeks blushed beautifully. Sitting next to Ambryn, the witch raised the corner of her panties with her thumb, stroking her thighs and lower lips with the cloth, ignoring anyone. As Dimana lifted her head and watched the sweet view over the white hair enthusiastically, she felt the sorceress' sharp slap on back of her knee. Ambryn giggled without raising her head or pulling her hands off her crotch.

"Leave her be. I like her desire."

Dimana smiled wide and kept watching, Minerva rolled her eyes and called out to the witch.

"Look at her leg. Any suggestion? The healing spell will not be enough."

Ambryn released her panties and looked over her shoulder to Dimana's leg. The shin bone, which was crushed and perforated under her torn red skin, was easily visible. Ambryn drawed her blue eyes up and asked.

"Do you feel pain?"

It was better than last night, but it was worse than slowing down her ability to run more than pain. Dimana shook her head.

"A little but it's... I can't step on it firmly."

Minerva gestured at her empty side. Dimana nodded and sat down on the clay next to the sorceress. When Minerva pointed her lap this time, the succubus raised her injured leg up and left it on the woman's wet lap and watched her long fingers caressing her whining skin. Ambryn moaned and started walking to her black gown hanging from the tree branch or to the rest of the gown.

"It will be good. Succubuses have their own healing abilities. Do your best and leave it to time."

Minerva looked at the witch over her shoulder as she pressed her palm against the wound and whimpered Dimana. "You know so much about them."

Ambryn giggled and quickly put the white bra on her breasts, lowering the torn dress over her head. The back of the dress was torn down to the paneled skirt. As a workaround, Minerva had tied the torn collars to each other, but every twenty steps, the dress was keep falling off her shoulders and slid down. And after every sliding, Ambryn was keep walking halfway naked, without caring so much.

"Believe me, you don't want to know. But none of them were like Dimana. She's completely different."

Minerva turned her blue eyes to Dimana's angered face and smiled broadly as she continued to cast her magic.

"What is hell like, Dimana?"

Dimana cheerfully pursed her lips, she moved her eyes all around and reported the situation to the sorceress.

"Where do I start... Thick air, cold water, evergreen trees, damn birds..."

She slightly pulled her foot off the sorceress' lap, aligned her heel to her womanhood and pressed it into her moist panties.

"And hot companions."

After a small but sharp groan, Minerva smiled weakly and glanced at Ambryn, who was trying to fix her dress over her shoulder, then left her leg, stretched out her hand and put her two finger on Dimana's inner thigh, close enough to her wetness.

"That doesn't sound so bad—"

"Ohhh!" Dimana moaned so loud that even some birds flew from the trees.

The blushing sorceress pulled her hand back to the succubus' foot and bowed her head, Ambryn turned to them and frowned with temporary curiosity, but didn't comment apart from a broad, pointed smirk. Minerva glanced at Dimana's apologetic face, giggled, threw her leg out of her lap, stood up and went to the witch who was dressed. She looked for a clean area on the dirty skirt of her green gown and began to dry her body carelessly. While she was closing the buttons, Ambryn moved behind her quietly, began to softly comb and brush her black hair with both hands and asked.

"You really don't plan to turn back, do you?"

Minerva lowered her eyes to the grass and sighed.

"You kill hope, hope kills you.." She murmured with an ambivalent voice.

Ambryn frowned, hooked the black strands behind her ear and jumped in front of her, crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Let's cut the dirt, shall we? Same day, sorceress! They were chasing me the first day I took my head out of the woods! And I told you, that damn necromancer was a Guild member! Now, why don't you use your brain and tell me why? Why would Guild want me?"

Minerva took her cloak hanging on the tree branch without caring about the witch's grave face. As she was dressing, Dimana again fell into deep lust as she recalled that the same cloak was a bed for them this morning and pulled the tip of her tail under her nose.

"Because there's something you're hiding from me?" Minerva asked as she bent down, wearing her boots. Ambryn rolled a few silent words in her mouth, wrinkled her brows, and put her hands on her waist, barked out loudly.

"Wha- Wa- What's that supposed to mean!"

"It's my line, witch. What does Guild want from you?"

She stood up again and turned her face to Dimana, but the witch immediately jumped in front of her and prevented their sights.

"Fuck you! I told you fucking everything! You know what... I don't care what you thinking. I'll find the truth today."

Minerva blew a breath to the sky, shook her shoulders, and looked over the witch's shoulder and gestured for the succubus to come.

"You're completely right, Ambryn. It's not my care. Do what you want. Head to all the damn caves. Kill all your blood sisters. We're going."

Every word made the witch's blue eyes tremble with more anger. Dimana certainly didn't want to leave the witch behind. Not after enduring all that trouble and pain to find and save her.

"All the fucking witches are here. The damn castle is alive. Hunters, scouts, spies are still alive. And maybe even my sisters... And Sebra! You know it. That's why you saved me, you did not?"

Minerva turned her crumpled face to the succubus, who was quietly listening to them, and called again with an ungraceful hand sign. Then turned to the witch as Dimana stood up and walked towards them, putting both fists on her waist and hissing.

"Yes! I want her too. But not enough to interfere with bloody Seven Will politics. Years later, Seven Will and Guild collaborate again, and they're both hunting you and I don't know how! No, Ambryn. This is a dead end for me."

"We can crush everyone if we stay together!"

"Oh, yes. I thought the same thing. Until that necromancer crushed us down!"

"We were caught off guard! We were careless! You said the damn necromancer went to the witches. Let's check the environment and find their shelter. Let's trap them!" Ambryn hissed back.

"Just like that, huh?" Minerva snorted, Ambryn ignored and continued.

"The headquarters I was telling you about is about forty miles away from here. No, that necromancer went somewhere closer, not there. I bet he went to a scout group nearby. Members of the scout groups do not exceed six. Not a number we can't deal with. We can even prepare good surprises for them if we act fast enough."

"He said them." The succubus muttered to the air quietly, but the witch neither missed it nor ignored it.

"What did you say?"

Two pairs of questioning blue eyes turned to her. It would probably be a stupid reminder, but Dimana cleared her throat and repeated it.

"He said, them. Let them know…" Ambryn made it clear that she didn't understand again by wrinkling her nose, but Minerva raised single brow, nodded, and turned to Ambryn, explained.

"She is right. To whom the other necromancer goes is ambiguous. I didn't think of any other possibility than witches, but now another possibility is Guild."

Dimana smiled happily at last, contributing to the cursed controversy, but Ambryn rolled her eyes, waved her hand and commented.

"Doesn't matter. No matter who he headed to, they won't come back with a damn army. They'll still think I'm in the hands of necromancer, but I'm not. Thanks to succubus and whatever she did there."

Dimana's tits didn't proudly swell for the second time. She was still not sure what and how she had done. Even why it affected these two powerful women, especially Minerva. It must have been a great power, but Dimana never knew how to do it again. Minerva refused the offer again without thinking.

"You don't understand. I don't know why they want you so much, nor do I care. Maybe you have committed a crime that will annoy Guild and you don't tell me. Maybe—"

"I told you dammit! I didn't—" Ambryn interrupted, but Minerva volumed up her voice as much as her vocal chords allowed.

"Maybe Sebra wants you so bad! It doesn't matter. We cannot walk further on these two powers. Now they know where we are. I'm sure Light Warriors will also stack a damn army as soon as they hear what happened in Sindevear. No, Ambryn. Not when all the damn armies are after us. I'm sorry, but… that's it."

"You'll regret!" The witch barked.

"Maybe..."

Ambryn's face faded as Minerva turned her face to the south and walked away with weak steps. She took a look at Dimana who was measuring the distance between the two, and quickly followed the sorceress.

"Okay, allright, calm down. We don't go if you don't want to. Let's… Let's move according to your plan."

She caught the sorceress with the succubus behind her, but Minerva stood still in her spot and turned her blue eyes to her after a deep breath. Ambryn swallowed as if she knew what she was going to say, responded to her gaze, shook her head slightly.

"I can't be with you anymore, Ambryn. Wherever we step on, we'll just be in greater danger. Don't you understand? The warriors are after me. Witches and others are after you. And damn gods knows all working with each other. You... You owe me nothing."

Ambryn lowered her sad eyes to the ground, wiped the sweat on her forehead with her palm, threw her white hair back. Dimana understood very well how she was feeling. Her disappointment, despair, loneliness... She had the same emotions in the damned tunnel. The worst was the long and soulful words of the sorceress. Even a single 'Fuck off!' was much easier to accept then all these apologetical, sorrowful words.

"Okay… I understand." Finally, the white witch replied with a rather fragile tone.

"I'm sorry…" Minerva blew her breath, Ambryn nodded. "No, it's fine. I got it. You're right. That'll be best. You… Go and hide. I… I have to..."

As the witch turned her wrinkled brows to the north and stared at the horizon through the trees, Minerva shifted her eyes to Dimana from the witch's hair, encountered with the same unhappy eyes. Dimana still wanted to go back and handle other targets of the damn sorceress and reach the mountains as soon as possible, but both of their hopes were on the same line. And with Ambryn's departure, another hope would fade. The emotional face and woeful lips of the second human she least hated certainly wasn't helping either.

Dimana shooked her shoulders at her hesitantly, Minerva put her eyes and hand on Ambryn's shoulder, and turned the sad eyes back on herself. Ambryn's despair quickly turned into a fresh excitement as the sorceress rolled a few words in her silent mouth.

"It's… It's a damn necromancer camp. You won't find it even in a week."

"I- I- I will find it before even sun goes down!" Ambryn cried excitedly. Minerva rolled her eyes and tried again. Ambryn's rising excitement overshadowed her mind, but Dimana understood Minerva's purpose. No, the sorceress was trying not to discourage the witch, but to persuade herself.

"You returned from death hours ago, Ambryn. Do you want to risk your life-"

"Ughh- Fuck my life! I'm tired of running away! I'm tired of them! We are one step ahead, thanks to you and I should take this opportunity! We should!"

Minerva turned her head with her body and looked at all the things around, once her blue eyes caught the witch, she tried again.

"Even if you find it, it will be full of traps. And just like your sanctuary, hided by hiding methods. You can even die without stepping inside."

Ambryn waved her hand and proudly raised her breast.

"I was an elder witch, sorceress. I taught the damn traps, hiding methods to most of those idiots."

Minerva wasn't even a little impressed, her underestimating eyes looked at the witch from head to toe. Ambryn gave a quiet swear to her gaze and threw her wet hair backwards, Dimana asked her curiously.

"What for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, succubus! Educating them was we elders-"

"No, I mean, why do you want to go to necromancer's house?"

Ambryn answered her question with an emphasis on Minerva's thoughtful face.

"That bastard knew a lot about me. And I wonder what they know. More precisely, their claims! Looks like Seven Will has changed a lot while I was absent. And apparently I have never been forgotten. And that bastard said, cunts. That's right. The other cunts. He said…"

She bent her back, squinted her eyes, pulled her chin inward, gaped her mouth, circled her lips and made a funny and itchy imitation of necromancer.

"Where is the other cunts… I thought he was talking about you, so I said go fuck yourself, but then he said… a name. Reina… Where is Reina..."

"Who in the hell is Reina?" Minerva asked, in an annoying voice rather than curiosity.

"I ask the same... No, actually I again said go fuck yourself but he said you will talk one way or another and attacked me. He thought I knew Reina. But I don't. I have no idea. I haven't been around for five years but somebody has never forgotten me."

"Think, you witch, think-" As Minerva yelled angrily, Ambryn pulled the sorceress's hand and squeezed it between her palms, shook it up and down. As Minerva frowned to the sudden intimacy and tried to save her hand, Ambryn spoke excitedly with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Maybe one of my sisters! Maybe they learned what happened to me, maybe they got together again and they're looking for me! Reina could be a fake name!"

"Leave my hand!"

"Wouldn't that be good news for you too? You needed some witches, right? I'm sure my sisters will do anything for revenge. Even working with a sorceress-"

"It's not that simple!" Minerva roared at her and finally saved her hand. "I don't need some homeless vigilantes! I need an operation. A first-hand Seven Will operation. Or a highly related one. It's not just about some witches, understand?"

Ambryn didn't. She narrowed her eyes and drew an imaginary diagram in the air with her fingers.

"...Let me understand... You want a Seven Will operation. An operation that won't happen without a Mistress' order!"

"Is Sebra a Mistress?"

Ambryn stepped back a few steps as if she had seen a necromancer, her open mouth reshaped with a sudden grin, she dropped back a few more steps without pulling her eyes away from the sorceress and put her back on a trunk. She must have understood something, but Dimana had lost the thread of the discussion long ago. The doubts of the two sorceress to each other were hiding most of their words under some facial expressions or silence.

"That's why you want her. To get an order… You want to use her. Not to kill her."

Minerva shook her shoulders, folded her hands in front of her, and with the same thoughtful expression, took a few steps towards the witch, who was waiting for an answer, and reduced the distance between them again.

"I don't give a damn about her. I will get what I want, then you will get what you want. But only then…"

"Then too bad, girl. The whore wasn't a damn Mistress. I don't know what's the situation right now but back then we were under the orders of another Mistress from Uhemer, because our Tailroad network had ruined. Now, I'm asking pretty kindly. Even if we reach a Mistress miraculously, how on earth will you persuade her?"

Minerva twisted her lips, her blue eyes slid from the wet hair of the angry and curious witch to her muddy black hem. This look disturbed Ambryn more for a reason.

"You are right. It's an absurd idea."

Ambryn slowly lifted a finger and shook it towards the sorceress, approaching quickly, pouring her dense breath onto the face of her former enemy.

"If you are thinking what I think... Don't keep it. Don't even bother it."

Minerva shook her head with a hint of curiosity, but her weak grin showed that she knew what Ambryn was talking about.

"What do you think?"

"Find yourself another way, arrogant glim! You don't even know what you're thinking." Ambryn hissed, turned her finger to the north this time. "Or let me find it for you..."

Minerva followed Ambryn's finger, dropped her itchy grin, shook her head desperately, but immediately bite her lip afterwards and nodded at the witch.

"Okay... FUCK! Okay..."

When the sorceress stepped into the forest with anger, Ambryn giggled and jumped in front of her, showing her palm.

"Stay behind me. I have leadership this time! And be quiet, both of you. Come on."

"Wait. Cast an illusion on us." Minerva asked.

As soon as Ambryn shook her head and opened her mouth, Minerva raised her finger to her face and barked.

"Don't you dare, witch! If you had used your bloody magic before entering the village—"

"Calm down, okay! We're going to hunt dark wizards, sorceress. My illusion is no obstacle for them."

Holding her finger steady for a while, Minerva pointed to the west without ever dropping it.

"Head this way. I want to visit him."

Dimana felt happy enough that there was no need to remind her promise. As Ambryn opened her mouth again with a bit of wonder and a little bit of boredom, the succubus stepped forward and explained the situation.

"She will destroy his soul, Ambryn. If I remember correctly, you too were wondering how to do it."

"I... I wasn't! I too know the method... But anyway, Let's find that prick."

When she took a final inquisitive look at Minerva and started walking quickly, Dimana excitedly tilted her head to the sorceress' cheek who was smirking to the witch's back, but before her lips could reach, Minerva hissed.

"Behave now!"

Turning her head was a wrong idea for her. Regardless of her warning, Dimana continued to tilt her head and put a quick but solid kiss on her lips.

*****

It did not take long for them to find the battlefield. Blackened wet soil and burned, broken trees were quite visible even hundreds of steps away. Although the weather was slightly windy, the smell of sharp burned meat and corpses was intense enough to wring out the nose of anyone passing by the area. The area also had became a feast for predators and crows. Necromancer's body was missing from down the chest cage. The bloody pieces of his black robe were scattered around the body. The crows on the leftovers fled their wings when they saw the approaching visitors and escaped to the trees around. The crow above his head, which had jumped farther, firmly held the necromancer's nose with its paws, while watching the visitors with one eye, it was quickly hiting the beak in the eye of the bodiless head and pulling small pieces of meat out.

The leader slowed down her steps without taking her eyes off the brutality of last night, and showed enough of her broken courage. Both women gave all their attention to necromancer's headless body, but Dimana was more concerned with wolves than corpse. A carcass was missing, but the jawless one was still where she left it off. While staring at it, her ears again filled with horrific, painful whimpers. She still couldn't throw the voices out of her head.

Minerva stood a few steps away from the body, turned her head to the witch who covered her nose with her palm, put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Come on, Ambryn. Show us your soul emitting method. I'm dying to watch."

Ambryn wrinkled her eyebrows and pointed at the sorceress first the necromancer and then all around.

"Here? Now? Without migranites? Without blood crystals? Without any escape barricade?"

"Without a handful of turd, right? Watch and learn, witch. Watch... and... learn." Minerva immediately added and walked towards the corpse with a confident smile on her face and threw her hood back, but grimaced hard and pressed her cloak on her nose without leaning above the corpse. Dimana curiously slipped beside the witch and began to watch with all her attention.

"Oh, Light- Disgusting!"

The witch stepped forward in silent, turning her palm to the corpse and created a strong wind wave in seconds. When Minerva felt her hair sticking to her face, she turned her curious eyes to the witch, watched the spell and lowered her collar. The air swept away the disgusting corpse stink. The solution would not last long, but the sorceress could take care of her work until it regained its strength. Ambryn finally lowered her palm and grunted.

"Stupid."

Dimana set up cross legged and clasped her fingers on her lap.Minerva ignored the insult and turned her face back to the ruined corpse, wrinkled her face as if she would vomit again, hovering her fingers over the remaining parts of the necromancer. She grabbed the black dress tightly with both hands and ripped it, threw her hand into the necromancer's inner pocket and pulled out a flat, ebony piece of iron, one finger long. She frowned, turning it around in her hand for a while, then lifted her head and held the piece to the witch.

"Any idea?"

Ambryn nodded, grabbed the iron and threw it into the inner pocket of her torn dress.

"It's a key. We'll need it."

Minerva turned back to the corpse and laid both her palms on the chest, took a deep breath, raised her hands again, and looked at Dimana and then at the witch.

"I want you both to be completely silent now. The faster we get it done, the better."

Dimana nodded without any objection, Ambryn shook her shoulders and moaned in pain as she lowered her body to crouching next to Dimana, and continued to watch with the same curiosity. Minerva closed her eyes and started muttering quietly after a few deep breaths. Ambryn frowned and turned her ear to the sorceress, after making sure she couldn't hear Minerva's voice, she barked and broke the silence.

"Hey! What are you reading?"

"Uhh! Shut it! I'm trying to reach the goddamn soul here!" Minerva looked at her side and barked angrily.

"Okay! But what's the scripture? Just curious."

"What's the point? You don't even know our runes."

Ambryn smirked, dropping her butt down, answering with a challenging voice.

"Don't underestimate me, sorceress. I know enough of your shitty tongue. Conjunctions too. I even know architect Raysif's designs and interaction schemes. Although they were so useless."

With an unconvinced facial expression, Minerva gazed long at the witch who raised her chest again and giggled.

"We barely use his methods. Even very little in all the current curriculum, but... I'm pretty impressed by even your knowing the name... Well, why don't you help Dimana until I prepare the process? She wants to learn magic."

Ambryn turned her proudly glowing face to the succubus, who was patiently listening to them like an innocent peasant. Dimana objected before the witch opened her mouth.

"No! Yes! But not now. I want to watch."

Minerva stretched out her hand, stroked her knee and responded with a calm voice.

"Believe me, nothing will happen for a while. But I can't concentrate on it while you're here. And yes Ambryn! I want to teach her magic. Most probably it won't work, but why don't you help a little bit? Not much, just teach her the basic dynamics, or anything. Go, walk, talk, fuck, I don't care! Just leave me alone for a while. I'll let you know before the emitting "

Without waiting for any objection, she put her hands on the body again and closed her eyes tightly. Ambryn took a deep breath after muttering countless curses silently in a row, began to walk towards the woods, but turned to Dimana with a demonic smile on her face, but her main target was still the sorceress.

"Come on, succubus! You'll learn dark magic from one of the best."

"No, damn it! You'll teach her the light magic!" Minerva looked over her shoulder and shone.

What were the differences between them, Dimana had absolutely no idea. In the war of the sorceress and the witch on the hill, neither of them was able to excel on each other, but it was not a good example for comparing spells. A much better example was between Minerva and necromancer. Necromancer certainly attacked much stronger than the sorceress, but when the opportunity passed to Minerva, she easily defeated him. Surely, there were differences between the two sorceries, but the more interesting thing was that both wizards were now discussing which spells they would teach, although both agreed that a succubus cannot learn human spells. Ambryn turned her eyes to Dimana and made a new proposal.

"Let the succubus decide."

After looking at the two pairs of blue eyes, Dimana stretched her arms to both sides and asked.

"What's the difference?" As Ambryn grinned, Minerva cleared her throat to give a good answer.

"You don't need dark magic, Dimana. No damn witch can do that thing you did last night! What you need is healing magic and a good shield. You'll be much stronger after you've got them."

"Unless that damn witch doesn't blow your head before you even recall the shield spell!" Ambryn barked at the sorceress' back, turned her eyes to Dimana and continued her compliments.

"I don't know exactly what have you done, succubus, but the flames are never enough. No sorcerer can resist to a good witch! Maybe we don't have healing spells, but our shields aren't that bad. All you have to do is be careful and do the first attack that comes to your mind. Then watch their evaporating blood and crumbling bodies!"

When she finally fell silent, Dimana bowed her head and carefully weighed the information she had gained. The dark magic should have been better in the attack, and the light one in defense. In fact, the single biggest difference should have been the healing spell. It was definitely a big difference though and it was adorned Dimana's dreams. Also, the sorceress' attacks were certainly not bad at all. The heads that the woman had blown and the bodies she had burned were countless. Nevertheless, Dimana smiled widely and asked both of them before making her final decision.

"Why not both?"

While Ambryn grimaced in her possibly stupid question, Minerva quickly crossed the question.

"It's impossible. Theoretically possible but never in practice. A mind can master only one sorcery. Trying to use both magics will only melt your brain. I mean… Literally melt your brain."

Maybe for a human, but for a devil… They were not even sure that a devil could learn human spells. Dimana shook her shoulders and smiled at Minerva.

"I want to learn your magic."

Minerva squeezed her fist as if she had won a great war, then waved it to Dimana and then to the bored witch behind her.

"That's my girl! Now, Take her and leave, Ambryn. Respect her decision, okay?"

Ambryn rolled her eyes and turned her direction back to the woods.

"Whatever… Come on, succubus! Let's take a nice walk."

Minerva finally realigned her hands, took a deep breath, closed her eyes again, and continued to hum. When Dimana smiled and approached for a kiss, she was hurled after Ambryn with a soft magical blow to her butt.

*****

"~I'm the fear that scares tiny lights,  
I'm the one who shut their sights,  
Flames grows where the light curses none  
Hold your hate sis, demons has gone~"

"What's this?"

Ambryn squeezed the root of the leaf in her hand between her teeth, plucked another one from the bottom of the tree and handed it to Dimana.

"Sorrel. Wanna try? I'm so fucking hungry."

This was one of the differences between the witch and the sorceress. She remembered the tea discussion she had with Minerva very well. Ambryn never shared the sorceress' unnecessary persistence. Maybe she just didn't care, but she could present the option of comfortably rejecting without being stubborn contrary to Minerva.

"I meant the ballad, but... Why not."

Dimana shook her shoulders without objection and took the plant from the witch's hand and sat softly next to her, imitating the witch, biting the root of the leaf. It tasted nothing, but Dimana didn't care anyway.

"You really don't think you can learn magic, do you? You are a succubus, Dimana. You don't even have a soul."

Dimana sighed and bitten the plant hard again with the pain of the boredom that filled her.

"You're probably right."

While chewing the grass like a sheep, Ambryn gazed the relaxed body of succubus from head to toe. The long wound on her jawline, writhing with every chew, was reddened again to shed blood.

"What happened last night, tell me. The bitch was just passing all off. Then I'll teach you a few things."

"We can do both. I'll tell you what happened, and you explain how all happened to me."

Ambryn nodded eagerly, tearing off another leaf.

"Good idea. Come on then. Do tell."

She must have been wondering how the sorceress killed the necromancer who was defeated her. Dimana's curiosity was mostly based on the dynamics between these two opposing forces. She cleaned her throat and started to explain.

"Allright... Okay, I found you first. You were lying unconscious on the ground there. Together with the two dead wolves. Now, they killed the wolves. I'm sure they killed them. But they came back to life as I approached you... And... They were crying. It was… wasn't nice... How?"

Those wolves were still hurting her mind. Ambryn took a deep breath, pulled another leaf, and answered quickly.

"Necromancers able to steal the soul and consciousness of the creatures they killed. Those wolves were dead. They were acting only with their guidance. They were under their command."

"Can you do that? Or Minerva?"

Ambryn shook her head and grinned.

"Is Minerva know necromancy? Don't make me laugh! Even dark magic isn't enough per se. Can I? Yes, I can."

This time, it was Dimana's turn to grin and gazing the other. The witch's abilities, which she defended with great confidence, might have been a hype, but she had proved enough in Emerald forest that she was a powerful wizard.

"Can you?" Her words, of course, drowned the witch into anger. She chewed and cried with her mouth full.

"Yes. Whore! I can."

Dimana nodded without objecting to her. If she really had this kind of talent, she could have had great help in the future.

"Okay... Anyway, they attacked me, i kill them, then I saw necromancers, I tried to run away but... Something grabbed me in the air."

Her curious burgundy eyes turned to the witch again, Ambryn nodded slowly, with a sad and angry look.

"Yes. That son of a whore casted same spell on me. It was a full-axis airwrap spell and the source was that Caelec. The wand. I also tried to break it, but believe me, I wasn't as lucky as you two. "

"So... Can you do that too? Or Minerva?"

"Sure! But the enemies kill me several times before I could finish all runes. The reason that necromancer did so easily was that Caelec. Spells are ready in such wands. You just command the wand and it happens."

"Then why don't you use a... Wand like that?"

Ambryn blow a hot breath full of disgust on succubus' face and spread her arms.

"Where am I going to find it, you bastard? Caelecs are very rare sacreds. Believe me, that wand wasn't even one of the best. I am also wondering how he got it. Who knows, maybe there is another one in his lair... Come on, what happened next? "

Dimana puck up her lips and tried to decide where to continue. She neither remember the part where she played like a toy, nor she want to.

"Then... When Minerva arrived... He dropped me to ground and... I don't know... He called you a rat. Called Minerva- You really should spit on him, by the way. And... They kissed... Necromancers, I mean. Like lovers. Then the other went to... Them? Then… Wha- what is this Guild? "

Ambryn cleared her lips with the back of her hand, spreading the green stain of herbal juice to the edge of her mouth.

"You're a little curious devil, aren't you... Why do you want to learn so much? To serve her better?"

"In order to survive, actually. The more I learn about humans, the easier I can get rid of them." Dimana admitted a part. Her main aim was to achieve closer thinking to Minerva. So to help her... better. Her answer satisfied the witch luckily.

"Well… Guild of Independent Lands. You see, Seven Will tries not to do business with male wizards as much as they can. Because-"

"Because dark magic made them much more impulsive and selfish?" Dimana completed her words, remembering the speech in the sanctuary. Ambryn's instant look of surprise told a lot. When she spoke to the sorceress, she didn't even remember that Dimana too was there. But she was there. She saw them. She was listening to them. It was also a logical answer to why Minerva concealed many things from her.

"Fucking exactly, yes. There are men among Seven Will, but none of them rise in the hierarchy. They cannot win any rank. As such, they escape at the earliest opportunity and join a stronger dark wizard who lives apart from each other. These wizards also formed their own groups over time. The Guild. But no need to worry. They are a bunch of dogs." She finished and straightened up, her dress slipped again, leaving her half naked, making Dimana forget what to say. She stood up while raping her with her burgundy eyes and opened her mouth to ask for the reward of saving her, but as Ambryn began to walk away firmly, she gathered her gown again and called out.

"Keep telling now."

"Yes… Then Minerva told me to check you, and you were like dead, but you were alive. I tried to break that chain- The device. Sealbond, as I recall correctly. So... Minerva attacked him first. She casted a powerful spell and it was like whole forest attacked him. But the damn male easily suppressed this power. He lifted Minerva in the air with his wand and pulled her towards himself. Only then, Minerva broke the wand. She was... Brave I think... Do you trust her?"

The sudden question stunned the witch, but the thoughtful glance on her face revealed that she had repeatedly thought about the answer to this question. Trust was the last feeling they fed each other, but still, they were still together. Nevertheless, the low level of trust was a worried and nervous shade above the future. Ambryn tried to fill her chest with a mass of air and answered with an unstable voice.

"It's fucking complicated... I'm not an idiot, so no, I don't trust her. And she doesn't worship me, neither. But... Our positions are not this or that. We don't have to trust each other, or love each other, I mean... Surely there must be an responsive trust but... She knows what my purpose, my only purpose is. And... As long as her choices involve my revenge, I'm not going to be the one to stand in her damn way. And don't you fucking tell her that!"

Dimana didn't know how to react other than a pathetic smile and a nod. The words that fluctuated the coldness of reality could be considered logical for both humans, but it was quite heartless to be skeptical of the intentions of a human who had twice saved her life by putting her own life at risk.

"You know, she also made it clear that you... Uhm. That you're very powerful."

She even frightened to look at the witch with an eye. The lie she added at the last breath had absolutely no effect on the damn woman. Ambryn stepped right in front of her with two quick steps, waving her white hair, and put her fists on her waist. Her wide, shining blue eyes were enough to raise the tension.

"Horse shit. You were just about to spit out something else. She said a few things about me. And you're going to tell me all of them."

Pointed out victoriously. Minerva was about to express her doubts in the morning, but this gossip could do nothing but increase the witch's irritability and doubts. Exactly like now. Bloody blue eyes forgot to wink. There was no slightest movement on her pale face or body. Dimana felt angry as she looked into her eyes, but instead of suppressing this feeling, she expressed it in a rude voice that challenged the witch.

"No, witch. I won't tell you anything. Even if you blow your damn eyes, I won't open my mouth except to congratulate you."

The response certainly didn't affect the witch. In fact, her entire body remained stone, as if she hadn't heard it, except for the writhing muscle above the cheekbone. Was she breathing? She looked extremely scary with red scratches on her face. Dimana's anger buried under anxious tension. The woman was rather weak last night, but strong enough to break down a hill the night before. Now she looked vigorous enough. Was she really thinking about harming her? For such a shitty stubbornness? Dimana bit her lower lip, quickly trying to build a strong shield, Ambryn's narrow lips leaned to grin, her breast filled with deep breaths finally.

"Are you trying to seduce me, succubus?"

Dimana wrinkled her eyebrows, while checking out her aura sheeply, Ambryn took two calm steps, cling to her side again, entered her arm and calmly turned her.

"Come now. Let's check that bitch."

Dimana nodded with a confused expression, still holding on her face, and started walking arm in arm with the witch.

*****

"Learned something?" asked Minerva when they arrived, putting her hands on her waist and keeping her blue eyes on the witch, ready to scold her.

The answer was clear in Dimana's mind. The witch didn't even care about it. However, this was not her priority. There was no change in the corpse or in the sorceress.

"Yes... A- A few things..." Dimana said, hitting her heel impatiently in wet soil. Minerva raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, Ambryn scowled and giggled dirty.

"Can we just do it?" Dimana added, before any question. Luckily after a sigh, Minerva turned back to the corpse and stretched her arms out, turning her eyes to the succubus, who was approaching with excitement.

"Watch carefully, Dimana."

As Dimana sat excitedly on the ground, the same blue eyes turned to the witch this time, who approached Dimana with slight steps.

"And quietly."

After getting an excited head approval from both of them, she closed her eyes, and spread her arms and her fingers wide. Her lips remained still for a while, then they began to squirm with small murmurs. Immediately after, broken bone noises bubbled from the corpse, the rib cage began to collapse inward, a black and red harmonious aura began to rise under the black robe like the steam evaporates under the sun.

Ambryn took a step towards the sorceress and kneeled, her face reshaping with the same confused and excited expression as Dimana's. As they both watched the rising ash-like stain, Minerva used her voice for the first time and with a magnificent voice, she spoke words like a song quite far from the common language to the body.

"...kulawa- finer ser dan- bal'ga- Bal'ga avvawie ribuen bal'ga! Bal'ga ser hasfan! Bal'ga vaisti nãr oniek ser barr'gan! Bal'ga mie mil'van ribuen Bal'ga!"

The gushing aura completely covered the body and began to melt the bones, Minerva slowly pulled her hands forward and started to open her eyes at the same speed. The scarlet and dark ashes gathered between her slowly approaching hands, quickly beginning to wander around an unseen target in the void. In the middle of the dark harmony, a red light became stronger and bigger with each passing moment. After a deep breath, Minerva continued her magic with a louder and more accentuated voice, the body clung to the ground completely, the spots and aura rising from it darkened more and began to turn around the red light faster. As Ambryn quietly murmured a swear, Dimana was trying to catch all the words spilled from the sorceress' lips.

"Bal'ga yi vivlan lïve ser min! Bal'ga yi toslãn lïve neir min! Toslãn yi hivran lire her sielan! Her sielan kulawa finer ser dan! Bal'ga! Bal'ga avvawie ribuen bal'ga! Bal'ga avvawie ribuen bal'ga! Bal'ga avvawie ribuen bal'ga!"

All the tight knots in her both hands have loosened. Her blue eyes were shining eagerly. The corpse was now only a few darkened pieces under the black clothes. The magical words of Minerva ended with an expanding smile. The bright aura trapped fully inside a drop-shaped, red stone as bright as a diamond. Seeing the incredible expression on the succubus' and the witch's faces, Minerva threw her head back and laughed out. Ambryn pulled her chin up, which had been down for a long time, and lifted her skirt with both hands, rushing towards the stone, which still hung in the air, but Minerva grabbed the stone before her and threw it to Dimana.

Dimana tried to catch the stone in the air, but her reflexes that were motionless for a long time couldn't be too fast to catch it and she found the stone on top of her nose. She moaned in pain, stroking her nose with one hand, lifting the stone with the other and holding it towards the sun. Ambryn fell on her knees right next to her and began to watch the glowing red stone with great admiration.

"Fucking gods, this is marvelous! So sleek. So clean!"

Minerva giggled at the admirable words of the witch, who didn't hide her astonishment any longer, approached them and bent over their heads.

"And that's how you emit a soul, witch."

Ambryn looked up, asked with a pleading tone. "Can I keep it?"

Minerva waved her shoulders, her fingers reached down and caressed Dimana's shiny hair while her burgundy eyes were still staring at the stone.

"Ask Dimana. I promised to destroy it but... It's hers."

Dimana handed the stone to the witch, who opened her mouth to plead without any objection. She didn't feel obliged to see the destruction, what she saw was enough to believe in the sorceress. As Ambryn watched the stone closer, Dimana looked up and responded to Minerva's smile in the same way.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! And I'm…sorry... for being angry with you last night."

Minerva chuckled, stretched her finger and stroked the tip of her nose. As Dimana's lungs were filled with a sudden wave of lust, the sorceress straightened her back and kicked Ambryn's butt.

"Get up, witch. Shadows are getting longer. Dimana open your senses, would you? Let's go sluts."

Ambryn was still staring at the stone as Dimana immediately broke a corner of her mind into a human sensation and followed the sorceress. When the witch finally got to her feet, she didn't forget to run to the black powder and shapeless small pieces of the corpse and spit on it several times before running behind them.

*****

According to Ambryn, the necromancer's shelter was not in the forest, but in a stony or hilly area. According to Ambryn, his house was a lair that went underground. Again, according to Ambryn, it was close to Sindevear. The bad thing is, there was no such place. No hills or hilly areas were visible on the horizon behind dense trees in the northern forests. In fact, there was some mountains were visible, but reaching them required a one-day road.

Minerva was very calm at any moment and left all the control to the witch, who was walking a few steps ahead, sometimes leaning and looking for the ground, sometimes looking for some kind of sign on the trees, and sometimes sharpening the field of view with her hand to glance at the horizon better. But when Ambryn suddenly turned to the west after a long walk of a few hours, the sorceress began to show signs of anger. First bored murmurs, then silent swear words, then face-to-face shouts and insults...

Dimana kept her feelings open, as the sorceress constantly reminded, and happily swang back and forth her leg, while the wound slit continued to close and heal. The discussion of two crazy humans who wanted to enter the lair of someone who killed almost all of them was growing rapidly, and what they were looking for was not even nearby.

While the sun glided down from the top and hateful curses continued, large gray rocks appeared on the horizon. It was a wilderness like the valley where Minerva's hut was located. Except for a few mountain goats that roaming over the rocks and cliffs with great agility and balance that amazed Dimana, there was nothing about life, but Minerva shared the same excitement as Ambryn looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue to her. Ambryn descended into the valley, suddenly laughed and slapped on a rather ordinary stone that high up to her waist.

"And that's how you find a lair, sorceress!"

Minerva lowered her hood, drawed her eyes from the stone to the witch and rolled them.

"It's just a rock."

Ambryn laughed again with joy and put her hand on the side of the stone which facing Minerva. When she lifted her hand after a breath, a red asterisk shone on the stone. Minerva bit her lower lip, quickly approached the grinning woman, raised her hand towards the star, but Ambryn stopped her with a serious voice.

"No, dammit! You're a light one. Don't touch it. If you don't want the stone to burst and crush all our bones."

Minerva quickly pulled her hand, but she couldn't take her eyes off the sign.

"B-but why? What's the point?"

"It's a caution for other wizards. This valley is his territory. This stone may not make sense to you, but it's pretty ordinary for an experienced witch, like me."

The sign disappeared before Ambryn finished her explanation, and again, a fairly ordinary stone remained. Dimana had saw the asterisk for the third time. In the palm of Necromancer, on the forehead of the other, and this. It undoubtedly meant more than a sign, and the lair must have been filled with the same drawing that they had not yet discovered. Minerva curled her lips, raised an eyebrow, and bowed her head towards the witch.

"Well done, Ambryn. I doubted your knowledge stubbornly. Sorry about that."

Ambryn frowned and briefly evaluated the sorceress' sincerity, grinned and gently lifted her skirt between both fingers on both sides and slightly broke her knees. Elegant, but also quite funny as her gown slipped again.

"Not a teeny weeny trouble, my beloved sister! Do you mind if we keep-"

As Minerva covered her mouth with her palm and chuckled joyfully, hatred fell on the witch's blushed face again, when the sorceress noticed the change, she immediately bit her lip and apologized by waving her hand.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to... Oh gods! Uhm. Sure, please lead the way."

Ambryn muttered a cursing without softening her crumpled face, sloppyly threw her dress on her shoulders, came forward a few steps, and put her hands on her hips and followed the bird's eye view of the wide valley. When Minerva finally managed to suppress her laughs, she tried to apologize with a more serious tone.

"No, no. I'm really sor-"

"Shut up! Set up shield both of you. And come back a few steps behind me. Things can get ugly at any time."

Even her striking words were enough to scare Dimana, but Ambryn was already starting to go downhill with uneasy steps before she felt discouraged. Minerva knitted a fast shield with anxious facial expression and followed the witch, Dimana stood for a while and looked at the valley where hawks roaming above with her desperate eyes. The blazing sun had hours to land behind the mountains, and searching for a lair in the area of someone who managed to kill almost all of them was no different than being an angel who voluntarily entered the dungeons of hell.

"What is it?"

Dimana turned her anxious eyes to the curious eyes of the sorceress waiting for her, took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Do you really-"

"No! Forget it. I don't need more worries. Give me some bloody courage, will you?"

If only she had a little bit... Dimana grinned nevertheless, stretched out her arms and released them to her sides, and gave sexy waves to her hips, walked towards the woman who raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms on her tits.

"What about a kiss?"

Minerva took a deep breath and checked the witch over her shoulder as Dimana lowered her hands to her upper hips of the woman, caressing her flesh under the dress. When she couldn't find anything, she turned with a smile on her face, unwrapped her arms, rewrapped them around Dimana's waist and pressed her nipples onto hers. Dimana pressed her shivering thigh between her legs, pressed her hands on her butt cheeks, and spreaded her fingers to feel the softness of her bum wider and better.

"Sounds suitable."

When the sorceress kissed her lips without waiting for first step from Dimana more comfortably than ever before, Dimana threw out her momentary surprise from her head and pressed the human's buttocks in order to feel her crotch better, stroking her entire back with her other hand, lifting her fingers over her black hair. While tasting half of her face with her long tongue, Minerva tried to respond to her lust with her lips and sweet groans without compromising her adorable courage for a while. But while Dimana kept her mouth covered with her lips and tongue ceaselessly, she had to express her discomfort with some half words.

"Ss- Oka- Dim- Ohhh-"

As she tried to save her head trapped between Dimana's hand and lips, the succubus firmly grasped her skirt and cloak, pulling them up firmly and completely removing the annoying obstacle between her fingers and the plump thighs. She wanted to stop for a moment to not to take advantage of the sorceress' innocent intent, but when her palm felt her warm skin under the robe, the communication between her body and mind was completely cut off. Her nails went up by scratching the soft thigh of the woman, who was writhing between her arms, but she came across another damn block. She hooked her thumb into the black panties, sliding three fingers under the hem, and tried to tear it with great force just as she experienced with Ambryn's days ago, but silk came out tougher than she had anticipated.

Minerva's painful moan and deep scream filled her mouth, Dimana tried to catch the cloth again with anger, but suddenly she flew backwards with the woman she held firmly and clung to the ground on her back. The damn human must have used her magic again. Regardless of the reopened back wounds, Dimana surrendered completely, pulling both hands from the woman who fell over her breasts, lying them above her head, Minerva raised her head angrily from Dimana's shoulder, bit her lower lip, and made Dimana moan in pain by dropping hard punches on her right breast in a row.

"I. Told. You. Stop! Damn it!"

Dimana accepted the hard punishment without objecting. Even though they were pretty tough, she couldn't believe she was even lustful by her damn fists. The only thing that stopped Minerva was a long wolf whistle from behind. 

"Whoa, sorceress... Whoa!"

When she noticed that the hem of her gathered skirt and cloak were up on her waist and a butt cheek was completely naked, her angry face reddened more. She hurriedly threw back her skirt, rolled over the top of the succubus, shouted a swear in the air and turned to the other human.

Ambryn was biting her little finger with the perfection of the view she had just seen, her shining blue eyes were admiring Minerva from head to toe, who jumped up and pulled her panties. Finally, she pulled her finger out of her mouth, grinned dirty, and immediately used the opportunity which given by Minerva to embarrass Minerva more.

"Oh my… You horny sorceress make my mouth water... That was the best ass I've ever seen!"

"Okay, funny, shut up now!" Minerva wrinkled her face and barked to shut her up immediately, but Ambryn continued after a laugh.

"I mean... Now I understand sooo much better why your commander is in hell. Definitely an ass to die for!"

As Dimana finally sat up on her tail and muttered a weak apology, Minerva clenched her teeth and pointed to the valley with her finger to Ambryn and ordered in a threatened voice.

"Keep rolling!"

"Can I touch it too?"

Minerva stretched out her palm and responded by sending a lightning strike on her. Ambryn fell to the ground with the blow she took on her shield, her torn gown slipped off her shoulders. Ambryn continued to wink and laugh for a while, putting her dress back on her shoulders and stood up.

"Calm down, darling! Okay. Stand up, succubus whore! Make me wait again and I will spank both of you until your asses ignites!"

Dimana stood up slowly without taking her sad eyes off the sorceress, Ambryn went down again with a smirk on her face. Dimana was acquiesced that Minerva would be angry, swear and even crush her breasts again with her fists. Her only fear was the possibility that the sorceress wouldn't let her come closer to her side with such a purpose again, and her wide, rageful eyes turning to her were promising much more than that. Minerva slowly lifted her finger, shook it to her, opened her mouth to shout or threat, but only filled her breasts with air and closed it again. After rechecking her clothes with her hands, she quickly followed the witch. Dimana allowed her to put a few steps between them, stood up and pursued her, muttering mouthful curses to the witch.

*****

Tailroad  
Temple of The Kingdom

The small windows and narrow doors in the chambers of the temple guesthouse and the thick stone walls separating them were making them no different from prison cells. The low wardrobe and desk made of oak wood, or one extra pillow in the single bed wasn't reducing this similarity. The darkness of the night was dominating the chamber and suppressing the torch light next to the door. The moon shining on top was telling that it was time to go to bed. But neither for Ovyr, who was sitting on his bed and polishing his leather boots for the fourth time, nor for his father behind the wall he rested her back on, nor for Kowan on the other side of the investigator. Well, maybe for Kowan and maybe for his father too, but definitely not for Ovyr.

He couldn't remember that his father had lost so much coolness while on job. Since they left the temple and discussed the new case in their room, there was no peace for all three. Warriors were not killed by another warrior for the first time. It was not the first time that a warrior escaped from the army neither. Or they were not investigating the case in another kingdom for the first time. No, the problem wasn't Minerva and the devil she carried with her. The problem was the temple. Despite being bursting for hours, he couldn't make sense of what was reported by Bernard. This wasn't a simple escape and serial deaths. The temple was officially throwing them blindfolded into a dark room, closing all the entrances and exits, and asking them to find a faceless monster that perhaps had never been in the room.

Centuries ago, only three witnesses needed to kill someone in execution. It didn't matter whether they were lying or telling the truth. It was enough to find and bring three people to the guards or army commanders and claim whatever they wanted. And then it was time for the defendant to be questioned. If the defendant couldn't find any immediate con-evidence, the head flew and end of the story.

Ovyr threw the boot on his lap to the floor, scratched his head, pursed his lips and opposed the example he reminded himself. In fact, the conditions of three witnesses were even fair. There were far more ridiculous courts just after whole Reghmer had divided. For example, wicked cats. Kill somebody, rape his wife, sell their kids to slave traders, and this, and that... When you are accused, you throw the crime to the cat of the family you just murdered and claim that the cat is a witch. The people and even judges would believe you. Even if they didn't, well, some gold was enough to save your ass.

He stood up slowly, without breaking his puckered lips, clasped his hands over his butt, and began to stroll around in the narrow chamber. The justice desired by the temple was just that ridiculous. There was no evidence that the sorceress named Minerva is the murderer and only murderer of twenty-three warriors and templars. There were too many crime scenes where they could find evidence. But the Tailroad Temple, which kept them like prisoners, didn't want it, didn't even offer a good explanation. There was just a ridiculous story told by the deputy. There were only words. And they weren’t going to allow them to act outside of these words.

Why... 'There will be no why.' Bernard had warned them clearly. This was what burned Ovyr's mind most. There's no case without reason! This too was a saying from his father. And 'The power that sustains the kingdoms is justice.', and 'Justice determines the value of your life, not gold.', And 'Justice is not the sword of the strong, but the shield of the weak.', And 'The culprit is the idea, not the stabbed knife.', And this, and that and finally... There will be no why!

One of the reasons that led him to keep his life on this road after leaving the Weidenhold College with applause of teachers was this holiness. He had accepted the concept of justice as a god long ago. And his god was trampled on this cursed night. First of all by the man he saw as a prophet!

And Minerva. It didn't matter who she is or how she was related to damn Olven. She was someone who needs to be listened to and rights granted. Just like all other suspects. Declaring someone as a guilty who has not been proven guilty yet? Declaring the investigation as a hunt!

When he realized that he was not breathing for a long time, he rested his hands on the desk, opened his mouth wide and filled his lungs with thin air. He looked at the wall as if he could see his father if he look very carefully. No, it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to protect himself and his two assistants. And Minerva was guilty. The succubus was dead, Olven was sincere, and the Temple was sacred. All these possibilities formed the outlines of an alternative reality. A dream that will keep all three in safe.

He took his green eyes from the wall and drawed them into the door. It was impossible to notice anything from the back of the entrance, which was riveted with high threshold and iron molds. No sound was heard from outside or no light was leaking through the tight boards. At this hour, leaving the chamber and knocking on the door of another chamber was quite suspicious, but it seemed worth to trying. After wearing his shiny boots, he gazed at the sun armor in the open wardrobe for a long time. And at the hanged new black chainmail next to it. Neither of them would fit very well with the lie he designed quickly. He ironed his long black nightgown with his hands, bowed his head and cleaned his throat, made a small rehearsal.

"I... Good- Blessed night, brother. I... Uhm. Blessed night, brother! I have to talk to him immediately- Very- About a very important subject I discovered about the case- Damn, too long! I have to talk to him...about something very important about the case... About the case- Fuck it!"

After quickly checking his dress and blond hair again, he approached the door with slight steps that would envy a cat, held the door steady with one hand, pulled the iron bolt with the other with small pushes and released the door. He tried to show his right green eyes through a narrow gap and control the surroundings, but he couldn't see anything other than the fire of the torch on the opposite wall illuminating the turquoise corridor carpet. When he heard the sound of heavy boots coming down the stairs at the end of the hallway he just closed his eye and didn't opened until the sounds ended. He opened the door far enough to squeal his thin body by screeching the rusty hinges, and eventually stepped into the hallway. There was no danger as far as the torches hung on the walls could show every ten steps. All doors were closed. Of course, including Bernard's and Kowan's. He wanted to wait a little longer and break a possible last second surprise, but it was much more stupid to wait.

He tried to close the door behind him with incredible slowness, but every time he left the handle, the damn door left a narrow gap looking into his torch-lit chamber to attract all the attention of a possible gaze. He muttered a quiet swearing, opening the door again with the same slowness, once again checking the hallway, putting his head and right arm inside, extinguished the torch with a fast and sharp frost spell and handed his chamber to the darkness. At the very least, the gap seemed too hidden enough to be noticed unless it was carefully looked at. He locked all his senses into the darkness at the end of the hallway, proceeded with the same cat steps, stood in front of his father's door, but didn't raise his hand to knock it.

Was he sleeping? The long and non-stop trip from Weidenhold to Llevannar, from there to Kingdom's Heart made even his young body tired. A man close to retirement like Bernard would normally have to sleep for up to ten hours. Normally... He was probably writhing in his bed. He must have been tightening his eyes and trying to think of something else. Just like as Ovyr tried to do an hour ago.

Ovyr blew his disturbed breath on his door, then he left and passed to the other door. No, he wanted to meet his assistant, not him. Kowan had been a student of the famous investigator much longer ago than him. He was six years older than him. He was more experienced than him. But he was never clever enough to be a good investigator. Kowan himself admitted that. Still, he had the same sense of justice and was faithful enough to jump into the fire without even blinking to protect his father. Although he was originally from Uhemer, he was like a member of the Manwise family. Thanks to the warrior, Ovyr was able to taste the big brother compassion. Brother... He pressed his grin and knocked his door twice. And once again after a breath. And one last time. They had long decided to use the password and had worked many times. Ovyr waited hopefully to it would work again.

There was no movement at first. Ovyr hadn't expected any reaction in the first second after all. Still, limits of getting angry and worrying was at the bottom, and the stone walls seemed to be approaching to catch him every second. The step sounds he wanted to hear came from far away. Hard steps rising from the bottom floor to the top were crushing the carpet that adorned the stone steps and getting closer each passing breath, turning Ovyr into a sculpt and cutting off his blood circulation more. He fisted his shaky hand and lowered his bloodless knots on the wood again. And again. And again. He just noticed that he had forgotten the damn password only when his green eyes automatically gazed at the end of the hallway. Even if Kowan was standing up, he must have been skeptical enough not to open the door anymore.

"God damn it, Kowan open up!" He shouted quietly to the door. Maybe loudly. The steps that leading up to the hallway now crushed the capacity to understand the difference. He remembered preparing the little rehearsal, but not what words he decided to use.

"Hey, Liah!" Someone called out downstairs. "Uncle Tim wants to see you, now." he added, in a more hoarse but more anxious voice.

The boots had stopped and their owner was asking in the same worried voice.

"This late hour?"

Ovyr didn't pay more attention to the little controversy. He put his nose and palms on the door and started begging.

"K-Kowan! It's me. Open up! I'm Ovyr, open the door, now!"

The door was unbolted with great noise, the hinges creaked, and the half-naked man took a quick look at Ovyr's breathless face, waving his chestnut hair covering his nape, holding his head out, checking the sounds, grabbing the younger investigator's collar and flung him in, pulling the door again with the same loud noise.

As soon as Ovyr got rid of Kowan's big hands, he swiftly moved from the door to the farthest corner, leaning his back against the cold wall and finally breathing in and out. After listening to the door for a while, Kowan turned to him and put his fists on his waist.

"Where the fuck is Sindevear? And what the fuck are you doing!"

Sindevear? Ovyr didn't think he heard this part. Although he had heard, he was not conscious enough to catch it at that moment. Still, the name evoked something. A name from the Tailroad map he reviewed while still on the Weidenhold road. He responded to Kowan's prying eyes by shaking his shoulders, clasped his hands over his waist, and continued to drawing circles he left halfway in his chamber.

"I couldn't sleep."

Kowan grimaced, shook his head down, and turned back to his bed, and rested his back against the wall.

"It was stupid." He measured the reason in his usual wild tone. "But me too."

Olven pointed to the wall behind him with his chin. "I'm sure he too... I can't take his face out off my mind."

He lifted his answer prospecting face from the red carpet and turned it to the man who was scratching his thighs under his white jockey shorts. Simplicity was his colleague's lifestyle. Bloody answers were no different. Nevertheless, even a 'calm down', or 'nonsense' or simply 'yah' as his most common answer, could help him to gather up his straggly mind.

"Yah." Kowan answered without a care, taking one hand from his crotch and stroking his nose, but Ovyr was not carefree enough to be happy with his prediction. After a deep breath, he continued to draw circles where he left off, grunted aimlessly and undecidedly.

"His discomfort is of course not due to the case. Okay, the case so shitty, but the temple bothers him at most. The deputy bothers him. They are lying. They're even aware of they're lying. They are also aware that we knows that they are lying. And yet they keep shitting around. No... They don't want a court. They just want to find Minerva's trail and destroy her. And they're using us. Damn foreign lands! Always the same shit. Always, always- Will you stop stroking your damn balls!"

Kowan continued to scratch them recklessly, but at least he told his thoughts to the blonde's angry eyes this time.

"It ain't matter what you think, boy. The temple gives us job, and we do it. It ain't matter which temple it is. Also I don't think anyone is lying?"

He could have been right, under normal conditions. But the temple couldn't play with its own warriors, couldn't try to fool them, couldn't give them lies or false information. This was a kind of... Blasphemous. Although they were not written and sealed, the temples also had responsibilities before the warriors. Otherwise, what difference would holy Light Warriors have from an ordinary mercenary army?

Or else? Nothing... Whether the temple lie, deceive, or prevent justice, there was nothing a few warriors could do. Without the request of another temple leader or kings or surely an order from the Silverland queen, everything would be at the temple's will. One of the reasons Ovyr was in this chamber was one of those minor possibilities.

"Do you really believe in Olven's story?" Ovyr frowned and asked in a curious voice. Kowan finally pulled up his hands and crossed his legs on the bed, his black eyes stared at him.

"Yah, I do."

"Because you're a fool?"

"Because I'm wise enough." Kowan responded with a grimace and a throaty voice.

He was pointing out the harms of being opposed to a deputy and a temple leader, but at least his gestures made it clear that he was also not happy with this. Ovyr approached him slowly, puckering his lips, and sat on the bed beside him. He raised his hand to move his fingers on his sweaty chest as hard as an invisible armor, but he didn't want to end the discussion with interest that would drain both of their heads.

"Doesn't it bother you to see father like this?"

"Unhappiness is better than death."

"He's a father to you too, Kowan. Unhappiness is a high limit. We can't allow it."

Kowan threw back his chestnut hair covering his forehead and cheekbones and turned his eyes to nowhere.

"You're asking me a favor?"

Ovyr displayed the first sincere and wide smile of the day and night, stretching out his hand on his lap and holding his wrist, but the man swelled his muscles and turned his arm into a stone. The blonde waited for a while for his muscles to relax and hopefully got what he wanted after a sigh. He locked his fingers on his and rested the back of his hand on his own thigh.

"You have to go back to Weidenhold."

Kowan frowned, stroking his chin beard with his free hand.

"What for?"

"You should tell the leader, Rolan, the whole situation. You should tell him to persuade Miremir. Or at least you should return with at least five friends. Tilhos, Dervan, Hylma maybe-"

Kowan easily saved his hand, squeezed his teeth, jumped to his feet, and turned to his colleague and hissed.

"Come on son... It's stupid... So fucking stupid!"

"They need to find a solution. They need to learn! Father is very valuable to them. They will not allow him to be compromised by Tailroad in this way." Ovyr clenched his fists and hissed back. A second later, Kowan's flickering, furious face was in front of his eyes. Kowan's finger pointed at the door.

"They probably have already sent a letter. And by f-fucking Miremir!"

"And what do you think is written there? We lied to them and imprisoned them?"

Kowan waved his hand, rejected his offer, pulled back his wrinkled face, and started touring around the invisible circle that Ovyr had just drawn.

"You're pushing. You're pushing! They didn't imprison us. Bernard... Bernard can write a letter... I can't leave you."

Ovyr closed his eyes and shook his head desperately, took a deep breath and weakened his fingers, which flushed his palms.

"Father never shows himself weak. Even if the damn man dies, he doesn't want anything like that. No matter how valuable he is... He wants to retire... No, Kowan... You're the only remedy."

Kowan stood in the spot and turned to him sharply and came back to him with heavy steps.

"I said, I can't leave you. Both of you."

Ovyr smiled sadly and stood up. No, he didn't want the damn guy to go, but their lives could be in danger. Tailroad could remain as their last stop. Their bodies could be buried in these lands. It was better for Kowan to move away from him for a short time than any other terrible possibilities.

He wanted Kowan to understand this sincerity and importance as he lifted his hands and grasped his rigid cheeks, leaving a dry kiss on his lips, shaking with anger and anxiety. The older investigator shared his heavy feelings in a short time. His fists firmly held his black nightgown covering his shoulders, as his wet lips pressed and pushed his golden head back. Just as he had opened the door of lust, Kowan was also the one who withdrew suddenly. Kowan pulled back his hands from his gown, grabbed his soft cheeks, rested his forehead against his and whispered with an apologetic tone.

"Not here! Turn back. Tomorrow we take leave and go down to the city and...make a decision. With more solid head."

Ovyr opened his mouth, sniffed his sweat smell with a deep breath before a reluctant nod. He slid his body out between the bed he wanted to lie on and the man he wanted to feel his hard muscles, and started to walk towards the door with same reluctant steps.

Light had strictly forbidden their inappropriate relationship in all aspects. Before Ovyr was born. Before Kowan and even his father was born. He never understood this illicit. Years ago, long after his mother died and his father was at work, a night alone with Kowan had changed his life. A sacred attraction united them in the middle of the foyer and blessed them both. It was still a great sin. But to feel the lips of the man he loved was as sacred and beautiful as hugging God of Light.

In the same years, the same two bodies had touched each other many times. Every floor, grass, straw, stones, away from the eyes and the temple had become a bed for them. This evil but innocent force was the reason why Kowan was still not married despite his age. And now Bernard was thinking about marrying him. Both of them. It would be an inevitable end for both. But it would be impossible for both new families to prevent a lust that even God himself couldn't prevent. Both Ovyr and Kowan had long discussed this inappropriateness for weeks, but even though the years olded and changed everything, the love of green and black eyes touching each other remained constant. And they both accepted their sentences long ago. Surely Light would punish them. Undoubtedly both of them would be burning in hell. Still, even this terrible truth and threat was not enough to stop them. Wished only mercy from the maker, Ovyr. A little understanding. A little pity...

His fingers grabbed the bolt, but his mind couldn't send the necessary commands. He wasn't sure if the cause was the black eyes he felt on his back or the passion that prevented him from thinking logically. He was sure of passion. He looked over his shoulder and made sure of black eyes too. The owner of the pair of dark sparkles that continued to look at his hips had already set up a tent right in front of him. And from that moment on, he realized the fingers falling from the bolt and his feet walking towards love. Faster... Faster!

"S-stop Ovyr! We can't-"

Ovyr disturbed his warning by pressing his melting body against his stone chest and his moist mouth against his lips. They could. And they would. They were together everywhere. They licked each other with appetite everywhere. But except within the borders of the temple. They agreed on this. Apart from the little touches they had to, they had always been careful to stay away from each other between these sacred walls and borders. They had never been this far. He had never felt this fear of Light so meager. If the only limit for them was the temple, the damn Tailroad temple was the best place to destroy this border.

Kowan could easily stop him. He could easily stick his back on the door in one push with his strong hands. But he didn't. His hands that had to push him, surrounded him. His mouth that had to told him to stop, kissed him. His legs that had to go away, squeezed his outer thighs.

"Ovyr you fuckin- God, yes!" Kowan hissed as soon as his wet lips opened between tight kisses. Ovyr kept holding his neck tightly with both hands, sucking his mouth and breathing his sensual groans. Kowan's big hands quickly slipped from his blonde hair to his hips, grabbed and pulled up the hem of his nightgown, his fingers grasped and reddened his soft hips tightly. His lips suddenly left to lick blonde's jawline and neck, the loud moaning from the young investigator's throat filled the chamber. Ovyr locked his mouth on Kowan's shoulder to prevent more from coming out. It would definitely not be nice if someone heard them. Both of them were immediately would be marked as blasphemers and thrown into prison and then out of the army. Even Bernard could have had to disown his son, Ovyr. And worse, there was Tailroad. Bernard could turn back to Weidenhold with both golden and chestnut heads under his arms. Of course, if he could successfully finish the damn case without dying.

Yet all the dangers were not so scary while Kowan was greedily sucking his neck and leaving deep red lines on his hips with his nails. His weakened knees could no longer hold his body upright. In fact, the power that kept him standing for a long time was Kowan's hands on his ass-cheeks. The dangers were minor... minor, but they didn't have to be stupid chickens. It was a temple house, and Light was becoming more and more angry every second. He pulled his mouth from the tooth-marked shoulder, put his palm on the forehead of the man who licked him as if to eat, and tried to push his head back.

"K-Kowan sstop! Yesss f-fuck, we have to- no, sto- stop! Stop!"

As Kowan finally dropped his hips and retreated with surprise and anxiety, Ovyr put a few quick kisses on his lips to show him that everything is fine, but never gave up on his decision to be quick.

"We must be quick!" He whispered.

He turned his face to the bed,pulled up his black nightgown with both hands to his waist, and knelt on the red carpet decorated with sun emblems. While Kowan was watching his gray pantied sweaty globes with his widening eyes, Ovyr laid his upper body and hard manhood on the middle of the bed and offered him a much clearer view. He lifted his head off the bed, turned his green eyes over his shoulder, spread his thighs further, reached behind with both hands and quickly pulled his panties down. Kowan wet his lips with lust, this time Ovyr separated his plump cheeks with both hands and showed his tight rear, slightly illuminating by the torch light. Without taking his eyes off the large bulge in Kowan's white shorts, Ovyr ordered passionately with a much louder and determined voice.

"Now come over and take me, you bastard!"

Before his words ended, Kowan was already lowering his shorts and panties together and bending his knees right behind him. While holding his right hip firmly with one hand, he aligned his hard-on with the other hand to between the ass-cheeks that Ovyr had separated. Ovyr chuckled when he measured the thumping head with his skin.

"Ohhh- That's my boy. Now into quick!" The blonde hissed.

He pulled his hands from his cheeks and left them around his lover's cock, which began to force his back entrance. He put his elbows on the bed and buried his mouth on the white sheet to suppress the slight pain and heavy pleasure he would feel soon. There was always pain, but it was not a wound pain. It was the lust turned into suffering, and although Ovyr grimaced, he was in love with this feeling deeply. The whole pure satisfaction after the short pain was invaluable, but Ovyr didn't expect either of them to stay together for that long. And he never even licked the damn length. When he looked up again to request Kowan to soak it in his saliva with slight fear, he saw Kowan's palm before his eyes.

"Spit in, boy. If you don't want me to ruin your damn ass!"

Ovyr had already spat several times. A satisfied grin on his face, Kowan took his hand back to his manhood and stroked the thickness from head to base quickly. Ovyr again separated his cheeks from each other with both hands to help and speed him up more. The older investigator soon re-positioned his cock, but never gave Ovyr time to prepare. Without any warning, teasing or making the narrow entrance widen with small pushes... The huge head of the length was inside and his inner walls screeching in pain. Ovyr immediately turned his expanding green eyes against the wall, but he wasn't fast enough.

"OHHH! YOU Fff- mmmph!" He buried his filling eyes and dribble mouth into the bed, suppressing his deep scream, Kowan jammed half of the length into his ass in this short moment. The younger investigator's whole body began to tremble and spasm. His nails were scratching the silky bedspread, the sweat flowing from his blond hair and the tear flowing from his green eyes dripped on the bed as the next hard thrust stretched his nether hole. And Kowan rammed his crotch with all his might to his jiggling hips without even letting him breathe. Both his narrow rear that filled up completely and his thighs hitting the shapeless wood framing on the edge of the bed have turned his entire shaky body into a ball of pain and ecstasy. Kowan gathered the nightgown that fell between their thighs and closed the perfect view, pulled it up to Ovyr's chest, while Ovyr was shouting vaguely on the bed, he began to take his sword out of the scabbard by clenching his teeth.

"Love you. Fucking love you!" He whispered, Ovyr responded by more moans.

After taking a peek at the door, regardless of Ovyr's pleading moans, he buried himself again in his lover's depth and again trembled his whole delicious body. He certainly didn't want to hurt him, but no one on earth knew that Ovyr enjoyed this pain, except for him and Light above. He was fully aware that he was too harsh this time, but there was no other solution. The temple guesthouse was not a suitable place to fuck someone's ass. Especially if this was another warrior's ass. Also, especially if the father of this warrior was sleeping on the other side of the wall. This secret ambition was dirty in every way, and all these features further reinforced Kowan's lust. And his cock. And his deep thrusts.

He stuck Ovyr's spasming torso back to the bed with his palm and pulled out his thickness until the head from his loosening walls more easily. But again, without giving Ovyr any time, he slid in the whole bulging veins into his hot asshole.

"Ohhohowan you fuckinn- ohh fuck mmph fuck- hurrryyy-"

Kowan took his hand from his back and cut his loud groans by pressing down his sweaty golden head back to the bedspread with his hard slap.

"Ssshh! Wanna your daddy to hear your cries?"

As Ovyr responded with more groaning and sobbing, Kowan slowly pulled out his cock from him completely and controlled the gape in a few seconds. It was more relaxed and wider. But still wasn't enough. Still, there was no fucking time, and Kowan at least felt that his balls were full of sperms. When he shifted back his manhood easily again, Ovyr groaned, not with pain, but with much more passion. And this divine voice was enough to put Kowan on the job. He held his partner's head with one hand, and his sweaty waist with the other, and started to move his bulging hard-on back and forth invading in his spasming inner walls with hard thrusts, participated in the muffled cries of the bed and Ovyr with his wild moans. He stopped checking the door completely and lowered his black eyes to watch the jiggling of flushed hips, hitting his crotch hard and loud. A little further down, his fully loaded hard balls were bouncing on Ovyr's every time they accompanied, and this sweet contact was filling them up with more semen. The young man left all the control to Kowan and helped his cock flow into his nether hole with his own cute back thrusts. Kowan shut his glazing eyes tightly, a deep and long growl escaped from his dry throat. 

"G-guhhh- H-here I come, Ooovyr! B-be quiet!"

He pressed his lips tightly to each other and gave all the strength of his muscular body to two parts. First, to his hand that presses Ovyr's head more on the bed to prevent a possible shout, and then to his hips that hitting to Ovyr's sweaty ass-cheeks for a better fucking. By fixing the thrust speeds to a breath time, he began to expand and feel the burning hole in and out, regardless of anything. While breathing in, his cock was out to the head, while breathing out, it was in to the balls. The other side of the bed continued to hit the wall to awaken the father of the young investigator, fucking in the rear. His black nightgown flew up and down with every harsh pumping. Ovyr tried to dominate all the moans of passion as best he could, while Kowan kept smacking and shaking his hips with his great thrusts. 

"Hhmmh hollyyhh- ffmh-"

"Take it you little fucking- G-gods- You- Mhphh!"

He bent his head and bit the shovel bone of his trembling partner hard to suppress his own moans and shouting reflexes, his canine teeth drowned him in pain again. Without breaking the sharp and perfectly targeted thrust sets that screeched the bed, he released the golden head, hugged his sweaty torso with both hands and pulled his body from the bed and put his back on his breast. Ovyr had left his own fluid on his bed a long time ago and his softening red cock was shaking with thrusts.

"My fucking- KOWAN! B-be damnn mmhff-"

He pressed his palm into his mouth, extinguished his words and moans, turned his head over his shoulder towards himself, and kept fucking him while looking at his widened green eye.

"Fuck you Ovyr! You are mine! I will ohh fuck- I will not... G-gods!"

He couldn't finish his own words. The dense waves that quickly filled his manhood began to unload like flooding in the next thrust as the pulsing head dipped into the depths of the younger warrior. While melting in the green eye, he didn't miss this perfect moment, took his hand back and reclosed Ovyr's mouth with his lips this time, and continued to fill his weaken body. Lustful cycles lost more power after each blob. His hot load disappeared in the fervor and tightness, Kowan passed out between his lover's lips, Ovyr reached back with his hand and caressed his partner's hip. Another sin for hell and another blessing to live paradise on earth. This was the only thing Ovyr was afraid of losing. Not life, not career, not even religion. This... Kowan left the last few drops inside with last hardest pushes, then released his mouth and smiled broadly.

"We messed up. So fucking messed up Ov-"

His tired body lied on the moist carpet, with no resistance to the push-back of the blonde. The last few drops of his erection wasted, but Ovyr pulled up his moist panties up with both hands without taking off his green eyes from them and hid his blushed wet cheeks, lowered his head to Kowan's crotch, opened his mouth wide and took his softened meat between his lips. His tongue and stretched lips greedily collected the drops and felt the swollen veins, drowned Kowan again in a deep groan.

Kowan shut his eyes with a wide smile on his face and listened to the slurping sounds that sounded like a hymn in his ear, but the feeling of heaven didn't last long. When he felt the coldness in his manhood, he opened his eyes in surprise. All he saw was Ovyr's wet lips. He accepted the sudden kiss with great love.

"Wow ..." They both breathed after a long kiss while their sweaty bodies shaking with pleasure. They didn't care about the damn temple at that moment. Some warriors might have been praying to God in the small hall downstairs. God might have been furiously blowing down fire and disease on them. Bernard might have been trying to make sense of the wild cries he had just heard. They didn't care. Ovyr lay beside him with a wide and tired smile on his face, Kowan turned his body to him, put a kiss on his nose, stretched out his hand and squeezed his wet butt.

"Fucking ruined this, this time, huh?" He teased. Ovyr giggled, pulled his hand off and sat up on his butt.

"Oh, my revenge will be heavy you bastard!" The younger investigator replied and again filled Kowan's lungs with lustful massiveness. Kowan groaned, lifted his head and rested his cheek on his thighs. Ovyr caressing his wet hair, he brought his nose closer to his crotch, smelling his unique scent with a deep sniff from under his nightgown. He wasn't good at speaking, but he raised his black eyes to the smiling face of Ovyr and used the best words he could think of.

"Do it then. Take that monster out and fill my throat!"

A deep wave of enthusiasm passed through Ovyr's cute face, but he didn't act to do his will. No one except Kowan knew about the monster hidden in this cute and skinny man. Still, his pulsing hard-on at the tip of his nose revealed his lust. Kowan opened his mouth, stretched his tongue out and licked his rapidly growing tent without cutting the eye contact. The smile on Ovyr's face faded, and a much more brutal wrinkle came in its place. His fingers caressing his chestnut hair firmly grasped his strands hurtfully and lifted his head up without pulling it off his lap. The young investigator's other hand pulled the nightgown up and pulled out his hard cock from his panties. When Kowan leaned his head back on his legs with a grin on his face, his sweet, moist length fell on his stubbled cheek.

"Open up!" Ovyr hissed with his trembling voice. Kowan pulled his jaw fully down and watched his partner as he grasped the base and align the head into his mouth. While warming his cock with his dense breath, he took his hand down and grasped his own manhood and began to stroke it back and forth. Ovyr pulled his head towards himself, pushed root of his mouth to the growing head, throwing his head back and roaring quietly, sensing Kowan's tongue licking his veins.

Knock. Knock.

They both jumped on top of each other and sat up on their butt after pair of silent screams. Black and green eyes turned to the door, expanding again, with fear this time.

"Brother Bernard? Are you awake, brother?" And another knock. The knocked door was belonged to Bernard, but Kowan and Ovyr certainly didn't relax a bit. The person at the door could try the other door this time, and both options were terrible for them, no metter which door he'd choose. Ovyr's door was still open and noticeable. He could ask Bernard where he is, and Bernard could go crazy with anxiety.

"Wardrobe! Into the wardrobe" Kowan hissed, with the breaths of the perfect moments ago.  
"Will be worse!" Ovyr hissed back and stood up on his trembling feet. Why do they want the father? What is it that requires them to wake him up at this time of night? Is there any improvement about the case? Something about Sindevear? Ovyr was not interested in these questions at the time. Kowan's damn seeds were still dripping from his hole and soaking his panties! After third knock and call the sound of the opened door was heard. As Ovyr moved his anxious face into the darkness in the farthest corner of the chamber, Kowan jumped up and finally it came to his mind to pull up his panties and shorts.

"Sorry for waking up, brother, but it's urgent. I…" Soon the warrior continued. "I have a letter from the deputy's deputy... Brother Tim, I mean. He ordered me to deliver it to you. Where… Where is your assistant, brother?"

Kowan clenched his teeth, his hands went to his head, he put his shaky fingers on his wet hair, and turned his anxious eyes to Ovyr, but could not catch his green eyes. Ovyr had closed his eyes, trying to make up a story, ignoring his heart that hit his ribs. But he was just trying. His bloody mind couldn't even combine two words. Soon Bernard would anxiously kick Kowan's door, Kowan would eventually have to open the door and… Light knows the and. Such a simple lie like 'we were talking about the case. ' or 'just chatting.' could have worked, if there wasn't semen all over the damn chamber. 

Bernard would surely be angry, surely he would be disappointed, and maybe he would refuse disown him and drive Kowan away forever, but he wouldn't hang them. He wouldn't dirty their criminal records. The main problem was the warrior at the door, and even if there was a claim, the Tailroad Temple could turn it into a lawsuit or a threat to embarrass Weidenhold Temple or run Bernard in much heavier and dirty works.

"He is… With me, brother. He is… Helps me analyze Milena's file. Is there- Sorry I meant Minerva's file. Is there anything that requires him?"

"There is no need, brother. Just wanted to be sure…" The warrior answered, but Ovyr's ears and mind weren’t taking anymore. He knew… Everything. God knows since when . Both lovers were more afraid of him than god. They paid more attention to the feelings of the father than God's. Ovyr didn't want to get married. But he could get married. Just for not to break his heart. To make him a little happy after his mother's death. His mother... Milena. There could be no more wrong time to remember the name. It wasn't a simple mistake. It was the transformation of the lustful cries in the next room into disappointment and sadness of the past. The cause of his fragile voice wasn't sleeplessness, but this suffer. He knew everything. And he understood. And he protect despite all the long-term hurts and angers.

"Are you okay?" Kowan whispered after the door closed and the boots went away. Ovyr's leaky eyes were still closed. He rubbed his back against the wall and collapsed on his butt and remained still for a very long time.


End file.
